L'Ange gardien
by Emeraude12
Summary: A l'aube de la guerre, la rencontre inopinée d'Urahara avec une adolescente va chambouler le cours de la guerre ainsi que le destin de nombreuses personnes. plus de détails dans un premier chapitre qui m'a servi à vous faire un résumé plus détaillé .
1. Résumé

Je vais vous détailler un peu plus le résumer.

* * *

L'histoire suit le cours du manga. Par contre la majorité des scènes se dérouleront en parallèle des évenements du manga, d'autres s'y passeront simultanément, ou bien parfois je reprendrai un petit passge de la vraie histoire pour que vous puissiez suivre la chronologie des faits et j'enchaînerai sur mon histoire à moi.

Tout commence la veille du départ d'Ichigo et sa bande d'amis pour aller sauver leur amie Rukia qui vient de se faire capturer par Renji et Byakuya.

A partir de là je vais enchaîner sur mon histoire qui, au départ se déroulera sur terre avec Urahara et l'adolescente qu'il va rencontrer, pendant que son amie Yoruichi est partie accompagnée les humains à la Soul Society.

Sur cette première partie il y aura la découverte de l'adolescente qui attisera enormement la curiosité d'Urahara (comme bon chercheur qu'il est ;-) ) , du relationnel avec un petit peu de sentimental, on y découvrira aussi la face cachée du personnage d'Urahara.

Plus tard, l'histoire se passera à la Soul Society. Dans cette partie les personnages principaux seront Byakuya qui va beaucoup se remettre en question (et nous allons là aussi découvrir une facette du personnage encore inconnue mais plutôt agréable, en tout cas plus que le polaire Byakuya ;-) ). Il y aura aussi Hisagi( avec quelques explications sur son passé et sur son tatouage lol), de même qu'Ukitake qui aura une heureuse surprise ;-) , et enfin Unohana. Il y aura de temps en temps des passages sur terre avec Urahara et Yoruichi.

Alors que l'heure est à la guerre, les coeurs vont s'attendrir. Conséquences: plusieurs couples vont se former, notamment Ukitake/Unohana, Byakuya/ ?, l'adolescente/?, et d'autres encore mais que je ne vous révelerai pas ;-), vous les découvrirez au cours de la fic; et d'autres personnages vont se voir quelque peu chambouler par leurs sentiments qui ne sont pas toujours la bienvenue, voire même douloureux.

Et enfin il y aura la guerre (à ma sauce bien sûr ;-) mais également à celle deTite Kubo, c'est juste la fin que j'invente puisqu'elle n'est pas encore sortie) dans laquelle je ferai intervenir les Vizards( j'ai écris cette fic au commencement de la guerre dans le manga alors il y aura quelque différences) et nous ferons une découverte inouie sur ces personnages. On découvrira le Bankai d'Ukitake(que j'ai inventé lol je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), le bankai d'Urahara( aussi inventé ;-) ) et enfin le Bankai d'un autre perso, mais c'est secret ;-). Ah oui j'allais oublier, il y aura aussi le Bankai de Gin et d'Aizen, inventés également, je trouve ça amusant mdr.

Et ensuite je ne sais pas encore s'il y'aura une suite ;-), peut-être un après-guerre ça dépendera de vos désirs.

Voilà. Sur ce bisous et bonne lecture.

P.S: Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît, c'est ma première fic ;-) c'est pourquoi j'aurai besoin de vos avis pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas et ce qu'il va( s'il y en a lol)


	2. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Emeraude12

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Raiting :_ K

_Note :_ Salut à tous. Voilà ma première fic, soyez indulgent avec moi ;-). Cette fic suit le cours de l'histoire normale. Elle se passe en parallèle à ce que l'on nous montre dans le manga. Je vous préviens elle sera assez longue. Voilà bonne lecture!

L'histoire commence à la veille du départ d'Ichigo et son groupe pour la Soul Society chercher Rukia.

****

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1

_**Magasin Urahara: nuit du départ du groupe d'Ichigo pour la Soul Society**_

Urahara rejoignant Yoruichi sur la toiture du magasin qui était en train de contempler le ciel étoilé.

- Tiens une coupe de lait, dit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, prends des forces avant le grand départ.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai l'apparence d'un chat que tu dois toujours me donner à boire du lait, baka!

Les deux amis restèrent un moment silencieux devant le paisible paysage nocturne qui s'offrait à eux chacun buvant leur boisson à petites gorgées.

- Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps, dit Yoruichi nostalgique.

_**Flash back: une centaine d'années auparavant **_

_- Yo! Kisuke, dit Yoruichi en entrant avec sa grande délicatesse dans le bureau de recherche de la 12e division, on va se faire un petit combat, j'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse._

_- Oh, t'en redemandes encore, répondit-il moqueur, t'aimes bien te faire mater toi!_

_- Ouais c'est ça, t'as eu de la chance hier._

_- Et avant-hier? et avant avant-hier? cherche pas ma belle je suis meilleur, dit-il en se levant de sa chaise avec son sourire toujours aussi moqueur. Il vient avec nous cette fois-ci, Byakuya?_

_- Ouais, on va le rejoindre au terrain d'entraînement du manoir des Kuchiki._

_Puis ils sortirent de la 12e division sans même qu'Urahara ne prévienne son lieutenant, elle aurait probablement piqué une crise, pour changer. _

_Urahara était un bûcheur mais il aimait tout autant s'entraîner avec ses amis Yoruichi et Byakuya, qui lui n'était pas encore capitaine. De même que Yoruichi, les après midi cloués dans leur bureau le nez plongé dans les rapports n'étaient vraiment pas leur passion. En réalité ils ne se pliaient pas vraiment aux formalités du Gotei 13 qui leur paraissaient un peu dérisoires, ils faisaient ce que bon leur semblait au grand désespoir du capitaine commandant._

_Après avoir passés l'après midi entière à se combattre, les 3 amis décidèrent de mettre un terme à leur entraînement._

_- On se rejoint ce soir pour admirer le ciel, c'est la pleine lune, suggéra Byakuya._

_Connaissant déjà la réponse des deux autres, il commençait déjà à rejoindre ses quartiers en leur faisant signe de la main avec sa grande élégance._

_Ceci faisait également parti de leurs petites habitudes: regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble, admirer le beau ciel étoilé, se reposer sous les beaux cerisiers fleuris après une dure après-midi d'entraînement acharné..._

_Yoruichi et Kisuke marchaient tous les deux dans les rues du Seireitei pour rejoindre Byakuya. _

_- Hey! Yoruichi-san, Kisuke-san._

_- Yo, Jyuushiro, firent les deux autres en coeur._

_- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, je parie que vous allez rejoindre Byakuya-kun, fit-il avec son sourire chaleureux._

_Les deux répondirent à leur tour par un beau sourire._

_- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous avec Shunsui, demanda Kisuke._

_- Ah, fit-il avec regret, on avait déjà prévu une soirée. Une prochaine fois. Allez bonne soirée vous deux et le bonjour au petit Byakuya, continua Ukitake le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

_Puis ils reprirent leur marche ravis de leur rencontre, tous les deux adoraient le capitaine Ukitake, comme tout le monde à vrai dire._

_Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir des Kuchiki et passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit assis dans l'herbe du parc du manoir à discuter avec leur ami Byakuya, mais surtout à admirer le ciel, tout en buvant leur thé, ou lait pour Yoruichi. Puis ils finirent, comme bien souvent, par s'endormir à la belle étoile. _

_Ils adoraient ce genre de soirée et bien qu'elles se passaient toujours de la même manière ils ne s'en lassaient jamais et répétaient le rituel a chaque soir de pleine lune. Jusqu'au jour où Urahara fut banni de la Soul Society, accompagné de Yoruichi qui elle fuyait de son plein gré._

_Ils abandonnèrent ainsi leur petit train train habituel qu'ils adoraient, mais surtout leur ami qu'ils appréciaient énormément._

_**Fin du flash back**_

- Ouais, toutes ces soirées inoubliables passées ensemble avec Byakuya. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour lui d'être abandonné par ses deux seuls amis, je crois que c'est ce que je regrette le plus de l'avoir délaissé ainsi, dit Kisuke en plongeant son regard dans sa tasse de thé puis il reprit après un court silence, mais le plus regrettable c'est que tu te soies imposé le même sort que moi pour ne pas me laisser seul.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit:

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé la vie d'un couple très prometteur, finit-il dans un soupir.

Ces derniers mots attira le regard foudroyant et réprobateur de Yoruichi.

- Qu'est ce tu racontes là, on n'était pas ensemble avec Byakuya, dit-elle en aboyant.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire réapparaître le sourire sur les lèvres d'Urahara qui paraissait un peu attristé.

- Vous ne l'étiez peut être pas mais vous le seriez devenus, dit-il toujours souriant en fixant le ciel, vous étiez amoureux ça crevait les yeux Yoruichi.

Comme réponse elle lui mordit le bras ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Kisuke, il adorait la faire rager.

Puis elle reprit son air sérieux.

- Tu sais si je suis partie c'est que j'avais aussi des raisons, ne te mets pas tout sur le dos, tu te fais souffrir inutilement, idiot. Moi ce que je regrette vraiment c'est d'avoir abandonné Soi Fong, abandonné ma petite soeur... Encore une fois.

- Encore une fois, demanda Urahara intrigué par ces derniers mots.

Le chat ferma les yeux comme signe de concentration puis les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est quoi ce reiatsu là? Ce n'est pas celui d'Ichigo! En plus il vient juste d'apparaître.

- Je ne sais pas, ça fait déjà quelques années que je le sens la nuit, mais je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment intéressé, c'est probablement un Shinigami posté à demeure sur la ville de Karakura. Par contre ce qui m'a toujours paru étrange c'est pourquoi on ne le sent que la nuit, et pourquoi qu'un court instant suivi par l'arrivée de Hollows, enfin bon... On a d'autre chat à fouetter en ce moment, surtout depuis que tu es revenue, fit-il amusé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

- Alors tu comptes répondre à ma question un jour, reprit Kisuke amusé par la tentative d'esquive de Yoruichi.

- Rah, fit-elle déçue de son échec, t'en manques pas une.

Urahara secoua son éventail devant lui, fier de sa perspicacité.

- C'est une longue histoire, tenta-t-elle comme échappatoire.

- On a toute la nuit devant nous, dit-il tout sourire.

- T'es vraiment chiant toi, dit-elle, toujours aussi distinguée dans un soupir.

- Toujours, dit-il moqueur. C'est bon tu peux faire confiance à ton vieil ami.

Yoruichi secoua la tête agacée par l'entêtement de son ami.

- Je vais faire court et tu te contenteras de ça, après je vais dormir un long périple nous attend, fit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Ca marche.

- Bien, en fait je ne t'ai jamais dit mais j'ai été adoptée par la famille Shihouin, ayant perdu tous leur héritiers ils ont du chercher une descendance. Autrement dit je ne suis pas née à la Soul Society et j'ai donc eu une vie sur terre, ainsi qu'une famille.

Je ne me rappelle de rien de mon séjour sur terre par contre je me souviens vaguement de ma mort. Toute ma famille a été tué par un hollow. Seule ma soeur a survécu.

Depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle, j'ai fait des recherches dans toute la Soul Society mais rien.

J'ai donc fini par en conclure que soit elle s'est faite dévorée par un hollow, d'où aucune trace de son âme, soit elle est encore vivante.

Ou bien alors je me suis fait des films sur ma vie sur terre...

- Hum, fit Kisuke perplexe. Et supposons qu'elle soit encore vivante elle doit avoir une centaine d'années c'est assez énorme pour des humains.

- Justement c'est ce qui me posait problèmes.

J'ai donc arrêter mes recherches dans les registres de la Soul Society et les ai approfondit dans les documents de la grande bibliothèque, voir si je n'y trouverai pas d'indices.

Et j'en ai justement trouvé un.

J'ai vu que lorsqu'une âme est envoyée à la Soul Society il est possible qu'elle y soit envoyée dans une époque totalement différente de laquelle elle vivait sur terre.

Donc en supposant que ce phénomène soit possible il y a deux hypothèses possibles.

La première c'est que ce soit ce qui m'est arrivé.

Dans ce cas il est possible que j'ai été envoyée dans une époque antérieure et donc que l'incident de ma famille ne se soit passé il n'y a qu 'un an ou même qu'un jour, qui sait.

Ou bien alors c'est ma soeur qui a été envoyée à la Soul Society dans une autre époque et dans ce cas on finira bien par se retrouver un jour là bas.

Donc en attendant je base mes recherches sur la première hypothèse, c'est celle qui m'arrange en fait, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Oulah Yoruichi ton truc c'est un peu foireux là non?

Par contre en ce qui concerne les égarements dans le temps j'en ai déjà entendu parler, je trouve ca vraiment étrange, j'ai toujours voulu faire des recherches là-dessus mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Bon et supposons que ce que tu dis ce soit réellement passé, tu comptes la retrouver comment ta soeurette?

- Et bien je fais des recherches.

Urahara secoua son éventail pour se rafraîchir les idées.

- Bon. Et pour ce qui concerne tes hypothèses, je crois que t'en as oublié une.

Il est tout autant possible que l'incident qui est arrivé à ta famille ne se soit pas encore produit, ou alors que ta soeur ne soit pas encore née ou alors même tes parents. Tu te rends compte que ton plan est un peu surréaliste. Les chances pour que tu ...

- Les chances sont qu'il y a encore une chance! Je préfère passer mon temps à essayer de retrouver ma soeur, même si c'est voué à l'échec, plutôt qu'à prendre racine à la Soul Society. Même si j'ai été contrainte de faire de gros sacrifices, ma soeur en vaut vraiment la peine.

Tant qu'il n'y a pas de fait concret il y a toujours espoir, fit-elle en s'installant sur les genoux de son ami pour faire un petit somme en attendant l'arrivée du groupe d'Ichigo prévue pour 1h et des poussières.

Il lui caressa le poil de la tête avec tendresse.

Puis il resta éveillé contemplant les étoiles et réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Yoruichi.

Il ressentait à la fois de l'amusement de voir son amie toujours aussi douée pour se mettre dans des histoires impossibles et inimaginables, mais aussi de la curiosité de savoir si c'était réellement possible d'être envoyé à la Soul Society dans une époque complètement différente de celle de notre vie sur terre, mais surtout de la tristesse de voir que Yoruichi avait tout plaqué et placé tous ses espoirs dans une affaire dont la probabilité qu'elle aboutisse était vraiment infime. Tout ceci le laissa perplexe.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Une fois le groupe enfin réunit dans son magasin, Urahara commença ses explications, lorsque celles-ci furent terminées le quatuor accompagné du chat disparut dans le portail.

Urahara tenta de passer la main à travers le portail voir s'il lui était toujours impossible d'accéder à la Soul Society et bien entendu ça l'était toujours.

- A toi de jouer, Kurosaki-san.

_"Je vais avancer dans tes recherches en attendant votre retour... Yoruichi, à mon tour de t'être utile."_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Dans les jours qui suivirent le départ, Urahara était déjà plongé dans les recherches concernant la soeur de Yoruichi, même si lui n'espérait pas grand chose il s'efforçait de s'y investir un maximum en se disant que tout ce qui pouvait être source d'espoir pour son amie devait le lui être à lui aussi car la voir heureuse le rendrait heureux en retour.

Il avait commencé à chercher dans les archives des journaux pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas un article sur l'incident qui s'était passé avec la famille de Yoruichi.

- Je cherche dans les archives de Karakura alors que je ne sais même pas si elle vivait là, dit-il dans un soupir. Mais après tout c'est possible puisque, instinctivement, elle nous a mené dans cette ville... T'aurais pu m'en dire d'avantage, se désespéra Urahara en repensant au peu d'informations que lui avait fournit Yoruichi, je ne connais même pas le nom que tu portais de ton vivant, se désespéra-t-il en calant son front dans la paume de sa main.

Épuisé de ses deux jours de recherches acharnées, il décida d'aller prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

Il faisait déjà nuit, cela faisait déjà deux jours que le groupe d'Ichigo était partit pour la Soul Society et il aurait bien aimé avoir des nouvelles de leur avancement mais cela n'était malheureusement possible, il devrait se contenter d'attendre patiemment leur retour, s'ils reviendraient...

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-il, je n'aurai probablement pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec toutes ces recherches! "_

Vagabondant dans les rues sans destination précise, pensif, il fut soudain interpellé par l'apparition du même reiatsu qu'ils avaient senti avec Yoruichi.

Se disant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire en cette heure avancée de la nuit et se laissant envahir par sa grande curiosité, il décida alors d'aller y jeter un oeil.

Suivant le reiatsu il se retrouva dans le parc d'une maison en pleine campagne, il se demanda qui pouvait bien vivre dans une maison si retirée de la ville. Il s'approcha en se laissant guider par le cri strident des Hollows pour voir le combat qui se déroulait plus loin dans le jardin.

Il fut surpris en voyant une dizaine de Hollows et au milieu une personne totalement ordinaire sans kimono noir, sans sabre. Ce reiatsu n'appartenait apparemment pas à un Shinigami.

Il fut d'avantage surpris quand il vit les Hollows se faire exterminer en un rien de temps, par une fine silhouette. Il observa le combat, la personne qui combattait ne lui apparaissait que comme une ombre svelte, du fait de l'obscurité nocturne, qui planait dans les airs, sautant d'un hollow à un autre après leur avoir transpercé le masque. Cette aisance et cette force apparente le stupéfia. Il n'en revenait pas.

_"Mais c'est qui ca? "_ se demanda Urahara en s'approchant du lieu du carnage où se tenait la personne debout à peine essoufflée.

Il fut saisit lorsque soudain elle s'écroula sur ses deux genoux au sol. Il resta en retrait un instant, ne comprenant pas la cause de cette chute étant donné que la personne semblait en parfaite santé.

Puis soudain il entendit des pleurs. Il haussa un sourcil, ne pouvant masquer sa surprise.

La personne s'était écroulée dans l'herbe, et s'était recroquevillée en position foetus, en pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. Les sanglots déchiraient le silence nocturne, et le désespoir que l'on pouvait ressentir à travers les pleurs en fit même frissonner Kisuke qui fronça les sourcils interloqué par ce «spectacle».

Il fixa la scène silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, et visiblement le combattant n'avait pas remarqué son reiatsu.

Puis soudain la personne se redressa de manière déterminée, ou peut-être enragée au vue de la vivacité de ses gestes, pour s'agenouiller, Urahara décida alors de s'approcher à cet instant.

A peine il eut lever un pied du sol que la personne l'entendit et se retourna vivement dans sa direction et le fixa un instant.

_"Il a l'ouïe sur-développé ou quoi, s'amusa Urahara qui s'approcha."_

La personne bondit instinctivement sur ses pieds et se mit à courir affolée en direction de sa maison.

"_Ah non, elle, rectifia Kisuke en voyant que dans sa course les cheveux de la personne s'étaient détachés."_

Urahara bien décidé à savoir qui était cette personne opta d'user le Shunpo pour arriver à hauteur de la fille.

- Oh là là quel spectacle ton combat, fit-il avec son air amusé habituel quand il arriva à hauteur de la combattante.

- Qui êtes vous, fit la personne apeurée en se retournant vivement vers Urahara un couteau pointé en sa direction.

- Un couteau? C'est avec ce couteau que vous venez de terrasser tous ces Hollows, fit-il tout surpris, et puis une charmante jeune fille ne devrait pas avoir à se battre ainsi, continua-t-il en reprenant son ton enjoué pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère bien qu'avec l'obscurité il ne pouvait percevoir autre chose que les yeux de la personne..

- Mais qui vous êtes bon sang, s'écria la fille semblant tétanisée par cette présence et les larmes coulant toujours à flot sur ses joues.

- Urahara Kisuke, répondit-il en secouant son éventail. Rassurez vous je ne suis pas un hollow et je ne vous veux aucun mal, fit-il voyant l'air inquiet de la fille.

La fille le toisa longuement avec curiosité et crainte puis baissa alors sa garde une fois rassurée.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Urahara fixait la fille attendant qu'elle se manifeste ou se présente à son tour par exemple, mais elle, n'était apparemment pas décidée à parler et se contenta de fixer son couteau ensanglanté d'un air dégoûté et les larmes toujours dégoulinant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kisuke.

- Pourquoi vous pleurez alors que vous venez de gagner?

- ...

- Je suis étonné que vous puissiez voir ces monstres, lança alors Urahara pour rompre le silence.

Elle leva alors la tête et le regarda curieusement un instant avec ses yeux brillants dans la nuit par les rayons lumineux qu'émanaient de la lune et qui reflétaient sur ces prunelles humides..

_"On dirait des yeux de félins, effrayant... songea Kisuke stupéfait. Quoi que les félins n'ont pas les yeux gris..."_

- Je suis tout aussi étonnée que vous puissiez également voir ces trucs répugnants, fit-elle alors avec une voix relativement douce et enfantine maintenant la peur retombée ce qui surprit Urahara qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de voix au vu de l'apparence féline de son interlocutrice.

- C'est exact, je peux voir les Hollows, fit-il vivement comme s'il venait de sortir de son sommeil.

Cette réaction sembla amuser la fille et eut le mérite de décrocher, malgré sa peine flagrante, un léger sourire de la part de celle-ci.

- Vous avez appelé ça comment?

- Hollow, répondit-il surpris, vous ne connaissez pas?!

- Euh.. bah... je connais pas grand chose en fait, fit-elle en regardant son bras qui la chatouillait.

Urahara regarda ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la fille et s'aperçut difficilement par l'obscurité qu'elle avait le bras en sang, dû à une grosse coupure au bas de l'épaule.

- Je vais y aller, reprit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi triste, je vais soigner ça. Bon bah au revoir, Urahara Kisuke, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de sa maison.

Urahara resta un instant immobile le temps de se remettre de ses surprises, en regardant la fille courir vers l'entrée de sa maison.

_" C'est quoi cette fille? une autre Shinigami remplaçante? mais quand on voit son agilité et sa souplesse on aurait plus dit le style d'un ninja, étrange... "_

Il repartit en direction de son magasin, pensif.

_" Pas de kimono noir, pas de katana. Un couteau!... un énorme reiatsu pour une humaine. _

_Un Shinigami sans son Kimono? Non elle aurait au moins son zanpakutô... et puis elle aurait usé du Shunpo pour s'enfuir..._

_Je retournerai la voir demain ce sera plus simple que de me poser un tas de questions, je vais aller prendre un bon bain et dormir je suis épuisé, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu au temps où je passais des nuits dans mon bureau plongé dans mes recherches, fit-il amusé mais nostalgique. "_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_**Le lendemain en fin d'après midi**_

Urahara se rendit chez la fille, bien décidé à avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions. Il entra dans le parc qui n'était même pas clôturé et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Puis s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit surgir devant lui un animal assez effrayant qui montait la garde, un tigre, avec sur son dos un chat.

- Un tigre?! fit-il surpris et un peu effrayé mais ne reculant pas pour autant.

Il resta immobile un instant, examinant l'animal, il en déduit que s'il montait la garde c'est que les propriétaires étaient absents, puis il sourit.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien méchant apparemment, sinon tu m'aurais déjà montré tes belles dents. Bon dans ce cas je m'assois là et j'attends les propriétaires calmement, ça te va?

Comme réponse le tigre s'assit face à Urahara et le chat monta alors sur la tête du tigre et fixa le visiteur avec ses yeux d'ambres.

"_Pas étonnant qu'il y ait que des félins ici au vue de la fille d'hier... Peut être qu'ils sont une famille... ou alors qu'elle est l'un de ces deux animaux" _songea Urahara amusé.

Ils restèrent assis face à face attendant le retour de la jeune fille. Alors qu'Urahara commençait à piquer du nez, il fut interpellé par une voix au loin.

- Hey! Vous êtes le mec au bob d'hier, s'écria la fille d'hier semblant amusée par la scène qui s'offrait à elle, un tête à tête avec son tigre et son chat.

En entendant la voix de sa maîtresse, le tigre courut vers elle, le chat toujours perché sur lui, en sautant par dessus la tête de Kisuke, ce qui l'effraya s'imaginant déjà dévoré par la bête. Puis le tigre bondit sur la fille la renversant à terre et les deux animaux lui léchèrent le visage, _probablement leur façon de se dire bonjour, en conclut Kisuke_.

- Aïe, Tity, fit la fille en caressant le tigre et le chat, violent placage à la Chabal!

Urahara admirait la scène époustouflé en remettant son bob que le tigre avait fait tomber au passage.

La fille se releva en époussetant la jupe de son uniforme d'écolière et se rapprocha suivie de prêt par ses compagnons.

- Urahara Kisuke, fit-elle tout sourire, vous avez fait connaissance avec Tity à ce que je vois, continua-t-elle en caressant la tête du tigre. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

_" C'est la fille d'hier s'étonna-t-il, dans le noir je ne l'avais pas perçu ainsi. Et puis elle n'avait pas les yeux verts!"_

- C'est vous qui vous êtes battue hier??

La fille hocha la tête étonnée.

- J'ai des questions, fit-il avec son air hébété en levant son éventail fermé devant son nez.

- Je me doutais que vous seriez revenu, répondit elle en souriant, pour tout vous dire j'espérais que vous reviendriez, moi aussi j'ai des tas de questions, vous avez l'air bien informé sur ces Hollows, fit-elle pensive.

_" Elle a l'air moins triste qu'hier, tant mieux..."_

- Ah... Euh... fit la fille hésitante et intimidée, je suis désolée... Je crois que j'ai était vraiment impolie hier soir, je ne me suis même pas présentée quand vous m'avez dit votre nom, ce n'était pas bien.

_"Elle se fait une auto-correction, s'amusa Urahara"_

- Tallin, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main.

Urahara lui serra alors la main, un peu décontenancé par les manières peu traditionnelles de cette fille.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée de sa maison son sac à dos sur une épaule son chat sur l'autre, suivie du tigre et de son visiteur.

La fille n'ayant rien dit, Kisuke en avait conclu qu'il devait la suivre.

Il songea que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle se fasse une correction parce que la courtoisie n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Ils enlevèrent leur chaussures et à la grande surprise d'Urahara il vit le tigre s'essuyer les pattes sur un chiffon posé au sol à cette intention.

- Et bien! Il est sacrément bien élevé votre tigre.

Elle lui sourit.

- Il vous aime bien. Elle s'appelle Tity et le chat c'est Satine.

Urahara lui sourit à son tour, puis un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Kisuke, en attendant que son hôte se manifeste, examina des yeux la pièce et put constater qu'elle n'était pas en super état par rapport au jardin flamboyant à l'extérieur, mais était tout de même nickel chrome, pas un brun de poussière ne traînait nulle part.

La fille quand à elle le regardait faire avec curiosité, elle semblait un peu désarçonnée par cette présence.

- Je peux m'installer, lança alors Urahara devant le mutisme de Tallin, en posant finalement ses yeux gris sur celle-ci.

Il sourit en voyant l'air curieux que celle-ci arborait en l'examinant.

_"J'ai l'air d'une bête de foire ou quoi?"_

- Euh oui... dit-elle soudainement ravie. Oui voilà installez vous, je vais poser mes affaires.

Elle partit en courant vers le fond de la demeure puis revint toujours à la même allure vers le salon mais se dirigea vers une pièce qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée du couloir, couloir qui reliait le salon au fond de la maison, et de chaque côté duquel se trouvaient plusieurs portes.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Une seconde plus tarde elle revint sur ses pas, s'agrippa à l'un des rabats de la porte pour ne laisser sortir que sa tête.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, demanda-t-elle enjouée semblant trouver un peu plus d'assurance quant à l'accueil de son invité.

Urahara se tourna vers la fille et sourit amusé par la posture de la fille et ses manières de se comporter. On aurait dit qu'elle était à la fois amusée, curieuse et apeurée de le recevoir.

_"On dirait vraiment qu'elle fait la découverte d'un nouveau spécimen, songea Urahara."_

- Je veux bien un thé s'il vous plaît.

- Tant mieux, fit-elle avec un sourire timide, je n'avais rein d'autre à vous proposer. Et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer! dit elle en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé le thé ainsi qu'un panier de fruit.

- Désolé mais je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir que des fruits, c'est pas souvent que ça m'arrive d'avoir de la visite, fit-elle gênée.

_" C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, pensa Urahara"_

- Pas de soucis, j'adore les fruits, en particulier les pommes.

- Ah ouais moi aussi j'adore les pommes, se réjouit-elle avec sa voix enfantine.

Urahara lui sourit et en profita pour examiner cette curieuse fille tandis que la pièce fut à nouveau plongée dans un silence pesant.

- Tu vies toute seule?

- Ouais, enfin avec mon tigre et mon chat.

- Mais quel âge as-tu, s'étonna Urahara car la fille portait le même genre d'uniforme qu'Ichigo et sa bande.

- 17.

- Je vois. Pourquoi tu ne vies pas avec tes parents?

- Euh, fit Tallin qui blêmit soudain en regardant dans sa tasse de thé. Je n'ai plus de parents en fait, expliqua-t-elle attristée.

- Oh! euh, désolé, fit Kisuke gêné de son indiscrétion et de son indélicatesse.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle.

- Ok, de toute façon le sujet de ma visite était ce que j'ai vu hier. Bon par où commencer... Comment se fait-il que tu puisses voir les Hollows?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es une Shinigami?

- Shinigami?! C'est quoi ce truc, une secte, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Urahara ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, en voyant l'air sérieux de Tallin quand elle posa la question, réaction qui refit apparaître le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui s'était éteinte depuis l'allusion à ses parents.

- Les shinigamis sont des anges de la mort, dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, mais sur certains points tu n'as pas tort, on pourrai comparer ça à une secte comme tu dis.

- Vous en êtes un, un ange de la mort?

- Oui, enfin j'en étais un avant de me faire bannir de la Soul Society.

- Soul Society? Là où vivent les anges?

- Exact.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait bannir?

- Oh c'est une longue histoire, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est un Shinigami, c'est plus intéressant.

Il partit ensuite dans un long monologue expliquant ce que sont les shinigamis et racontant ce qu'il savait sur le Shinigami remplaçant Ichigo, ainsi que sur le Seireitei, Gotei 13...

- Tu es une amie de Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Connais pas.

- Ah dommage cela aurait pu expliquer tes capacités, sais-tu combien de temps ça fait que tu peux voir les Hollows?

- Euh, hésita-t-elle à nouveau interloquée, la première fois que j'en ai vu un c'est le jour où ma famille s'est faite anéantir par un de ces trucs répugnants! Et depuis ils s'acharnent à vouloir me tuer, je finis par penser que le jour où ma famille s'est faite attaquée en réalité c'était... c'était juste moi qu'ils voulaient tuer, et...ils... Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Désolée, je pleure comme une gamine, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux en l'occurrence à la manière une vraie gamine.

Kisuke sourit intérieurement en le constatant.

- C'est normal c'est un sujet sensible encore, dit-il un peu troublé par l'état de la fille. Tu vas à l'école, continua-t-il pour changer de sujets.

Elle hocha la tête comme réponse affirmative.

- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas souvent que tu as de la visite. Tes amis ne viennent pas te voir?

- Euh... Bah, fit Tallin rosie, euh, non.

- Ils ne trouvent pas le chemin de ta maison, dit-il amusé.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis en fait.

- Pourquoi, t'as pas l'air bien méchante pourtant.

- En fait je ne parle pas aux gens.

- Oh, fit Urahara pensif, tu es une sauvage "en fait", continua-t-il en insistant sur ce mot moqueur remarquant que son interlocutrice l'utilisait souvent.

La fille lui sourit en comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Tu n'aimes pas tes camarades de classe, continua-t-il intrigué.

- Si.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur parle pas alors, ils ne sont pas intéressants?

- Si, fit-elle intimidée.

Alors pourquoi tu restes isolée comme ça, insista Kisuke, tu n'aimes pas les humains?

- Euh, fit la fille décontenancée par toutes ces questions. Si.

- Pourquoi tu vis dans un endroit aussi retiré de la ville?

- Parce que c'est la maison de ma famille...

En fait ça m'arrange qu'elle soit retirée de la ville, voir des personnes la journée à l'école me suffit largement, je sais c'est égoïste, fit-elle toujours aussi gênée, et puis comme je n'arrive pas à faire la conversation avec les gens je ne parle pas c'est plus simple.

- Si je comprends bien, ajouta Urahara en pointant son éventail vers son interlocutrice, tu fuis le regard des autres.

- Je ne fuis pas, se braqua Tallin.

Urahara fut surpris de la fermeté, bien qu'elle s'était vu relativement douce, de la voix de son interlocutrice.

Il regarda par la fenêtre voyant le temps s'assombrir, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.

- Bon il commence à se faire tard, je t'invite à manger?

- Euh.. dit-elle surprise de la soudaineté de la proposition en regardant par la fenêtre.

- T'inquiètes, je ne vais rien te faire, si c'était mon intention je t'aurai déjà fait du mal. Et si c'est les Hollows ton soucis, ils ne viendront pas ce soir si tu n'es pas là, c'est ton reiatsu qui les attire, reiatsu égal énergie spirituelle , dit il moqueur.

Elle sourit amusée par le fait qu'il se moque d'elle ainsi.

- Reiatsu, c'est ça alors... J'en étais sûre qu'il y avait un truc dans ce genre qui les attirait, j'arrive à le masquer, le reiatsu, ça permet d'éviter les attaques pendant que je suis à la fac, fit-elle amusée.

- Oh! T'es assez surprenante, masquer quelque chose dont on ignore l'existence, pas mal! répondit-il en secouant son éventail.

T'es à la fac alors, s'étonna Kisuke, tu es jeune pourtant, tu es une génie, fit-il amusé puis continua quand il vit la fille rougir. T'étudies quoi?

- La médecine, et d'ailleurs j'ai pas mal de truc à réviser là, dit elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- T'essaies d'esquiver ma proposition, n'est ce pas?

- Bah.. Euh, ouais.

Urahara sourit devant l'honnêteté de Tallin.

- Je vous ai dit, je suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens et encore moins quand je suis chez eux, dit-elle les joues rosies. J'ai rien contre vous, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à parler tant de temps avec quelqu'un, je sais que vous n'avez pas de mauvaises intentions non plus, mais...

- Ah là là, la timidité! Bon si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose j'habite au magasin Urahara en ville, fit-il en la saluant de la main.

- Merci de votre visite, Urahara Kisuke!

Tandis qu'Urahara rentrait chez lui, semblant intrigué par cette rencontre, Tallin ramassa les tasses pour aller faire la vaisselle, en revenant dans le salon pour fermer le verrou de la porte elle s'aperçut que son visiteur avait égaré son éventail.

- Pff, on me la fait pas celle là, si vous voulez récupérer votre éventail vous viendrez le chercher par vos propres moyens! dit-elle amusée.

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne c'est pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'avis pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de la continuer.

Bisous. Et à la prochaine peut-être.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note :_** J'ai un peu hésité à poster ce chapitre parce que j'ai vu que le premier chapitre avait été beaucoup lu mais que je n'ai eu seulement deux reviews, donc je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne sais pas si le fait que personne ne me laisse son avis signifie que la fic ne vous a pas plu, ou si le fait qu'elle ait été tant lu signifie qu'elle a plu mais que vous ne laissez pas d'avis car vous n'aimez pas laisser des reviews ;-) Alors dans le doute je poste la suite, mais je la poste surtout pour les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis (merci à Lili et ByakuyaSoul vos coms m'ont fait très plaisir!) et à qui cette histoire semble plaire.

Voilà sinon je voulais vous prévenir que les deux premiers chapitres ne sont pas très fascinants ;-) ils ne sont là uniquement dans le but de planter le décor, à partir du chapitre 3 ça deviendra plus interessant ( enfin je pense lol).

Bonne lecture à tous.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le lendemain en fin d'après midi**_

Tallin, après sa journée de cours décida finalement de se rendre au magasin d'Urahara. Devant la porte elle vit deux enfants se chamailler, enfin plutôt le garçon se chamailler avec la fille qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ce jeu.

- Salut! fit-elle, c'est ça le magasin d'Urahara Kisuke?

- C'est elle Ururu tu crois, demanda le garçon à la fille.

- On revient, dirent-ils en s'infiltrant dans la maison.

Pendant ce temps Tallin observait les alentours en se demandant où était l'intérêt de construire un magasin dans un endroit aussi paumé.

- Hey, Tallin je savais que tu serais passée, dit Kisuke ironiquement.

- Ouais c'est ça, dit-elle amusée, vous avez de la chance que j'avais un service à vous demander sinon vous auriez toujours pu attendre pour que je vous le ramène votre éventail soit disant égaré!

Urahara rigola de voir que son petit jeu n'avait pas du tout marché.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous chère demoiselle, demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

- Hier vous m'avez dit que lorsque vous étiez à la Soul Society vous étiez capitaine, donc j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider à devenir meilleure en m'entraînant, expliqua-t-elle timidement.

- Hum, je vois. Tu veux entrer pour qu'on en discute ou bien tu as toujours peur que je te kidnappe?

- Vous ne me faites absolument pas peur, dit-elle amusée.

Ils entrèrent puis s'installèrent autour d'une table basse après qu'Urahara aie fait les présentations avec les deux petits et Tessai.

- Pourquoi tu veux devenir meilleure?

- Parce que les Hollows attaquent de plus en plus nombreux, hier je m'en suis sorti qu'avec une blessure au bras, mais s'ils augmentent leur nombre à chaque attaque je risque de ne pas faire long feu.

- Probable. Tu m'as dit que tu pouvais masquer ton reiatsu, n'est ce pas, alors pourquoi tu le démasques volontairement le soir?

- Parce que je suis obligée sinon ils attaqueront encore d'autre personne à ma place...

Urahara s'aperçut que l'expression de Tallin était passée de la détermination à la morosité.

- Bon, se contenta-t-il pour ne pas refaire craquer Tallin. J'espère que tu es motivée parce que mes entraînements ce n'est pas de la rigolade, fit-il en remuant son éventail fétiche.

- Ouais! On commence quand, fit-elle encore plus déterminée qu'au départ.

- Demain quand tu finis tes cours si tu veux, d'ailleurs comment comptes-tu concilier tes cours et les entraînements?

- J'ai déjà pris le rythme avec les entraînements que je fais chez moi.

- Tu t'entraînes toute seule?

- Ouais, le matin avant d'aller en cours, j'essaie d'améliorer ma force physique, mais pour ce qui est de la technique je suis trop bidon!

- Cool, j'ai une élève vraiment sérieuse là. On s'entraînera le matin alors si tu préfères.

- Ok, on va s'entraîner où?

- Ici voyons, quelle question?!

- Hein? Dans un magasin, demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Bah bien sûr, quelle question?!

- Vous êtes encore en train de vous moquer de moi?!

- Moi! Non jamais, quelle question?!

Ils rigolèrent.

- Bon à quelle heure alors?

- 6h, proposa Urahara s'attendant déjà à une réponse négative.

- Ouais ça marche, ça me laissera une heure pour travailler le physique avant d'arriver chez vous, dit-elle pensant à haute voix.

Urahara la regardait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle détermination chez son élève.

- Bon à demain alors, je vais avancer dans mes cours! Merci beaucoup, Urahara Kisuke, dit elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie toute contente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Le lendemain matin 6h05**_

Tallin arriva chez Urahara en footing avec un sac à dos contenant ses affaires de cours et de quoi se changer après l'entraînement.

- Hey, fit Urahara qui attendait Tallin sur la toiture de son magasin, tu as 5 minutes de retard, ca fera 5 pompes, dit-il fermement.

Tallin posa son sac à terre et fit ses 5 pompes puis se releva.

- Bonjour Urahara Kisuke, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Désolée mais j'ai mal estimé le temps qu 'il fallait pour venir ici en footing.

- Pas grave, et pour les pompes c'était une blague! dit-il en se marrant. Bon allez viens je vais te montrer le lieu du crime, continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle en un rien de temps.

- Comment vous avez fait ça, demanda Tallin estomaquée, c'est des pouvoirs qu'ont les Shinigamis?

- Oui, le Shunpo. C'est ce que je vais essayer de t'enseigner aujourd'hui.

- Mais je ne suis pas une Shinigami...

- Exact, mais tu as largement les capacités nécessaires, tout ce que les Shinigamis savent faire repose sur le potentiel de leur reiatsu, et le tien est assez puissant pour une humaine.

- Ah, bon bah si vous le dites je vous crois alors.

- Dis-moi, tu es venu en footing de chez toi, demanda Urahara en indiquant le chemin.

- Ah, fit-elle en rougissant, je pue?

Urahara sourit amusé par le franc-parlé de sa nouvelle élève.

- Non au contraire, on ne dirait même pas que tu as fait un effort physique. T'as l'air vraiment endurante... Rassures-toi dès que je trouve que tu pues je t'indiquerai le chemin de la douche, renchérit-il bien décidé à la mettre mal à l'aise ce qui semblait fonctionner à merveille.

Le calvaire de Tallin s'arrêta lorsqu'il ouvrit la trappe menant au terrain, puis une fois arrivés en bas ils ne tardèrent pas pour entamer l'entraînement.

Ils interrompirent l'entraînement 2 heures plus tard pour laisser le temps à Tallin de se préparer pour attaquer sa journée d'étudiante.

Ils remontèrent alors dans le magasin côté maison.

- C'est bien, tu apprends vite Tallin, maîtriser le Shunpo en 2 heures c'est plutôt pas mal, mais tu peux mieux faire c'est en dessous de ce que j'attendais de ta part.

- Oh, désolée, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois je vous le promets, je voulais pas vous décevoir, je suis vraiment désolée!

Urahara sourit en constatant la dévotion à ses entraînements de son élève.

- Bon, ok. Si tu veux te doucher c'est la 1ere porte à droite, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire. Mais bien entendu je n'ai pas dit que tu puais, hein, continua Urahara en secouant son éventail fermé devant son nez l'air hébété.

- Mouai, répondit Tallin perplexe, de toute façon si je pue c'est la faute de vos entraînements quand vous en aurez marre de mon odeur vous les ferez moins durs, hein? rétorqua-t-elle ravie d'avoir retourner la situation en sa faveur.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours! dit-il déçu que son petit jeu ne fonctionne plus.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Urahara de son côté continuait ses recherches qu'il avait un peu mis en suspend la veille. Il reprit ses recherches dans les archives que Tessai avait réussi à lui dénicher.

- Il n'y a rien concernant cette histoire sur les archives des cinq dernières années, dit Urahara navré, tu n'as pas pu te procurer les archives des autres années Tessai-san?

- Non mais je peux chercher autre part si tu veux.

- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Tessai partit aussitôt en ville à la recherche de documents. Urahara en attendant le retour de son ami monta sur le toit admiré le beau ciel bleu.

_" J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous là haut. Pff je suis vraiment pitoyable, envoyer quatre gamins faire le sale boulot à ma place, récupérer mes propres erreurs. Pas étonnant que je me soies fait bannir, des personnes comme..."_

- Bouh!

- Aaah!! Tallin, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-J'ai fini plus tôt aujourd'hui. C'est parce que je vous ai fait peur que vous avez l'air perturbé comme ça?!

- Oui, dit-il sautant sur l'excuse que lui avait trouvé Tallin, comme tu masques ton reiatsu je ne t'ai pas senti arriver. Je ne comprends pas, j'aurai du sentir ton odeur de chacal par contre... se moqua-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Tallin rigola avec amusement. Urahara fut surpris de voir que même s'il avait arboré un air sérieux en lançant la réplique cela amusa quand même son élève. Il semblerait que les critiques, même si s'en était pas une, l'amusait d'avantage que ca ne la blessait.

Il devrait trouver un autre moyen de faire tourner en manège sa nouvelle élève, car elle était visiblement moins susceptible et colérique que son ancien élève.

- Comment tu es montée?

- Shunpo! dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bien tu ne perds pas de temps pour mettre à profit tes nouvelles capacités.

- Hum, répondit-elle rapidement, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Vous voulez en parler, proposa Tallin avec sa voix douce en s'asseyant à côté de son interlocuteur, ne lui laissant ainsi pas vraiment le choix.

Il se tourna vers elle en lui souriant, sourire auquel elle répondit par un sourire qui se voyait particulièrement rassurant.

- Même si vous le masquez bien, le nuit où vous êtes venu chez moi, j'ai de suite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui vous tourmentait. Votre air amusé c'est un masque que vous utilisez pour cacher aux autres et à vous même la souffrance enfouit au fond de vous, lança-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le ciel azur.

Kisuke la regarda bouche bée.

- Tu sais masquer quelque chose dont tu ignores l'existence, et tu sais démasquer les sentiments que même les premiers concernés mettent des années à en découvrir l'existence, tu es vraiment talentueuse Tallin, dit-il avec admiration.

Elle prit une légère teinte rosée en entendant ces paroles.

- Alors, vous voulez en parler, le meilleur remède contre la tristesse c'est d'extérioriser ses sentiments même si ca fait pleurer.

Il la fixa un instant étonné, puis elle se tourna à son tour vers lui plongeant ainsi ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Kisuke. Ils soutinrent leur regard un court instant.

- C'est maman qui me disait toujours ça quand j'étais triste et que je ne voulais pas en parler, fit elle avec un sourire timide puis replongea son regard dans le ciel.

- Je t'en parlerai un jour, mais pas de suite, sinon je sens que je vais pleurer, fit-il en souriant, ce serait donner une drôle d'image de moi à mon élève.

- D'accord, vous avez raison je préfère ne pas vous voir pleurer, sinon je vais moi aussi me mettre à pleurer, on aurait pas l'air bête comme ça.

- Tu es très sensible aux sentiments des autres, je me trompe?

- Non.

- Ca peut être une qualité, mais également un défaut, méfies-toi. Tu sais ce que tu viens de me dire à propos des sentiments c'est aussi valable pour toi. Toi ta souffrance elle est aussi flash que les cheveux d'Ichigo, il a les cheveux orange fluo, précisa-t-il en souriant. La moindre allusion sur certains points te fait monter les larmes aux yeux instantanément, d'ailleurs je crois avoir compris ce qui te faisait tant de peine, mais bon c'est mieux d'en parler de son propre gré, hein?

- Ouais, peut être, dit-elle pensive. Bon je vais voir mes félins, dit-elle en se levant subitement, à demain, je tâcherai d'être à l'heure professeur, continua Tallin ironiquement.

- Non à ce soir, je viendrais voir comment t'appliques le Shunpo en combat.

- Ok.

Elle bondit parterre et s'éloigna en faisant signe de la main à Urahara.

Kisuke sourit en constatant qu'elle avait l'air un peu moins renfermée que lors de leur première rencontre, ce qui faciliterait leur dialogue parce qu'il était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur cette fille étrange aux réactions félines.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ayant feuilleté les nouveaux journaux que lui avait porté Tessai tout l'après midi, et ressortant bredouille de ses recherches, Kisuke décida de porter à manger chez son élève pour qu'ils dînent ensemble et pour profiter de lui poser quelques questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

Arrivée dans la campagne où vivait Tallin il entra dans le parc magnifiquement agencé. Il y avait toute une allée de cerisier qui menait jusqu'à la porte, de l'herbe partout parfaitement tondu, tout rappeler le parc du manoir Kuchiki, ce qui avait interpellé Urahara le premier jour où il s'était rendu sur ces lieux.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'allée, puis vit Tity, le tigre de Tallin, monter la garde. Il comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit le tigre se manifester et se diriger en dehors de l'allée.

Il décida donc de le suivre. L'animal le mena derrière la maison où se trouvait une belle rivière sur laquelle reflétait les dernières lueurs du jour ce qui offrait un magnifique spectacle.

Le tigre s'allongea alors dans l'herbe qui bordait la rivière. Urahara attendit à côté du tigre après avoir vu une serviette prête à l'usage au bord de l'eau. Il vit enfin la tête de son élève sortir de l'eau. Le tigre se fit alors remarqué pour attirer l'attention de sa maîtresse sur le visiteur.

On se détend, demanda Urahara en se rapprochant de l'eau pour y plonger la main.

Tallin nagea jusqu'au bord pour venir s'y accouder.

- Bah pas vraiment en fait, je cherche Satine je la trouve nulle part j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, dit-elle en essuyant l'eau qui coulait de ses cils d'un air désespéré.

- Ton chat?

- Ouais, il a disparu, j'ai cherché partout même au fond de la rivière et il est nulle part, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait écrasé, dit-elle paniquée.

Elle retourna à la recherche de son chat dans les profondeurs.

Kisuke intercepta alors la cheville de son élève dans son mouvement alors qu'elle avait replongé.

La fille immobilisée ressortit la tête de l'eau, avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu devrais sortir de l'eau maintenant il fait presque nuit, tu ne dois plus y voir grand chose et puis tu vas attraper un rhume.

Sous les conseils de son professeur elle sortit de l'eau, et s'emmitoufla dans la serviette qu'Urahara avait tendue entre ses mains, prête à accueillir Tallin.

Celui-ci fut surpris en voyant son élève en cycliste et brassière, tenue qui lui permit de constater la sveltesse et finesse du corps de son élève dont tous les muscles semblaient avoir été taillés à la perfection, en particulier les abdos de celle-ci constata-t-il.

- Merci, fit tristement Tallin.

- T'en fais pas on va la retrouver Satine, je pense pas qu'elle ne soit partie très loin si elle est autant attachée à toi que l'est ton tigre.

- J'espère que vous dites vrai.

- Je dis toujours vrai.

Ces paroles parvinrent à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Tu as des cheveux superbes, pourquoi tu ne te les lâches pas de temps en temps, ça te va bien en plus, dit Urahara surpris quand ils entrèrent dans la maison illuminée.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant. C'est pas très pratique de les lâcher pour combattre se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais m'habiller.

- J'ai apporté à manger, dit-il un peu plus fort pour que Tallin, qui s'éloignait, entende.

Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard déjà prête à combattre. Elle fut surprise en voyant que tout était déjà installé sur la table.

- Vous êtes rapides!

- Ou alors tu es lente, lui sourit Kisuke. Tu aimes bien ce style de tenue pour combattre à ce que je vois, remarqua-t-il en voyant le rituel 3/4 noir et tee-shirt moulant sans manches de son élève.

- Oui, c'est plus pratique. Ce sont les tenues d'entraînement que je portais à l'athlétisme quand j'avais encore le temps d'y aller, expliqua-t-elle mélancoliquement.

- Je vois. Je me demandais quel sport tu pouvais bien pratiquer pour être à la fois fine et aussi musclée, ca y est j'ai ma réponse, fit-il amusé. Et ce bandeau noir sous ton muscle de l'épaule, c'est à cause de ta blessure de l'autre soir?

- Ouais, je cache ma cicatrice, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre un coup dessus.

Bandeau que même une fois son bras guérit elle continuera à porter, pour le style.

Ils s'installèrent alors pour manger.

Urahara constata avec amusement la position peu ordinaire de son élève. Au lieu d'être assise en tailleur ou à genou appuyée sur ses talons, elle était certes à genou mais ses talons ne se trouvaient pas sous son postérieur mes de part et d'autre de celui-ci.

- Merci pour le repas, dit Tallin.

- Pas de quoi, mais on dirait que ça ne t'as pas plu, constata Urahara en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas avalé grand chose.

- Si si, c'était bon, répondit-elle embarrassée par la remarque, d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

- Pourquoi tu manges si peu alors.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

- Bon, fit-il incrédule, bizarre, vu toute l'énergie que tu dépenses. J'ai des questions encore.

La fille lui sourit en guise de réponse.

- Comment tu fais pour payer tes études?

- On ne me les fait pas payer.

- Si t'es à la fac c'est que tu es passé par les petites écoles, constata-t-il, comment se fait-il que personne n'ai jamais remarqué que tu étais orpheline? Ils auraient dû te placer dans un orphelinat.

Tallin fronça les sourcils en entendant ces derniers mots.

- On peut changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît, ça... enfin je... fit-elle en secouant la tête embarrassée, j'aime pas me rappeler la mort de ma famille.

- Ok, désolé. Bon sinon tes deux animaux ça fait longtemps que tu les a?

- Euh, répondit-elle peinée, bah en fait, depuis la mort de ma famille.

Urahara soupira intérieurement voyant que son changement de sujet n'avait pas fonctionné, et que tout semblait ramener au sujet tabou.

- Tes yeux changent de couleur, retenta-t-il.

- Non pourquoi?

- La première fois que je t'ai vu je suis persuadé que tu avais les yeux gris, et là ils sont verts.

- Ah euh ouais, je me souviens, bah je ne sais pas pourquoi ils avaient changé de couleur ce jour là, peut-être que, songea-t-elle, non je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça me le fait.

Une fois le repas terminé, Tallin alla chercher le couteau de cuisine qui lui faisait office d'arme, puis ils se dirigèrent un peu plus loin dans le parc, à l'écart de la maison et des cerisiers.

- Juste une dernière question, dit Urahara, pourquoi un couteau?

- Bah je sais pas trop, en fait il n'y a pas de raison particulière, c'est la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main la première fois que j'ai été attaquée et depuis bah j'ai continué avec. On commence alors?

Urahara fit signe avec son éventail qu'elle pouvait y aller puis s'éloigna avec le Shunpo.

_"J'espère qu'ils sont bien préparés parce que j'ai les nerfs pour mon chat, je vais me défouler! "_

Ellelaissa alors éclater son reiatsu, ce qui troubla de suite l'atmosphère. La puissance du reiatsu surprit Urahara car elle était beaucoup plus importante que celle qu'il avait senti la dernière fois.

Puis une vingtaine de Hollows se pointa dans le parc.

Tallin analysa un instant la situation puis se mit à bondir sur le dos d'un Hollow pour lui planter le couteau dans le masque, il disparut aussitôt. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'opération à l'aide du Shunpo que lui avait appris Kisuke.

Se voyant alors encerclée par une dizaine de Hollows elle commença à utiliser l'une de ses forces, la souplesse et son coup de pieds qui était d'une grande puissance, assez pour éliminer les plus faible et sonner les Hollows les plus coriaces, lui permettant ainsi de n'avoir qu'à les achever en transperçant leur crâne.

Elle extermina ainsi cette bande de Hollows, sans montrer la moindre difficulté.

Urahara s'approcha en applaudissant, égal à lui même.

- Hey! Pas mal du tout, tu es très agile, ton coup de pied est sacrément puissant et le Shunpo parfaitement maîtrisé, bravo!

Elle sourit face à ces compliments heureuse de ne pas avoir déçu son instructeur cette fois-ci.

- Ton reiatsu était impressionnant par rapport à l'autre jour, t'étais énervée à cause de ton chat?

- Un peu, ce combat m'a permi de me défouler, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah là là, tu es effrayante." _Tête d'ange, diable au corps!" songea-t-il. _J'aimerai pas être ton adversaire.

_"Ca me rappelle étrangement Aizen d'ailleurs... pensa Urahara perturbé rien qu'en faisant allusion à ce nom"_

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre, d'introduction en quelque sorte, pas trop ennuyeux. J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis, ne me laissez pas dans le flou comme ça s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas sadique ;-)

Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain je pense. Bises à tous.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note :_** Merci à Grigan pour ton commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis pour savoir quoi changer, merci! (j'essaie de faire moins de faute promis ^^) Et toujours merci à Lili et ma sister ;) ça me fait plaisir que cette fic vous plaise et que vous la lisiez assidûment ;). Et pour Lili tu vas voir que Tallin ne sera pas au bout de ses peines avec les comparaisons désobligeantes... Et une parenthèse, j'ai vu que ma fic a été lue en Guadeloupe et en Martinique, ça me fait trop plaisir parce que je suis d'origine guadeloupéenne ;) GWADA en force!!!^^

Dans ce chapitre on commence à rentrer un peu plus dans le vif du sujet, on en apprend plus sur les deux animaux de compagnie de Tallin. Et une découverte sur Tallin qui attisera davantage la curiosité de notre chercheur adoré ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin: 05h45, chez Tallin**_

- Hum, t'es belle Tity, complimenta Tallin en lui embrassant tendrement le front. Je vais y aller sinon je vais encore devoir faire des pompes pour mon retard. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop t'ennuyer sans Satine, je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt, ok?

Le tigre approuva d'un mouvement de tête, puis Tallin se dirigea vers la route, suivie de prêt par Tity qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la sortie.

Tallin s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose étalé par terre au bord du chemin de terre qui faisait office de route, son tigre n'eut pas le temps de freiner et lui rentra dedans, ce qui fit sourire la maîtresse qui se retourna pour caresser avec amour l'animal.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'objet de sa curiosité, d'un pas hésitant, ne voyant pas très bien de quoi il s'agissait étant donné que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle craignait de voir le cadavre de son chat...

- Oh regarde ça Tity, c'est une épée, fit-elle en se baissant pour la ramasser. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas que les Hollows avaient des épées hier! Peut être que c'est celle d'Urahara Kisuke, je vais lui ramener. Bon aller j' y vais, bye Tity! A ce soir, dit Tallin en démarrant son footing pour rejoindre son professeur tout en faisant des grands signes de mains à son tigre..

Elle usa finalement du Shunpo, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui restait que 5 minutes pour se rendre à sa destination. Elle ne cessait d'admirer l'arme qu'elle tenait à la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute de plein fouet un obstacle, choc qui la fit tomber au sol.

- Tu finissais ta nuit Tallin, demanda Urahara moqueur.

- Vous m'avez vu arriver et vous n'avez même pas bouger, vous êtes stupide ou quoi?!!! râla Tallin allongée par terre sonnée le nez dégoulinant de sang.

- Hey, c'est pas moi le stupide dans l'affaire, bien au contraire, en agissant comme ça je t'ai bien réveillée.

- Ouais bien sûr, fit-elle enragée en pointant l'épée vers Urahara, tenez votre épée bidon, continua-t-elle en se relevant difficilement.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le magasin, Tallin encore sonnée par l'impact avançait en vacillant puis finit par s'évanouir. Urahara la rattrapa au vol de son bras libre. Il la porta alors sans le moindre effort sur son épaule, puis l'emmena dans son magasin pour la soigner.

_" Puissance et rapidité impressionnante dans ton Shunpo, pas étonnant que tu soies tant sonnée, constata-t-il, elle a même faillit me renverser dans son élan cette folle. " _

_" Bon et ce katana d'où il sort, c'est vraiment étrange. En tout cas il est vraiment magnifique. Cette longue lame fine aussi blanche que la neige, et cette poignée orange et cette garde avec ces symboles et pierres précieuses qui l'ornent, magnifique. C'est la première fois que j'en voit un si beau."_

_///////////////////////////////////_

**- Tallin... hey maîtresse! Réveille-toi Tallin! Ooh t'arrêtes de rêvasser je te parle là, maîtresse!!!**

- Oh ça va, du calme, dit Tallin en se réveillant en sursaut, et puis depuis quand vous m'appelez maîtresse, rouspéta-t-elle en se frottant sa tête endolorie.

- Hum? Fit Kisuke avec un froncement de sourcil de surprise. Tu as des hallucinations maintenant, je vois, remarqua Urahara commençant à s'inquiéter de l'état de son élève.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez là, je suis pas Shinigami je peux pas en avoir! Et puis j'ai mal au crâne laissez moi récupérer un peu là j'ai ...

- Mais oui, dit Kisuke en se levant dans un bond.

Tu entends une voie Tallin?

- Bah oui puisque vous êtes en train de me parler, par contre le son de votre voix est vraiment... bizarre, je crois que j'ai pris un sacré choc là, dit-elle en frottant son front.

- Je te parle d'une autre voix, pas la mienne, dit-il amusé, t'as perdu pas mal de neurones apparemment, se moqua-t-il.

- C'est vous qui... elle s'interrompit éblouit par une lumière orange qui envahit alors toute la pièce.

**- C'est pas trop tôt, j'en ai mis du temps à reprendre ma forme.**

Urahara et Tallin se retournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, et vit quelque chose bondir au sol. Ils ne parvinrent pas à distinguer ce que représenter la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux derrière un nuage de poussière. Puis soudain quelque chose bondit dans les bras de Tallin pour lui lécher le visage.

- Satine!! C'est bien toi? Oh ouais! Se réjouit-elle. Je suis contente, je croyais que t'étais morte, j'ai eu trop peur! Hum ma petite Satine, fit Tallin en serrant tendrement son chat gris tigré aux yeux jaunes dans ses bras, tu m'as fait une de ces peur.

**- Bah figure-toi que j'ai bien faillit mourir écrasée, maîtresse.**

- Tu... tu... parles? Oulah je crois que mon état est encore plus grave que ce que je ne le pensais, s'apitoya Tallin.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçu un coup de patte, heureusement inoffensif, sur le bout du nez.

- Non Tallin ton état n'est pas grave au contraire, tu viens d'entrer en contact avec ton zanpakutô, ça commence à devenir intéressant, fit Urahara en applaudissant.

- **Yo, le prof, salua Satine. Bon qui se charge des explications, le prof ou le zanpakutô?**

Urahara lui fit signe de la main pour qu'elle entame ses explications et se rassit sur son coussin prêt à écouter la conversation. Tallin était perdue, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne devenait pas folle!

**- Fais pas cette tête maîtresse, on dirait une demeurée, ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, et cet air hébété ne t'valorise pas du tout non plus, s'tu veux savoir.**

Tallin tenta de remettre ses idées au clair.

- Vous le voyez également le chat Urahara Kisuke ou je suis...

- Un chat? Ou ça, fit-il ahuri. Puis il finit par se marrer devant l'air dépité de Tallin. Bien sûr je le vois, bien maintenant écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire.

**- Bien. D'abord pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours Urahara Kisuke, tu peux pas te contenter de son prénom, on croirait que tu parles à ton maître, sérieusement... t'abuses maîtresse! **

**On n'a pas de maître nous, on est les meilleures, fit le chat excité en faisant des bons sur les jambes de sa maîtresse.**

**- **Oh... bah à vrai dire je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un prénom composé, dit-elle en se tournant vers Urahara, et comme vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit, bah j'en avais conclut que mon analyse était bonne, désolée. Je vous appelle comment alors?

- Kisuke, c'est mon prénom, répondit-il en souriant. Mais si tu veux continuer à m'appeler par mon nom entier ça ne me pose pas de problème, ça me donne une certaine importance, dit-il en secouant son éventail avec son ton moqueur.

**- C'est ça rendort toi , dit Satine, bon venons-en au plus important c'est à dire à moi, continua le chat amusé.**

**Alors comme j'te disais pendant que t'étais en train de roupiller, j'suis ton zanpakutô, ton katana. Tu m'dis que t'es pas une Shinigami donc t'peux pas en avoir, en théorie c'est exact mais pas pour toi qu'es spéciale Tallin.**

- Spéciale?

- **Oui, mais t'en sauras pas plus pour le moment. Quoiqu'il en soit nous n'formons qu'un, Tallin.**

Elle continua ainsi ses explications sur les relations zanpakutô-Shinigamis, sous l'oeil attentif d'Urahara.

- Je te coupe dans ton récit, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps pour me révéler ta vraie identité, on se connaît quand même depuis que j'ai débarqué dans cette maison, ça fait plus de 7ans! Tu ne me faisais pas confiance?

**- Rien à voir cocotte, c'est juste que nous avons décidé de t'le cacher pour ton bien, et comme j'étais à deux doigts de m'faire écraser j'ai changé mon apparence et évidemment fallait qu'tu tombes sur moi!**

- Nous??

- **Oui, nous, Tity et moi.**

- Elle est au courant et pas moi, s'offusqua Tallin, bah bonjour la confiance.

**- T'as rien capté là, maîtresse. Tity est ton deuxième zanpakutô, pas ma confidente, enfin si aussi...**

- Quoi! Tu viens de m'expliquer que les Shinigami n'avait qu'un zanpakutô.

- **Tête de mule, j't'ai aussi dit qu'toi t'étais pas une Shinigami et que t'étais spéciale.**

- Ah là là, intervint Urahara, tu ne finiras jamais de me surprendre Tallin, deux zanpakutôs c'est très rare! Bon allons voir ton deuxième zanpakutô.

- **Oui, maintenant qu'on s'est faites démasquées on doit tout t'expliquer maîtresse**! **Quand Tity va savoir ça, elle va m'étriper... elle me laissera même plus grimper sur son dos... rah là là, c'est dur la vie!**

- Hey, attendez, dit Tallin aux deux autres qui étaient déjà à la porte, j'dois aller en cours après, on verra ça cet après midi, proposa-t-elle.

-** Non! répondit fermement Satine, pas le temps!**

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Maintenant que tu es entrée en contact avec tes zanpakutôs ton reiatsu a énormément évolué, il est fort probable que ça ne soit plus des Hollows qui t'attaquent mais bien pire, expliqua Kisuke. Tu dois apprendre à te servir de tes zanpakutôs.

Puis Tallin renonça à défendre sa position et rejoignit les deux autres.

_" Pff ça commence vraiment à me prendre la tête cette histoire de Hollows! "_

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_**Le même jour à la Soul Society**_

Yoruichi cachée dans sa planque où elle venait de ramener Ichigo endormi, après son court affrontement contre le capitaine Kuchiki, était assise dans un coin se repassant en image son intervention dans le face à face Kuchiki-Kurosaki.

Elle se lamenta un instant sur ses aptitudes au combat, puis revit l'image de son ancien ami.

_" Byakuya! Il a vraiment évolué physiquement, limite si je le reconnaissais. _

_Par contre t'es toujours autant prétentieux, pff, fit-elle en souriant. Cependant je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi froid. Il n'a sûrement pas avalé le fait qu'on l'ai "abandonné" si on peut qualifier ça ainsi. Rah, je suis pitoyable, sérieusement je m'attendais à quoi, à une fête de bienvenue! Mais franchement j'pensais pas qu'il serait tant rancunier... "_

_**Flash back: une centaine d'années auparavant**_

_- Elle est passée où encore, pesta Byakuya, Yoruichi où tu te caches?!! Ca fait déjà des heures que je te cherche, c'est bon j'abandonne, j'ai perdu... dit-il en soupirant et en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front._

_Il s'allongea ensuite sur l'herbe au bord d'une rivière, après s'y être rincé le visage, tentant de récupérer de sa course poursuite à l'aide du Shunpo. Il savoura cet instant paisible, allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés se laissant caresser le visage par la légère brise et bercer par le bruit de l'eau. Il adorait ces instants de tranquillité, mais ils ne duraient malheureusement jamais très longtemps... Il reçut de l'eau en pleine face, inutile de se demander de qui ça provenait._

_- Yoruichi!!! s'écria Byakuya en la plaquant rageusement au sol._

_A califourchon sur Yoruichi, il décida d'essorer ses longs cheveux noirs sur la tête de son amie pour se venger._

_- Ah ça rafraîchit, dit Yoruichi en se redressant sur ses coudes. C'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant de t'faire criser p'tit Byakuya, enrichit-elle en décoiffant les cheveux du brun._

_Au bord d'une nouvelle crise de rage, Byakuya quitta la position qu'il occupait depuis tout à l'heure pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe et recoiffer ses cheveux trempés. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux._

_- Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligée de disparaître pendant des heures quand on joue à chat?_

_- Oh je t'ai manquée p'tit Byakuya, fit Yoruichi moqueuse._

_- Pas du tout, s'offusqua-t-il, mais les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures._

_- Je devais aller régler quelque chose avec mon lieutenant._

_- Je vois, se renfrogna-t-il, alors pendant que je me casse la tête à te chercher tu règles tes affaires, c'est humiliant. Retiens bien cette victoire, parce que c'était ta dernière, je vais m'entraîner plus dur pour te surpasser, dit-il fermement décider à prendre sa revanche._

_- Prépare toi à t'entraîner pendant des centaines d'années alors! se moqua Yoruichi morte de rire._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_" Peut être bien que tu l'aurais eu aujourd'hui ta revanche, pensa Yoruichi dans un soupir. Et puis ce n'est pas étonnant que tu soies tant remonté contre moi, déjà quand je te laissais en plan des heures tu piquais une crise, alors une centaine d'années j'préfère même pas imaginer! "_

De son côté, Byakuya qui avait laissé en plan le capitaine Ukitake avec Rukia et Hanataro, semblait préoccupé par cet incident. Est-ce que c'était le retour d'Ichigo, ou bien celui de son amie d'enfance, ou bien les deux, en tout cas il fut d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée, et ce fut le pauvre Renji qui en fit les frais.

_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_**Chez Tallin**_

Après leur marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Tallin, puis remontèrent l'allée de cerisiers pour atteindre la porte d'entrée devant laquelle le tigre montait la garde.

**- Yo, Tity, c'est finit nos cachotteries j'me suis faite démasquer, fit Satine.**

Le tigre ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le trio continua de se rapprocher.

**- Hey tu m'as entendu, tu peux parler maintenant, elle est au courant.**

- **Bravo**, fit Tity d'une voix calme et douce toujours allongée au sol, ce qui interpella Tallin qui jusqu'à présent semblait détachée du monde qui l'entourait, plongée dans ses pensées.

**Tu n'as pas assuré sur ce coup là** , fit-elle dans un soupir en se redressant.

Elle se tourna vers Tallin toujours aussi surprise, puis inclina la tête.

- **Faisons connaissance dans les règles de l'art. Tity, l'un de tes deux zanpakutôs, et cette apparence et celle que je prends lorsque je me matérialise**.

Tallin sourit tendrement, puis prit enfin la parole:

- Ne soie pas triste, dit-elle en caressant son tigre, t'inquiète je ne vous en veux pas, si vous avez agis ainsi toutes les deux c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons je suppose. Mais maintenant vous allez tout m'expliquer parce que je suis complètement perdue là.

- **Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible maîtresse, **dit Satine en se perchant sur le dos tu tigre, **tu n'es pas encore prête à tout savoir.**

- Hein? C'est une blague là, reprit Tallin, je veux savoir, imposa-t-elle avec sa petite voix de gamine.

**- Tu sauras, mais pas pour le moment**, répondit Tity calmement. **Pour l'instant on se concentre sur l'entraînement. On doit apprendre à se connaître toutes les trois, mais en tant que guerrières cette fois-ci. Et puis Urahara-san t'apprendra à combattre avec un katana, ce sera ta nouvelle arme désormais, et non plus ton couteau.**

- Combattre? Mais pourquoi faire! Et puis d'abord pourquoi je suis toujours contrainte de me battre avec tous ces Hollows répugnants, mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent à la fin? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, hein? Qui je suis pour qu'il s'acharne comme ça? Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire une bonne fois pour toute! J'en ai marre de tout ça moi, vous comprenez ça? J'en ai marre!!! dit-elle en explosant de rage en courant rageusement vers sa maison.

Les deux animaux et Urahara restèrent scotchés devant la réaction de Tallin, pas habitués à la voir en colère et encore moins enragée. Pendant cet excès de colère Tallin en avait complètement oublié de maîtriser son reiatsu, ce qui le laissa exploser, il fut d'une puissance énorme au point presque d'en mettre mal Urahara. Ce reiatsu énorme attira bien entendu tout une horde de Hollows.

Voyant le carnage qu'elle était en train de faire, Tallin tétanisée reprit le dessus sur son reiatsu en tentant de se calmer, puis s'empressa d'aller chercher son couteau. Puis en ressortant elle vit Urahara dégainer un katana qui lui faisait en temps normal office de canne, puis lancer un éclair rouge qui anéantit plus de la moitié des Hollows et renouvela l'expérience pour se débarrasser du reste avant même qu'il ne touche terre.

- Ah là là, c'est pas bien d'attaquer aussi nombreux une seule personne, fit Urahara en rangeant son zanpakutô.

- Pourquoi?!! demanda Tallin sur un ton inquisiteur et agressif à Kisuke qui se dirigea vers le trio qui se trouvait devant la porte.

- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé combattre? Oh ça semble évident pourtant, tu n'étais pas décidée à combattre, et puis ça a permis d'éviter de gros dommages dans ton joli parc, rajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment permettant à Tallin de se calmer sous les yeux attentifs de son entraîneur qui examinait son tempérament. Il cherchait à comprendre ce changement soudain d'attitude. A l'habitude son élève était calme et délicate, mais aujourd'hui elle était plutôt à cran et agressive.

- Merci, fit Tallin dans un soupir, et désolée de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton je n'ai pas à vous faire supporter mon humeur. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit-elle sur un ton à la limite d'être suppliant.

L'air sincèrement désolé de Tallin n'échappa pas à Urahara.

- Ca va, ce n'est rien t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, je suis habitué à ce genre de réaction explosive, j'ai une amie qui est en permanence comme ça, un vrai caractère de cochon. Et puis pour te faire pardonner je t'autorise à m'offrir un thé!

- Merci, dit-elle avec une petite voix émue. Vous êtes plutôt balèze, remarqua Tallin après un court silence.

- Ouais, fit Urahara tout fanfaron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Urahara et les deux animaux furent installés autour d'une table basse Tallin alla préparer les boissons, pendant ce temps Urahara discutait avec les zanpakutôs de son élève.

- Comment vous êtes venues à Tallin?

**- C'est simple on a attendu dans cette maison sachant très bien qu'elle serait venue s'y réfugier suite au drame de sa famille, répondit Satine toujours aussi exubérante.**

- Et vos noms comment elle a fait pour les connaître alors que vous ne parliez pas jusqu''à présent.

**- Manipulation de l'esprit coco, continua Satine dans sa lancée.**

- Je vois, fit Urahara amusé, c'est le minet qui a l'air tout gentil qui est imbuvable et le tigre qui est le plus posé, c'est plutôt intéressant cet inversement de tempérament, fit-il en secouant son éventail.

- Qu'est ce qui est intéressant demanda Tallin en ramenant les boissons.

Elle tendit une tasse de thé à Urahara, déposa une gamelle d'eau devant son tigre et une tasse de lait devant son chat, puis s'assit et prit sa tasse.

- Le caractère de tes zanpakutôs, répondit-il.

- Ouais moi aussi ça m'a surprise, mais c'est marrant, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu puisses être aussi folle Satine.

- Je peux te poser une question chiante, demanda Urahara à Tallin qui hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Pourquoi tu dis que les Hollows s'acharnent sur toi, alors que c'est toi qui libères délibérément ton reiatsu pour les attirer?

- Je dis qu'ils s'acharnent parce qu'avant ça m'arrivait de libérer accidentellement mon reiatsu, et dès que cela arrivait il y avait de suite une bande de monstre qui se ramenait pour m'attaquer. Et comme ça arrivait dans des lieux publics et que je ne pouvais pas les éliminer, bah j'étais obligée de masquer mon reiatsu pour fuir laissant ces monstres derrière moi attaquer d'autre personne... finit-elle amèrement, je déteste fuir, susurra-t-elle.

- Ca je veux bien te croire au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle les Hollows ont débarqué toute à l'heure. "_D'ailleurs je trouve ça vraiment étrange, pourquoi ils sont tant attirés par son reiatsu."_ Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dépasse, pourquoi tu libères ton reiatsu le soir, tu pourrais tout autant le masquer perpétuellement, non?

- Je vous ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas... ça vous étonne tant que ça?

- Oui, puisque j'ai compris, à ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, que tu n'aimais pas combattre.

- Hum, approuva Tallin, je ne supporte pas la violence. Et même si ce sont des monstres je n'aime pas les tuer, les pauvres... C'est pour ça que tous ces combats me tapent sur les nerfs.

_"C'est pour ça qu'elle regardait son couteau d'un air si dégoûté la dernière fois"_ pensa Urahara.

- Mais le pire je crois, c'est d'être esclave de ce cercle infernal qui se répète en permanence, sans pouvoir en inverser la tendance, sans y comprendre quoique ce soit, en se contentant de le subir tout en tentant d'y survivre. Ca me donne l'impression d'être un animal inoffensif perdu dans la jungle, guidé uniquement par son instinct de survie, finit Tallin dans un soupir la gorge nouée par la peine.

Urahara encaissa ces paroles, accompagnées d'une tristesse profonde, en regardant sa tasse.

- Alors pourquoi ne masques-tu pas ton reiatsu en permanence pour échapper à tout ceci, c'est pourtant ta seule chance pour échapper à ton calvaire, pourquoi ne la saisis-tu pas?

Les deux zanpakutôs se contentèrent d'écouter la conversation, bouleversés par l'état de leur maîtresse.

- Parce que ce n'est pas possible.

- Hum?

Je ne peux pas fuir! Je ne peux plus fuir... je n'ai pas le droit... c'est tout, dit-elle en larmes.

« _Pourquoi le mot fuir revient en permanence dans ses phrase... »_s'interrogea Kisuke incompréhensif.

Il allait alors renchérir pour en savoir plus mais vit les regards foudroyants et inquisiteurs des deux zanpakutôs, qui lui firent signe d'aller réconforter son élève. Résigné, il se leva alors enlacer Tallin pour la consoler, voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un terme à ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'il allait pour la saisir, la fille se crispa et se recula instinctivement en faisant un bond en arrière.

_"Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, elle me craint toujours autant ou quoi? Je pensais que sa crainte s'était dissipée. Elle ressemble vraiment un animal sauvage, tant qu'on ne s'approche pas de trop près elle est en confiance, mais si on essaie de l'attraper..."_

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit, demanda alors Urahara.

- Quand je masque mon reiatsu ou que je fuie, les Hollows s'en prennent à quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Je ne peux plus laisser mourir des gens à ma place... continua-t-elle dans un sanglot tout en frottant ses yeux du revers de ses doigts.

_"Comment elle peut être aussi mature psychologiquement, et être aussi enfantine physiquement et dans ses attitudes... s'interrogea Kisuke attendri par le geste que son élève avait usé pour essuyer ses larmes."_

Il s'approcha alors doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tandis qu'elle, immobile, semblait d'avantage pétrifiée à mesure qu'il s'approchait, et le regardait avancer avec des yeux accusateurs.

_"__**Bouge pas maîtresse, lui avait en réalité ordonné Satine par télépathie."**_

Puis Kisuke, voyant qu'elle ne montrait aucun geste de rejet se risqua à nouveau dans sa tentative de réconfort par étreinte, comme le souhaitaient visiblement les deux zanpakutôs.

Lorsqu'il la saisit pour une seconde fois, elle se renfrogna mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sembla pleurer de plus belle.

_"Sérieusement, soupira Kisuke embarrassé, j'ai l'impression de la torturer..."_

_"Maman... susurra mentalement Tallin d'une voix étouffée en pleurant à chaudes larmes."_

_**"Tallin, dit Satine vraiment attristée par cette remarque, on sait bien que tu aurais vraiment souhaité que cette étreinte soit celle de ta mère, et que c'est pour cette raison que t'en veux tant à et que tu le repousses ainsi. C'est parce que t'as l'impression qu'il vole cette étreinte à ta mère... mais comprends que ce ne sera plus possible que ce soit ta mère qui te réconforte... **_

_**Écoute, je t'ai ordonné de te laisser faire parce que tu es vraiment en manque d'attention et de tendresse. Nous on est câline avec toi, mais ce n'est malheureusement rien de plus qu'un contact animal-maître, toi c'est d'un contact réconfortant avec une personne de confiance que tu as besoin... **_

_**Écoute ce conseil et fais-nous confiance, et à aussi, il a bien vu que tu souffrais, il veut t'aider ça se voit, alors confie lui toutes tes peines, ok?"**_

Tallin acquiesça les paroles par un soupir, puis, tout en restant aussi crispée dans les bras de son entraîneur, elle plongea les yeux sur le sol et pausa son front contre l'épaule de Kisuke, comme signe de renonciation à toutes résistances.

- Je suis vraiment pitoyable de pleurer comme ça, bougonna Tallin la tête enfouie dans le kimono d'Urahara pour répondre à ses zanpakutôs.

- Mais n'importe quoi, quiconque se trouvant dans ta situation serait dans le même état. C'est tout à fait naturel. Tu as juste besoin de temps et de soutien pour surmonter cette épreuve, dit Kisuke en ayant parfaitement compris que le problème n'était plus les Hollows mais la tragédie qui était arrivée à sa famille. Tu peux désormais te reposer sur le soutien de tes zanpakutôs, ils te servent à combattre tes ennemis, et le chagrin est ton pire ennemi, et puis tu peux compter sur moi aussi si tu le souhaites, même si je semble taré, j'ai également un coeur, dit-il amusé.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire sortir la tête de Tallin de sa cachette, puis elle fixa un instant Urahara, et put constater de la tristesse sur son visage, et également que ses zanpakutôs avaient raison en disant que Kisuke voulait apparemment l'aider.

- Merci, Kisuke, lui dit-elle en souriant tant bien que mal.

- Ah, c'est mieux comme ça, fit-il quand elle sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle fut obligée de détacher son chignon pour se recoiffer, laissant ainsi tomber le long de son dos sa longue chevelure ondulée qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Ah, c'est mieux comme ça aussi, répéta-t-il amusé.

- Tity, désigna simplement Tallin.

Le tigre sauta aussitôt sur Urahara le plaquant au sol.

- Méchante attaque surprise, fit Urahara en se redressant pour récupérer son bob.

- Mes zanpakutôs combattent aussi ceux qui me décoiffent, fit Tallin amusée bien que toujours triste en essuyant les larmes qui lui chatouillaient la joue.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note :_** Coucou tout le monde! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ;) Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère ne vous décevra pas. Il est un peu sentimental (soyez indulgent^^ je ne suis absolument pas une sentimentale en vrai ma soeur pourra vous le confirmer lol, alors j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux ici), on apprend pas mal de choses sur le quotidien de Tallin depuis qu'elle est orpheline. Dans cet épisode on fait le plein au niveau "sentimental" pour se lancer prochainement dans le compte à rebours infernal de la guerre ^^.

Désolée il est un peu long, j'ai essayé de le couper en deux mais je n'ai pas trouvé où le faire. Gomen'

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Les jours défilèrent ainsi selon un même rythme: à l'aube entraînement, la journée recherche pour Urahara et cours pour Tallin, le soir combat sous la supervision d'Urahara.

Tallin commençait à bien maîtriser le katana ce qui facilitait ses combats et qui, par la même occasion rassura Urahara car des Hollows de plus en plus puissants et nombreux se manifestaient, mais ce qui attisa aussi sa curiosité.

Il était curieux, tout comme Tallin, de savoir le pourquoi de cet acharnement et surtout savoir pourquoi ses zanpakutôs disaient qu'elle était « spéciale ». Mais malheureusement pour eux les zanpakutôs n'étaient toujours pas décidés à révéler leur secret.

Le dimanche Urahara décida de rendre visite à son élève, qu'il avait dispensée de force d'entraînement, en fin de matinée en apportant un repas pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble et pour ne pas qu'elle reste seule chez elle toute la journée.

Il arriva alors devant l'entrée de la maison de Tallin avec son petit panier à la main, puis constatant qu'aucun des zanpakutôs ne montait la garde, il frappa à la porte.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis la porte coulissa, elle fut ouverte par le tigre Tity.

Urahara se marra devant la scène puis se moqua du zanpakutô en le traitant de tigre à tout faire. Quant à Tity, elle rétorqua amusée en lui disant que lui était l'entraîneur à tout faire quand elle vit le panier qu'il tenait en main.

Kisuke commençait à relativement bien s'entendre avec les zanpakutôs de son élève qui semblaient s'être attachés à lui.

- Elle est où Tallin?

**- Occupée Mr Bob, répondit Satine du tac au tac pour couper cours à la curiosité du blond.**

Il s'installa alors dans le salon et attendit son élève en bavardant et se chamaillant avec les zanpakutôs. Ca faisait déjà bien une demi-heure qu'il attendait et il commençait à s'impatienter.

- Elle fait quoi au juste?

- **Elle est occupée, répéta Satine.**

- Oui mais occupée à quoi?

**- Euh. A dormir.**

- C'est ça, je vais te croire le chat, dit-il amusé. Bon je vais voir ce qu'elle fait alors puisque vous ne voulez pas me le dire, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant dans le couloir.

**- Non, firent les deux zanpakutôs en coeur.**

**- Je vous déconseille d'aller la voir pour le moment, elle est d'une humeur... euh exécrable, dit Satine.**

- Exécrable, s'étonna Urahara, Tallin, d'une humeur exécrable, je demande à voir.

**- Elle n'est pas d'une humeur exécrable, n'abuse pas non plus Satine, mais par contre elle est énervée et elle nous a dit quand on vous a senti arrivé qu'elle descendrait vous voir quand elle se sera calmée parce qu'elle ne veut pas être désagréable avec vous comme la dernière fois où elle vous a mal parlé.**

- Ok, acquiesça Kisuke compréhensif. Pourquoi elle est énervée?

**- Privé coco, dit Satine.**

- Bon bah je vais voir ce qu'elle a alors, dit-il en reprenant sa route.

**- Non! **

Urahara se dirigea quand même dans le couloir, suivit des deux zanpakutôs qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Il commença alors à se diriger vers le fond de la longue allée, dont à chacun de ses côtés se trouvaient plusieurs pièces closes, pour rejoindre la chambre de son élève.

Mais il s'arrêta avant la fin du couloir quand il vit l'une des pièces normalement fermée ouverte, il s'y dirigea alors et vit qu'elle était en plein chantier.

Il y avait de la tapisserie arrachée, par terre dans un coin, en plein milieu de la pièce tous les meubles bâchés puis dans un autre coin de la pièce une échelle avec au pied un pot de peinture du même beige que la tapisserie arrachée.

Il vit ensuite le mur qui avait commencé à être peint, et en déduit donc l'activité du dimanche de son élève.

- Elle est où?

- **En haut, se résigna Satine perchée sur le dos de Tity qui se dirigeait vers la fenêtre qui offrait une belle vue sur le jardin.**

- C'est où en haut, demanda-t-il incompréhensif.

- **Là, continua Satine en levant une patte vers un arbre qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre.**

Kisuke s'approcha alors de la fenêtre pour voir la direction que montrait la patte du chat puis à première vue ne vit rien d'autre que l'énorme arbre. Il sortit alors par la fenêtre puis alla au pied de l'arbre pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Il vit son élève, en effet en haut. Elle était perchée au sommet d'un très grand arbre, allongée sur une branche.

Sa position étonna Kisuke, elle était couchée sur le côté droit les jambes pliées légèrement, le bras droit replié en équerre et sur sa main droite reposait sa main gauche sur le dos de laquelle reposait sa tête. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait être installée, et visiblement aisément installée, sur une branche d'arbre.

- **Il est lourd quand même, elle n'est même pas habillée, remarqua Tity.**

Il l'appela alors voyant qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas capté sa présence vu qu'elle n'avait pas bronché d'un poil.

- Ohé le chaton, tu descends, continua-t-il alors voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Tallin, quand elle entendit enfin Kisuke, pencha légèrement la tête à côté de la branche ce qui fit glisser dans le vide sa longue chevelure mouillée, pour voir ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne vit personne.

Elle se redressa alors et s'agenouilla, à sa manière, soit ses fesses reposant sur la branche et non sur ses pieds qui étaient, eux, décalés de part et d'autre de son derrière, puis elle se pencha à nouveau pour mieux voir.

- Bouh!

Tallin poussa un petit cri aigu de frayeur et dans son sursaut glissa de la branche.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse à celle-ci d'un bras, puis regrimpa sur la branche avec facilité.

- Purée, vous m'avez fait peur, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi, dit-elle sur un ton neutre ce qui étonna Kisuke s'attendant à une nouvelle agression verbale.

- Ah ouais t'es un vrai chaton, fit Kisuke ébahi, ne faisant mine de ce que venait de dire son élève, en constatant l'agilité de celle-ci dans les arbres.

Tallin reprit sa position sur la branche.

Puis Kisuke ne constata que maintenant, après avoir pu observer les longs cheveux acajou de son élève dégoulinant dans son dos, qu'elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements.

Malgré son embarras devant cette nudité, il ne put s'empêcher de la relooker, bien qu'il avait déjà pu constater la perfection de son corps lorsque celle-ci était sortie de l'eau il y a quelques jours.

Tallin qui était de profil à son entraîneur, tourna la tête vers lui avec curiosité.

- Vous avez grimpez jusqu'ici, s'étonna Tallin.

Celle-ci ne semblait, contrairement à son entraîneur, absolument pas perturbée par sa tenue. A se demander même si elle était consciente qu'elle était presque nue.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas habillée?

- Je suis habillée, affirma-t-elle toute étonnée.

- Tu es en sous-vêtements là, Tallin. Tiens mets ça, dit-il en commençant à ôter son manteau.

- Non non, ça va. Merci. Je n'ai pas froid.

- Peut-être, mais mets-le quand même, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui poser sur les épaules.

Elle bondit sur ses jambes pour se mettre debout sur la branche et esquiver l'habit.

- Mais j'ai chaud, protesta-t-elle timidement ne comprenant apparemment pas où était le mal.

Il la fixa un instant et la voir dans cette tenue avec les cheveux en bataille collant négligemment à sa peau du fait de leur humidité, lui donna l'impression de se trouver face à une sauvage non civilisée. Puis après une courte réflexion, il songea qu'en réalité ce n'était pas qu'une impression, cette fille était véritablement une sauvage.

- Ce n'est pas une question de chaud Tallin. C'est une question de tenue. Tu ne peux pas être aussi dévêtue devant un homme.

Elle baissa la tête pour regarder sa tenue avec curiosité puis releva les yeux vers Urahara tristement.

- C'est impoli, demanda-t-elle innocemment avec une petite voix incertaine toujours des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Kisuke sourit amusé par la candeur et l'ignorance des règles de vie de son élève.

- Oui voilà... c'est impoli, mentit-il en s'approchant et en déposant le manteau sur les épaules de Tallin.

- Être obligée de porter des manteaux pour être polie, c'est nul, soupira-t-elle en s'agenouillant à nouveau sur la branche. Vous avez grimpez vite quand même, remarqua Tallin en s'essuyant les joues.

- Et le Shunpo, lui rappela Kisuke en s'asseyant à son tour sur la branche. Attends. Tu veux dire que tu as grimpé jusqu'ici??

- J'avais oublié le Shunpo, dit-elle en attrapant dans ses bras ses jambes repliées contre son buste.

- Ok, ça confirme bien que tu es un chaton, dit-il amusé et stupéfait.

- Chaton? Pourquoi chaton et pas chat, je suis pas un bébé, rouspéta-t-elle gentiment en quittant du regard son interlocuteur pour poser sa joue sur ses genoux.

- Les chatons sont plus attachants. Et beaucoup plus mignons que les chats aussi, informa Kisuke, tu devrais t'en réjouir.

Tu es énervée alors, tes zanpakutôs m'ont dit?

- Oui, répondit-elle alors que la question relança l'écoulement de ses larmes.

- J'en déduis que tu luttes pour te maîtriser là, vu que tu sembles calme.

- Oui.

- Ok je vais éviter de t'énerver alors je n'ai pas envie de me faire étriper, se moqua-t-il.

Tallin se tourna vers lui en souriant, amusée par l'éternelle moquerie de son entraîneur, malgré qu'elle s'était carrément mise à pleurer.

- Pourquoi t'es énervée?

- Pour rien, dit-elle en laissant tomber l'une de ses jambes dans le vide et ne laissant plus qu'une de ses jambes repliée sur l'arbre.

Urahara la regardait sans piper mots, puis constata l'état de nervosité de son élève en la voyant balancer sa jambe dans le vide. Après un long blanc Urahara rompit le silence.

- Tu ne rigoles pas aujourd'hui?

Tallin secoua la tête qui était encore appuyée sur sa jambe. Ce mouvement fit tomber le manteau posé sur ses épaules qui ne lui servait absolument à rien étant donné qu'il ne masquait rien de la partie de son corps qui faisait face à Urahara.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller le chercher mais Kisuke lui dit que ce n'était pas grave étant donné qu'il ne servait à rien. Tallin se remit dans sa position en silence.

- Tu ne parles pas non plus?

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

Elle eut soudain un flash, puis fronça les sourcils semblant embarrassée et leva ensuite ses yeux vers Kisuke avec un petit sourire éteint.

- Bonjour Kisuke, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait même pas saluer à son arrivée.

Il lui sourit amusé et put constater que les yeux de son élève étaient redevenus gris.

_« Comment ça se fait que ses yeux changent de couleur comme ça, s'intrigua-t-il. »_

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Parce que je suis énervée, dit-elle doucement en reposant sa tête sur son genoux.

- Et comme tu ne peux pas te défouler tu pleures?

- Peut être, répondit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi tu ne peins plus alors, ça défoule ça non?

- Non, ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose en fait, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Constatant que son élève pleurait toujours il décida de changer de sujet en attendant qu'elle se calme.

- Pourquoi tu as grimpé dans l'arbre?

- Parce que j'aime bien être dans les arbres... j'adore la nature, et quand on est dans les arbres on se sent en communion avec la nature.

- Ah, se réjouit Urahara, une amoureuse de la nature c'est cool ça, j'adore la nature aussi.

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu dois être bien avec un si beau jardin.

- Hum, lui confirma-t-elle.

- C'est toi qui l'entretiens?

- Ouais... mais c'est fatiguant, dit-elle dans un soupir. Tailler les arbres, tondre la pelouse, l'arroser à l'arrosoir, ratisser, pff...

- Pourquoi tu n'engages pas de jardinier si c'est si fatiguant?

- Parce que je ne peux pas.

Kisuke comprit qu'elle n'en avait sûrement pas les moyens vu qu'à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre elle ne travaillait pas, il se demanda alors de quoi elle vivait, mais n'osa pas demander vu l'état de Tallin.

- Si j'avais les moyens j'aurai déjà engagé quelqu'un pour, en priorité, remettre cette maison sur pieds... expliqua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

- Sur pieds, s'amusa Urahara.

- Oui... elle est toute pourrie, dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes, ça m'a saoulé. Si maman voyait dans quel état est devenue sa maison elle serait vraiment déçue... tout par en ruine ici, dit-elle en s'essuyant les joues à maintes reprises mais elles s'inondèrent à nouveau de larmes instantanément.

_"C'est donc ça qui la met dans un tel état de rogne."_

Kisuke bondit alors aux côtés de son élève.

Se tenant debout dans le vide, à côté de Tallin qui lui était de profil, il passa alors ses bras autour de l'épaule opposée à lui pour enlacer Tallin qui déposa alors sa tête contre le torse ferme de son entraîneur.

- Ca m'a saoulé... je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien, je ne suis même pas capable de conserver en état la seule chose qui reste de ma famille dans ce monde...

Elle sanglota un moment, puis continua:

- Je suis vraiment nulle... Cette maison je la considère un peu comme la tombe de ma famille. Puisque leurs corps ont disparu ils n'ont pas de véritable tombe où je peux leur rendre hommage, alors j'avais décidé d'entretenir cette maison en leur mémoire, et... et je fais n'importe quoi... je suis incapable de leur rendre hommage correctement, dit-elle en sanglot alors qu'elle ressentit comme une violente déchirure saisir son coeur. J'en suis sûre qu'en plus ils n'en veulent même pas de mon hommage...

Kisuke qui eut un pincement au coeur en constatant la détresse de son élève, et ne sachant quoi lui dire, se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

Tallin soupira en essuyant sa joue libre.

- En plus d'être indigne, je suis une mauviette qui passe son temps à pleurnicher, pesta-t-elle, on dirait une dépressive!

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de te rabaisser comme ça Tallin, tu ne peux pas essayer de voir le bien un peu aussi chez toi!

- C'est dur de voir quelque chose d'inexistant.

- D'existant, rectifia-t-il.

Tallin se desserra puis se tourna en s'agenouillant face à son entraîneur qui retira alors ses bras.

_"Elle ne voit vraiment pas où est le mal d'être presque nue devant un homme, se désespéra-t-il quand elle prit cette position."_

- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne me connaissez pas, assura-t-elle d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait ressentir un profond sentiment d'amertume et de dégoût envers elle-même.

- Je ne te connais pas, c'est nouveau ça?

- Vous me connaissez aujourd'hui mais vous ne connaissez pas mon passé.

- Certes, mais il n'y a pas besoin de connaître le passé d'une personne pour voir ses qualités.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Ah ouais, vous avez raison en fait, dit-elle après réflexion avec un léger sourire terni.

- Toujours, se venta Kisuke en pointant son éventail sur son torse.

Elle soupira à nouveau en essuyant ses yeux ainsi que ses joues, pour tenter d'évacuer toute sa peine. Elle se redressa ensuite sur l'arbre, laissant une vue un peu embarrassante à Kisuke qui soupira puis remonta d'un étage de manière à faire face à Tallin.

- Merci, fit-elle alors reconnaissante.

- Pour quoi?

- D'avoir écouté mes lamentations ridicules, ça fait du bien d'extérioriser, même si ça ne résout rien, grâce à vous je me sens mieux maintenant. Désolée aussi de vous faire supporter mes humeurs encore une fois, je ne suis qu'une sale égoïste.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait supporter du tout Tallin, et arrête de t'auto-critiquer sinon je vais finir par te tuer je crois.

- Ce ne serait pas plus mal, songea-t-elle le regard fuyant dans le vide.

Urahara fut choqué en entendant cette réplique, il allait alors ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot car son élève sauta de la branche... dans le vide!!

Il ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Inquiet et craignant le pire il suivit alors du regard la trajectoire de son élève avant de la rejoindre au Shunpo pour la rattraper, mais la vit finalement atterrir sur une branche en dessous.

Il poussa alors un soupir de soulagement.

Tallin continua son parcours en sautant de branche en branche pour finir par atterrir au sol.

Urahara qui usa du Shunpo pour redescendre, l'attendait de pieds fermes au sol.

- Ca t'amuses de sauter de branche en branche comme ça, demanda Kisuke sur un ton grondeur et froid.

- Ouais, fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en achevant son dernier bond pour faire un atterrissage tout en élégance et légèreté sur l'herbe.

- En plus tu fais ça pieds nus, t'es inconsciente ou quoi?!!

- Mais... dit-elle craintive en voyant l'air sévère de son entraîneur, mais j'ai l'habitude, expliqua-t-elle avec réserve en baissant la tête. Pardon si je vous ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention, je n'ai pas...

Urahara secoua la tête pour se remettre de sa peur.

- Ca va, ça va, c'est bon. Tu m'as fait peur idiote! Tu es une vraie sauvageonne toi, continua-t-il moqueur en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève. En même temps ce n'est pas si étonnant vu que l'un de tes zanpakutôs est un tigre, il doit te déteindre dessus avec son côté sauvage et félin.

Il ramassa alors son manteau au sol, tout en se rappelant que le premier jour où il l'avait vu se battre elle semblait planer dans les airs de la même manière que dans cet arbre, et avait fait ces mêmes bonds sur les têtes des Hollows, il semblerait en effet que bondir partout comme ça était une habitude chez son élève.

Il était estomaqué en réalisant que les bonds qu'elle faisait pendant son combat, elle les faisait par ses propres capacités d'humaines et non avec le Shunpo qu'elle ne connaissait même pas encore.

- Bon aller viens le chaton, je vais t'aider à faire ta peinture.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce en travaux, puis Tallin alla chercher un deuxième rouleau.

- Vous ne voulez pas changer votre haut pour peindre?

- Pourquoi, tu as de quoi me passer pour me changer?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, je vais voir, peut-être que maman a gardé quelques vêtements de son mari.

_"Son mari, s'étonna Kisuke"_

Tallin revint dans la pièce en train d'examiner, les sourcils froncés, un vêtement tendu devant elle.

- Y a ça mais je ne sais pas si c'est un vêtement d'homme, dit-elle en tendant un polo noir à manche courte.

- Tu as déjà vu une femme habillée en polo toi, se moqua Urahara en enlevant son bob, son manteau puis la veste de son kimono.

- Euh, fit Tallin intimidée en voyant le torse nu imberbe, très musclé mais finement dessiné, de Kisuke. Je n'ai jamais fait gaffe, continua-t-elle en prenant les vêtements de son entraîneur et en lui tendant le polo. Vous êtes impoli alors, demanda Tallin timidement.

Kisuke sur le coup incompréhensif vis à vis de cette remarque, comprit finalement qu'elle disait ça car plus tôt il lui avait laissé entendre qu'être dévêtu devant une personne de sexe opposé était impoli.

Il lui sourit alors, amusé par ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'insolence chez une personne civilisée, mais qui, chez Tallin, relevait plutôt de la candeur.

Elle sortit alors de la pièce pour aller poser les habits de son entraîneur dans le salon et en profita pour expliquer à ses zanpakutôs qu'elle allait finir la peinture avec son aide.

**- Habille-toi, maîtresse, dit Tity.**

- C'est si impoli que ça, demanda-t-elle confuse.

**- Ce n'est pas impoli, c'est juste que les hommes ont des idées tordues, s'amusa Satine.**

- Des idées tordues, demanda Tallin incompréhensive.

- **File dans ta chambre enfiler un tee-shirt va, coupa Tity.**

Tallin obéit et alla se chercher un vieux tee-shirt large qui lui descendait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, puis rejoignit son entraîneur.

- Pile à ma taille, se réjouit Urahara quand son élève revint dans la pièce.

Le polo noir n'était pas moulant mais assez cintré, ce qui mettait en valeur les épaules ni trop larges ni trop étroites d'Urahara. De plus la couleur noir du vêtement contrastait avec sa peau pâle légèrement halée, et sa chevelure blonde.

- Vous devriez vous habiller comme ça plus souvent, ça vous va plutôt bien les vrais habits.

Kisuke sourit.

- Merci. Et les kimonos ce ne sont pas de vrais habits, s'amusa Urahara.

Ils se mirent ensuite au travail. Kisuke put constater à son grand plaisir que Tallin s'était habillée, car bien qu'il essayait de passer outre cette quasi-nudité il était difficile de ne pas admirer le corps parfait de son élève. Il put également constater que celle-ci avait l'air tracassée depuis qu'elle était revenue du salon.

- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe?

Tallin répondit, égale à elle-même, en tout honnêteté à la question.

- C'est quoi des idées tordues, demanda-t-elle innocemment et curieusement. Vu que vous êtes un homme vous devriez savoir, non?

- Hein?!!

- Satine et Tity m'ont dit que je devais m'habiller parce que les hommes ont des idées tordues.

Kisuke ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Vous avez des idées tordues Kisuke? C'est quoi??

Il lui sourit en se grattant les cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

- Ah, c'est indiscret, dit-elle en constatant le tracas de son entraîneur. Désolée si je suis encore impolie, dit-elle avec sa petite voix d'enfant.

Tu n'es pas impolie, c'est juste que tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, c'est un peu... euh...

- Nul? Tenta Tallin.

- Mais non, ditil amusé. Déstabilisant, plutôt. Pourquoi tu ne remets pas de la tapisserie, demanda Kisuke pour changer de sujets en trempant son rouleau dans la peinture.

- Euh, fit Tallin embarrassée, c'est trop cher.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète.

Tallin lui lança un sourire craintif en hochant la tête légèrement.

- Tu vies de quoi?

- D'amour et d'eau fraîche, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un léger sourire.

- C'était donc trop indiscret, en déduit Urahara amusé. D'amour alors, tu as...

- Non, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire, c'était ironique, c'est une expression et vu comme la question était formulée, la réponse était toute trouvée, dit-elle amusée.

_"Pff, soupira Urahara, je m'adresse à elle comme si c'était une enfant car elle a une tête et une voix de gamine, alors qu'elle est assez évoluée, je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre avec cette fille. C'est déstabilisant...encore une fois."_

- Tu travailles?

Tallin continua sa peinture puis s'apprêta à répondre mais Kisuke prit la parole à nouveau.

- Ah bah non tu n'es même pas majeure.

- C'est ce que j'allais vous dire, informa-t-elle souriante en grimpant sur l'escabeau pour peindre le haut du mur.

Ils continuèrent de peindre en silence.

- Tu es mannequin, demanda alors Urahara.

Tallin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

Elle sauta alors du haut de l'escabeau puis elle atterrit avec légèreté au sol pour remettre de la peinture sur son rouleau.

- Il y a des marches sur ton échelle je te rappelle, dit-il amusé en voyant les attitudes instinctives et animales que son élève a de bondir partout. Bon alors c'est en étant mannequin que tu gagnes de l'argent?

- Mannequin?! s'amusa Tallin. Moi mannequin? Vous avez de drôles d'idées quand même, se moqua-t-elle semblant retrouver une humeur joyeuse, ah mais oui, voilà, c'est ça les idées tordues... Mais... par contre je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en posant un index sur ses lèvres, c'est quoi le rapport entre...

- Laisse tomber va, la coupa Kisuke amusé. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi ce serai une drôle d'idée?

- Parce que déjà je n'aime pas être confronter aux regards des autres, expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, et puis vous m'avez bien vu là, dit-elle amusée en remontent sur l'escabeau. Les mannequins, eux, ils sont beaux et ils...

- Ah... tu n'es pas belle toi?

- Non.

Urahara haussa un sourcil amusé et désespéré par l'image relativement négative que son élève avait d'elle même.

- J'ai une bourse.

- Hein?

- Je touche une bourse en tant qu'étudiante, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à payer la peinture par exemple.

- A ce que je me souviens les bourses ne sont pas énormes. Comment tu fais pour te payer à manger, payer l'eau, l'électricité, les taxes et tout ça?

- Ca vous intéresse tant que ça, demanda Tallin étonnée.

- Ouais.

- Bon, fit-elle résignée. Les taxes bah je les paie et ça prend presque toute la bourse, c'est nul. Ensuite je ne paie pas l'eau parce qu'il y a un puis dans le jardin, l'électricité pas beaucoup parce que je ne me sers presque pas de lumière et puisqu'il n'y a pas de télé ou des trucs comme ça...

- Et le chauffage. Il commence à faire froid maintenant, quoique tu n'as pas l'air très frileuse.

- Il y a la cheminée.

- Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de moyens avec ta famille, demanda-t-il alors en constatant qu'ils semblaient se contenter du strict minimum.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle plus, mais ça en fait c'était la maison de campagne on y venait l'été ou vite fait au printemps pour pique-niquer.

- Ok. Tu dis qu'avec les taxes il ne te reste plus beaucoup d'argent, tu paies comment ta nourriture, tes habits, la peinture aussi?

- La nourriture je paie juste mes tickets repas le midi pour manger à la fac, pour les autres repas je mange ici.

- Tu es sûre que tu manges, demanda-t-il suspect en se rappelant le petit appétit de son élève.

- Oui. Enfin non, euh pas tout le temps en fait. Je n'ai pas souvent faim, mais je mange, lui assura-t-elle. J'achète juste du lait et du thé, sinon je mange des fruits et légumes qu'il y a dans le potager ou les arbres fruitiers, et je mange du poisson aussi que je pêche dans la rivière au fond du jardin.

- Toute à l'heure je me moquais de toi en disant que tu étais une sauvageonne, mais t'en es vraiment une en fait, s'amusa Urahara.

Elle lui sourit.

- J'aimerai bien te voir pêcher un de ces jours, ça doit être assez marrant, continua-t-il dans son amusement.

Ils décidèrent alors de faire une pause quand ils finirent la première moitié de la pièce. Ils sortirent alors dehors pour respirer l'air frais car la peinture sentait fort. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un cerisier cette fois-ci.

- Combien de temps ça fait que tu vies seule comme ça, demanda-t-il un peu curieux car son mode de vie ne semblait pas très supportable.

- Euh, hésita-t-elle alors que de la tristesse réapparut sur son visage. Environ huit ans.

Urahara ouvrit de grands yeux, effaré puis soupira en secouant la tête, ne se remettant pas de cette nouvelle.

- Huit ans! s'exclama-t-il alors. Tu vies seule depuis huit ans?! Depuis que t'as neuf ans alors.

- Je n'étais pas vraiment seule au départ. Il y avait une voisine qui m'aidait et qui m'a apprit comment régler tous les trucs nuls comme par exemple les factures.

- Elle ne t'aide plus?

- Elle est décédée il y a sept ans, elle était âgée, dit Tallin bouleversée.

- Alors t'as grandit toute seule, tu t'es élevée toute seule, tu as fais tes études toute seule, en plus à l'adolescence les filles ont besoin de leur mère, songea-t-il...

- Pourquoi plus à l'adolescence, s'étonna Tallin, c'est tout le temps qu'on a besoin de notre mère, susurra-t-elle d'une voix attristée.

Kisuke la regarda peiné pour elle, et se demanda comment son élève avait fait pour surmonter toutes ces épreuves seules. Il songea que cette enfance douloureuse devait forcément lui avoir laissé des séquelles dans sa personnalité.

- Le mari de ta mère, ce n'était pas ton père?

Tallin le fixa inquisitrice et agacée par la question.

- Toute à l'heure t'as dit "son mari", se justifia Kisuke.

- Vous êtes vraiment curieux vous, râla Tallin.

Urahara s'amusa de la franchise de son élève.

- C'est soit disant mon père oui, mais je ne le considère pas comme tel.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne parles que de la mort de ta mère et pas celle de ton père?

Tallin soupira visiblement agacée de parler de sa vie comme ça mais elle répondit quand même.

- Je ne parle pas de sa mort parce qu'il n'est pas mort, enfin pas que sache en tout cas.

- Il est encore vivant?! Pourquoi tu ne vies pas avec ton père alors.

Je vous l'ai dit, expliqua-t-elle doucement, je ne le considère pas comme mon père, je ne l'aime pas en fait, ce n'est qu'un abruti.

_« Oula! Un abruti carrément, s'intrigua-t-il surpris. C'est la première fois que je l'entends dire quelque chose de négatif sur quelqu'un, et qui plus est son père... »_

- Et tu préfères vivre seule, demanda-t-il alors.

- Je ne sais même pas où il est, et lui non plus ne sait pas où je suis puisqu'il s'en moque. Et puis de toute façon, mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

Cette phrase jeta un blanc. Kisuke voulut en savoir plus mais s'abstint finalement en voyant que ce sujet semblait peiner et agacer au plus haut point son élève. Il changea alors de sujet.

- T'aimes bien les cerisiers?

- Ouais!!! répondit-elle radieuse.

Kisuke sourit devant la mine soudainement rayonnante de son élève et pensa qu'elle devait vraiment aimer vu le changement instantané d'expression.

- C'est pour ça alors ton parfum?

- Mon parfum, s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne mets pas de parfum.

- D'ailleurs j'y pense là ça doit te coûter cher aussi d'entretenir tes cheveux vu comme ils sont beaux tu dois en prendre soin, j'ai une amie qui se ruine avec des produits de soins, tu fais comment toi?

Tallin sourit en entendant cela.

- Je les lave, répondit-elle amusée par la question.

- Ah bon, dit-il avec ironie. Je sais bien que tu te les lave mais avec quoi?

- Bah avec le même produit que j'utilise pour me laver. Gel douche arôme fleurs de cerisiers si vous voulez tout savoir, continua-t-elle moqueuse. C'est ma mamie qui m'a appris à faire le savon en utilisant les fleurs de cerisiers du jardin, ajouta-t-elle avec des yeux soudainement pétillants.

_« Elle sembla apprécier sa grand-mère tout autant qu'elle semble détester son père, constata Kisuke étonné. »_

Ils discutèrent ainsi longuement puis retournèrent achever la peinture.

A la demande d'Urahara, Tallin, avec ses deux animaux, lui fit visiter l'immense jardin de sa maison, ainsi que le potager, il eut par en plus de la visite droit au descriptif de tous les arbres et fruits et légumes qui se trouvaient chez elle.

Kisuke fut amusé de voir la passion flagrante de Tallin pour le jardinage vu la fougue qu'elle mettait dans cette visite guidée.

Puis ils finirent enfin la visite par la rivière au bord de laquelle se trouvait encore des cerisiers. Ils s'installèrent alors ici pour déjeuner.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à discuter au bord de l'eau au pied du cerisier pour Kisuke et les deux zanpakutôs, et perchée sur une branche pour son élève.

Tallin protesta souvent car ils ne parlaient toujours que d'elle et jamais de son entraîneur, mais celui-ci ne fit mine de cette contestation et continua son interrogatoire pour en savoir plus sur son élève intrigante.

- Entre tes cours et tes devoirs, les combats et entraînements, et l'entretien de ta maison ça ne te laisse pas énormément de temps libre pour te détendre.

- Bah si, regardez, je me détends là.

- Tu te détends parce que je suis là et parce que je t'ai forcé à te reposer aujourd'hui. Et puis quand je dis te détendre je te parle de t'amuser, de faire des choses qui te passionnent.

Urahara leva les yeux pour voir son élève.

- A moins que marcher sur une branche pour faire des numéros d'équilibriste te passionne, se moqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle faisait des allers retours sur une branche.

Elle s'agenouilla alors sur le bout de la branche et se pencha pour voir son entraîneur assis au bord de l'eau, le bas des jambes faisant trempette, en train d'admirer les reflets du soleil luire sur la surface ondulée de l'eau.

- Vous aimez bien vous moquez de moi, constata-t-elle amusée.

- Exact, dit-il sans lever les yeux vers Tallin.

- C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, dit-elle en se relevant un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à ses intentions..

Elle marcha sur la branche pour retourner au niveau du tronc qui était un peu en retrait par rapport à la rivière. Elle enleva silencieusement son tee-shirt, puis le déposa sur la branche.

- C'est dommage pour vous, dit-elle moqueuse.

Elle commença alors à courir sur la branche avec une grande habilité jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci qui surplombait la rivière.

- Hein? s'étonna Urahara en levant les yeux vers la branche

Il vit Tallin finir sa course et sauter de la branche pour plonger dans la rivière. Elle s'arrangea pour plonger de manière à éclabousser un maximum son entraîneur, ce qui réussit à merveille car il était trempé comme une soupe.

- **Ah ah la tête!!! se moqua Satine.**

**- Alors elle est bonne, renchérit Tity avant de plonger à son tour dans l'eau pour rejoindre sa maîtresse.**

Tallin ressortit la tête de l'eau avec un sourire taquin, puis quand elle vit l'état de son entraîneur elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

- Vous avez pris une bonne douche là, hein, le nargua-t-elle en caressant toujours aussi tendrement son tigre.

- Ouais, fit-il en enlevant les mèches trempées qui collaient à son visage. Ca va te coûter cher ça Tallin, t'en es consciente j'espère, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle rigola moqueuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire, dit-elle en sortant de l'eau, me tuer peut-être?

- **Aller on fait une course avec Tity, lança Satine.**

- Oh non je suis fatiguée là, protesta-t-elle en se tournant vers son chat, demain promis on... Aaaah, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva en train de faire un chute libre au dessus de l'eau.

Kisuke avait profité du moment d'inattention de son élève pour l'attraper, s'élever en usant du Shunpo de plusieurs mètres dans les airs et la lâcher dans la rivière. Elle acheva alors son vol par un plongeon pour éviter de faire un méchant plat.

**- Ah ah mange toi ça maîtresse, se moqua Satine quand elle vit Tallin sortir la tête de l'eau. **

- Alors on fait moins la maline là, hein, se moqua Kisuke qui était suspendu dans les airs à quelques centimètres de l'eau.

- C'était trop bien, je veux en refaire un de plongeon.

- Bien sûr, rêve! Ce n'était pas censé te plaire.

- Aller, le supplia Tallin qui profita de l'occasion pour tenter de tirer par le pied son entraîneur dans l'eau.

Mais ce fut une tentative vaine, Kisuke l'esquiva sans difficulté.

- Raté, la nargua-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il se trouvait à présent derrière elle. Trop prévisible, dit-il en s'élevant un peu dans les airs pour se mettre à l'abri d'une seconde tentative.

- Trop prévisible??? demanda Tallin qui se trouvait à son tour derrière son entraîneur, grâce au shunpo, les mains sur ses épaules, prêtes à le faire plonger dans l'eau.

- Ah tu m'as fait peur, s'écria Kisuke.

- C'est vrai, fit Tallin ravie.

- Euh... non, se moqua-t-il en se retournant pour la saisir par la taille et la caler entre son bras et son flanc. Tu es trop prévisible je t'ai dit, dit-il en la lâchant à nouveau dans l'eau.

Tallin fut ravie de faire un nouveau plongeon. Elle ressortit alors de l'eau des mèches de cheveux partout sur le visage puis replongea la tête sous l'eau pour se remettre les cheveux en arrière.

- C'est vous qui êtes trop prévisible, j'ai fait ça pour faire un nouveau plongeon, le nargua-t-elle.

- Ouais, dit Kisuke toujours perché dans les airs.

Il plongea alors à son tour sous l'oeil ravi de Tallin qui n'attendait que ça d'être rejoint par son entraîneur. Elle nagea alors vers l'endroit de la chute de Kisuke qui sortit ensuite la tête de l'eau et secoua celle-ci pour s'enlever les mèches de devant les yeux, geste qui amusa Tallin.

- C'est toi qui est trop prévisible, madame la sauterelle, je savais que tu avais fait ça pour que je te refasse plonger.

- Ah... Bon bah merci alors, dit-elle tout sourire. Je suis une sauterelle maintenant, s'amusa Tallin.

- Ouais, tu sautes partout, et t'es légère comme une plume. Alors t'aimes bien les sensations fortes toi, à ce que je vois.

- Non pas spécialement, c'est juste que j'adore être dans les airs et dans l'eau, le plongeon ça combine les deux, c'est mieux le surf mais c'est cool quand même, fit-elle radieuse. Vous avez plongé tout habillé, s'étonna alors Tallin.

- Je te rappelle que mes habits étaient déjà trempés, on se demande pourquoi n'est-ce pas, s'amusa Kisuke.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux puis elle posa son index sur ses lèvres faisant mine de réfléchir, je me demande qui a pu...

Elle n'eut le temps d'achever son ironie car Urahara la noya.

Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment dans l'eau en compagnie du tigre et du chat perché sur la tête de celui-ci, en alternant noyade, discussion, moquerie, lutte entre Tallin et son tigre, lutte entre le le chat qui évitait de mouiller son beau poil et le tigre qui le faisait tomber de sa tête délibérément...

Les quatre s'amusèrent comme des gamins, ce qui permit à la fois à Tallin de se changer les idées et de s'amuser un peu, et à Kisuke de lui aussi se changer les idées car ces derniers jours il était assez préoccupé entre les recherches pour Yoruichi et son angoisse permanente pour le groupe envoyé à la Soul Society.

Après plusieurs heures passées dans l'eau, ils décidèrent alors de sortir de quand le soleil commençait à se coucher. Tallin insista alors pour que son entraîneur reste regarder le coucher de soleil en lui informant que le positionnement de la rivière était parfaite pour refléter les rayons rougis du soleil. Lui aussi étant adepte des couchés de soleil et n'ayant guère envie de retourner à ses recherches il céda alors à la tentation au grand plaisir de son élève.

Tallin s'empressa alors dans sa maison pour aller chercher des serviettes, son peignoir et un peigne. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, en courant et en riant aux éclats car elle avait le tigre à ses trousses, les mains chargées entre les serviettes et les habits et le bob de Kisuke qu'elle avait ramené.

Urahara la regarda elle, courir avec ses pieds nus et sa longue chevelure qui voltigeait dans tous les sens à chacun de ses mouvements, ainsi que son tigre qui semblait faire la course avec son élève, puis secoua la tête amusé en constatant son véritable caractère sauvage.

Il songea que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'aise avec les gens, déjà le fait d'avoir grandit seule avec ses deux animaux de compagnie dans cette campagne retirée du monde, puis le décalage vis à vis des enfants de son âge au vu des épreuves qu'elle a déjà eu à surmonter et que nombre d'adulte n'aurait supportées.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Tallin s'écroula à deux pas de lui car elle venait de se faire plaquer au sol par son tigre.

- **Tricheuse, se moqua Tity qui était sur le dos de sa maîtresse et qui fut rejoint par Satine qui prit ses aises et s'allongea carrément sur la tête de Tallin.**

- Bah ouais, tu es plus rapide alors j'utilise ma nouvelle arme secrète, le Shunpo, rigola Tallin complètement immobilisée au sol.

Kisuke regarda la scène amusé.

**- **Je suis mal traitée, continua-t-elle en prenant le ton d'une personne martyrisée.

Les deux zanpakutôs se retirèrent alors pour laisser un peu respirer leur maîtresse.

- Tu te fais mater par des animaux, c'est la honte, la chambra Kisuke.

- **C'est clair, firent les deux zanpakutôs en coeur.**

- Ouais, s'amusa Tallin, en fait c'est pour cette raison que j'avais besoin d'entraînement, blagua-t-elle. Tenez.

Elle lança sur Kisuke le tas de serviette.

- Quelle courtoisie! Se moqua Kisuke quand il reçut les serviettes balancées sur lui.

Tallin sourit puis s'emmitoufla dans sa sortie de bain après s'être démêlé les cheveux et les avoir attachés en chignon. Elle regarda Kisuke avec hésitation puis finalement lui proposa son peigne qu'il accepta.

- Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça?

- Pour rien, dit-elle en souriant un peu gênée.

- Quelle idée tu avais derrière la tête encore?? s'enquit-il amusé

- Aucune, affirma-t-elle tout autant amusée.

- Mouai... Tu voulais me coiffer je parie.

Elle lui lança un sourire très évocateur qui lui prouvait que sa supposition était correcte. Il secoua la tête amusé, puis finalement tendit le peigne à Tallin, si le coiffer pouvait lui faire plaisir, alors pourquoi pas, s'était-il dit.

Après tout ça ne lui coûtait rien, et cela pouvait en prime égayer son élève à la vie de souffrance, alors c'était tout bénéfique. C'est pourquoi il offrit ce plaisir volontiers à Tallin pour laquelle il éprouvait désormais une profonde compassion et à laquelle il commençait à s'attacher. Surtout après la formidable après-midi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas tant amusé. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais réellement amusé, mais là avec cette fille il avait été servi.

Tallin saisit ravie le peigne et commença à coiffer sa «poupée». Cela semblait la rendre vraiment heureuse au vu du radieux sourire qu'elle arborait en coiffant la chevelure blé de son entraîneur.

Kisuke lui semblait également ravi de cet instant, c'était finalement agréable de se faire coiffer, surtout avec la délicatesse des mains de son élève.

- Tu veux que je t'achète une poupée, lança-t-il alors moqueur pour ne pas trop se laisser submerger par cet instant de pure délicatesse.

Elle rigola.

- Non, ça va aller, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle en se penchant par dessus la tête de Kisuke derrière lequel elle était debout depuis le début, pour voir son visage. Je vous ai vous, se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

Kisuke leva les yeux pour voir Tallin qui s'était penchée au dessus de lui. Ils se fixèrent un court instant en se souriant, puis Tallin se redressa et cessa de torturer sa poupée.

Elle prit alors une serviette sèche puis la posa sur la tête de son entraîneur pour les sécher un peu plus tout en faisant gaffe de ne pas les emmêler à nouveau.

Quand elle eut fini elle posa cette même serviette sur les épaules de Kisuke pour ne pas qu'il ait froid.

Pendant qu'il était en train de se faire bichonner, Kisuke essayait de s'imaginer à quoi Tallin pouvait passer ses heures pour s'occuper depuis qu'elle vivait seule.

Il avait du mal à se rendre compte que depuis qu'elle est enfant elle était pérpetuellement seule. Qu'elle était entièrement livrée à elle-même, et qu'elle ait réussi à s'en sortir. Ca lui paraissait infaisable et pourtant ça l'était étant donné que son élève était là, visiblement en bonne santé, et qu'elle suivait une scolarité normale...

Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu aider son élève à tenir le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car si lui avait été à sa place il n'aurait probablement, même sûrement pas réussi à survivre à un tel calvaire... Il lui aurait fallu quelquechose à quoi se raccrocher pour continuer à avancer. Alors quelle était cette chose chez son élève qui l'encourageait à tenir le coup?

- J'aime bien vos cheveux, lança alors Tallin de sa voix douce le sortant ainsi de ses pensées, ils sont beaux. J'aimerai bien avoir les mêmes, dit-elle en caressant l'objet de la discussion.

- Pourquoi, les tiens ne te conviennent pas?

- Non! Ils sont trop longs, ça me saoule.

- Pourquoi tu ne les coupe pas alors?

- C'est maman, commença-t-elle pensive en cessant ses caresses, elle ne voulait pas que je me les coupe quand j'étais plus petite en fait, donc euh, je respecte sa volonté...

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part ça, dit-il touché par l'adorable attention de Tallin. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ta mère tu ne dois pas te les couper, ils sont très beaux.

Pendant ce temps les zanpakutôs assistaient à l'échange silencieusement, et semblaient eux aussi touchés par l'explication de leur maîtresse.

Urahara et son élève s'installèrent un peu plus près du bord de l'eau, qui était devenue légèrement orangée par les reflets du soleil.

Kisuke s'assit comme à son habitude sur les fesses les genoux pliés à 90° et les mains appuyée en arrière lui faisant office d'appui. Quant à Tallin elle s'allongea au sol sur le ventre, les bras repliés et aplatis au sol qui se rejoignait de manière à ce qu'elle ait ses deux mains superposées pour lui faire office de repose menton, et les jambes pliées également de façon à ce que seules ses cuisses touchent sol.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas restée immobile une seconde, se moqua Kisuke en voyant son élève s'amuser à déplier une jambe de façon à faire taper son orteil au sol puis à la replier pour faire taper son talon sur son derrière. Tu es une hyperactive ou quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vous aime bien!

- Quoi?! Répondit instinctivement le blond.

Kisuke fronça les sourcils surpris par la soudaineté de cette révélation, puis sourit amusé par l'ingénuité de son élève.

Tallin se redressa puis alla s'agenouiller près de Kisuke sous les yeux étonnés de celui-ci.

- Je vous aime bien, répéta-t-elle alors. J'aurai bien aimé que ce soit vous le mari de maman.

-** Hein??! fit Satine. Pourquoi tu dis ça, t'es folle maîtresse.**

- Bah non, dit-elle en tournant le dos à son entraîneur pour faire face à son chat. C'est vrai. Moi j'aimerai bien avoir un mari aussi gentil que Kisuke.

**- Hey maîtresse, dis pas ce genre de choses devant la personne en question, ça peut être ambigu, dit Tity.**

Kisuke écoutait la conversation avec amusement.

- Pourquoi c'est ambigu de dire à quelqu'un qu'il est gentil.

**- T'as dit "avoir un mari aussi gentil" c'est que tu le veux comme mari, dit Satine amusée.**

- Non. J'ai dit «aussi gentil» pour que mon mari soit gentil comme Kisuke, pas qu'il soit Kisuke.

- Tu as des explications un peu farfelues, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui sourit puis reprit sa position allongée mais aux côtés de son entraîneur cette fois-ci. Il sourit en constatant que la sauvagerie de son élève se dissiper peu à peu avec lui.

Ils contemplèrent alors le magnifique spectacle en silence, chacun profitant de ce moment paisible, et aucun ne semblant être gêné par le mutisme, ce qui leur convint tous les deux qui avaient l'habitude d'admirer le ciel en solitaire.

Le seul bruit qui retentissait en cet instant de tranquillité était le bruit de la légère ondulation naturelle de l'eau, qui les berçait littéralement et qui faisait office de mélodie de fond à ce spectacle merveilleux qu'offrait le couché de soleil automnal.

Lorsque le soleil disparut totalement de l'horizon, laissant place à la lune qui illuminait le ciel assombri dans lequel on pouvait percevoir le scintillement des astres, l'atmosphère silencieuse perdura.

Kisuke était toujours assis dans la même position et les yeux rivés sur le beau ciel étoilé.

Tallin, à la gauche de Kisuke, s'était tournée sur le dos pour faire face à l'étendue obscure illuminé par les étoiles et la lune. A côté d'elle était allongée Tity sur laquelle Satine s'était elle aussi allongée.

Urahara se tourna alors vers Tallin pour voir ce qu'elle faisait car son mutisme et surtout immobilisme l'étonna.

Il observa un instant par dessus son épaule son élève.

Elle était allongée avec une jambe allongée et l'autre repliée, et avec les bras négligemment pliés au dessus sa tête avec les mains légèrement fermées, et elle avait le regard rivé sur le ciel et les cheveux négligemment étalés au sol.

Il fut amusé par la position de Tallin qui comme toutes les autres étaient peu ordinaire, mais naturelle et marrante. Et il fut également interpellé par l'éclat anormalement scintillant des yeux de son élève.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que c'était les larmes qui avaient humidifié ses yeux qui les faisaient tant briller.

Kisuke pivota pour faire face à son élève, ce qui attira l'attention de Tallin.

Elle le fixa avec ses yeux brillants par le reflet de la lune qui faisait luire ses prunelles couleur émeraude, cette fois-ci et non grise, en attendant qu'il parle. Mais lui aussi la fixait en attendant visiblement qu'elle se prononce. Tallin détourna alors son regard vers le ciel, mal à l'aise par le fait d'être scrutée ainsi.

- Tu admires quelque chose qui te rends triste, lança alors Urahara.

- Ca ne me rend pas triste, dit elle en basculant sur le côté droit et en se recroquevillant sur elle même, de manière à voir son interlocuteur. C'est parce que vous êtes là que ça me rend triste.

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour...

- Oui, oui, je sais, ce n'était pas un reproche, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier sa maladresse, désolée si je vous ai vexé.

- Je ne suis pas vexé, la rassura-t-il constatant qu'elle était décidément très soucieuse de ses sentiments. C'est le fait d'admirer le ciel en compagnie de quelqu'un qui te rend triste, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de son élève. Tu avais l'habitude de le faire en compagnie de ta famille, c'est ça?

- Comment vous avez fait pour deviner?

- Je commence à bien te connaître, se venta-t-il.

Elle se redressa pour s'agenouiller à côté de son entraîneur de manière à lui faire face.

- Je suis contente que vous commenciez à bien me connaître, ça veut dire que vous ne me trouvez pas trop nulle et que vous m'aimez bien, hein, demanda-t-elle avec prudence et espérance.

Kisuke sourit en guise de réponse affirmative, puis passa son bras autour de Tallin pour la serrer contre lui.

_"On dirait qu'elle a vraiment besoin de se sentir appréciée, la pauvre. Et puis pourquoi elle semble tant se mépriser, s'intrigua Kisuke"_

- On aimait bien regarder le coucher de soleil et admirer les étoiles avec ma soeur. Surtout quand on venait dans cette maison. On faisait toujours la course l'après-midi, ensuite quand on n'en pouvait plus on allait se baigner, et ensuite on s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder le coucher de soleil et le ciel étoilé. C'était trop bien.

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir remonter le temps... revivre tous ces moments avec ma soeur, revivre tous les moments que l'on passait tous ensemble avec ma famille surtout quand on pique-niquer dans l'herbe. Revivre les leçons de musique avec maman, revivre les leçons de jardinage avec mamie, revivre les parties de cartes avec papi et tatie... Je voudrais tellement revivre l'époque où ils étaient encore tous là, finit-elle en appuyant sa joue sur l'épaule de son entraîneur en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Kisuke l'écoutait silencieusement se vider de toute cette peine en l'enserrant d'avantage et en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tout ce qui reste ce ne sont que ses souvenirs magnifiques, et je suis vraiment contente de les avoir conserver, d'avoir encore en tête le visage et la voix de tous les membres de ma famille. Ca me donne l'impression d'être encore en leur compagnie, même si ce n'est qu'une sensation... Même si ça fait vraiment mal au coeur de repenser à tout le monde et de me rappeler qu'ils sont tous décédés, ça me fait plaisir que leur image ne se soit pas évadée de ma mémoire.

- Mais... En fait, ce qui me fait vraiment mal au coeur c'est que je continue de les aimer autant, alors que je les ai tant déçu, je crois que je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour eux... c'est de l'hypocrisie d'aimer quelqu'un à qui on a tant nuit...

Kisuke continuait son écoute mais commençait à être perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle disait les avoir déçu et leur avoir nui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Grâce à vous Kisuke, cette journée a été aussi géniale que celles que je passais avec ma soeur. Je vous en remercie, c'est vraiment trop bien. Si je pleure c'est parce qu'à chaque fois que je repense à ma soeur ou aux autres ça me fait pleurer, mais je suis vraiment heureuse aujourd'hui. Grâce à vous.

- Tant mieux alors, murmura-t-il la voix adoucie par la tristesse qui l'avait gagné lors de ce récit tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques dizaines de minutes dans la même position. Tallin semblait finalement apprécier l'étreinte de son entraîneur qu'elle fuyait au départ.

Bien que cela lui fit mal au coeur de laisser son élève seule, Kisuke décida alors de décamper pour au moins partager le dîner avec ses colocataires qu'il avait délaissé depuis le milieu de la matinée. Tallin compréhensive acquiesça puis se leva pour récupérer tout ce qui traînait, Urahara ramassa le panier dans lequel il avait mis le repas du midi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors, suivis des deux zanpakutôs, vers l'entrée du terrain.

- Bon à demain alors, dit Kisuke.

- Ouais. Bon bah merci beaucoup, répondit Tallin avec une grande reconnaissance. Merci pour la compagnie, pour le repas, pour le coup de main en peinture, pour avoir fait le bureau des lamentations, pour...

- Pas de quoi, l'interrompit-il amusé en voyant qu'elle s'était lancée dans une longue liste. Je parie que tu vas aller travailler tes cours.

- Ouais, lui sourit Tallin, pari gagné vous êtes fort.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir Tallin. Les chatons ont besoin de sommeil pour attaquer une nouvelle journée à pleine puissance, dit-il moqueur. Et je t'interdis formellement de te battre ce soir, ok?

Tallin hocha la tête.

Sur ce ils se quittèrent, Kisuke s'élança au Shunpo et Tallin regagna sa maison en compagnie des deux animaux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre, petit passage à la Soul Society, et découverte de la face cachée du personnage Urahara qui explique pourquoi son comportement de taré dans le manga^^.

Bonne semaine tout le monde ;) Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note :_** Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le précédent parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il vous a déçu car j'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude :( . Nénamoins merci à ce qui m'en ont quand même laissé;) ça fait toujours plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, comme je vous l'avez dit à la fin du précédent, on apprend beaucoup de choses sur Kisuke, notamment le pourquoi de son attitude un peu... voilà quoi ;) (le chapitre est un peu inactif, mais est essentiel pour la suite).

Voilà bonne lecture à tous!

**_p.s:_** quand je mets (------------) c'est pour marquer la fin d'un lon monologue.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Soul Society**_

Pendant ce temps à la Soul Society, le groupe d'Ichigo avait réussi avec succès leur mission qui consistait à empêcher l'exécution de Rukia, cependant la vérité sur les plans d'Aizen venait d'être découverte, ce qui faisait désormais régner au Seireitei un sentiment de haine et de terreur.

_Hôpital de la 4ème division__._

Le capitaine Kuchiki y était encore hospitalisé pour les blessures qu'il s'était vu infliger lors du combat contre Ichigo, mais surtout pour la blessure que lui avait infligé Shinsô, le zanpakutô de Gin, qui manqua de peu son coeur alors qu'il voulut sauver sa soeur.

Il regardait le ciel par la fenêtre de sa chambre, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il en fut sortit par deux petits moineaux qui vinrent se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre en train de se disputer une brindille. Ce spectacle sembla l'amuser car on vit un soupçon de sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres pincées car la douleur dans sa poitrine le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

Il fut à nouveau sortit de sa tranquillité par le raffut qu'il y avait dans les couloirs devant sa chambre.

_" Les hôpitaux ne sont pas sensés être reposant, pensa-t-il"_

- Rah lâchez moi, fit une voix au loin qui attira la curiosité de Byakuya.

C'est quoi ces hôpitaux où on peut même pas passer voir ses vieux amis, pesta la voix qui semblait s'approcher à grands pas de la porte du capitaine.

- Yoruichi, prononça Byakuya dans un soupir en fermant les yeux.

- Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser la manière forte, dit le capitaine Unohana avec sa voix douce mais menaçante. On nous a donné l'ordre de vous empêcher d'entrer dans tous les bâtiments du Seireitei, je suis désolée mais vous devez sortir.

- Yoruichi-san, firent les voix du groupe d'Ichigo se rapprochant, il est l'heure de partir ils ont mis en place le portail.

- Ouais, j'arrive, fit-elle dans un soupir en les rejoignant, le silence revint aussi sec.

Le capitaine de la 4e division entra dans la chambre du capitaine Kuchiki pour s'excuser du dérangement et en profita pour lui faire une rapide auscultation .

- Votre état s'est grandement amélioré, vous pourrez bientôt sortir capitaine Kuchiki, lui fit-elle en lui souriant.

Il la remercia puis elle sortit, laissant ainsi Byakuya replonger dans ses pensées.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Maison de Tallin, milieu d'après-midi**_

Urahara se rendit chez Tallin plus tôt que d'habitude car elle lui avait dit qu'elle finirait les cours en fin de matinée. Il se dirigea vers la porte, voyant que les deux animaux ne montaient pas la garde il en déduit qu'elle était bien chez elle, il frappa à la porte, mais constatant que ça ne répondait pas il appela Tallin, mais toujours rien. Il décida alors de chercher dans le parc, puis la trouva allonger sur l'herbe au bord du lac.

Il s'approcha inquiet par l'immobilisme de son élève qui normalement est incapable de rester immobile plus d'une seconde. Puis arrivé à ses côtés, il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle était simplement en train de faire une sieste, entourée par le tigre et le chat qui dormaient à ses côtés. Cette vision amusa Urahara.

_" Pas étonnant qu'elle dorme en plein milieu d'après-midi, pensa-t-il, elle n'a pas de répit. Et je mettrai mes deux mains à couper que ces trois folles ont voulu faire une course"_

Il se pencha pour ramasser un livre qui était posé ouvert sur l'herbe aux côtés de Tallin. Il put constater qu'elle avait dû se baigner par sa tenue et surtout par ses cheveux trempés.

_« Elle passe sa vie dans l'eau cette fille, constata-t-il... »_

Kisuke sourit attendri en la regardant dormir. Il avait l'impression de regarder dormir un bébé au vue de sa position négligée ainsi que de l'innocence et la douceur de son visage.

Il mit finalement un terme à sa contemplation en constatant le frisson qu'avait parcouru le corps frêle de son élève lorsqu'une légère brise souffla.

Il ôta son manteau, s'agenouilla puis recouvrit délicatement Tallin avec en tentant de ne pas la réveiller.

_«La pauvre, songea-t-il profondément triste et compatissant avec son élève et sa tragique situation. Une telle souffrance ne devrai pas exister, pas à son âge en tout cas... Un tel acharnement du sort ne devrait pas non plus frapper des personnes si fragiles et innocentes. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi la vie ne sourit pas aux plus méritants et s'acharne sur les plus démunis...»_

Il soupira troublé puis finalement se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur l'herbe à côté puis plongea dans le bouquin de son élève pour patienter silencieusement jusqu'à son réveil.

_3 heures plus tard_

Tallin qui dormait toujours changea de position, puis s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture.

Elle fut justement interpellée par le fait d'avoir remonté sa couverture.

- Kisuke... fit Tallin à bas voix, à peine réveillée.

Puis elle se réveilla pour de bon.

- Kisuke?! s'étonna-t-elle, en reprenant ses esprits.

- Oui c'est bien mon nom, répondit-il en se moquant d'elle comme il sait si bien faire. Tu as enfin senti mon reiatsu, remarqua-t-il, tu devais dormir profondément pour avoir mis tant de temps à remarquer ma présence.

- Euh ouais, c'est plutôt votre bonne odeur incrustée dans votre manteau que j'ai senti en réalité, dit-elle en regardant l'objet qui lui faisait office de couverture. Merci, fit-elle gênée.

- Pas de quoi, tu aurais fini par t'enrhumer avec ta tenue et tes cheveux trempés, répondit-t-il.

Elle était habillée avec un cycliste court et une brassière noirs.

- Tu aurais pu te couvrir quand même.. et puis on est bientôt en hiver Tallin arrête de te baigner comme s'il faisait chaud, tu vas tomber malade si ça continue.

Elle afficha un sourire à la fois amusée et touchée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se soucie de sa santé, puisqu'à vrai dire personne ne s'intéressait à elle étant donné qu'elle était un peu retirée de la société, la seule chose la tenant encore en contact avec celle-ci étant le fait qu'elle suive des études à la fac.

- Tallin? Tu nous fait un beug là ou quoi, se moqua-t-il en voyant que son élève était restée figée suite à ses paroles.

- Vous vous souciez de ma santé, demanda-t-elle alors toujours immobile.

Kisuke sourit par la question de son élève, comprenant alors le pourquoi de cette réaction, si quelqu'un se soucier d'elle c'est qu'elle avait de l'importance aux yeux de ce quelqu'un. On en revient encore au même point, elle est en manque d'attention et a besoin de se sentir importante, ou même sans aller si loin, se sentir existante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

- C'est normal, qui je vais torturer à l'entraînement si tu tombes malade.

Telle fut la réponse du blond, ce qui traduisait dans son langage un oui, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas rêver, obtenir un simple et sincère « oui », et puis quoi encore, cela n'aurait pas était assez nargueur à son goût.

Cette réponse sembla tout de même réjouir l'adolescente qui afficha un magnifique sourire rayonnant.

- Je ne tombe jamais malade, lui expliqua-t-elle alors.

- Mais bien sûr, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais c'est vrai, protesta-t-elle avec sa douce voix enfantine, je n'ai jamais été malade.

Il sourit mais ne rajouta rien.

- Tu n'aimes pas être habillée apparemment, enchaîna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse affirmative.

- On a fait un biathlon avec Tity , natation et course, c'est pour ça la tenue, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui elles m'ont expliqué, fit Urahara, elles m'ont aussi dit que tu avais perdu, ajouta-il en souriant, mais que tu avais tout de même gagné la partie nage.

- C'est un bon début, répondit-elle amusée.

- Intéressant ton livre, fit-il en lui tendant, tu vas être médecin alors?

- Y'a le temps encore, je suis qu'en deuxième année et c'est minimum 10 ans pour être médecin, fit-elle dans un soupir.

_" Et puis je ne serai probablement plus de ce monde d'ici là..."_

- C'est étonnant que tu veuilles faire ce métier toi qui n'aimes pas être confrontée aux regards des autres. Le bien-être d'autrui doit te tenir sacrément à coeur alors, remarqua Kisuke pensif tout en examinant son élève comme s'il essayait de lire en elle.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là, demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de sa réflexion.

- Plusieurs heures. Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable que tu fasses un break pour cette nuit, tu es épuisée.

- Mais je peux pas faire de break, fit-elle en se levant d'un bond et en rendant l'habit à Urahara.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ça madame, demanda Urahara ironiquement.

- Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi l'autre soir, se braqua Tallin, ils font pas de break eux. S'ils n'attaquent pas moi, les Hollows s'en prendront à des innocents. J'en suis sûre qu'hier c'est ce qu'il s'est passé!

- Parce que tu n'es pas innocente toi peut être? Rétorqua Urahara.

Tallin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te considères moins innocente que les autres. Et puis ce n'est pas un drame si tu ne combats pas les Hollows un jour. Ce n'est pas ton boulot ça Tallin, c'est celui des Shinigamis envoyés en mission pour éliminer les Hollows et protéger les habitants des villes.

- Si leur boulot était d'empêcher que les habitants ne se fassent attaquer, alors pourquoi aucun de vos Shinigamis n'étaient là le jour où ma famille s'est faite anéantir par l'une de ces ordures, hein?? répliqua-t-elle incompréhensive.

N'insistant pas d'avantage car sur ce coup là c'est elle qui marquait un point, Urahara emboîta le pas de Tallin qui se dirigeait pensive vers sa maison.

- Je vais me doucher, lança Tallin, je vous laisse vous occuper de votre thé, vous avez l'habitude maintenant, continua-t-elle amusée.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard Tallin regagna le salon où Urahara et ses zanpakutôs étaient en train de discuter. Elle était habillée avec un bas noir en lin et un sweet vert amande, les mains dans les poches de son haut, un air décontracté.

- Oh tu as changé ta tenue de combat, fit Urahara semblant d'être surpris.

- Ouais c'est ça, ne faites pas style vous n'avez pas compris, fit-elle en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête amusée par l'hypocrisie de son professeur. J'ai bien compris qu'il était inutile de vous tenir tête, continua-t-elle en sautant sur un coussin au sol pour atterrir à genou geste qui déconcerta mais amusa tout de même son entraîneur, je sais déjà ce que vous auriez eu l'intention de faire.

- Ah bon?

- Vous auriez attaqué à ma place, n'est ce pas?

- Ah ah, fit-il en secouant son éventail, y en a dans ta petite tête. Mais c'est ce que nous allons quand même faire, comme ça tu n'auras plus à te soucier si les Hollows que tu n'auras pas éliminés n'attaquent pas d'autre personne à ta place.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avec un sourire débordant de reconnaissance. Bon allons-y maintenant alors, au moins c'est fait, j'aimerai vous poser des questions après si vous voulez bien.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant, semblant ravit de devoir entrer en action.

Ils sortirent dehors, s'éloignant dans le parc, puis Tallin libéra son reiatsu, ce qui attira comme prévu une horde de Hollows, mais moins importantes que ces derniers jours.

- Réveilles-toi, Benihime.

Il attaqua de la même façon que la dernière fois pour ne pas perdre de temps, puis extermina ces Hollows avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le sol, en un rien de temps.

- Voilà, fit-il, en redonnant forme à sa canne.

Elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, puis ils retrouvèrent leur place dans le salon.

- Tu aimes bien le vert à ce que je vois, remarqua Urahara. Tes hauts sont souvent verts et quand tu libères ton reiatsu il dégage une lumière verte amande.

- Oui, c'est ma couleur préférée, avec le orange aussi. Vous aussi vous semblez apprécier cette couleur, vous portez toujours le même modèle de kimono vert, et votre bob aussi, vous êtes fétichiste?

- Non, enfin si peut être, dit-il souriant.

- Et l'amande aussi vous aimez bien on dirait, c'est votre odeur, dit-elle en souriant.

- Bon odorat, fit-il amusé.

- Ca sent bon, j'adore votre odeur. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous portez toujours ce bob?

- Pour passer inaperçu.

- Ce bob vous rend plus repérable qu'autre chose, répondit-elle moqueuse. Et puis pourquoi vouloir passer inaperçu, si vous avez été banni de la Soul Society pourquoi chercherait-on à vous retrouver?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était de la Soul Society que je me cachais. Si j'enlève mon bob, ça va révéler mon charme au grand jour et j'aurai un tas de filles à mes trousses, s'amusa Urahara.

Tallin sourit par la vantardise de son entraîneur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas au juste? J'ai du mal à imaginer que vous ayez pu commettre une faute grave au point de vous faire bannir.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Kisuke.

- Pas la peine d'imaginer, tu n'as juste à l'accepter.

- Accepter quelque chose d'insensé?

- Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé Tallin, donc ne dit pas des choses pareilles, dit Urahara ayant perdu son sourire.

- Vous avez raison je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pas besoin de connaître le passé de quelqu'un pour le juger, dit-elle en lui resservant ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Et il y a une chose dont je suis certaine c'est que vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne qui peut se faire bannir, vous n'avez rien d'un brigand et encore moins d'un meurtrier.

Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... bon juste un peu fou-fou, mais c'est tout, dit-elle moqueuse.

- Tu me sur-estimes Tallin, crois-moi. Et ça m'embête beaucoup que tu trouves que je sois quelqu'un de bien, alors que je me sers de toi pour régler des affaires personnelles, avoua-t-il.

Tallin le fixa incompréhensive, le sourcil droit relevé.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'entraîner?

- Pour vous divertir, répondit Tallin timidement, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous éclater dans votre magasin paumé.

- Paumé, remarqua Urahara avec un léger sourire amusé encore une fois du franc parler de son élève. Et bien non, continua-t-il, cette raison serait encore acceptable, mais c'est bien pire. Je me sers de tes capacités hors-norme pour régler mes comptes, plutôt égoïste, hein?

- Je vois, répondit simplement Tallin déçue.

_"Je pensais qu'il était mon ami, il était si gentil... Pourquoi, s'interrogea-t-elle déconcertée, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas comme ça..."_

Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter le fait que son entraîneur puisse faire des choses pareilles.

_-_ Bah alors, dans ce cas on est quitte, chacun se sert de l'autre pour régler ses propres comptes, on est à égalité, fit-elle tentant de dédramatiser.

- Drôle d'égalité alors, quand l'un reste tranquillement en retrait alors que l'autre risque sa vie sans arrêt.

Tallin ne sut quoi répondre, et se contenta de regarder ses mains posées sur ses jambes. Elle songea que heureusement ses zanpakutôs étaient endormis sinon ils auraient déjà étripé son professeur.

- Quels comptes devez-vous régler, ceux qui vous ont valut votre bannissement, demanda-t-elle sans lâcher du regard ses mains qui semblaient la chose la plus passionnante à cet instant.

- C'est une question assez indiscrète, remarqua Urahara amusé quand il vit qu'elle l'avait démasqué.

- Ca m'est égal, je veux savoir.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de stoppé l'amusement d'Urahara, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son élève, enfin le terme pion étant plus adéquate.

- Je veux savoir ce qui vous pousse à agir de manière contraire à vos valeurs, continua-t-elle troublée. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas vous ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête, c'est...

- Je vois. Tu n'es pas décidée à lâcher le morceau et à m'accepter en tant que méchant.

- Non! Alors dites-moi, les comptes que vous avez à régler c'est les causes de votre bannissement ou pas? Répondez au moins à cette question... s'il vous plaît, je vous laisse tranquille après, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers sa "cible".

Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais les yeux verts de son interlocutrice qui se voyaient particulièrement troublant mais réconfortant semblaient l'en dissuader. Il soupira puis lui affirma qu'elle avait raison.

Tallin lui sourit pour le remercier d'avoir répondu à sa question, bien que son sourire avait perdu tout son éclat, ce qui n'échappa pas à Urahara.

Il baissa les yeux tristement puis se concentra un instant.

- Je me suis fait piégé, avoua-t-il.

Tallin le fixa silencieusement, étonnée par cet aveu.

- A cause de ma débilité enfantine je me suis magistralement fait avoir, continua-t-il en fixant ses genoux. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais capitaine de la 12e division et d'un institut de recherche que j'avais fondé. J'étais assez talentueux, mais par mon caractère et mon je-m'en-foutisme des lois du Seireitei je n'ai jamais reçu la distinction digne d'un capitaine. Pas même de mon propre lieutenant...

A cette époque, le calme régnait à la Soul Society, et personne ne se doutait de ce qui se préparait derrière leur dos.

Puis un jour, des disparitions étranges ont commencé a frapper les habitants du Rukongai, et finirent ensuite par frapper les membres du Gotei 13, un capitaine et des membres de sa division subirent le même sort.

Mais avant que je sache que ses disparitions touchaient désormais le Gotei13, j'avais décidé d'envoyer ma lieutenante pour enquêter au Rukongai pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça ne se passa malheureusement pas comme prévu. Apparemment c'était déjà une de mes habitudes à cette époque d'envoyer les gens à ma place faire le sale boulot.

Lorsqu'on fut avertit de la disparition de l'équipe du capitaine, tout le monde était paniqué, le commandant décida d'envoyer certains de ses capitaines pour enquêter sur le terrain pendant que d'autres monteraient la garde au Seireitei, et moi j'étais chargé de faire des recherches sur ces mystérieuses disparitions.

Mais j'avais protesté, car je voulais partir à la recherche de ma lieutenante, mais je fus directement remis à ma place.

Bien décidé à vouloir secourir ma subordonnée, je partit quand même sur le terrain, aidé par Tessai, celui qui vit au magasin, précisa-t-il.

Lorsqu'on arriva sur le terrain on eut la surprise de découvrir ma lieutenante et les capitaine et lieutenants qui étaient chargés de l'enquête au sol en train de se transformer en Hollows.

Et à leur côtés trois Shinigami en parfaite santé, Tousen, Ichimaru Gin qui n'était qu'un enfant à peine sortit de l'académie, et Sosuke Aizen.

Je compris de suite ce qu'il se passait quand je fis le rapprochement de plusieurs éléments qui me permirent de comprendre que c'était Aizen qui était à l'origine de tout ce carnage.

Mais celui-ci avait parfaitement préparé son coup, au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le Gotei 13, il avait tous les éléments lui permettant de mettre à bien son projet sur la Hollowfication.

Derrière ses apparences d'ange qui bernaient tout le monde, en réalité c'était un véritable monstre.

Quoiqu'il en soit c'est lui qui m'a piégé, il avait tout manigancé pour me faire porter le chapeau.

Et moi comme un idiot je suis tombé dans le panneau tête la première. J'avais fait une invention, le Hogyoku, qui pouvait permettre, bien que les chances étaient minimes, d'inverser le phénomène d'Hollowfication, et évidemment cela a échoué. Le lendemain, alors que je me réveillait à peine, après la nuit que j'avais passé à tenter de sauver les victimes dans mon laboratoire, je fut arrêté et accusé d'être responsable de ce crime.

Et évidemment toutes les preuves étaient là, le corps des capitaines et lieutenants dans le labo, le Hogyoku...

Tessai et moi furent jugés et condamnés à tort. Mais grâce à l'intervention d'une amie on put se réfugier sur terre en menant avec nous les victimes qui se transformaient en Hollows car si elles restaient là-bas elles auraient été tuées de le même façon que l'on tuait les Hollows, comme il en avait été décidé.

Voilà pourquoi on s'était planqués dans ce maudit magasin, pour échapper au Seireitei.

------------------------------

En racontant cette histoire, Urahara en avait les larmes aux yeux ce qui bouleversa son interlocutrice qui malgré le bob avait pu percevoir ses yeux. Lui qui avait l'air toujours heureux, en réalité souffrait en permanence de cette manigance, elle avait vu juste la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, bien qu'elle aurait préféré s'être trompée.

Elle se leva pour s'approcher d'Urahara puis lui posa une main timide et hésitante sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'étais loin d'imaginer que c'était aussi grave que ça, fit-elle dépitée.

Elle poursuivit en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir autant, vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est cette ordure d'Aizen le coupable.

- Si j'y suis pour quelque chose, si j'étais moins niais je ne me serai pas fait piégé, et je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'envoyer ma lieutenante sur le terrain pour tenter de me racheter de ma stupidité, tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute, et c'est impardonnable. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Et puis si je n'avais pas fabriqué ce foutu Hogyoku, jamais rien de ce qui ne se passe en ce moment ne serait arrivé. Cette invention fut la pire erreur de ma vie, et cette erreur implique beaucoup trop de monde, c'est moi et uniquement moi qui aurait dû en subir les conséquences... et non tout ce monde. Bien qu'au fond de moi j'en veuille aux Shinigamis de ne pas avoir su juger coupable la bonne personne, je trouve que je mérite amplement la sanction de l'exil, car je suis l'auteur de l'objet de toute cette terreur... ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la profonde culpabilité qu'il ressentait et surtout du mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Je ne suis qu'un sombre abruti... susurra-t-il en calant son front dans la paume de sa main alors qu'une larme déferla sur sa joue.

Tallin se raidit en entendant ces derniers mots et surtout de voir la lame qui coulait sur la joue pâlie par le dégoût, probablement, que ressentait Kisuke.

Instinctivement elle porta sa main sur la joue de son entraîneur pour capturer l'unique larme qui traçait un chemin sur la peau remarquablement douce, comme en put constater Tallin au contact de celle-ci, de son entraîneur.

Kisuke, surpris par ce geste, sortit alors sa tête cachée dans sa main, pour poser ses yeux gris sur son élève qui semblait dépassée et bouleversée par son chagrin.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux compatissants, anormalement compatissants, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui cette tristesse et cette culpabilité qui le rongeaient. Comme si elle connaissait ces sentiments qui le hantaient. Comme si elle avait déjà eu à les endurer, ou même si elle les endurer à ce moment même...

Ils se fixèrent quelques courtes secondes qui semblaient être de longues minutes aux yeux de Kisuke.

Il semblait s'être noyé dans les yeux émeraudes scintillantes incroyablement réconfortants de son élève, il avait l'impression que ces deux iris, par il ne sait quel miracle, le guérissaient instantanément de tous ces maux qui le faisaient souffrir depuis un siècle. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux étaient comme un remède à tous ses soucis.

Constatant le trouble apparent de son entraîneur, Tallin décida alors de prendre la parole, pour l'en sortir.

- Vous n'êtes pas un abruti Kisuke, dit-elle de sa douce voix. Vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, ajouta-t-elle en retirant doucement le bob de la tête de celui-ci.

Il afficha un discret sourire, cette fille était la première personne qui osait lui ôter son bob, et sans même son autorisation. Quel aplomb, ou quelle innocence plutôt.

- Tu ne connais pas grand monde pour pouvoir faire des comparaisons Tallin, lui fit-il remarquer lorsqu'elle eut fini de retirer son chapeau.

- C'est vrai oui, mais je côtoie pas mal de malade à l'hôpital. Et je peux vous dire que, des personnes que j'ai vu, vous êtes la personne qui semble le plus souffrir intérieurement Kisuke, dit-elle en scrutant l'expression sur le visage de son entraîneur. Et pour ne pas qu'on s'en aperçoive vous utilisez ce masque de la personne joyeuse à qui tout est source d'amusement car je crois que ça vous permet d'étouffer temporairement cette souffrance enfouit au fond de vous qui ressasse sans cesse vos dites erreurs du passé qui vous répugnent visiblement tant. Ca doit vous soulager... songea-t-elle. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire en tournant son regard sur le bob qu'elle tenait en main, ce bob aussi, il vous permet de masquer vos yeux, car ce sont les yeux qui trahissent toujours nos émotions, n'est-ce pas?

Il resta bouche bée, pris au dépourvu par cette analyse qui s'avérait être juste, il ne sut quoi répondre, il était estomaqué par cette fille et son talent de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comment pouvait-elle l'analyser si bien alors qu'elle semblait incapable d'analyser sa propre souffrance à elle...

- Tu es vraiment surprenante Tallin, on te l'a déjà dit ça?

- Je ne connais pas grand monde, rétorqua-t-elle alors avec un triste sourire.

Il lui répondit par un même sourire, puis ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Tallin semblait vraiment chamboulée par l'état de son entraîneur, ce qui n'échappa pas à celui-ci. Il s'en voulais un peu de lui avoir raconté tout ça, il avait oublié qu'elle était très sensible à la souffrance des gens.

_« Pas étonnant, elle est la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'est la douleur morale, sûrement elle doit vouloir que le moins de personne n'ait à connaître cette douleur insupportable, et le fait de s'imaginer que des personnes aient à subir cette souffrance qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien la peine... songea Kisuke. »_

Tallin semblait penser à autre chose car elle finit par demander timidement, craignant la réponse, ce qu'il était advenu de la lieutenante et des autres capitaines transformés en Hollows.

- On a finalement réussi à interrompre le phénomène, désormais ils sont mi-Shinigami,mi- Hollow. Ce sont des Vizards, une nouvelle race qui est née par cet accident. Ils sont très puissants.

- Ah, fit Tallin dans un soulagement. Et votre amie qui vous a aidé, elle est devenue quoi?

- Elle a fuit la Soul Society.

- Oh...

- Ne t'en fais pas, fit Urahara en souriant pour rassurer Tallin. Il y a peu de temps je pensais encore qu'elle avait fuit pour ne pas m'abandonner, je m'en voulais beaucoup d'ailleurs, je me sentais responsable de la rupture d'une amitié très prometteuse entre elle et un ami qu'on avait en commun, Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle était venue sur terre pour faire des recherches.

- Ah d'accord. Bon, alors vous m'utilisez pour vous venger d'Aizen?

- Non, j'ai abandonné l'idée de t'utiliser pour être honnête.

- Bien, tant mieux, je ne suis pas un pion. Je peux vous poser une dernière question, fit-elle en levant l'index un peu hésitante.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il dans un soupir, on n'en est plus à une près maintenant.

- Généralement les niais, comme vous dites, sont tellement niais qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il le sont puisqu'ils sont niais, enfin... euh vous me comprenez, dit-elle amusée par son raisonnement farfelu. Ou alors quand ils s'en aperçoivent, ils font un effort pour ne plus l'être. Bon en bref, vous, vous saviez pertinemment que vous l'étiez puisque vous le dites vous-même, donc cela signifie que vous le faisiez exprès. Dédoublement de personnalité, ajouta-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Pourquoi, finit-elle par demander timidement.

- Ah là là, fit-il en agitant son éventail pour s'aérer, Tallin, tu es vraiment une salle gosse tu sais, continua-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

- Hey, je suis pas une gosse d'abord, cet hiver je suis majeur je vous signale.

- Bon alors, pourquoi, n'essayez pas d'esquiver ma question, c'est inutile cette technique avec moi puisque je l'utilise aussi, continua-t-elle avec amusement, on ne se fait pas prendre à son propre jeu.

- Je vois, ça confirme bien le fait que tu es une salle gosse.

- Si vous voulez, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Personne ne m'oblige à le faire non plus, rétorqua Urahara.

- Mouais pas faux, bon tant pis j'aurai essayé au moins. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

- Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais aller dormir. Et puis les enfants ont besoin de sommeil pour être en forme, fit-il moqueur ravi d'avoir trouver un nouveau sujet de moquerie.

- Ah... C'est pour ça que vous voulez dormir, demanda Tallin amusée.

- Non. Et quand je disais enfant il s'agissait de toi, idiote, dit-il amusé par l'espièglerie de son élève.

- Bah moi non plus, j'ai fait la sieste cet après-midi, comme une enfant, le nargua-t-elle, alors vous voulez boire quelque chose, s'entêta-t-elle en partant vers la cuisine, puis elle revint sur ses pas, oh euh désolée, fit-elle embarrassée, j'avais pas compris que vous vouliez rejoindre votre famille, allez-y, j'arrête de vous séquestrer, continua-t-elle en souriant.

- Ma famille?

- Votre mari et vos enfants.

Kisuke éclata de rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tallin le regarda avec de grands yeux incompréhensifs.

- Tessai, mon mari, elle était bonne celle-là, fit-il toujours en rigolant. C'est juste mon partenaire d'exil, et les deux enfants ce sont des créations, pas de vrais humains.

- Hum mouais, j'ai perdu l'occasion de me taire alors, répondit Tallin incrédule en posant un doigt sur le menton.

- Oh c'est pas grave, ce sont les enfants ça, ils ont la langue bien pendue, continua-t-il dans sa moquerie.

- Ah ah, mais j'y pense je devrai peut être profiter d'être une ENFANT pour vous étriper, comme ça ma peine serait moins lourde, hein? lança-t-elle en brandissant son poing en l'air d'un air qui s'essayait menaçant.

Kisuke saisit son poignet dans sa main, qui en faisait d'ailleurs largement tout le tour.

- Arrêtes tu me fais peur en parlant comme ça, dit-il sérieusement puis rigola aussitôt, tu crois vraiment m'effrayer avec ta petite voix délicate et tes petits bras ridicules, se moqua-t-il. Regardes avec une main je peux briser ton petit poignet, t'es une maigrichonne d'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas te briser les tibias en donnant des coups de pieds aux Hollows.

Et puis si tu m'étripais tu n'aurais jamais la réponse à ta question de toute à l'heure, ce serait dommage, la nargua-t-il.

- Comme si vous comptiez me répondre un jour, dit-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau vers la cuisine.

- Je vais te répondre. Comme reconnaissance pour ne pas m'avoir étriper, comme tu dis, en apprenant que j'avais l'intention de me servir de toi.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Assis dans le salon autour d'un thé, pour changer, ils discutèrent un instant puis Urahara se décida de répondre à la question de Tallin qui se résumait ainsi: _"Pourquoi faites vous le débile alors que vous ne l'êtes pas? "_

- Bon par où commençait, fit-il en plaquant son éventail sur son menton, puis commença son explication. J'ai décidé de jouer le rôle du niais quand je suis arrivé à la Soul Society après qu'un Shinigami m'y ait envoyé après ma mort. Déjà tu dois savoir que lorsque l'on est envoyé à la Soul Society la majeure partie des personnes oublie l'existence de leur séjour sur terre, mais d'autres la gardent en mémoire. Moi je m'en suis souvenu, et c'est quand je me suis remémoré les causes de ma mort que j'ai décidé de jouer ce petit rôle.

- Purée, s'exclama Tallin choquée en portant une main sur sa bouche, c'est vrai que vous êtes mort, continua-t-elle peinée, oh non, je...

- Je suis vivant maintenant, la coupa Urahara voyant qu'elle était perturbée, puisque tu me parles. Bon je t'explique comment j'ai «mourru», continua-t-il en rigolant pour détendre son élève.

Elle lui sourit.

- Bon comment vous avez «mourru» alors?

- Attention c'est violent, la prévint-il attendant une réaction de sa part pour qu'il puisse continuer, puis lorsqu'elle lui affirma qu'elle n'était pas une mauviette, terme qui le fit rire, il continua. J'ai été battu à mort par mes frères et mon père.

Tallin devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, et sentit son sang se glacer.

- Mais...c'est... c'est abjecte, fit-elle choquée. C'est horrible, je déteste les gens qui battent les autres, c'est affreux, continua-t-elle horripilée et chamboulée. Ce sont des ordures ce qui font ça! Je...

- Tu connais une personne qui battait quelqu'un, s'enquit Urahara en voyant la réaction de son élève.

Celle-ci blêmit d'avantage et se figea en entendant la question, puis y répondit par un mouvement vif de la tête en guise de « non ».

Kisuke n'était pas dupe, il vit parfaitement qu'elle mentait, mais ne s'étendit pas trop sur le sujet qui semblait déplaire à son élève.

- Bon inutile de te raconter les détails, reprit Urahara en lui souriant. Maintenant je vais plutôt t'expliquer la cause de cet acte, c'est moins violent pour les âmes sensibles, dit-il dans un sourire. Depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai toujours été au dessus de la norme au niveau intelligence ce qui faisait la fierté de ma mère.

Elle plaça alors tous ses espoirs en moi pour sortir notre famille de la misère, mon père et mes frères n'étant pas très futés se contentaient de travailler dans les mines. Mais cette idée leur déplut, et ils passaient leur temps à rappeler à ma mère que même si j'étais un génie c'était grâce à eux qu'on réussissait à survivre. Et que ma petite intelligence était alimenté à la sueur de leur front. Ils n'avaient pas tort d'ailleurs.

C'est comme ça que je devint leur bouc-émissaire, mais à cette époque ils ne me violentaient pas encore.

Puis cinq ans plus tard ma mère décéda de la tuberculose, et là les choses ont commencé à se corser. Pendant que moi j'étudiais , eux travaillaient d'arrache pied pour entretenir la famille. Cette situation ne leur convenait pas alors mon père décida d'arrêter de me nourrir. C'est alors que je quitta la maison. Je fus recueillit chez l'un de mes professeurs qui m'éleva comme l'un de ses propres enfants, je lui en serait d'ailleurs toujours reconnaissant.

C'est ainsi que j'ai pu continuer d'étudier. Lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de chercheur j'ai reçut une bourse assez importante pour avoir été le meilleur élève du pays, et le plus jeune diplômé.

Puis je me suis empressé de retourner chez mon père pour leur donner la globalité de l'argent. Mais mes frères et mon père considérèrent ça comme un affront. Le fait que je leur ramène de l'argent les vexa parce qu'ils prirent ce geste pour de la pitié et se sentirent humiliés. Puis pris d'un excès de rage mon père commença à me frapper.

J'essayais de lui expliquer que ce geste c'était pour respecter la volonté de notre mère, mais en guise de le calmer ça envenima sa rage, puis il continua alors de défouler sa colère en me battant. Je ne me suis pas défendu parce qu'on ne doit pas lever la main sur ses parents...

Puis il invita par dessus ça mes deux frères à en faire de même. Inutile de te raconter la suite, fit-il en souriant à Tallin qui faisait une mine déconfite.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la Soul Society, dans les vieux bidonvilles du Rukongai ça me rappela de suite l'endroit où je vivais et ma situation familiale, ainsi que ma fin, et c'est là que j'ai décidé de jouer les débiles, pour masquer mon intelligence. Je ne voulais pas subir le même sort...

Puis je suis rentré à l'académie qui forme les Shinigami, ensuite je suis devenu Shinigami, puis capitaine et pour ne pas passer pour l'intello de service j'ai continué à jouer ce rôle de niais.

Et c'est à cause de ce rôle stupide que je me retrouve ici, coincé dans le monde des vivants à jamais.

--------------------------

Sur ces mots un long silence gagna la pièce, Tallin était profondément troublée et Urahara la regardait à la fois amusé par la réaction de son interlocutrice qui se disait ne pas être une mauviette et peiné par son histoire. Puis il rompit le silence.

- Tu fais des minutes de silence pour me rendre hommage, tenta Urahara pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous arrivez encore à plaisanter, s'étonna Tallin.

- Mieux vaut rire que pleurer, c'est du passé tout ça.

- Je vous admire... vraiment. Réussir à rester aussi calme et de bonne humeur avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Je devrais peut être en prendre de la graine.

- Tu es encore une enfant, c'est normal que l'on n'aborde pas les problèmes du même pied, dit-il en plaisantant bien qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout car elle était visiblement anormalement mature.

Elle le regarda en souriant puis lui lança un coussin à la figure.

- Ah ça fait du bien, fit Tallin amusée.

Ils passèrent ainsi encore un moment à discuter, puis se quittèrent quand Urahara constata que son élève n'arrêtait pas de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

C'est ainsi que je vois le perso d'Urahara, j'en suis sûre que c'est un rôle qu'il joue ;) et puis j'en suis sûre aussi que l'incident de la Soul Society l'a rendu triste comme on peut le voir, je trouve, dans les premiers épisodes de bleach quand il essaie de passer la main dans le Senkai qu'il a ouvert à Ichigo pour rejoindre la Soul Society et qu'il s'aperçoit que l'accés lui est toujours interdit.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis ;)

Au prochain chapitre, commence l'action^^ avec un rapide aperçu des capacités des zanpakutôs de Tallin contre un adversaire qui va beaucoup la perturber et réveiller en elle des souvenirs douloureux, et retour d'Ichigo et son groupe sur Terre.

Bonne semaine à tous!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note: _**Coucou tout le monde! En grand merci pour tous vos review, grâce à vous j'ai maintenant 30 reviews youhou lol, je pensais jamais en avoir autant en fait^^. Merci à Shadow qui a reviewer tous les chapitres d'un coup :) et qui m'a bien fait rire d'ailleurs, pour tes questions j'ai mis une review où je répondais à toutes vos questions si tu veux, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent avec assiduité la fic ;)

Alors pour ce chapitre, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment pas satisafaite, je trouve que l'action est mal écrite( j'étais une novice à l'époque où je l'ai écrite^^) et tout corriger c'était trop long alors je m'en excuse d'avance. J'ai aussi hésité à le combiner avec le prochain chapitre car je trouvais qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose, mais ça aurait été trop long, donc j'ai mis que ça, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Bon sinon il y a du combat, des révélations(encore ^^), et un peu de news sur les capacités des zanpakutôs :)

Voili, bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Urahara accompagné de Tessai et des deux enfants, sur leur tapis volant, allèrent accueillir le groupe d'Ichigo qui sans leur intervention aurait fait une arrivée fracassante.

Urahara encore très ému par le fait de s'être remémoré sa vie sur terre, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier car trop douloureuse, et par le fait d'avoir réveillé en lui cette douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience que cette horrible guerre qui était en train de se profiler était son oeuvre, il ne put s'empêcher de présenter ses plus plates excuses à Ichigo, bien que conscient que cela n'effacerai jamais ces erreurs et plus particulièrement Son erreur. Celle d'avoir, un jour, voulu fabriquer cette pierre.

Après s'être fait violemment mais gentiment remballé par Ichigo qui tenta de dédramatiser, Urahara fit le taxi sur son tapis volant pour ramener les aventuriers rentrés chez eux, puis rentra à son magasin avec les trois autres et Yoruichi.

- C'est quoi ce bronxe, s'exclama le chat quand il vit des journaux éparpillés partout.

- Son nouveau passe-temps, se moqua Tessai.

Figure-toi que j'ai décidé de t'aider dans tes recherches, expliqua Urahara.

Le fait qu'Urahara n'arbore pas son air d'abruti joyeux n'échappa pas à Yoruichi, mais épuisée par son périple, elle se jura de voir ça avec son ami le lendemain.

- Recherches, demanda Yoruichi confuse.

- Ta soeur, ton séjour à la Soul Society t'as fait perdre la mémoire, nargua Urahara sans y mettre son ton et son sourire ahuri habituel.

- Urusai, j'suis claquée c'est tout.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu as l'air à cran.

- J'suis fatiguée j't'ai dit, bon sinon t'as trouvé quelque chose?

Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, je t'en dirai plus quand tu seras reposée. En tout cas je suis ravi que vous soyez revenus indemnes de ce périple, je m'en serai vraiment voulu s'il vous était arrivé malheur... ajouta-t-il songeur.

Le chat le regarda silencieusement pendant un instant.

Ouais, lança-t-elle alors. Bonne nuit Kisuke, et euh, merci pour avoir fait des recherches pour moi.

Le blond, après avoir fournis tous les efforts du monde, parvint à lui lancer un beau sourire.

- Dors bien Yoruichi!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Au même instant, chez Tallin.**_

Bien que fatiguée, Tallin resta un instant dans le salon assise sur des coussins, repensant tristement à tout ce que lui avait raconté son professeur à propos de son passé.

_" C'est vraiment horrible... Le pauvre, sa vie humaine a vraiment dû être un calvaire... Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'il se retrouve confronté à de nouveaux problèmes à la Soul Society, on dirait que le bonheur n'est pas fait pour lui... Et quand je pense qu'on nous baratine avec " les âmes reposent en paix après la mort" ... Pff tu parles, que des bobards..."_

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit fracassant. Sa porte venait d'être littéralement défoncée, elle bondit, effrayée et sur ses gardes, sur ses pieds à la même vitesse féline que ses zanpakutôs. Une silhouette lui faisait face, c'était un homme vêtu de blanc et sur le visage un morceau de masque, un masque de Hollows... Tallin était confuse face à l'apparence de cet homme.

Les deux zanpakutôs avaient de suite senti l'hostilité, du reiatsu de cet homme étrange n'émanait rien qui vaille.

Le tigre montrait ses crocs, puis l'homme s'approcha à pas rageur pour se planter devant l'animal et lui asséner un méchant shoot qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Tallin s'empressa auprès de son tigre.

- Vous êtes qui vous, aboya Tallin enragée par le fait qu'on ai fait mal à son tigre.

- J'crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me poser des questions, morveuse!

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à défoncer ma porte non plus, pauvre naze!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Bureau des investigations, Soul Society**_

- Capitaine Mayuri, un puissant reiatsu vient d'apparaître sur terre.

- Voyons, hum, un Arrancar, il semblerait qu'Aizen ne perde pas de temps, constata Mayuri, je vais prévenir le Vieux.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

L'Arrancar irrité par le ton de Tallin bondit à ses côtés et sans crier gare lui transperça le flanc gauche de son katana , celle-ci poussa un petit cri aigu, d'avantage de stupeur que de douleur, lui semblait-il.

- **Maîtresse**, s'écrièrent le tigre et le chat en coeur.

- Ne me méprise pas, connasse, grogna l'arrancar.

- Pourquoi je ne te mépriserai pas alors que tu attaques un adversaire désarmé, dit elle en se redressant difficilement, main droite sur son flanc blessé. Tity, Satine, j'ai besoin de vous.

Les deux animaux se placèrent sous chacune des mains de Tallin prêtes à accueillir les zanpakutôs puis prirent leur forme de katana. Tallin enragée étant incapable de maîtriser son reiatsu dans cet état, libéra son reiatsu, ce qui figea un instant son adversaire, puis elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, pour le faire sortir par la porte qu'il venait de défoncer, ce qui lui fit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Tallin le rejoint dehors à l'aide du Shunpo.

- Je sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous me prenez vraiment la tête là, fit Tallin en tentant de retrouver son calme, pourquoi vous avez frappé mon tigre espèce de brute!

Son adversaire éclata de rire, elle protestait pour son tigre et non pour elle qu'il venait de transpercer, c'était la meilleur cela songea-t-il, puis se releva.

- Plutôt puissant ton coup de pied, mais si tu crois que tu vas me tuer avec ça tu rêves, grognasse!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Capitaine, un nouveau reiatsu énorme est apparu et a disparu aussitôt!

- Un autre Arrancar?

- Non il n'était pas rouge mais blanc cette fois-ci!

- Blanc, Shinigami?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le subordonné, je cherche dans nos archives mais il n'y a aucune donnée le concernant, il est inconnu.

- Hum...

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Et quand tu dis que tu sais pas qui je suis tu te trompes, ajouta l'arrancar. Tu m'as déjà rencontré il y a quelques années déjà... Tu te souviens? Devant le silence de son adversaire il continua son monologue. Ta petite famille adorée... Ah je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, vraiment appétissante, quel délice!!

Tallin blêmit par l'allusion à sa famille.

- Tu les a abandonné pour t'enfuir, espèce de merde. Puis t'es revenue un peu plus tard mais j'avais déjà finit mon repas. Tu te souviens? Oui!! J'en suis sûr rien qu'à voir ta tête, ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Et tu te souviens que tu m'as battu avec un couteau merdique.. je t'avais promis de revenir te voir quand je serai plus puissant. Et ben voilà je suis là, connasse. Je vais te montrer ce qu'il advient de ce qui ose imaginer pouvoir me battre, dit-il avec haine. Alors dis-moi comment va ta soeur, hein?

- Pourquoi tu me fais la conversation, t'as pas d'amis ou quoi, le provoqua-t-elle pour qu'il cesse de la torturer avec ses paroles horriblement mesquine et douloureuse.

- Ta gueule salle peste, viens te battre.

- Je ne comptes pas me battre, je ne veux pas te tuer.

Il rigola.

- Et pourquoi ça?!

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu es un humain maintenant, et je ne te tuerai pas parce que je ne suis pas une meurtrière, moi!

- Oh que c'est touchant, nargua l'arrancar. Et puis quelle prétention de croire que tu puisses me tuer!!

Il attaqua de nouveau, et ouvrit de nouveau le ventre de son adversaire, qui tomba à genou au sol.

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas encore travaillé la défense avec son entraîneur, et étant donné que tous les combats qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent avec son couteau étaient basé uniquement sur l'attaque, elle était médiocre en défense.

_" Je suis mal barrée, purée! Je ne peux pas me battre, je ne peux pas tuer! "_

Relève-toi, espèce de lâche, ou bien comptes-tu fuir encore une fois?

Tallin énervée et profondément blessée, dans les deux sens du terme, serra dangereusement les poignées de ses zanpakutôs pour ne pas laisser exploser et sa rage et ses larmes.

Le Hollow pendant ce temps ricanait perfidement devant la lutte de son adversaire, ce qui finit d'exaspérer l'adolescente.

Tallin se releva finalement avec grandes difficultés, cet effort terrible la vida de toute énergie, elle ne sentait plus ses membres et tenait difficilement debout.

Elle serra les poignées de ces zanpakutôs du mieux qu'elle put, ses mains tétanisées par le vide énergétique en elle, puis se décida à attaquer.

_" En lui coupant les bras il ne devrait plus pouvoir attaquer, pensa-t-elle "_

Elle exécuta alors son plan. A une vitesse incroyable elle atteint sa cible puis lui amputa ses deux bras, puis regagna sa place initiale à quelques mètres de son adversaire .

- Te...me!!! Petite garce, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça.

C'est alors qu'il prépara un cero et le lança sur Tallin. Celle-ci se tenait debout face à l'arrancar en vacillant, ses jambes ne semblaient plus la retenir.

Sa vue commençait à se troubler mais elle parvint tout de même à percevoir le rayon lumineux en formation.

A bout de force et voyant le cero se diriger à toute vitesse sur elle, elle n'eut comme seul réflexe de croiser ses katanas devant elle pour la protéger, même si elle se doutait que ca ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Une vive lumière verte amande commença alors à surgir de la pointe du zanpakutô Tity lorsque les deux armes entrèrent en contact, alors que le cero lui arrivait droit dessus.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, un vif éclair apparut ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire s'élever dans le ciel un énorme nuage de poussière.

Tallin ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ni d'où provenait ce flash bien que le bruit qu'il produit lui était familier, mais ses jambes ne la tenant plus elle . Elle chutait. N'attendant plus que de percuter le sol pour mettre un terme à cette lente chute, trop lente à son goût. Mais le sol semblait ne pas arriver, en effet ce n'est pas le sol qui mit un terme à sa chute mais deux bras solides, mais doux et chaleureux, qui l'intercepta au vol, elle rouvrit alors difficilement les yeux du fait de la lourdeur de ses paupières pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Ki..suke...

- Désolé pour le retard. T'inquiète, je vais achever cette crapule, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Il la déposa délicatement au sol puis se rendit vers sa cible. Mais sa cible était déjà morte.

- Dommage, t'as failli t'amuser un peu Benihime, fit-il en regardant son zanpakutô. J'aurai bien aimé savoir qu'est ce que c'était, ajouta-t-il en revenant vers son élève qui avait perdu connaissance.

Il décida de la mener à Orihime quand il vit ses blessures et tout le sang qu'elle perdait, quant aux zanpakutôs ils se rematerialisèrent.

- Je vous la ramène indemne, lança Urahara déjà lancé vers la maison d'Inoue.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Le lendemain matin, Soul Society, réunion des capitaines.**_

- Hier soir, le reiatsu d'un Arrancar est apparu sur Terre m'a informé le capitaine Mayuri, expliqua le capitaine commandant aux huit autres capitaines, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit fait tué. J'ai de suite pensé au Shinigami remplaçant, mais Mayuri m'a également informé la brève apparition, quelques instants après celui de l'Arrancar, d'un énorme reiatsu n'appartenant ni à l'ennemi ni à un Shinigami d'après nos données, ce qui pose problème.

- Pourquoi un arrancar aurait-il attaqué tout seul, c'est étrange, ajouta le capitaine de la huitième division.

- En effet c'est pour cela que je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à Aizen. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est ce reiatsu inconnu, je vais envoyé un groupe de Shinigami pour enquêter sur cet inconnu en examinant le lieu du combat.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Plus tôt, magasin de Urahara**_

Tallin déambulait sans conviction dans les rues à pas ralenti, repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle eut d'abord l'impression que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais quand elle vit que sa porte était bel et bien défoncée et que son jardin avait été abîmé par le cero elle en conclut que c'était bien réel.

Elle essayait de réfléchir aux événements de la nuit passée, mais sa réflexion était vaine. Son cerveau semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, noirci par les images tragiques du jour du drame de sa famille et par son comportement lors de l'accident, images qui pas un jour ne l'avaient quittée depuis huit ans, mais qui depuis cette nuit la hantaient littéralement, au point même qu'elle n'eut pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Tout ceci avait amplifié ce profond sentiment de dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers elle-même, cette haine et cette culpabilité...

Elle avait une de ces douleurs au coeur, insupportable. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais était autant déchiré que ce jour.

Elle porta sa main contre sa poitrine douloureuse dans un profond soupir de désespoir, alors qu'une larme commença à déferler sur sa joue pâlie par l'émotion et la fatigue.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva dans la rue du magasin de son entraîneur.

Elle soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Parler et s'entraîner, lui changera les idées et lui évitera de se ronger le cerveau avec toutes ses histoires...

Puis arrivée devant la porte du magasin de son entraîneur, elle s'essuya ses yeux humides et la joue sur laquelle une larme avait coulé, puis prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle tentait de stocker un maximum de sang froid et de courage pour affronter les questions qu'elle savait pertinemment que son entraîneur lui poserait.

Se doutant qu'il était réveillé puisque tous les matins ils se rejoignaient à 6h, elle toqua doucement pour ne pas réveiller les colocataires d'Urahara. Il fit coulisser la porte un instant plus tard et sembla surpris de voir Tallin.

- Trois quarts d'heure de retard, de pire en pire, désolée.

- L'idée de te voir si tôt ne m'avais à vrai dire même pas effleuré l'esprit, avoua-t-il, je pensais que tu aurais fait la grâce matinée après cette nuit mouvementée, dit-il en souriant. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, entre. Et oublies immédiatement l'idée de t'entraîner dans cet état.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse pour boire un thé.

- Comment se fait-il que mes blessures aient disparues? Même la cicatrice que je masque à mon bras a disparu, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

- Moi, rien. C'est une personne qui a des dons de guérison qui t'as soigné. Une des camarades de Kurosaki-kun.

- Oh, bah elle est sacrément douée, je sens plus rien, faudrait que j'aille la remercier... Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient rentrés, lança-t-elle pour faire la conversation et éviter le sujet qu'elle redoutait fortement.

Forcément puisqu'ils sont rentrés hier soir, si tu ne t'étais pas évanouie tu l'aurais peut-être su, se moqua Urahara.

Tallin soupira intérieurement en constatant que son entraîneur avait malgré ses efforts avait orienté la conversation vers l'incident d'hier.

D'ailleurs j'ai été forcé de rentrer dans ta chambre pour t'y déposer, sous la garde de tes zanpakutôs, rajouta-t-il amusé. T'es une artiste?

- Hum, demanda-t-elle en constatant que Kisuke semblait l'avoir interrogée car elle était trop préoccupée par la crainte des questions de son interlocuteur.

- Il y avait un piano dans ta chambre, t'en joues?

- Ah... euh ouais, plus trop en ce moment en fait...

- Avec tes longs doigts fins tu dois être douée, il faudrait que tu me montres tes talents d'artiste.

- Non! Enfin.. euh... j'aime pas trop jouer devant les autres.

- Pourquoi tu es trop nulle, dit-il en rigolant.

- Ouais, lui confirma-t-elle.

Mouais permets moi d'en douter.

En plus il est désaccordé, ajouta-t-elle semblant navrée, c'est pour ça que j'en joues plus ces derniers temps.

Hum. Bon, tu n'es pas très joyeuse aujourd'hui et puis tu fais une tête d'enterrement, qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

Rien, j'ai juste mal dormis, ce combat m'a perturbé.

« Ah non! Mais je suis bête, se désespéra tristement Tallin, pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça, j'aurai dû mentir, je me suis mise toute seule dans l'embarras maintenant, il va me poser des questions... Pff. »

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué?

Ca n'avait pas raté, ce qui pétrifia l'adolescente. Elle ne répondit pas directement, repensant à son affrontement et cherchant une réponse crédible.

- J'étais moins forte que lui.

- Mensonge, dit-il en secouant son éventail fermé devant lui. Tu t'es contentée de lui couper les bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus attaquer parce que tu ne voulais pas le tuer, c'est tout.

Pff, soupira Tallin désespérée par le fait que son entraîneur l'ait démasquée si facilement. Vous êtes médium ou quoi?!

Kisuke ne répondit pas bien qu'intérieurement amusé, puis la fixa pour l'inciter à répondre.

- Lui c'est un meurtrier mais pas moi, ajouta-t-elle après un court silence. Les Hollows je les tue parce que ce sont des monstres, mais lui, même s'il avait un morceau de masque de Hollows c'était un humain.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu avais l'air si déprimée quand je suis arrivé, s'étonna Urahara.

- Déprimée, répéta-t-elle en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main, le coude lui même posé sur l'une de ses jambes croisées, j'étais perturbée c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté pour te perturber?

- Rien de particulier.

- Mais assez particulier pour te perturber, rétorqua Urahara.

- J'en ai marre de vos questions, annonça-t-elle dans un soupir.

Cette franchise amusa Urahara.

- Si tu en as marre tu n'as qu'à répondre une bonne fois pour toute après je te lâche.

- Pas envie.

- O.K, répondit-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe, dans ce cas je continue mes questions. Il avait un rapport avec ton passé, demanda-t-il du tac au tac comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi au sujet.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de lui valoir un regard foudroyant de Tallin, enfin qui essayait d'être foudroyant.

Elle s'apprêtait à péter un câble mais se rappela qu'il était tôt et qu'elle allait réveiller tout le monde.

- Bah voilà, j'ai bien visé, rajouta-t-il amusé par la réaction de son élève.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bon on va s'entraîner, demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Hum, fit Urahara en plaquant son éventail sur son menton, intéressant. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi l'un de tes zanpakutôs est un tigre. La ressemblance est frappante. Tu es d'un tempérament calme, mais quand on t'énerve tu réagis au quart de tour comme les félins, et pour te calmer tu as besoin de te défouler comme les...

- Traitez-moi d'animal tant que vous y êtes, le coupa Tallin en allant se poster à la fenêtre retrouvant son calme et sa voix douce.

- Ah t'es calmée... j'avais peur que tu me sautes à la gorge, se moqua-t-il.

- Il y a une erreur dans votre raisonnement, annonça Tallin après un court silence. Le tigre n'hésite pas à tuer son adversaire, qui qu'il soit. Et encore moins quand son adversaire est celui qui a anéanti sa famille.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a tué ta famille, demanda Urahara retrouvant immédiatement son sérieux.

- Hum.. Cette ordure a dévoré toute ma famille sauf une seule personne qui est morte sans être mangée, expliqua-t-elle attristée en fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre. C'était un Hollow à l'époque je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est transformé en humain cet abruti. J'en suis sûre que c'est le fait d'avoir dévoré tant d'humain qui lui a permis de prendre cette forme. Si j'avais pu l'achever à cette époque il ne serait pas revenu, mais il s'était échappé parce qu'il était trop blessé.

- Tu t'étais battu avec lui, s'étonna Urahara.

- Pff, il me traite de lâche mais lui il n'est pas mieux...

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit les larmes commençant à faire leur apparition.

- En fait si il l'est, sa fuite à lui n'impliquait la vie de personne... Moi si. J'ai fuit pour me cacher alors que c'était ma vie qu'il voulait... Du coup il s'en est pris à ma famille...

Urahara la regardait pleurer sans rien dire attendant la suite de l'histoire, tout en faisant le rapprochement avec toutes les incompréhension qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses conversations avec son élève.

Il savait maintenant pourquoi elle mettait un point d'honneur à masquer son reiatsu la journée et le libérer le soir pour combattre tous les Hollows qu'elle a fui la journée en masquant son énergie spirituelle: pour ne pas fuir et laisser tuer des personnes à sa place comme ce qui semblait avoir été le cas avec sa famille .

Il comprenait, enfin, aussi pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer autant des personnes à qui elle a tant nui, elle se sent sûrement responsable de leur malheur puisque le Hollow voulait seulement sa vie, et, faute de l'avoir, a fauché celle des membres de sa famille.

- Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien, continua-t-elle la voix tremblante et le sortant ainsi de sa réflexion. Je prétends ne pas être une meurtrière mais je suis pire que ça. Fuir et laisser sa famille se faire tuer à sa place, ça n'a pas de nom... S'ils sont tous morts cette nuit c'est par ma faute, ajouta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot, je... Je suis vraiment... puis sentant qu'elle allait exploser de rage elle s'empressa de sortir dehors, puis à l'aide du Shunpo elle dévalait les rues pour regagner sa maison.

Elle pleurait tellement que ses yeux furent inondés de larmes, masquant ainsi toute visibilité de la route. Elle ne voyait même pas où elle allait, et ne vit pas qu'Urahara l'avait rattrapé et c'était mis en travers de son chemin pour la faire s'arrêter. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, mais ne fit pas attention à sa douleur.

- Je les ai tué... Non!!! continua-t-elle dans un cri de désespoir en sanglotant.

Urahara la saisit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Tant son chagrin et son désespoir étaient profonds, elle tressaillit. Kisuke enserra d'avantage le corps tremblant de son élève.

- Arrête, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle agrippa fermement son manteau gris pour tenter de se calmer.

- Chiru... murmura Tallin avec une voix désespérée.

Sur ce mot elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle, le coeur se tordant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Urahara profondément perturbé par l'état de Tallin posa sa main dans les cheveux de son élève qui s'étaient détachés dans sa course, puis guida la tête de celle-ci dans contre le son épaule.

- Ca va aller, calmes-toi, tenta-t-il pour la rassurer.

- Je m'en veux tellement si vous saviez... susurra-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas avoir la chance de vivre...

- Dis pas des choses pareilles, je suis sûr que tu ne les penses pas.

- Si je les pense, j'ai même déjà voulu me suicider...

Ces paroles glaça le sang d'Urahara.

- Une vraie égoïste ajouta-t-elle... Il y en a comme vous et ma famille qui se sont vu retirer la vie contre leur volonté alors que moi j'ai la chance d'être encore en vie et je trouve encore le loisir d'être mécontente et de vouloir me donner la mort. Pff je suis vraiment une grosse naze...

Il attrapa les épaules de Tallin pour se détacher un peu de manière à lui faire face.

- Arrêtes de te rabaisser comme ça Tallin, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix affectueuse, limite implorante, en attrapant le visage de celle-ci entre ses mains fines et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec ses pouces. Tu n'as pas une vie facile c'est normal que tu aies ce genre de pensées, tout le monde les aurait eu à ta place et beaucoup les aurait même mises en oeuvre, mais là où toi tu t'es montrée meilleure c'est que tu as su te raisonner, tu montres une grande force de caractère Tallin, sur ce point là tu ne peux rien te reprocher, tu es exemplaire.

Pour une ENFANT tu fais preuve d'une grande maturité et une résistance incroyable aux difficultés de la vie, ajouta-t-il en souriant tant bien que mal car même s'il ne le montrait pas il était vraiment attristé par la souffrance de Tallin.

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire timide et ternit de son élève, ce qui le rassura un peu, puis Tallin replongea dans les bras d'Urahara qui à cet instant semblait la chose la plus rassurante qu'elle put trouver. Celui-ci sourit puis caressa les cheveux de Tallin avant de rajouter:

- Je dois quand même reconnaître que tu es plutôt grande pour une enfant, à deux ou trois centimètre près tu fais la même taille que moi alors que je mesure 1m83.

Il y eut un long silence consolateur.

- Ou alors c'est vous qui êtes petit... rétorqua Tallin qui sembla retrouver son répondant mais auquel manquait tout de même le ton moqueur.

_" Hum ouais avec l'âge je dois finir par me tasser, pensa-t-il amusé "_

- Je suis rassuré, j'ai cru que tu ne répondrais plus à ma provocation... Hey, j'y pense là, montres moi ta tête, dit Urahara semblant avoir un flash.

- Pourquoi, demanda Tallin surprise par cette question mais sans bouger de sa position confortable.

- Pour que je puisse voir tes yeux.

- Hein? répliqua Tallin en sortant sa tête du cou de son professeur encore plus surprise.

Ainsi Urahara pu voir l'objet de sa convoitise. Il fixa un instant sa cible semblant surpris.

- Arrêtez, fit Tallin rosie, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde, ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Ah j'avais pas rêvé, constata Urahara ne faisant mine de ce que venait de dire Tallin sans détourner son regard.

Tallin mit un coup dans le bob d'Urahara le faisant tomber par terre, pour qu'il détourne son regard, ce qui ne manqua pas.

- C'est vraiment gênant, arrêtez, fit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Ca y'est j'ai compris, tes yeux changent de couleur selon ton humeur?

- Pourquoi? Ils sont de quelle couleur en ce moment, demanda Tallin ne semblant pas surprise.

- Gris, comme les autres fois où tu étais peinée.

- Ah donc c'était bien vrai, marmonna Tallin semblant pensive. Mon zanpakutô Satine m'avait dit que les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait avaient des répercussions sur moi, et elle m'a expliqué que selon mon état d'esprit mes yeux prendraient l'une des couleurs qui se trouve sur la garde du zanpakutô.

- Hum... c'est la première fois que je vois ça de toute mon existence.

- Vous dites ça comme si vous avez une longue existence. Vous avez quel âge?

Cette question fit sourire Kisuke.

- Ca dépend, si c'est en âge humain 26 ans et si c'est en âge "Shinigami" plusieurs siècles.

Tallin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous voulez dire que ça fait des siècles que vous êtes un Shinigami! Vous êtes immortels?

- On peut être tué mais sinon on vit très longtemps. Le commandant du Gotei 13 doit avoir plusieurs millénaires.

- Ouah c'est cool ça!! Donc en fait, j'y pense là, si je meurs je vais retrouver toute ma famille à la Soul Society, hein?

Ces paroles figèrent Urahara.

_" Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de la contrarier d'avantage, si elle savait que les âmes des membres de sa famille s'étant faites dévorer avaient disparu en même tant que leur corps... "_

- Oui, lui mentit Urahara, par contre je tiens à te prévenir que c'est très vaste la Soul Society. Bon alors quand tes yeux sont gris ça signifie que tu es triste?

Elle sourit un peu honteuse.

- Satine m'a dit que le gris était en rapport avec la météo, pluie, foudre et tout ça, donc c'est quand je suis triste, en colère...

- Je vois, répondit-il songeur. Et les yeux verts?

Elle m'a dit: le vert est la couleur de l'espoir...

_« Ca veut dire qu'elle vit sans arrêt dans l'espoir de quelque chose, songea Kisuke. Mais quoi? »_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça n'a pas trop été ininteressant et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à mesure que la fic avance je perds des lecteurs( mes reviewers du début m'ont abandonné :'(

Prochain chapitre: 1) les deux soeurs( je le dis vu que tout le monde l'a deviné^^) sur Terre? Qu'est-ce que ça va donner? 2) Tallin prendra également une initiative à couper le souffle à Kisuke...

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser vos avis ;)

Bon week-end tout le monde!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note :_** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait énormement plaisir que ma fic vous plaise et soit tant suivie :) 10 reviews pour un chapitre, ouah :D c'est trop génial! (si ça pouvait être comme ça à chaque chapitre vous me rendriez vraiment très heureuse ^^) MERCI!! Et comme vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir, je vais vous rendre la pareille en essayant désormais de poster 2 chapitres par semaine ;). Comme la fic est assez longue et que je ne vais pas tarder à reprendre les cours je vais essayer de poster un max de chapitre avant la rentrée, parce qu'après je ne pourrai poster qu'un seul chapitre le week-end et encore :S

Donc voilà maintenant je posterai un chapitre le mardi et un autre samedi :) rien que pour vous ;).

Après je tenais à avoir votre avis sur une question qui m'est venue suite à un commentaire:** Est-ce que vous trouvez les chapitres trop longs?** J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis, comme ça j'adapterai à votre goût ce qui rendra la lecture plus agréable pour vous (si possible j'aimerai avoir l'avis d'un maximum de lecteur, même ceux qui ne postent pas de reviews d'habitude, plus j'aurai d'avis plus la moyenne sera réaliste ;) et plus nombreux seront les lecteurs satisfaits )

Et enfin pour répondre aux reviews anonymes comme je ne peux le faire que par là ;) :

- Désolée Louise-sama et Shadow si je vous ai déçu en n'appronfondissant pas plus les capacités de Tity, mais n'ayez crainte, au prochain chapitre on en saura plus et sur Tity et sur Satine :)

- Grimm tu m'as dit que tu ne voyais pas encore le rapport entre le titre de la fic et l'histoire. A vrai dire j'ai vraiment galéré pour trouver un titre à cette fic vue qu'à la base elle n'était pas déstinée à être postée, mais en fait l'idée m'est venue subitement en écrivant un chapitre, mais c'est vrai qu'au stade où on en est c'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas le rapport. Vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard dans la fic ;) Mais sinon je voulais te remercier pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchés. Merci!! ;)

- Ah oui j'allais oublié pour Shadow, tu peux m'appeler par mon surnom si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ;)

Bon voilà finit mon bla-bla ^^ place au chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après cette discussion assez éprouvante, Kisuke déconseilla Tallin d'aller en cours et lui proposa de la raccompagner et passer un moment avec elle. Celle-ci lui affirma qu'il pouvait retourner s'occuper de son magasin, qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux, puis qu'elle aurait de quoi s'occuper en réparant sa porte.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Urahara rentra chez lui et profita de la tranquillité de la maison, qui ne durerait pas Yoruichi étant de retour, pour ranger toute la paperasse et ne laissa de dépliés que quelques journaux. Il prépara alors du café pour Yoruichi et Tessai qui préféraient boire du café au lever, et le petit déjeuner pour les deux petits. Il fut peu de temps après, rejoint par Yoruichi. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir de si tôt, elle était plutôt du genre à se lever à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Yo, fit-elle encore dans les vapes.

- Bonjour Yoruichi, tu t'es faite attaquer par ton futon.

- Ouais, faut croire... Rah ce séjour m'a pas fait du bien, revoir tous ces morveux... et les retrouvailles avec Soi Fong et Byakuya n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant gentiment une tasse de café, je t'en ai fait un spécial déprime.

- Je déprime pas, râla Yoruichi.

- Si tu voyais ta tronche, se moqua-t-il, bon aller racontes.

- D'abord rentres toi ça dans la tête, j'dé-pri-me-pas, ok? J'ai juste mal au crâne. Bon alors, Soi Fong m'en voulait à mort mais elle m'adore toujours autant donc ça s'est arrangé, par contre Byakuya... Lui il m'en veut à mort mais au sens propre du terme. On a eu un affrontement direct , il a progressé cet idiot. Si j'le recroise j'vais lui montrer c'est qui la reine de la vitesse, il avait la prétention d'être meilleur que moi c'merdeux, ah j'te jure sa prétention s'est pas arrangée avec les années. Et par dessus sa prétention, il est devenu aussi glacial qu'un ice-berg... baka!!

- Ah... finit Yoruichi après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de café, ça fait du bien, ça m'avait manqué. Un bon café bien fort, rien de mieux pour te r'donner la pêche, fit-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Kisuke se grattait la nuque devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_" Toujours aussi dérangée, pensa-t-il amusé "_

- Bon et toi alors, quoi de neuf, j't'ai pas trop manquée, demanda ironiquement Yoruichi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour laver sa tasse.

- J'ai une nouvelle recrue, très douée, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

- Ah ouais, s'exclama Yoruichi qui bondit à ses côtés.

- Oulah je l'ai peut être fait un peu trop fort ton café, s'amusa Urahara. Il se leva pour rechercher les journaux puis lui tendit. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pouvant ressembler à ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de ton passé, ça s'est passé ici, donc je sais pas si toi aussi...

- Yes, s'exclama Yoruichi, t'as trouvé Kisuke! C'est ça, j'en suis certaine. T'es un génie ajouta-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ouais je sais, se venta amusé Urahara. Donc si c'est réellement ton histoire, ça remonte à peu de temps.

- Plusieurs années, c'est beaucoup chez les humains, Kisuke, elle peut être n'importe où maintenant. Déjà on a le nom de famille c'est un bon début. Kyara... je ne me souvenais pas que j'avais ce nom.

- On peut toujours aller se renseigner à la mairie, puisque l'incident s'est passé dans cette ville il y aura forcément des informations. Aller on y va!

- Pourquoi t'y mets tant de fougue, s'étonna Yoruichi.

- C'est la moindre des choses je trouve, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

- Ouais, en tout cas j'te remercie Kisuke, c'est génial! Si ses recherches aboutissent j'te jure je t'épouse.

- Mouais, je me demande si je ne préférerai pas plutôt que tes recherches n'aboutissent pas...

- Baka!

Ils rigolèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Rah! Quel boulet celui-là! "Je ne peut pas révéler des infos à des personnes étrangères à la famille du concerné" , imita Yoruichi avec un air niais, tss je t'en foutrais, étranger toi même!

- Une attente si longue pour rien. Bon, réfléchit Urahara, elle avait quelle âge ta soeurette à l'époque?

- J'sais plus ça fait un bail! J'ai faim en plus, râla-t-elle en regardant l'horloge de la mairie, 15h52, on est resté tant de temps dans ce trou à rat pour ne rien obtenir de plus.

- Viens on va manger quelque chose avant que je devienne sourd avec tous tes râlements, se moqua Urahara.

- Ouais, répondit Yoruichi en retrouvant son calme. On va chercher où maintenant Kisuke?

- Les écoles je pense, si tu dis qu'elle était plus jeune que toi, étant donné que tu es morte jeune, elle a bien dû aller à l'école.

- Tss je me rappelle même pas de son prénom, ça craint!

- C'est rare les personnes qui se rappellent de leur passé Yoruichi, donc c'est normal que t'aies oublier certaine choses. C'est déjà une chance de te souvenir que tu vais une soeur lors de ta vie chez les vivants.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Bon demain il faut retourner à la mairie c'est là qu'on y dénichera le plus de renseignements. Je vais forcer ce vieux binoclards à ouvrir le dossier de ma famille, il doit sûrement y avoir des photos, et il verra très bien que Yoruichi c'est moi, je n'ai pas trop changé mis à part les cheveux.

- Mouais si en enlève tes quelques rides... se moqua Urahara qui ne pouvait pas manquer une occasion pareille pour lancer une vanne.

Elle lui décocha une droite dans l'épaule.

- Aïe!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour des écoles pour s'y renseigner, mais jusqu'à présent aucune n'avait accepté de les renseigner, car aucun des deux n'avaient de papier d'identité pour prouver qu'ils étaient de la famille Kyara.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle école qui accepta enfin de les renseigner.

- Patientez un instant M. et Me Kyara, fit la secrétaire de l'école, en les laissant en plan.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Drôle de couple, se marra Yoruichi.

- Hum...à leur place je me serais méfié je crois, ajouta Urahara.

Ils furent stoppés dans leur raillerie par le reiatsu qu'ils avaient senti.

- Deux shinigamis, s'étonna Yoruichi, étonnant.

Urahara resta pensif un instant ce qui interpella Yoruichi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kisuke?

- Je me demandais si ce n'étais pas en rapport avec une apparition étrange hier soir.

- Ah ouais, je me souviens je l'ai senti, il était d'un niveau assez élevé ça doit inquiéter le Vieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils sentirent un nouveau reiatsu, beaucoup plus puissant cette fois-ci, ce qui figea Urahara.

- Oulah y a du mouvement là, s'exclama Yoruichi.

- Tallin...

- Hum?? Hey tu vas où, demanda-t-elle à Urahara qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce dans laquelle ils patientaient.

- Je reviens, attends les résultats. On se rejoint plus tard...

Il courut à grande vitesse, ne pouvant user du Shunpo en pleine journée, vers où se trouvait Tallin, guidé par son puissant reiatsu.

- Tallin?? songea Yoruichi.

La secrétaire revint un instant plus tard.

- Il est partit votre mari, s'étonna-t-elle ne voyant plus Urahara.

- Une urgence.

- Hum, bon je suis désolée mais nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les archives concernant votre fam...

Yoruichi quitta la pièce sans même attendre la fin de la phrase et partit à son tour vers le lieu d'où émanaient les trois reiatsu.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Un peu plus tôt chez Tallin**_

Après avoir bricolé sa porte pour la remettre sur pieds, Tallin passa tout son temps dans son parc à jardiner, son piano étant désaccordé elle se tourna en dépit vers sa deuxième passion.

Jardiner la passionner, elle adorait la nature et les plantes, particulièrement les cerisiers, elle les trouvait fascinants. Cette passion, comme elle l'avait expliqué à son entraîneur, elle la tenait de sa grand-mère qui lui avait enseigné tout son savoir sur le jardinage. D'où son jardin était si resplendissant, elle y passait énormément de temps et était très maniaque, ce qui donnait un résultat magnifique. En plus de profiter pleinement de sa passion, jardiner lui permettait de s'évader et d'oublier ses tourments, au point qu'elle ne vit passer le temps. C'est son estomac qui criait famine qui la fit redescendre sur terre.

- 15h34 s'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'horloge dans son salon, je comprends pourquoi j'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. 15h34!! Mince, faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette là.

Elle alla chercher une pomme dans sa cuisine ainsi qu'un nécessaire d'écriture dans sa chambre. Elle sortit dehors suivie de ses zanpakutôs, et alla s'allonger sous un arbre au bord du l'eau. Tity monta se percher sur une branche et Satine s'installa confortablement dans le creux du dos de sa maîtresse qui elle était allongée sur le ventre.

Tout en mangeant sa pomme elle semblait chercher l'inspiration en admirait les légères ondulations que faisait l'eau de la rivière et en se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais maîtresse, demanda Tity.**

**- Elle écrit une lettre d'amour, répondit Satine amusée.**

- Pff t'es bête, répondit-elle amusée par la remarque de son chat. J'écris une lettre. Mais pas d'amour. Et puis pour qui voudrais-tu que j'écrive une lettre d'amour, à vous, ajouta-t-elle amusée, pas besoin de ces futilités pour vous dire que je vous aime.

**- Merci, répondirent les zanpakutôs en coeur touchés.**

**- Moi aussi je t'adore Tallin, ajouta Satine, mais je faisais allusion à pour la lettre d'amour, ne fais pas genre, hein, petite cachottière.**

**- Arrêtes tes bêtise Satine, ajouta Tity, tu sais très bien qu'elle ne l'aime pas sinon nous l'aurions senti étant donné que l'on perçoit tous ses sentiments, poursuivit-elle en se concentrant pour percevoir les sentiments de sa maîtresse en ce moment même.**

**- On sait jamais, ajouta Satine amusée.**

**- Tu écris une lettre d'adieu, s'étonna Tity.**

- Hum, confirma Tallin qui avait déjà écrit quelques lignes, ce soir on va s'en aller. On va remonter jusqu'à la source de nos ennuis pour les régler une bonne fois pour toute...

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Tallin après s'être relue au moins cinq fois rentra chez elle, déposa la lettre sur la table basse du salon puis resta dans cette même pièce pour discuter avec ses deux zanpakutôs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle vit par sa fenêtre deux hommes, ou peut être un homme et une femme, assez difficile à distinguer, vêtus de kimono noir dans son jardin.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, demanda Tallin amicalement en sortant de chez elle suivie par Tity sur le dos de laquelle était assise Satine. Hey vous deux, répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils ne la calculaient pas.

Voyant qu'elle insistait ils se retournèrent vers elle étonnés, puis s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Tu nous vois, demanda l'homme surpris.

- Bah, euh ouais, je crois bien, répondit Tallin amusée.

-_** Méfie toi Tallin ce sont des Shinigamis, l'informa Tity en lui parlant par télépathie.**_

- Ikkaku 3e siège de la 11e division et lui c'est Yumichika 5e siège, annonça le Shinigami.

_"La 11e? C'est elle la division des tarés je crois, si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a dit Kisuke" _

_-** Oui c'est bien elle, lui confirma Satine, fait gaffe ça sent pas bon.**_

**-** On est étonnés que tu puisses nous voir, ajouta Yumichika.

- C'est toi qui t'es battu ici, hier soir, demanda Ikkaku à son tour.

Les deux s'approchèrent.

- T'as perdu ta langue poupée, demanda le rasé avec un sourire ravageur.

_" Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui-là!"_

Ils s'approchèrent la main sur la garde de leur zanpakutôs , prêts à l'emploi. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Ikkaku allait poser la main sur Tallin pour la saisir par l'épaule, mais Tity lui mit un violent coup de patte dans le bras.

Ikkaku attrapa son bras lacéré et ensanglanté.

- Connasse de bête, je t'avais dit que je les sentais mal ces sacs à puce! Je vais te montrer ce qu'on leur fait aux sales bêtes comme toi, fit-il en dégainant son zanpakutôs.

- Même pas en rêve, intervint Tallin. Tu la touches et c'est à moi que tu auras à faire, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Les deux Shinigamis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon alors, pourquoi vous êtes là? Les Shinigamis ne sont pas censés vivre à la Soul Society?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire puis se regardèrent de nouveau. Puis chacun bondit à l'aide du Shunpo pour la saisir par un bras. Elle n'eut le temps de les esquiver. Ils la traînaient pour la ramener vers la porte reliant les deux dimensions, mais elle parvint à se libérer grâce aux offensives de Tity.

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre de la distance avec ses deux agresseurs.

- Satine, Tity, on n'a pas le choix. L'heure du départ est avancé. Venez, s'il vous plaît, leur demanda Tallin en s'accroupissant et en saisissant les queues des deux animaux dans chacune de ses mains.

Les deux zanpakutôs prirent alors leur forme de katana dans les mains de leur maîtresse. Les deux Shinigamis regardaient le spectacle effarés. Ils furent ensuite mal à l'aise lorsque Tallin libéra son reiatsu qui émanait une lumière verte amande.

La conséquence ne se fit pas à attendre, un troupeau de Hollows débarqua alors par l'ouverture qui reliait leur dimension à celle des humains.

- Cadeau, se moqua Tallin tout sourire.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lorsqu'Urahara arriva chez Tallin, s'étant laissé guidé par le reiatsu de celle-ci, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Il resta immobile un instant dans le jardin, se concentrant un maximum pour essayer de tirer le plus de données possibles sur les reiatsus qui se trouvaient en ces lieux encore récemment. Il fut interrompu par Yoruichi qui arrivait quelques instants plus tard.

- Bon sang! Il s'est passé quoi ici, cette tonne de reiatsu qui persiste dans l'air est assez étouffante.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Urahara qui semblait inquiet.

- C'est quoi cette maison? C'est marrant j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

- La maison de Tallin, la recrue dont je t'ai parlé, dit-il préoccupé en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison déserte. Alors que Yoruichi passait la maison au peigne fin, Urahara trouva la lettre sur la table basse qui lui était destinée.

_" Kisuke, je vais faire court parce qu'avec mes zanpakutôs qui n'arrêtent pas de jacasser c'est impossible de se concentrer. Si vous trouvez cette lettre et pas moi, c'est que je ne suis déjà plus là."_

- Elle n'a pas fait ça quand même, pensa Urahara en pâlissant.

_" Rassurez vous je n'ai pas décider de mettre un terme à ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudainement j'y tiens plus qu'avant, peut être parce que j'ai un ami maintenant. "_

Il sourit à la fois rassuré et amusé par ce qu'il venait de lire.

_" Bon, je vous explique mon plan. J'en ai marre de me battre sans cesse ce n'est vraiment pas ma passion, je préfère le piano._

Kisuke secoua la tête avec un léger sourire « je suis nulle au piano, lui avait-elle dit plus tôt » tu parles songea-t-il, même en écrivant une lettre elle le taquinait, cela l'amusa.

_" Donc j'ai décidé de remonter jusqu'à la source de mes ennuis pour y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute."_

Sentant arriver la catastrophe il perdit son sourire.

_" A chaque fois que les Hollows se pointent, j'ai vu qu'ils arrivaient toujours par cette drôle d'ouverture dans le ciel. J'ai pensé que cette ouverture reliait la Terre à leur nid, donc j'ai décidé de m'y rendre. Une fois chez eux je leur mets une dernière raclée et je reviens. Je ne sais pas comment je reviendrai mais je trouverai une solution. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je vous revaudrai ça. Promis. _

_Et si jamais je venais à mourir chez les Hollows, ce n'est pas grave, j'irai à la Soul Society. Là bas je retrouverai ma famille, et surtout je vous vengerai de cet abruti d'Aizen. A bientôt, Kisuke." _

Urahara laissa tomber le bras qui tenait la lettre le long de son corps, puis leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt plafond, pensif.

- Idiote.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'une vitre qui venait de se briser. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il provenait de l'une des pièces de la maison, où il y trouva Yoruichi debout raide comme un piquet et à ses pieds l'objet cassé. Il s'approcha puis ramassa ce qui se trouvait par terre, du moins ce qui en restait. Une photo. Il fut surpris en l'observant.

Urahara leva les yeux de la photo pour les poser sur un meuble sur lequel était disposé esthétiquement plusieurs cadres, dans lesquelles apparaissent des photos, toujours de la même personne.

- C'est toi sur ces photos...

- Hum...

- Tallin est ta soeur, ajouta Urahara ne semblant pas en revenir. Mais oui, mais... c'était évident pourtant, mais quel abruti, se blâma-t-il.

Yoruichi lui sauta dans les bras pour laisser éclater sa joie.

- Désolé de te gâcher ta joie, mais tu devrais lire ça, annonça Kisuke en tendant la lettre à son amie.

A la lecture de cette lettre elle fut pétrifiée.

- Fais chier, finit-elle par lancer. On s'est manquée de peu, on dirait. Bon on va la rejoindre, perdons pas de temps!

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- De la même façon qu'elle s 'y est prise.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas si simple. Quand quelqu'un entre dans le Hueco Mundo par la même ouverture que les Hollows ont utilisé pour pénétrer le monde des humains, ça bloque toute possibilité de communication entre les deux mondes tant que l'intrus n'a pas été anéanti.

- Et merde!

- Et puis même si on libérait notre reiatsu, les Hollows ne vont pas répondre au doigt et à l'oeil comme ils le font avec ta soeur. Ils semblent vraiment attirés par elle.

- T'as pas une bouée de secours cette fois-ci, demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Kisuke remua la tête d'un air navré.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir dans le salon, ajouta-t-il.

Une fois installés Urahara commença une explication.

- Je crois avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il commença par lui résumer l'incident de la veille avec l'arrancar.

- Je pense que l'apparition du reiatsu de l'arrancar et ensuite celui de Tallin à dû quelque peu perturber Yamamoto surtout maintenant qu'il sait qu'Aizen s'est rendu au Hueco Mundo. Mais le fait que l'arrancar se pointe tout seul a sûrement dû l'interpeller. Il doit être sur ses gardes mais rien de plus.

Par contre l'énorme reiatsu de Tallin, qui n'est pas un reiatsu ennemi mais tout de même étranger doit le préoccuper. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il a envoyé ces deux Shinigamis sur Terre. Et pas uniquement pour se renseigner sur Tallin mais pour la ramener à la Soul Society. Ils ont probablement dû essayer de la forcer à les suivre, erreur de leur part.

Étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà décidée à rejoindre le "nid des Hollows", comme elle dit, elle a dû libérer son reiatsu, mais que légèrement d'après ce que j'ai senti, pour à la fois se libérer de l'emprise des Shinigamis et attirer les Hollows.

Ce qui est bien vu de sa part, car elle avait d'une part veillé à ne pas libérer trop de son reiatsu pour ne pas attirer tout une horde de Hollows comme elle a l'habitude de combattre, et d'autre part calculé qu'elle pourrait s'en aller tranquillement laissant une occupation aux deux Shinigamis ainsi qu'aux Hollows, sans pour autant mettre en danger la vie de ces Shinigamis.

Tout ça pour dire que comme le Vieux semble intéressé par le reiatsu de ta soeurette, quand il verra qu'elle se trouve dans le Hueco Mundo, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer qu'il tente d'aller la récupérer de peur qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains d'Aizen et ne devienne un ennemi plus que redoutable.

J'espère vraiment qu'il tentera d'aller la chercher, rajouta Urahara en se grattant le crâne. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour elle tant qu'elle se battra contre des ennemis qui auront l'apparence de monstre, mais si elle doit se battre contre ceux qui ont une forme humaine comme celui qu'elle a vu hier, elle est dans de sales draps. Elle refuse de les tuer parce qu'elle les considère comme des humains et elle ne veut pas être une meurtrière, finit-il dans un soupir en posant son menton dans sa main.

- Pff en bref le sort de ma soeur repose entre les mains des Shinigamis, ça m'ennuie... Ca me saoule... soupira Yoruichi. On n'a plus qu'à attendre maintenant... Bon aller il faut y croire, ne pas se laisser abattre, ajouta-t-elle en levant le poing.

- T'as l'air de bien la connaître. Tallin, c'est très joli comme prénom... Elle est comment?

- Assortie à son prénom, répondit-il en souriant, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre comme l'a dit Yoruichi.

Cette réponse lui valut un coussin dans la face.

- Baka! C'est de ma soeur que tu parles! Tu ne la trouves pas jolie et tu ne t'approches pas d'elle!!

- Ah Ah, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, se moqua Urahara en pointant son éventail sur elle. C'est marrant de voir comment tu prends déjà sa défense. Digne d'une grande soeur...

- Tu te fous de moi là je suppose.

- Non pas du tout, répondit-il hypocritement. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne voyons!

Cette réponse lui valut un deuxième coup de coussin dans la face.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, j'essaie de te répondre, je ne la connais que depuis le lendemain de votre départ donc je ne sais pas tout.

- Physiquement, demanda Yoruichi, et attention à ce que tu vas dire, sinon tu t'en prends un troisième.

- Ca marche, lui répondit-il en souriant. Elle va avoir 18 ans cet hiver, elle est plus grande que toi figures-toi, se moqua Urahara, elle fait quasiment ma taille. Elle est très fine et très musclée aussi. Elle te ressembles un peu en fait, je n'arrives pas à croire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt.

- Tu savais qu'elle était orpheline, s'étonna Yoruichi.

- Oui, on a beaucoup parlé de nos passés, c'est comme ça d'ailleurs qu'elle est au courant pour Aizen, on est des confidents, fit-il amusé.

- Vous êtes des confidents... Je vois, ajouta Yoruichi amusée. Vas-y continues sa description physique.

- Elle a les cheveux de la même longueur que les tiens je pense, sauf qu'elle ils sont ondulé et la couleur je sais pas comment la décrire. Elle est châtain foncé mais avec des reflets roux, un peu acajou, bizarre en fait, c'est de famille apparemment, continua-t-il nargueur. Ce n'est pas une critique, fit-il en levant les mains en l'air en continuant sa moquerie. Au contraire je trouve que ses cheveux sont magnifiques, enfin quand elle daigne se les détacher, encore un point en commun entre vous deux.

Cette remarque fit sourire Yoruichi.

- Après elle est matte de peau aussi mais sa peau est assez dorée, on dirait presque qu'elle brille. Ses yeux, là c'est une autre affaire, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. En temps normal elle a les yeux verts émeraude mais ses yeux changent de couleurs selon son humeur. C'est les pouvoirs d'un de ses zanpakutôs qui ont cette répercussion sur elle. Je suis curieux de voir ses zanpakutôs entrer en action, d'ailleurs.

- Ses?

- Ah oui... elle en a deux.

- Ouah, elle déchire ma soeur! J'avais peur que ça soit une mauviette comme certaine de ces gamines ...

Urahara éclata de rire sur ces propos.

- T'en fais pas, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je peut te certifier c'est que ce n'est pas une mauviette comme tu dis. Au contraire, c'est une grande sportive et une acharnée des entraînements aussi. Je pense qu'être un peu mauviette ne lui ferait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Yoruichi sourit fièrement.

- Elle aussi utilise cette expression: mauviette. C'est une marque de fabrique des Kyara, s'amusa-t-il.

Cela amusa la violette.

- Ensuite niveau caractère?

- Elle est l'inverse de toi. Timide, posée, intelligente, rajouta-t-il en souriant. Il écopa d'un nouveau coup de coussin. Délicate et rassurante. Par contre c'est une hyperactive, incapable de rester sans rien faire deux secondes, ça à mon avis ce n'est pas sa vraie nature, ça doit être à cause de son mode de vie qu'elle est devenue ainsi... C'est une vraie sauvage aussi, elle passe son temps perchée dans les arbres, elle saute partout, elle marche pieds nus, elle passe sa vie pieds nus, une sauvage quoi.

Après c'est une vraie tête de mule. Elle est profondément perturbée par votre histoire, elle manque gravement de confiance en elle, elle est trop sensible à la douleur des autres je pense, et pour finir si elle s'énerve mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages si elle n'a pas de quoi ce défouler, une vraie tigresse...

- ....

- Non je suis sérieux, elle agit un peu de manière féline. Non en fait pas qu'un peu, on dirait vraiment un animal sauvage. Je pense que ça doit avoir un rapport avec ses zanpakutôs, un chat et un tigre. Et pendant les combats c'est une vraie bourine, de toute façon tu peux le constater par toi même maintenant, partir au Hueco Mundo...

- Ouais j'avoue elle est un peu barge... Elle se bat bien?

- Ouais. Elle se bat comme une ninja, un peu comme toi, encore une fois, dit-il amusé. Avant qu'elle n'ait ses zanpakutôs elle se battait avec un couteau en plus.

Yoruichi rigola.

- Et son reiatsu tu l'estimes de quel niveau?

- C'est difficile à dire car elle n'a pas du tout atteint son véritable niveau, elle est au niveau 0 avec ses zanpakutôs.

- Ah d'accord...

- Mais actuellement elle a largement le niveau d'un lieutenant.

-T'es sérieux là?

- Hum! Je sais pas qui elle est, ses zanpakutôs ne voulant pas lui dire, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle peut être d'une grande utilité dans le conflit avec Aizen. C'est pour ça que j'ai de suite accepté de l'entraîner, dit-il pas très fier de lui, mais j'avais vite renoncé à l'impliquer dans ce genre d'histoire vu les problèmes qu'elle avait déjà.

Et puis son caractère pacifique aussi, elle n'est pas faite pour être impliquée dans ce genre d'affaire, mais on dirait bien que parti comme ça l'est elle devra quand même participer à ce calvaire, conclut-il en soupirant.

- Quels problèmes elle a?!

- C'est probablement en rapport avec son identité, mais les Hollows ne la lâchent pas, je n'ai jamais vu un tel acharnement. Tous les soirs elle doit combattre contre une grosse quantité de Hollows. Elle les élimine facilement mais répéter ça tous les jours depuis je ne sais combien d'années ça doit finir par être épuisant. Je me demande comment elle fait pour suivre ces études de médecine...

- Futur membre de la quatrième... songea Yoruichi perplexe. Mouais... ajouta-t-elle pas très convaincue. Ben je ne sais pas qui elle est mais elle n'est pas une simple humaine, c'est impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer, et avec tout ce que tu m'as dit d'elle je ne me fais pas de soucis pour sa survie, je suis certaine qu'on va la revoir bientôt.

- En tout cas c'est tellement énorme ce que tu viens de faire que je ne sais même pas quoi faire pour te remercier Kisuke.

- Tu n'as rien à faire, c'est fait pour ça les amis.

Elle lui sauta une nouvelle fois dessus et le renversa en arrière par sa grande délicatesse. Elle se trouva à califourchon sur son ami qui semblait un peu secoué par le choc.

- Hey toujours moi qui domine, se venta Yoruichi.

- Bien sûr, si tu le dis, se moqua Urahara. Puis en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il ajouta: si tu veux me rendre un service, prends soin de Tallin le mieux que tu pourras, elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse.

Yoruichi se décala sur le côté pour laisser son ami se redresser en position assise.

- J'en avais bien l'intention, affirma-t-elle déterminée, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, dit-il en récupérant son bob.

Yoruichi sembla réfléchir un instant, puis finit par sourire....

- C'est toi Chiru, demanda Urahara intrigué.

- Euh. C'est quoi ce nom, demanda Yoruichi surprise et moqueuse.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

Ca vous a plu?

Tallin qui se rend au Hueco Mundo^^ , la folle! Et puis elle a manqué de peu de retrouver sa soeur... Désolée si je vous ai frustré mais les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard^^

Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte le dernier de cette première partie de la fic qui se passe sur terre.

Au prochain chapitre: Tallin au Hueco Mundo evidemment lol, et début de la seconde partie de la fic qui se passera à la Soul Society ;) (partie beaucoup plus longue que la première et plus drôle aussi je pense). Dans cette partie, les adeptes de Byakuya ou d'Hisagi seront très bien servi ;) ceux sont des persos principaux avec ensuite Ukitake et Unohana.

Voilà bonne fin de semaine tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur la longueur des chapitres ;).

A samedi ;)


	9. Chapter 8

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note:_** Coucou tout le monde! Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews ;) . Bon alors pour la longueur des chapitres, pas tellement de monde ne m'a laissé son avis, mais à l'unanimité la longueur ne posait pas problème donc je continuerai d'écrie de longs chapitres. Par contre celui-ci est assez court par rapport aux autres.

Donc là c'est Tallin et ses zanpakutôs au Hueco Mundo, je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai pas vraiment été satisfaite de ce chapitre en l'écrivant mais bon, j'ai dû le laisser ainsi pour plusieurs raisons, alors désolée d'avance s'il vous déplaiera à vous aussi. Et il risque d'il y avoir des fautes, car faute de temps (car supère journée chargée!! grr) je n'ai pas pris le temps de corriger, je passe juste en coup de vent sur le site pour poster le chapitre que je vous avez promis. Encore une fois désolée d'avance.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tallin faisait ses premiers pas dans le Hueco Mundo. Elle avait atterri à côté d'un petit lac et devant une forêt étrange. Elle observa les alentours. Cet endroit lugubre donnait la chaire de poule. Le petit lac, à première vue, semblait tout à fait normal, mais les étranges nuages de vapeur qui s'en dégageaient de temps à autre ôtait à quiconque l'envie de s'y baigner.

De même que cette forêt qui semblait plongée dans une obscurité ténébreuse, à moins d'être fou personne n'oserait s'y risquer.

_-** Cet endroit me fout la frousse, avoua Satine. Débrouille toi comme tu veux maîtresse mais on ne doit pas rester ici trop longtemps, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance...**_

_**- Cet endroit est aussi ténébreux que les monstres qu'il renferme, continua Tity. Mais je pense que ce lieu peut être pas mal pour combattre. Il n'a qu'une ouverture, celle venant de la forêt, c'est un avantage.**_

_- Je pense aussi Tity, répondit Tallin par télépathie souhaitant être la plus discrète pour le moment. Ca évitera que l'on se fasse encercler, comme ça nous arrive sur Terre. Selon vous c'est quoi ce lac, on dirait de la lave mais elle est grise..._

_**- Étant donné que tout est noir et gris ici, pourquoi pas la lave également, qui sait, répondit Satine.**_

_**- Bon... et dans ton plan tu es censée te battre combien de temps exactement parce que je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un robot, donc tu finiras par être épuisée...**_

_- On se battra tant qu'il y aura des adversaires, répondit calmement Tallin qui ne semblait perturbée outre mesure._

_- **Ouais! Ca c'est de la bonne maîtresse, s'excita Satine.**_

_-** Et s'il y en avait une infinité?**_

_**-** Et bien là ça deviendrait problématique je crois, répondit pensive Tallin son index barrant ses lèvres._

Tity ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, exaspérée par l'insouciance de sa maîtresse.

- _Bon j'ai pris mon couteau, au début je me battrai avec parce que c'est moins éprouvant. Dès que je me sens en difficulté je fais appel à vous, ça ne vous dérange pas?_

_**- Moi ça me va, du moment que tu ne me laisses pas en retrait en m'empêchant de chasser du Hollow, répondit Satine visiblement fan des combats. **_

_- Et toi Tity?_

_**- Fais ta vie...**_

_-Tu boudes?_

_**- Je ne trouves pas ça normal ce que tu fais, c'est irréfléchi! **_

_**-** J'y ai réfléchi figure toi, se vexa Tallin, et puis maintenant qu'on est là ce n'est pas le moment pour quelconques vanités. Bon on y va..._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Capitaine-Commandant, s'écria Ikkaku en déboulant dans les couloirs de la 1e division.

- Qu'est ce que ce raffut, râla le capitaine quand Ikkaku accompagné de Yumichika arrivèrent en face de lui.

- L'inconnu s'est enfui dans le Hueco Mundo.

- Quoi?! Il est dans le camp d'Aizen?

- Je ne pense pas, mais il faut l'intercepter avant qu'il...

- Allez me chercher le capitaine Kuchiki et son lieutenant!

Quelques minutes plus tard les quatre furent dans le bureau de Yamamoto.

- Kuchiki taicho, je vous charge d'une mission de haute importance. Je vous envoie au Hueco Mundo chercher l'inconnu au puissant reiatsu dont je vous ai parlé à la dernière réunion. Rendez-vous dans le bureau du capitaine Mayuri pour qu'il vous localise le reiatsu et vous ouvrira une porte menant au Hueco Mundo dans une heure environ.

Sur ce ils disposèrent.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tallin libéra son reiatsu ce qui ne tarda pas à attirer un tas de Hollows. Elle commença alors son combat de la manière dont elle s'en sortait le mieux, c'est à dire combat au couteau et aux pieds. A la ninja.

Elle faisait preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une souplesse qui lui permettaient d'esquiver tous les coups et de riposter de plus belle.

Elle sautait de tête en tête, avec la même aisance qu'elle sautait de branche en branche dans les arbres, pour transpercer les masques, quand elle vit soudain devant elle se former une rangée de menos qui s'appliquaient à préparer leur cero.

_" Ca sent mauvais! Je dois me dépêcher d'aller les éliminer avant qu'ils n'achèvent la préparation de leur "laser", pensa-t-elle toujours avec ses super termes"_

_-__** A quoi tu penses idiote, s'écria Satine, t'auras pas l'temps sers toi de nous! Refais ce que t'as fait hier, croise nous devant toi, on va former un "bouclier félin". Pendant ce temps, toi t'admire la classe de nos attaques, se venta Satine excitée à l'idée d'enfin entrer en action**_**.**

Tallin s'exécuta sans perdre la moindre seconde quand elle s'aperçut que le cero des Hollows avait fusionné pour n'en former plus qu'un énorme qui se dirigeait droit sur elle.

Elle croisa alors ses zanpakutôs devant elle. Une lumière verte surgit de son zanpakutô Tity et une lumière orange de Satine. Ces deux fusionnèrent pour former un énorme bouclier faite d'énergie spirituelle, qui para le méga cero sans problème.

Le bouclier sembla ensuite absorber toute l'énergie du cero qui se heurtait contre lui.

-** On absorbe l'énergie du cero, expliqua Satine. Quand on aura tout absorber décroise nous et pointe Tity vers ton ennemi on va leur montrer ce que c'est la puissance!**

Tallin exécuta à la lettre les indications de son zanpakutô, et pointa son zanpakutô Tity en direction de la rangée de menos. Le bouclier se désagrégea pour faire place à un tigre géant fait de l'énergie spirituelle qui émanait de la pointe de Tity.

- **Prononce " revers du félin"!**

- Revers du félin, prononça Tallin posément contrairement à son zanpakutô qui n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer.

Le tigre géant fonça sur sa cible et d'un coup de patte terrassa tout sur son chemin. Une fois l'attaque achevée le tigre disparut de même que la lumière que dégageaient les zanpakutôs.

**- Alors t'en penses quoi maîtresse, ça déchire hein?**

**-** Ouais, c'était magnifique, merci.

- **Et bah ça c'est notre attaque la plus faible, se venta Satine. Quand on aura appris à se battre ensemble on va faire des ravages!!**

Tallin sourit devant l'entrain de Satine au combat.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Soul-Society**_

- Cette porte va vous télé-porter directement à l'inconnu car nous avons pu localiser son reiatsu, expliqua Yamamoto au capitaine de la 6e division. De plus une fois que vous serez là bas la porte va se refermer si vous n'y rerentrez pas dans les 2 minutes. Si elle venait à se refermer nous ne pourrons en rouvrir une que toute les deux heures, nous enverrons votre lieutenant à chaque ouverture, au cas où l'inconnu ne se laisserait pas faire.

Byakuya hocha la tête.

La porte fut alors ouverte et Byakuya s'éloigna à travers celle-ci.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tallin continuait son combat qui ne baissa pas d'intensité mais n'augmentait pas non plus. Apparemment elle était encore en forme, car elle se battait toujours avec la méthode ninja.

Il y avait tellement de Hollows dans le cul-de-sac dans lequel elle se battait qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête. Elle ne faisait même plus attention au nombre d'ennemis elle fonçait dans tout ce qui bougeait.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que depuis environ une demi-heure le nombre d'adversaire se ramenant dans son champ de bataille avait légèrement diminué.

Byakuya quant à lui avait atterri dans la forêt pas loin de Tallin, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs senti. Mais le nombre d'adversaire ne cessant d'augmenter, il n'avait pu aller chercher Tallin pour repénétrer la porte en sens inverse dans le temps imparti.

C'est ainsi que ca faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il combattait contre Hollows, menos, Gilians. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le nombre d'adversaire de Tallin avait diminué puisqu'une grande partie ne passait pas le stade Byakuya.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard celui-ci pu enfin s'approcher du reiatsu de son inconnu malgré qu'il soit toujours poursuivi par ces pots de colle de Hollows, ce qui rajouta des adversaires à Tallin.

Tallin n'était vraiment pas experte en reiatsu. A part celui d'Urahara qu'elle commençait à peine à être capable de reconnaître, et encore, elle n'était pas capable de distinguer reiatsu de Shinigamis et reiatsu de Hollows, puisqu'à part ce jour même elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à des Shinigamis. Elle n'avait donc pas remarqué la présence de Byakuya parmi le troupeau de Hollows.

Byakuya pu enfin voir l'inconnu et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait en l'occurrence d'une inconnue, il s'approcha alors d'elle pour lui faire part des raisons de sa venue.

Tallin tapait tout ce qui bougeait et lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle lui planta son arme avant même de se retourner pour voir ce que c'était.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna ce fut le choc...

- Oh mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant pour rattraper le corps de Byakuya qui s'écroulait.

Elle s'éloigna dans un coin à l'abri à l'aide du Shunpo pour y déposer le Shinigami.

- Je suis vraiment désolée je ne vous avez pas vu...

- Vous êtes qui exactement, demanda Byakuya souffrant.

- Je suis Tallin. Je peux voir, demanda-t-elle par pure politesse mais avait déjà commencé à détaché le kimono noir. Je m'y connais un peu...

Byakuya voulut contester mais n'eut pas la force.

Il avait une plaie qui s'étendait sur toute la hauteur de son ventre en diagonale. En temps normal il aurait supporté une telle blessure mais là, il sortait à peine d'une longue convalescence, conséquence de la guerre contre les ryokas, ce qui l'avait quelque peu affaibli.

Byakuya était dans les vapes mais encore conscient.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait... se déconcerta Tallin. Je suis désolée... je vais vous soigner en glaçant la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie, expliqua-t-elle paniquée, ne mourrez pas je vous en prie... ajouta-t-elle en prenant le pou de Byakuya pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Satine, dit-elle en la sortant de son fourreau, aide-moi...

Elle vit Byakuya saisir la garde de Senbonsakura, ce qui la surprit.

- Non, dit-elle doucement en secouant la tête, non je...

Elle fut soudainement violemment transpercée.

Confuse et n'ayant compris d'où se coup provenait, elle baissa alors la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la douleur, pour voir l'endroit du choc, puis vit une griffe qui dépassait de son ventre, la pointe dégoulinant de son propre sang.

Byakuya pendant ce temps finit alors, avec difficulté du fait de sa blessure, son mouvement avec son zanpakutô pour planter le hollow qui se tenait derrière Tallin, la griffe encore enfoncée dans les côtes droites de celle-ci. Le hollow disparut en poussière seule sa griffe persista dans le corps de Tallin.

- Merci... dit-elle comprenant l'intention qu'avait en réalité eu le Shinigami bien que vaine, je reviens vous soigner... dit Tallin en se redressant tant bien que mal tellement la douleur la paralysait. Elle retira la griffe qui la faisait souffrir puis s'éloigna de la cachette en dégainant ses deux zanpakutôs.

Elle libéra son reiatsu qui semblait beaucoup plus puissant que tout à l'heure, sans doute dû à la rage. Byakuya en fut paralysé et fut contraint de s'en protéger en libérant une partie du sien.

Elle renouvela "le revers du tigre" que lui avait appris Satine, mais qui cette fois-ci fut d'une puissance inférieure car il n'y avait pas l'énergie du cero absorbé qui avait permis d'amplifier l'attaque. Cette puissance fut tout de même suffisante pour éliminer tous les Hollows.

Elle masqua aussitôt son reiatsu pour ne plus attirer d'autre adversaire, elle semblait vraiment éprouvée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Sous l'oeil attentif de Byakuya elle le rejoignit titubante, la main gauche appuyée sur son flanc droit ensanglanté.

Jusqu'à présent il était resté conscient sous la pression de l'énorme reiatsu de Tallin, mais lorsque celle-ci le fit disparaître, il s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Satine tu m'as expliqué que ton pouvoir était la maîtrise des éléments... la glace ... continua Tallin semblant énormément souffrir. Gèle sa plaie s'il... te...

Tallin s'écroula à côté du capitaine en manquant de peu de percuter la lame de Senbonsakura. Puis ce fut le néant.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Le lendemain soir, Tallin se réveilla en sursaut mais se rallongea aussitôt en poussant un gémissement, se tordant de douleur. Son flanc droit la faisait particulièrement souffrir.

Elle était en nage et toute frissonnante.

_" Encore ce cauchemar... songea-t-elle en se massant son front de sa paume de main car elle avait à mal de tête horrible."_

Elle était installée dans une chambre.

Elle était allongée, le dos sur un maigre futon. Il faisait sombre. Elle tourna la tête sans bouger le reste de son corps meurtri pour regarder les alentours. Cette pièce était vraiment déprimante. Elle tenta de se redresser doucement mais ses côtes la faisaient trop souffrir. Elle s'appuya alors sur les avants-bras, pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elle aperçut des barreaux. Une prison...

"_Bon sang mais où je suis, c'est quoi cette prison glauque, et ces habits, soupira-t-elle en voyant sa longue tunique blanche."_

Elle soupira, la main posée sur les côtes.

_" J'ai encore fait n'importe quoi... Tu avais raison Tity." _

Aucune réponses.

"_Mes zanpakutôs, s'inquiéta Tallin en se redressant brutalement."_

Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement, mais fit un effort monstre pour parvenir à se lever. Une fois debout elle s'écroula aussitôt trop faible pour supporter le poids de son corps et la tête lui tournant dangereusement.

- Ca y est vous êtes réveillée, fit une voix délicate derrière les barreaux. Je suis Hanataro de la quatrième division. Vos... vos blessures se sont rouvertes, constata-t-il en voyant sur la tunique blanche une tâche écarlate grandissante. Je reviens je vais chercher mon capitaine.

Quelques instants plus tard Hanataro revint accompagné de son capitaine, qui ouvrit la cellule dans laquelle Tallin était étendue au sol inconsciente, ayant perdu une trop grosse quantité de sang.

Tallin se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, quelques heures plus tard dans sa même cellule, les blessures soignées.

- Hum... fit-elle en posant sa main sur son flanc les sourcils froncés. Cauchemar pourri, pesta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle était essoufflée et respirait difficilement, ses côtes l'empêchant de prendre de trop grosse bouffée d'air.

- N'essayez pas de vous lever cette fois-ci, vous allez aggraver votre état, conseilla Hanataro qui était chargé de veiller sur elle.

- Vous êtes un Shinigami, demanda Tallin la voix enrouée par la douleur et la fatigue.

_"Je suis morte alors, pensa-t-elle."_

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ;), un peu court^^. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plu.

Alors que pensez vous des zanpakutôs pour le moment? (et pour Satine on n'a pas eu le temps de la voir réellement entrer en action, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est Tallin ^^)

Que deviennent Tallin et Byakuya ? (désolée Hiyoru ^^ je crois que c'est pas pour ce chapitre le mode fan girl^^). Sont-ils morts? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)

A mardi ou mercredi je ne sais pas encore, je pense plutôt mercredi.

Bon week-end à tous.

Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Auteur :**_ Emeraude12

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_**Raiting :**_ K

**_Note:_** Désolée c'est de plus en plus court, sorry. J'aurai dû combiner le chapitre précédent avec celui-là mais bon maintenant trop tard, désolée. Je mettrai rapidement la suite, vendredi ou samedi je ne sais pas encore. Bienvenue à toi Paloma666 ^^. Et toujours merci à mes reviewers préférés ;) j'espère que voes ne m'en voudrais pas trop pour ce chapitre que perso je n'aime pas du tout...

Mais tout de même bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Vous êtes un Shinigami, demanda Tallin la voix enrouée par la douleur et la fatigue.

_"Je suis morte alors, pensa-t-elle."_

- Oui, quatrième division, celle chargée des soins. C'est pourquoi vous avez été transférée à la quatrième division après qu'on vous ait recueillie dans le Hueco Mundo grâce au lieutenant Abarai Renji, vous étiez dans un drôle d'état...

- Le Hueco Mundo...

- Le monde des Hollows. Ce n'est pas la place des Shinigamis, pourquoi vous étiez là-bas?

- Je ne suis pas...

- Question indiscrète, fit une voix douce qui les coupa dans leur discussion.

- Oh... Désolé Capitaine Unohana, fit le jeune en s'inclinant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Bonsoir mademoiselle, ajouta Unohana tout sourire en se tournant vers Tallin.

- Bonsoir madame, répondit Tallin intimidée en inclinant difficilement la tête pour faire pareil que le garçon.

- Je suis le capitaine de la 4e division, c'est moi qui vous ai soigné, vous aviez plusieurs côtes cassées que l'on a pu ressouder avec succès, vous avez eu de la chance qu'aucun organe vital ne soit perforé, expliqua-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cellule. Vous vous sentez mieux, demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Tallin. Vous êtes brûlante...

- Oui ça va un peu mieux, merci de m'avoir soignée.

Unohana passa une main dans le dos de Tallin, puis la fit se redresser doucement pour ne pas la faire trop souffrir.

- Tenez, buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux, dit-elle en portant un verre aux lèvres de Tallin.

Celle-ci s'exécuta puis se rallongea pensive alors qu'Unohana se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Le Shinigami que j'ai blessé, demanda timidement Tallin inquiète, il...

- Il ne va pas très bien, avoua Unohana ce qui fit blêmir Tallin, réaction qui n'échappa pas au capitaine.

- Oh, acquiesça Tallin consternée.

- Dormez maintenant, lui dit Unohana avec un sourire amical en s'éloignant.

- Madame? l'interpella-t-elle à nouveau.

Retsu revint sur ses pas amusée par le terme.

- Est-ce que... euh... je suis morte là?

La capitaine sembla amusée par la question.

- Non. Et puis les shinigamis se transforment en particules spirituelles quand ils meurent, alors vous n'êtes pas morte. Aller mademoiselle, reposez-vous maintenant.

_**Une dizaine de jours plus tard**_

Tallin se réveilla encore en pleine nuit en sursaut, cela semblait devenir une habitude. Elle était toujours enfermée dans cette cellule à laquelle elle semblait s'habituer petit à petit.

- Vos blessures se sont encore rouvertes, se lamenta Hanataro. Vous ne guérirez jamais à ce rythme, je vais chercher les clés de votre cellule pour vous soigner.

Hanataro revint avec les clés et accompagné de son capitaine.

- Laisses, je vais m'en occuper Hanataro. Vas plutôt te reposer, cette surveillance t'épuises.

- Je suis désolée, Hanataro, dit Tallin navrée de le réveiller chaque soir depuis une semaine en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave Tallin-san, répondit le jeune Shinigami qui semblait avoir noué des liens avec celle-ci.

Le capitaine Unohana entra dans la cellule, pour refaire les points de suture de Tallin.

- Je vais devoir vous immobiliser si vous continuez à vous réveiller en sursaut ainsi, expliqua Unohana qui s'agenouilla avec un sourire rassurant. Vous faites des cauchemars, demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle faisait ses soins.

- Euh oui, avoua Tallin embarrassée en fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand la femme médecin commença ses points..

- Vous voulez en parler, des fois ça peut aider d'extérioriser ses soucis, expliqua Retsu de sa voix douce.

Le comportement du capitaine et sa réplique lui rappela immédiatement sa mère qui lui disait exactement la même chose quand elle était perturbée. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, ce qui interpella Unohana, qui posa une main sur le front humide de Tallin.

- Toujours aussi fiévreuse. Votre état ne va pas en s'arrangeant, miss. Vous maigrissez à vue d'oeil... Vous ne mangez presque rien, pourquoi ça?

- Je n'ai pas très faim...

Unohana s'installa en tailleur à côté de sa blessée lorsqu'elle eut finit ses soins.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, le capitaine que vous avez blessé commence à reprendre des forces.

Sur ces mots Tallin lâcha un soupir, soulagée.

- C'est l'état du capitaine qui vous fait faire des cauchemars?

- Pas seulement, répondit-elle faiblement.

- Ce n'était pas votre intention de le blesser, n'est-ce-pas, demanda doucement Unohana.

Tallin répondit non avec sa tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta le capitaine, en se redressant sur ces genoux. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien méchante Tallin, puis Hanataro m'a dit que sur terre vous étudiez la médecine, c'est pour ça que j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas une meurtrière, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa sa main délicate sur le dessus de la tête de Tallin et lui dit:

- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, dans trois heures vous aller être interrogée par le capitaine-commandant. Jusqu'à maintenant il attendait que votre état s'améliore mais comme il se dégrade il ne veut plus attendre.

Tallin approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle tenta de se rendormir, en vain, elle repensa aux derniers événements, regrettant d'avoir agit aussi stupidement, mais surtout elle appréhendait de rencontrer le commandant. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, encore moins si elle devait se faire réprimander.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3 heures plus tard comme prévu on vint la chercher mais pour l'emmener dans une salle d'eau pour qu'elle puisse se laver et s'habiller avec ses propres habits qui avaient été lavés et recousus.

Elle se lava difficilement, et au moment de s'habiller elle dû demander de l'aide pour enfiler son tee-shirt sans manches orange. Pour ce qui était de sa coiffure, elle n'arriva pas à faire son traditionnel chignon donc elle attacha ses cheveux grossièrement en une queue de cheval sur le côté, ne pouvant pas lever son bras droit pour la faire dans son dos.

Elle fut ramenée dans sa cellule en attendant que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle tenait debout mais difficilement c'est pourquoi on l'aidait à marcher.

Patientant dans sa cellule sombre, elle essayait de rester debout en s'appuyant contre le mur du fond, sachant que si elle se rasseyait elle souffrirait d'autant plus en tentant de se relever.

Quelques minutes plus tard le capitaine Unohana vint chercher Tallin.

- C'est moi qui vais vous accompagner puisque nous nous rendons au même endroit, expliqua-t-elle avec sa voix rassurante voyant le stress de sa malade. Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va bien se passer.

Elles se dirigèrent lentement vers la première division. Une fois arrivées, en retard de plusieurs minutes, Unohana laissa Tallin devant la porte donnant sur la salle de réunion des capitaines, et lui expliqua qu'on la ferait entrer un peu plus tard.

Tallin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était une prisonnière des Shinigamis, et qu'elle souffrait énormément et que l'éclairage lui brûlait les yeux plus habitués à la lumière.

Yamamoto entama enfin la réunion quand Unohana fut installée.

- Capitaines et lieutenants je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour que nous discutions de la guerre à venir.

D'abord je tiens à vous faire part de ma décision d'envoyer une équipe de surveillance dans la ville de Karakura, étant donné les nouvelles apparitions suspectes de ces derniers jours. Cette équipe sera composée du capitaine et lieutenant de la 10e division, et de personne qui ont déjà noué des liens avec le Shinigami remplaçant et son groupe, c'est à dire vous, dit-il en visant Renji, lieutenant Abarai, ainsi que Kuchiki Rukia et le 3e et 5e siège de votre division, capitaine Kenpachi.

Pendant ce temps nous devons intensifier les entraînements pour atteindre un meilleur niveau, ne sachant pas à quoi nous attendre, il faut que nous soyons capable de surmonter n'importe quelle situation.

- Et pour les divisions qui ont perdu leur capitaine, demanda Kyoraku, en particulier la 5e qui se voit privée en prime de son lieutenant, vous comptez faire quoi?

- En ce qui concerne la 3e et la 9e divisions, les lieutenants Kira et Hisagi sont parfaitement en mesure de les prendre en main, dit-il en regardant ces derniers. En revanche, pour ce qui est de la 5e division, continua Yamamoto en fixant le vide qui se trouvé entre le lieutenant Kira et le capitaine Komomura, elle sera dirigée avec l'aide de nous tous.

- Et si vous m'envoyez dans le monde des humains, qui va s'occuper de la 6e division, ajouta Renji, mon capitaine étant toujours gravement blessé?

- Son état s'est beaucoup amélioré ces dernières heures, intervint le Capitaine Unohana, d'ici deux jours il sera de nouveau sur pieds.

- Comme votre départ est prévu pour après demain cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, ajouta Yamamoto. Bien. Maintenant je pense qu'il est tant de vous présenter la personne au puissant reiatsu qui a agressé le capitaine Kuchiki.

Ils étaient tous étonnés d'apprendre que l'agresseur était ici présent car personne n'avait senti son reiatsu. Tous intrigués de voir qui avait pu mettre h.s le capitaine de la 6e et surtout qui pouvait tant intéresser le commandant, les commentaires allaient de bon train dans la salle de réunion quand les gardes sortirent chercher Tallin.

Celle-ci était debout appuyée contre un mur, la main gauche sur son flanc droit, les yeux fermés car la lumière lui faisait pleurer les yeux étant donné qu'elle était restée enfermée une dizaine de jours dans sa cellule sombre. Elle semblait lutter contre sa douleur et son stress, elle était toute pâle et frissonnante car elle avait toujours sa fièvre.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent elle sursauta, ce sursaut ayant provoqué une nouvelle vague de douleur qui la fit grimacer.

Les gardes l'attrapèrent par chaque bras et la tira comme un déchet pour la faire entrer dans la salle.

Elle se laissa faire sans un mot bien qu'elle avait une furieuse envie de se débarrasser des deux gardes la faisant horriblement souffrir comme un pouvait en constater à son teint anormalement pâle, ses yeux fermés et son froncement de sourcil.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination ce fut un choc dans les deux "camps".

Tallin fut pétrifiée quand elle ouvrit les yeux, une fois sa souffrance dissipée lorsque les gardes avaient fini de la traîner et s'étaient immobiliser au milieu de la salle de réunion. Voir tous ces regards braqués sur elle, son sang se glaça instantanément. Elle fut soudain prise de vertige, et tenta de rester debout avec grande difficulté. De plus ces yeux la brûlaient, cette lumière l'agressait. Son réflexe fut de lever une main et la placer à une dizaine de centimètres de ses yeux pour éviter qu'ils ne soient éblouis par les rayons lumineux qui illuminaient la salle et ne pleurent d'avantage. Mais elle fut très vite contrainte de rabaisser sa main pour cause de crampes.

Quant aux capitaines et lieutenants ce fut le choc de voir que l'inconnu et l'agresseur qui faisait l'objet de tant de convoitises, était d'une, une jeune fille, et de deux, une personne qui semblait aussi délicate qu'un ange.

Ce portrait leur rappela aussi sec Aizen, qui derrière ses apparences angéliques était un vrai démon.

Après un long silence pendant lequel tout le monde dévisageait Tallin, un brouhaha envahit la salle.

Tallin ne souhaitait qu'uns seule chose à cet instant, creuser sa propre tombe pour s'y réfugier et échapper à tous ces regards haineux et dédaigneux. Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux du sol.

Lorsqu'elle entendit une voix faire la comparaison entre elle et Aizen, elle serra ses poings, se retenant d'aller en coller une à celui qui avait oser la comparer avec celui qui avait trahit son professeur. Il s'agissait du capitaine Mayuri qui s'adressait au capitaine de la 10e division, qui lui semblait désapprouver cette comparaison.

- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, lui fit une voix rassurante qui venait de sa droite.

Il s'agissait du capitaine de la 13e division qui s'était aperçu de la panique qui avait gagné Tallin. Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui, tenta de lui sourire pour le remercier du soutien, mais en vain, trop crispée pour, elle replongea ses yeux dans le sol. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un caché d'aspirine ce qui semblait n'inquiéter que peu de monde.

- Silence, s'il vous plaît, intervint enfin Yamamoto. D'abord pourquoi cette personne n'a pas les mains attachées, s'étonna-t-il avec froideur.

- Elle n'est pas bien dangereuse vu son état, expliqua Unohana. Elle tient à peine sur ses deux jambes, et sans ses zanpakutôs...

_" Mes zanpakutôs... se lamenta Tallin."_

- Pourquoi masquez-vous votre reiatsu, demanda sèchement Yamamoto.

Tallin plongée dans ses pensées ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question. Yamamoto répéta la question sur un ton qui se voyait particulièrement sévère.

- Je... euh je ne sais pas, bougonna Tallin les joues rosies en relevant la tête vers son interlocuteur par politesse.

- Je vois. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendue dans le Hueco Mundo, continua-t-il.

Tallin ne trouva pas la force de parler, se contenta de hausser les épaules, ce geste lui lança une nouvelle vague de douleur dans le flanc droit, ce qui la fit pousser un gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer tant bien que mal, tout en portant une main sur son flanc.

- Bon vous allez... commença Yamamoto énervé mais fut interrompu par Kenpachi qui quitta ses rangs sous les yeux inquiets du lieutenant Hisagi et du capitaine Ukitake qui étaient à son voisinage.

- Et moi qui pensait que j'allais avoir un nouvel adversaire à ma taille, râla Zaraki en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je me casse, ça m'intéresse plus, fit-il en levant la main pour saluer Yamamoto.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, il percuta délibérément Tallin pour voir sa réaction.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un profond gémissement de douleur car il venait de la percuter juste sur son flanc blessé, ce qui horripila Unohana et les deux Shinigamis qui avaient senti venir le drame.

Tallin serra les poings de toute ses forces pour contenir sa colère qui était sur le point d'exploser de même que son reiatsu.

- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas, pesta Tallin en se tournant vers sa cible, espèce d'ab...

Elle fut interrompue par une violente toux. Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux en tenant ses côtes, sa blessure s'était rouverte. La main droite appuyée sur le sol tandis que sa gauche tenant son flanc dégoulinait de sang, elle respirait difficilement, et toussa à plusieurs reprises. A chaque quinte de toux s'échappait une grosse quantité de sang de sa bouche, ce qui fit apparaître rapidement une grosse flaque rouge sur le parquet de la salle.

L'état de la fille jeta un froid dans la salle de réunion.

Effaré par l'état de Tallin, qui lui rappela soudainement le sien pendant ses crises, Ukitake se précipita à ses côtés. Il fut de suite rejoint par Unohana et sa lieutenante qui prirent aussitôt en charge la blessée.

C'est sur cet incident que fut ajourné l'interrogatoire, et prit fin la réunion.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**En début d'après -midi**_

Le capitaine Unohana s'était rendu à la première division pour informer Yamamoto de l'état de sa malade.

- Comment va la prisonnière?

- Mal. Le capitaine Kenpachi lui à rebriser les côtes, et l'une d'entre elle a perforé son poumon. Nous l'avons opéré, tout s'est bien passé. Elle semble assez résistante, mais elle est extrêmement affaiblie. De plus elle semble très fatiguée d'où sa guérison est si lente. D'ailleurs je tiens à vous informer que je l'est installée dans une chambre normale et non dans sa cellule car je ne la considère pas comme prisonnière, l'incident avec Byakuya n'était qu'un accident, ajouta Unohana fermement.

- Ne croyez pas tout ce que vous dit cette petite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une tête d'ange que c'en est un. Nous devons nous méfier de ce genre de personne, nous en avons déjà eu l'exemple avec Aizen. Il nous a tous trompé avec ses apparences.

- Je le sais bien, mais je peux vous certifier qu'elle est innocente. Quand elle m'a affirmé que son attaque n'était pas intentionnelle je suis allée me renseigner auprès du capitaine Kuchiki. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé et a confirmé que cette fille n'avait nullement eu l'intention de le tuer. Il a même ajouté qu'elle voulut le soigner mais qu'innocemment elle avait tourné le dos à ses adversaires ce qui lui valut cette blessure.

- Je vois, répondit Yamamoto pensif. Elle n'est donc pas des leurs, ce qui est assez rassurant car malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser elle semble assez puissante.

* * *

Voilà désolée c'était très court.

J'accepte vos plaintes par reviews^^

Je posterai la suite très bientôt, promis.


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!

Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner du chapitre de mercredi qui était très court ;)

Je remercie toujours les reviewers, vos com me font toujours plaisir :) . J'ai vu que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review sur le chapitre précédent, je ne vous en veux pas vu que je l'ai trouvé un peu nul^^. Mais je voulais vous dire ne vous inquiétez pas à partir de maintenant c'est plus interessant, les deux chapitres précédents c'était seulement la transition entre deux parties. (alors ne m'abandonnez pas svp :( )

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus long^^.

Bonne lecture à tous!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Deux jours plus tard **_

- Bonjour Tallin, lança Unohana en rentrant dans sa chambre sombre pour lui donner ses soins du matin.

Tallin répondit d'une voix faible sans bouger d'un moindre pouce, immobilisée par un sort que lui avait lancé Unohana pour éviter que les points ne lâchent à chacun de ses réveils en sursaut.

- Toujours vos cauchemars, demanda-t-elle en annulant le sort d'immobilisation pour changer le pansement de Tallin.

- Oui.

- Malgré que vous sachiez que le capitaine Kuchiki est de nouveau sur pieds, s'étonna-t-elle. Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'en parler?

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai rentrer chez moi Capitaine, demanda Tallin ne semblant pas vouloir parler de ses cauchemars.

Unohana fut amusée par l'emploi du terme capitaine et par la question.

- C'est à la Soul Society que vivent les Shinigamis, pas dans le monde des humains, répondit-elle avec une voix délicate.

- Mais je ne suis pas une Shinigami, répondit Tallin dépitée.

Unohana sourit. Une fois finit son pansement elle changea la perfusion de sa malade.

- Reposez-vous, conseilla-t-elle. Et surtout mangez, ajouta Retsu en voyant entrer un de ses subordonnés avec le repas, si ça continue je vais devoir vous forcer à le faire, ce qui risque d'être assez déplaisant.

Le subordonné s'inclina devant le capitaine.

- Capitaine, le capitaine Ukitake souhaiterait vous parler, il est devant la porte.

Unohana sourit à Tallin qui la remercia des soins puis sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se rouvrit.

- Vous avez de la visite Tallin, annonça Unohana en laissant entrer le capitaine Ukitake.

Elle disparut ensuite avec son subordonné qui avait apporté le petit déjeuner. Tallin rougit intimidée par son visiteur. Cette réaction fit sourire le capitaine, qui s'approcha d'elle.

- Ukitake Jyuushiro, capitaine de la 13e division, annonça-t-il avec sa voix délicate. Tallin c'est ça?

Elle tenta de se redresser dans son lit.

- Attends je vais t'aider, intervint Ukitake.

Il redressa le dossier du lit pour qu'elle puisse s'adosser dessus. Elle le remercia semblant toujours aussi intimidée.

- Ne sois pas aussi gênée, dit-il en se passant gracieusement la main dans sa soyeuse chevelure tout en arborant un sourire ravageur dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Il n'y a que moi cette fois-ci, non plus tous les capitaines et lieutenants, ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion à la dernière réunion. Tu es sacrément timide Tallin, lança-t-il toujours aussi souriant. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, ton état m'a quelque peu inquiété.

- Ca va, mentit-elle en lui souriant, je vous remercie.

- Ta voix et tes cernes en disent tout le contraire.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux pour laisser entrer les premières lueurs du jour dans la pièce sombre. Tallin fronça immédiatement les sourcils, éblouie par la lumière. Les rayons du soleil lui brûlaient ses délicates iris couleur émeraude accommodées à l'obscurité, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer directement.

- Oh, s'étonna Jyuushiro, je referme?

Tallin secoua légèrement la tête en lui souriant.

Il revint alors vers le lit de celle-ci.

- Tu as des dents et un sourire magnifique, la complimenta-t-il avec lui aussi un beau sourire.

Tallin rosie légèrement, puis le remercia par un sourire discret cette fois-ci masquant ses dents. Jyuushiro rigola par cette réaction.

- Tu ne manges pas?

Tallin fixa le plateau d'un air un peu dégoûté, puis secoua la tête.

- Tu devrais, tu ne feras pas long feu dans cet état, ton corps a besoin de nourriture pour guérir. Et puis tu devrais reprendre des forces sinon tu risquerais de décevoir le capitaine-commandant.

Tallin prit finalement la pomme qui se trouvait sur son plateau en boudant, comme l'aurait fait un enfant obéissant aux ordres de son père, ce qui déclencha un nouvel amusement chez son interlocuteur..

- Je suis une prisonnière, parla enfin Tallin. Pourquoi je le décevrai, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix plus douce qu'habituellement du fait de sa fatigue.

- Tu n'es plus une prisonnière, expliqua Ukitake, le capitaine Kuchiki nous a expliqué ce qui s'est réellement passé, tu n'es donc plus considérée comme une ennemie, mais comme une alliée.

- Une alliée, s'étonna Tallin, vous êtes en guerre?

- Oui on peut dire ça. Quoi qu'il en soit le commandant est ravi d'avoir déniché un Shinigami de ton niveau.

- Je ne suis pas une Shinigami.

Ukitake eut la même réaction qu'Unohana en entendant ces paroles.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu un zanpakutô alors, répondit Ukitake amusé, en plus à ce que j'ai cru comprendre tu en as deux.

- Ils sont où, je veux les récupérer, dit Tallin paniquée. Je ne peux pas me passer d'eux... Rendez les moi...s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle suppliante et désespérée. Elles me manquent, ajouta Tallin dans sa barbe.

- Hum?

Tallin soupira en fixant le ciel par sa fenêtre, maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière.

Elle songea à la mésentente qu'elle avait eu avec Tity, puis reconnut qu'elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers son professeur, elle regrettait désormais sa décision de partir pourchasser les Hollows. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie si soudainement sans avoir pris la peine d'en parler à Urahara. Probablement parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il l'en aurait empêché.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? A quoi penses-tu qui te chagrine tant, demanda Ukitake voyant Tallin un air triste sur le visage.

- A mes bêtises, avoua-t-elle.

- Tes bêtises, répéta-t-il amusé par le terme.

_" J'en suis sûre que j'ai encore dû décevoir Kisuke, pff, je ne suis pas digne d'être son élève"_

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait, continua Ukitake voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- N'importe quoi.

Le capitaine leva les sourcils surpris par cette réponse.

- Tu fais allusion à ta petite excursion dans le Hueco Mundo?

Tallin se retourna vers son interlocuteur puis soudain quelque chose l'interpella.

- Pourquoi vous ne portez pas vos habits de capitaine, demanda timidement Tallin pour une fois consciente de son indiscrétion.

Il était habillé d'un simple kimono gris foncé.

- Oh, fit Ukitake en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, euh... je suis en congés.

- Vous êtes malade, constata Tallin.

- Je n'ai pas dit congés maladie, remarqua Ukitake.

- Mais c'est le cas.

Cette réponse valut un nouveau haussement de sourcil du capitaine, allant visiblement de surprise en surprise avec son interlocutrice.

- Je n'avais même pas fait attention... mais vous êtes plus pâle que lorsque je vous ai vu l'autre jour.

- Dans l'état de panique dans lequel tu étais tu as réussi à enregistrer mon visage, s'étonna-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez, si ce n'est trop indiscret, tenta Tallin avec une voix qui se voyait aussi rassurante que celle d'Unohana ou d'Ukitake lui-même.

- C'est une vieille maladie qui me poursuit depuis des siècles, avoua Ukitake se résignant à vouloir lui mentir.

- Oh... dit Tallin pensive. Et c'est quoi?

- La tuberculose.

- La tuberculose?! s'étonna-t-elle. Vous vivez depuis des siècles avec la tuberculose?!

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Pourquoi vous ne guérissez pas?

- Parce qu'on arrive pas à me soigner, répondit-il amusé.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est une maladie curable pourtant. Et vous avez dû contaminer pas mal de monde non?

- Bah... non pas que je sache, répondit-il avec son grand sourire. Puis tu as l'air de t'y connaître, ajouta-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Vous êtes toujours là Jyuushiro, s'étonna Unohana, en s'approchant du lit de Tallin. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous interrompre, vous devez vous préparer Tallin pour votre entrevue avec le commandant.

- Entrevue ou réunion de capitaine, demanda Ukitake.

- Réunion mais seulement entre capitaine cette fois-ci.

Ukitake regarda Tallin qui s'était décomposée lorsqu'elle entendit "réunion".

- Il n'y a pas moyen de lui épargner ça, demanda Ukitake inquiet.

- J'ai essayé, informa Unohana, j'ai expliqué à Yamamoto qu'elle n'était pas encore remise, mais il a insisté.

- Je faisais allusion au fait de se retrouver face à cette assemblée, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est bon... ça va aller. Cette fois-ci je sais à quoi m'attendre... intervint Tallin qui fixait la pomme toujours intacte dans ses mains appuyées sur son drap.

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent compatissant avec la malade.

- Il souhaite vous présenter aux autres capitaines en tant que nouvelle alliée, et non plus comme ennemie.

Tallin hocha la tête, puis sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Aizen, dit timidement Tallin.

Les deux capitaines furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Était-il là, la fois dernière?

Les deux capitaines furent encore plus surpris.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un m'a comparé à lui?

- Tu n'es pas au courant de sa trahison, demanda Ukitake sidéré.

- Il a récemment trahit la Soul Society, c'est pourquoi il manquait tant de capitaines, expliqua alors Unohana, vous en saurez plus au cours de votre séjour tout le monde ne parle plus que de cela.

- Mon séjour, demanda Tallin craintive ne saisissant pas où voulait en venir le capitaine.

- Oui, le commandant vous en parlera à la réunion, répondit Unohana. D'ailleurs il faut que vous vous prépariez, la réunion est dans moins d'une heure.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Elles arrivèrent à l'heure cette fois-ci, bien aidées du Shunpo d'Unohana qui porta sa patiente trop affaiblie pour marcher à vive allure. Retsu déposa Tallin avant d'entrer dans le couloir qui faisait office de salle d'attente avant les réunions, pour ne pas qu'elle paraisse trop faible devant les autres capitaines.

Elles pénétrèrent alors dans le couloir, Unohana aidant tout de même Tallin à marcher, couloir dans lequel se trouvaient les autres capitaines.

A peine arrivées, le lieutenant de la 1e division fit entrer les capitaines dans la salle.

_" Ouf, bon vent, je me voyais mal aller les saluer..."_

Retsu épaula Tallin jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place, au même endroit que la dernière fois, en face du capitaine-commandant, puis alla à son tour gagner sa place.

Tallin était plus à l'aise que la dernière fois car elle était entrée en même temps que tout le monde lui épargnant ainsi les regards braqués sur elle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas que quelques curieux ne l'inspectent de temps à autre, mais en général chaque capitaine regardait les yeux fermés en face de lui. Quelle discipline!

Elle regarda tour à tour chaque capitaine qui prenait place lentement. Elle commença sa rapide inspection par la gauche.

_" C'est quoi ce masque bidon qu'il a lui, pensa-t-elle en voyant Mayuri. _

_Il est tout petit celui-là, il est trop mimi. _

_J'aime bien son look lui, ajouta Tallin en voyant Kyoraku. C'est quoi ce sourire.. et ce clin d'oeil... mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui! _

_Oh, s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit Byakuya, ça y est il est revenu, ouais, je suis contente. Par contre lui il a l'air déprimé le pauvre, il doit sûrement encore souffrir de sa blessure, pff je suis un boulet, il a l'air si fragile. _

_Capitaine Unohana. Elle a l'air forte elle, dit-elle en passant à Soi Fong."_

_-_ Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous installés nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça Yamamoto.

_"Toi je t'aime pas, pensa Tallin quand Yamamoto prit la parole."_

- Le motif de cette réunion, comme vous avez pu le comprendre est cette enfant.

_"Je suis bientôt majeure pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une enfant.." _commenta Tallin qui regardait le sol au loin devant elle.

Le Vieux parla un instant inutilement, puis entra enfin dans le vif du sujet.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki nous a raconté comment s'était déroulé l'incident avec cette fille expliqua, Yamamoto aux capitaines, et nous a affirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une agression mais d'un accident...

_" Merci capitaine Kuchiki" _pensa Tallin.

- ... Dû au niveau de combat médiocre de celle-ci ,a-t-il dit.

_" Sympa..." ajouta-t-elle en regardant Byakuya toujours aussi impassible._

- C'est pourquoi nous ne la considérons plus comme une ennemie.

_" Ok. Mais je ne suis pas ton amie non plus, tu n'as pas cru Kisuke quand il affirmait son innocence... tous les ennemis de mon professeur sont mes ennemis. Et tous ceux qui me séparent de mes zanpakutôs je les déteste!"_

- Elle est désormais une Shinigami dans nos rangs qui est la bienvenue au vu de son potentiel.

- Elle nous servira à rien vu l'état délabré dans lequel elle se trouve, rétorqua Kenpachi.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas démolie elle serait déjà remise, intervint Kyoraku.

_" Il m'a rêvé cette tête d'hérisson!"_

- Bon quel est votre nom, mademoiselle?

_"Non! Je voulais pas parler devant tous ces gens..."_

- Tallin.

- Tallin comment?

- Kyara.

- Bien. Kyara Tallin j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser.

_" Pff il le fait exprès ou quoi, râla Tallin. Bon je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, je vais devoir remballer cette timidité ridicule!"_

- Pour commencer, pourquoi masquez-vous votre reiatsu en permanence?

- C'est un réflexe, répondit timidement Tallin malgré ses efforts pour ne pas l'être.

Cette réponse étonna les capitaines.

- Un réflexe?

Tallin hocha la tête pour confirmer, ne souhaitant pas plus s'étendre à ce sujet.

- Je vois. Pourquoi vivez-vous dans le monde des humains?

Tallin leva un sourcil, surprise par la question.

- Parce que je suis une humaine, répondit-elle en toute franchise et étonnée par cette question qui lui paraissait stupide.

La majorité des capitaines ne purent masquer leur amusement par cette réponse.

- Hum... Si c'est le cas, j'ai un nouveau cobail intéressant, ajouta Mayuri dans son tripe.

_" Cobail? C'est lui le nouveau capitaine de la 12e division!" _Tallin sourit sans s'en rendre compte. _"Ils on perdu aux changes, les pauvres!"_

- Vous vous rendez compte vous même du ridicule de ce que vous venez de dire, dit Yamamoto en constatant le sourire de Tallin.

- Non. C'est la vérité, je ne suis pas une Shinigami.

Le silence regagnait la salle.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit Yamamoto semblant un peu agacé, dans ce cas pourquoi rigoliez vous?

- C'est le masque bizarre du capitaine de la 12e division qui me fait rire, avoua Tallin avec sa légendaire candeur en pointant du doigt le dénommé.

Cette franchise redéclencha l'amusement des capitaines en particulier de Kenpachi qui ne manqua pas le coche pour enfoncer Mayuri. Ce dernier était remonté contre Tallin, elle venait de se faire un nouvel ami sur ce coup là.

- Silence! Bien Mademoiselle Kyara à l'avenir vous éviterez ce genre de réflexion s'il vous plaît.

_"Tu me poses des questions, je réponds, abruti!"_

- Bon venons-en au principal, comment et pourquoi vous êtes vous rendue dans le Hueco Mundo?

_" Inutile de mentir, je me fais toujours démasquer quand je mens..."_

- J'ai libérer mon reiatsu pour attirer des Hollows et je suis partie dans le trou qu'ils on fait dans le ciel. J'ai fait ça pour remonter au nid des Hollows pour tous les éliminer d'un coup.

Cette explication stupéfia les capitaines, même Byakuya ne pu masquer sa surprise.

- Je vois, fit Yamamoto dépité, aussi folle que le Shinigami remplaçant. Le monde des humains doit envoyer de mauvaises ondes...

Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que se rendre dans le Hueco Mundo dans les circonstances actuelles de la trahison d'Aizen était une folie?

- Je n'étais pas au courant de cet incident.

- Et tu comptais tuer tous les Hollows toute seule, l'interpella Kenpachi.

Il rigola avec son rire de sadique. Ouais, ça me plaît ça! Je la veux dans ma division commandant!!

- Non, répondit fermement Yamamoto. Sa division a déjà était choisie. Elle ira dans la sixième pour remplacer le lieutenant Abarai pendant son absence, et suppléer le capitaine pas encore entièrement remis.

Le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas surpris car il était déjà au courant. Les autres acquiescèrent en silence et songèrent que cette collaboration n'allait pas être triste au vue de la folie du spécimen que Byakuya aurait à gérer . La réunion prit fin sur ses paroles.

_" Et mes zanpakutôs... s'inquiéta Tallin"_

- Et mes zanpakutôs, répéta-t-elle timidement à voix haute.

Cette question figèrent les capitaines qui s'étaient déjà dirigés vers la porte. Tous furent interpellés par le "mes".

- Le capitaine Kuchiki vous les rendra lorsque vous sortirez de l'hôpital.

Tallin soupira, ne cachant pas son agacement.

Le capitaine Unohana rejoint sa patiente tandis que les autres capitaines quittaient la pièce estomaqués par la nouvelle alliée. Byakuya marchait avec sa grâce légendaire puis passa à côté de sa future recrue sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Tallin.

- Ca va, ça n'a pas été trop difficile de rester debout tout ce temps, lui demanda Retsu inquiète.

- Un petit peu, répondit Tallin en lui souriant. Je crois qu'ils m'ont pris pour une folle vos amis...

- Non je ne pense pas, la rassura Unohana en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa patiente pour l'aider à marcher. C'est votre franchise qui les a amusés, par contre j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous soyez faite ennemie avec le capitaine Mayuri.

- Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon, il m'a comparé à Aizen.

Unohana fut amusée par cette réplique.

- Capitaine, est-ce que vous pourriez me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aizen.

Unohana lui expliqua toute l'histoire sur le chemin du retour. Tallin bien qu'affaiblit avait insisté pour marcher, bien décidée à retrouver sa forme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Le lendemain, monde des humains**_

La veille, le groupe de Shinigami ayant rejoint celui d'Ichigo dans le monde des humains avait le soir même de leur arrivée combattu un groupe d'Arrancar dirigé par l'espada n°6 Grimmjow, combats qui s'étaient montrés particulièrement rudes.

- Pouah, ralla Renji en rejoignant le salon du magasin d'Urahara, quel accueil! A peine arrivés on se retrouvent déjà en combat, fais chier!

- Salut le squatteur, firent Ururu et Jinta en coeur.

- Oh, Abarai-kun est d'humeur grincheuse ce matin, se moqua Urahara, comme les enfants quand on les sort du lit!

- Urusai... pesta Renji.

- On se roule pas les pouces ici, nargua Jinta, fallait rester à la Soul Society si tu voulais glander.

- J'aurai bien aimé y rester figures-toi, s'pèce de morveux. C'est le Vieux qui m'a forcé... Mon capitaine est h.s et il m'envoie sur terre ce blaireau...

- Byakuya ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa défaite contre Ichigo, s'étonna Urahara amusé.

- Bien sûr qu'il s'en ai remis vous le prenez pour qui. C'est juste qu'il s'est pris une nouvelle raclée... ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Hum?

- Par une tarée qui s'est rendue au Hueco Mundo. Il a été envoyé là-bas pour la chercher et elle a trouvé le moyen de le blesser dans le feu de l'action.

- Tallin...

- Vous la connaissez, fit Renji tout étonné.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé au Hueco Mundo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient? Elle s'en est sorti, demanda Kisuke inquiet.

- Ouais je crois. Maintenant que le Vieux a levé ses soupçons sur elle, il la considère comme une Shinigami. Hier il a décidé avec mon capitaine que dès qu'elle se rétablirait elle intégrerait notre division pour me remplacer en attendant mon retour.

- Ah! tu m'en vois ravis, annonça Urahara en secouant son éventail.

- C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé, s'étonna Renji.

- Quelle question! Est-ce qu'un charmant jeune homme comme moi serait le genre à envoyer ses élèves à la mort...

Renji le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

- Sérieusement, c'est pas étonnant qu'Ichigo et cette fille soit aussi tarés quand on voit le malade qui les entraîne...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

L'après-midi Urahara se rendit dans la maison de Tallin.

- Ohé! Elle est où la grande soeur, gueula Urahara.

N'entendant aucune réponse il se dirigea dans les chambres pour voir si son amie ne faisait pas la sieste, pour changer! Pas étonnant c'est un chat après tout...

Il la trouva enfin, allongée sur l'herbe au bord de la rivière au fond du jardin.

- T'es vraiment une grande gueule toi... Je t'ai entendu d'ici!

- Oh, fit Kisuke songeur, tu dois commencer à me déteindre dessus! Ajouta-t-il amusé.

- Baka! J'adore cet endroit, continua Yoruichi fixant la rivière, c'est vraiment zen.

- Hum... Surtout il te rappelle le parc du manoir des Kuchiki où nous allions nous reposer avec Byakuya après les entraînements...

- Mouai, qui sait. Alors, dit elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, quoi de neuf Kisuke.

- Hey, fit il en pointant son éventail vers le ciel tout sourire. Ta soeurette est à la Soul Society!

- C'est vrai!! Génial, comment tu le sais?

- Abarai-kun, commença Urahara puis continua par lui rapporter ce que lui avait dit Renji.

- Ah je suis rassurée, soupira-t-elle. Alors comme ça elle a mit sa petite raclée à Byakuya... yeh je l'adore ma sister, ajouta Yoruichi morte de rire.

- Sadique!

Yoruichi afficha un large sourire très évocateur.

* * *

Voilà :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura davantage plu que le précédent.

Pourquoi Tallin se préoccupe-t-elle tant de la maladie de Jyuushiro?

Que va donner la collaboration Byakuya Tallin, sachant que c'est elle qui l'a blessé?

Réponses dans les prochains chapitres ;)

Sur ce, bon week-end tout le monde!!

A mardi, Bye!! ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde.

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cet enorme retard, mais c'était ma rentrée et j'étais débordée, donc j'ai pas pu venir sur le site, gomen, j'esper que vous m'en voulez pas trop :/.

Normalement maintenant je devrai pouvoir venir poster un chapitre tous les week-end ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tallin était enfin sortie de sa longue convalescence après plusieurs semaines passées dans la quatrième division. Au cours de ce séjour elle avait noué de profonds liens avec le capitaine de cette division qui relevaient plus d'une relation mère enfant que d'une relation amicale. Retsu l'avait prise sous son aile et était très protectrice avec Tallin.

Retsu et Tallin se dirigeaient vers la 6e division, division dans laquelle cette dernière s'était vu affectée par Yamamoto. Il en avait été décidé ainsi car le capitaine Kuchiki avait insisté pour prendre en charge l'enseignement des techniques de combat à Tallin, qu'il avait en l'occurrence qualifié de médiocres. Ses raisons? Tout le monde les ignorait mais supposait que c'était pour enseigner les techniques de combat à la nouvelle pour lui éviter une nouvelle blessure.

Pourquoi je dois aller dans cette division, demanda Tallin déçue, j'aurai largement préféré entrer dans la votre, capitaine, en plus la médecine c'est ma passion.

- Je sais, répondit Unohana désolée, mais il en a été décidé ainsi, les ordres sont les ordres. Malgré que tu n'aimes pas devoir suivre les ordres Tallin, tu vas devoir commencer à t'y habituer, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, surtout avec le capitaine Kuchiki qui est très à cheval sur le respect des lois.

Tallin lui sourit.

- Je pourrai passer vous voir à votre division?

- Bien sûr, je n'en attends pas moins de ta part ma petite Tallin, répondit Retsu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

Elles arrivèrent devant le bureau de Byakuya. Unohana frappa à la porte et annonça l'arrivée de sa petite protégée. Byakuya la remercia puis elle se retira.

- Pour ce qui est de notre affaire avec Jyuushiro, je vais essayer de convaincre Yamamoto, assura Unohana en s'éloignant de Tallin. Dès qu'il y a du nouveau je t'en ferai part. Bonne chance, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

- Merci capitaine, répondit Tallin avec un large sourire.

Tallin resta un instant debout à regarder s'éloigner Retsu, elle soupira puis se décida enfin à pénétrer dans le bureau de son nouveau supérieur.

- Bonjour, fit-elle avec réserve restant au pas de la porte.

- Entre, répondit Byakuya avec sa légendaire froideur. Ceci sera ton bureau durant l'absence de mon lieutenant, fit-il en pointant du doigt l'objet sans même daigner lever les yeux du document sur lequel il était plongé.

Tallin enleva ses tennis et les posa à l'entrée, puis se dirigea alors vers le bureau sur lequel était posé une grosse pile de dossier.

- Ces dossiers sont les rapports des différentes divisions... Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle devait faire en tant que lieutenant, enfin secrétaire serait plus approprié.

- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement debout à côté de la table. Et mes zanpakutôs, je peux les récupérer, demanda-t-elle radieuse et pleine d'espoir.

- Non.

- Hum?? fit-elle les sourcils levés. Mais... mais il était dit qu'une fois arrivée ici je les récupérerai, que vous alliez me les rendre, rouspéta Tallin déçue.

- Je refuse.

- ...

Tallin qui attendait ce jour avec impatience espérant enfin retrouver ses zanpakutôs, se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur mais tenta de garder son calme.

- C'est pas vous qui décidez, c'est le chef. Et il a dit que vous deviez me les rendre.

Tallin était visiblement en train, malgré elle, de s'énerver.

- ...

- Vous refusez de me les rendre alors?! s'offusqua Tallin

- Exact.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, comptez pas sur moi pour remplir votre paperasse à la noix. C'est le travail des Shinigamis, sans zanpakutôs je n'en suis pas une, alors "je refuse", dit-elle en insistant sur ce mot employé par Byakuya, de faire mon travail puisque vous ne faites pas le votre.

Byakuya leva enfin les yeux de son document pour les poser sur Tallin avec froideur. Ce qui n'annonçait rein qui vaille pour Tallin. Mais elle dans son insouciance n'était absolument pas effrayée et soutint alors de ses yeux verts ceux de Byakuya, déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Si tu tiens à poursuivre ton séjour parmi nous, je te déconseille vivement de me désobéir, gamine. Et en revanche je te conseille d'éviter d'être insolente.

Tallin s'appuya contre le rebord du bureau en soupirant en se grattant la nuque:

_" Mais pourquoi tout le monde me traite de gamine, je suis bientôt majeure..."_

Un papillon de la mort fit son apparition mettant ainsi fin à cet échange qui se serait probablement terminé à coup de Senbonsakura.

Ce papillon de l'enfer venait d'annoncer qu'une réunion d'urgence se tiendrait dans cinq minutes dans la première division. Byakuya se leva aussi sec puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Remplis ces dossiers, ordonna-t-il, si c'est correctement fait on verra pour tes zanpakutôs, continua Byakuya sur un ton qui se voyait particulièrement polaire.

Tallin lui sourit et, lorsque son supérieur s'en alla, se mit sur le champ au travail. Elle prit les rapports et le nécessaire d'écriture puis s'allongea au sol pour se mettre au travail.

_" Il va voir, ce sera fait tellement parfaitement et rapidement qu'il n'en croira pas ses yeux, ses yeux magnifiques, finit-elle en souriant toute seule."_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Byakuya après sa réunion revint dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il entra il fut surpris de voir une pile de document sur son bureau et Tallin assise parterre contre le bureau de Renji, plongée dans un livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Et c'est quoi ça, demanda Byakuya restant impassible.

- Ah! fit Tallin en sursautant, euh... c'est un livre sur les zanpakutôs que je me suis permise de prendre dans votre bibliothèque, continua-t-elle hésitante craignant une crise de son capitaine.

- Je te parle de cette pile de papier sur mon bureau.

- Les rapports que vous m'aviez demandé de remplir, répondit-elle intérieurement fière.

Byakuya s'approcha enfin de son bureau pour faire son inspecteur des travaux finis. Il ne put masquer sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que tout était parfait.

- Bien. Je vois que tu tiens vraiment à récupérer tes zanpakutôs.

- Ouais, fit Tallin excitée.

- Mais avant tu dois t'occuper du ménage.

- Quoi??!! s 'offusqua-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. C'est une blague, si c'est le cas c'est vraiment pas drôle, continua-t-elle calmement en s'approchant du bureau de Byakuya.

Constatant l'air on ne peut plus sérieux de son supérieur, elle soupira pour tenter d'évacuer sa colère.

- C'est quoi le jeu là? Je croyais que vous m'aviez fait venir dans votre division pour m'entraîner parce que j'étais médiocre. Vous voulez quoi, vous venger de ce que je vous ai fait? Pff c'est nul... me faire faire la boniche... c'est petit...

- Ne soies pas arrogante avec moi, gamine. Et ne me manque pas non plus de respect. Je suis ton capitaine.

Tallin ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer le sol semblant réfléchir, puis un discret sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux disposer, l'interrompit Byakuya, les chiffons et les sceaux sont dans la dernière pièce au fond à gauche.

- Apparemment vous ne connaissez rien des relations Shinigami-zanpakutôs, fit Tallin en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Pardon, l'interpella Byakuya offusqué mais masquant son sentiment.

- Si vous connaissiez bien les relations que l'on entretient avec les zanpakutôs, vous auriez pu comprendre qu'être séparé de son zanpakutô depuis plusieurs semaines est insupportable...

- Daigne me regarder quand tu t'adresses à moi, gamine.

Elle fit coulisser la porte doucement sans faire mine de son capitaine, puis s'en alla un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Ce qui fit enrager Byakuya mais il parvint à retenir sa colère. Il reconnut intérieurement qu'elle avait raison mais que s'il agissait ainsi c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Il rangea le livre qu'avait laissé dehors Tallin puis repensa à la réunion.

Yamamoto venait de leur annoncer que l'équipe du capitaine Ukitake venait de découvrir le vrai but d'Aizen, s'emparer de la clé du roi.

Byakuya continua alors d'éplucher les rapports, qu'il avait garder à son compte, tout l'après midi. Il sortit de sa concentration quand il vit par la fenêtre s'éloigner sa nouvelle recrue.

Il usa du Shunpo pour lui barrer la route.

- J'ai fini ton ménage, informa calmement Tallin.

- Je crois avoir mal saisit, répondit-il d'un ton aussi calme que son interlocutrice.

- J'ai fini.

- Je ne faisais pas allusion à cela, mais au tutoiement.

- Ah... Je ne vouvoie que les personnes que je respecte, dit-elle simplement en reprenant sa marche.

Byakuya l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule.

- Cesse ce petit jeu, tu arrives mille ans trop tard pour te permettre de me manquer de respect. Je ne peux laisser passer un tel affront venant d'une salle gosse comme toi. Excuse-toi immédiatement.

- Ah là là, les interrompit une voix qui fut de suite reconnue par les deux protagonistes. A peine arrivée et déjà des problèmes.

- Capitaine Ukitake, se réjouit Tallin, vous êtes sorti, je m'apprêtais justement à vous rendre visite.

- Je viens de sortir, répondit-il tout sourire. Capitaine Kuchiki, salua Ukitake, cette enfant vous cause des ennuis?

- Elle me manque de respect, expliqua Byakuya. Il faudrait refaire son éducation, ou non, plutôt faire son éducation, dit-il dédaigneux.

Jyuushiro se tourna vers Tallin inquisiteur, celle-ci s'étant braquée par le reproche sur son éducation, lui rappelant alors le fait qu'elle était orpheline.

- Le capitaine ne veut pas me rendre mes zanpakutôs, se plaint-elle chagrinée.

_" J'ai l'impression de faire le juge dans une dispute entre deux enfants" pensa Ukitake amusé._

- Oh, je vois. Peut être que le capitaine Kuchiki a ses raisons.

- C'est pas ce que le chef avait dit pourtant, répondit Tallin déçue.

- Le capitaine sait ce qu'il fait, Tallin.

- Mais je veux récupérer mes zanpakutôs, ce sont mes amis... je ne supporte plus d'être séparée d'eux. Vous aimeriez, vous, qu'on vous prive de vos zanpakutôs tant de temps, demanda-t-elle calmement avec sa petite voix d'enfant.

Tandis que Byakuya restait impassible à cet échange, Ukitake semblait s'apitoyer. Il regarda Byakuya d'une manière très expressive, de manière à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il pensait de cette affaire, puis se retourna vers Tallin.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Tallin, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect à ton supérieur. Allez, présente lui tes excuses maintenant, continua Ukitake avec sa voix douce.

Tallin fixa Ukitake, incompréhensive, quant à lui il la regardait avec ses yeux doux mais tout de même assez sévère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle hésita un instant à se défendre en racontant ce que lui avait fait faire Byakuya, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire perdre la face devant un autre capitaine, car elle l'appréciait même si ce n'était visiblement pas du tout réciproque.

Elle baissa ses épaules comme signe de renoncement puis se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Désolée. Capitaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya ferma simplement les yeux en guise d'acceptation.

- Bien, fit Ukitake amusé, voilà c'est réglé. Je peux te l'emprunter Byakuya, continua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tallin.

- Allez-y. J'en ai finit avec elle. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle soit de retour en fin d'après-midi.

Sur ce, Byakuya rentra dans son bureau agacé par cette affaire, tandis que Ukitake et Tallin se dirigèrent vers la quatrième division.

- Pourquoi il est si froid Byakuya, demanda Tallin intriguée mais sans rancune envers son capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ukitake amusé par cette question. Quand il était plus jeune il ne l'était pas autant, c'est en grandissant qu'il est devenu ainsi, il est capitaine maintenant, c'est normal, il ne faut pas se montrer trop amical avec ses subordonnés.

- Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle. Mais vous, vous êtes gentil pourtant.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'user de la froideur pour me faire respecter, ma maladie s'en charge toute seule, continua-t-il en souriant.

_"Mouai..." pensa Tallin perplexe._

- C'est bizarre quand même, à le voir comme ça, on dirait un ange, mais quand il nous parle cette image s'efface instantanément. Ca m'intrigue, continua-t-elle songeuse.

Jyuushiro ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Byakuya te plaît?

- Non, répondit simplement Tallin, c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique mais il ne me plaît pas. Elle sourit en regardant Ukitake puis continua, et vous? Le capitaine Unohana elle vous plaît, hein?

Il lui répondit avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

- Bah je sais pas trop en fait, mais c'est flagrant que vous vous plaisez mutuellement.

- Je crois que cette altercation t'as quelque peu perturbée ma grande, rétorqua Ukitake amusé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la quatrième division, puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Unohana dans lequel elle les attendait. Elle leur sourit pour les accueillir.

- J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles, annonça-t-elle. J'ai parlé de notre affaire au commandant après la réunion de toute à l'heure Tallin, mais il a refusé. Il a dit qu'il était trop tôt pour pouvoir te faire confiance, et il craint qu'une fois sur terre tu ne t'échappes.

- Mais il est bête! Euh... désolée, se reprit-elle gênée en posant une main sur sa bouche, ça m'a échappé.

Cette réaction amusa les deux capitaines.

- Il peut me faire accompagner si ça peut le rassurer, non?

- Il veut que tout le monde reste à la Soul Society, surtout maintenant qu'il connaît la vraie intention d'Aizen, expliqua Unohana calmement. Ce n'est pas grave on trouvera une autre solution.

- Mais c'est grave, c'est de la santé d'un de ses capitaines qu'il s'agit, continua Tallin déçue.

- J'ai survécu jusqu'à maintenant Tallin, ce n'est pas une urgence, ça peut attendre encore un peu, la réconforta Ukitake.

Tallin soupira déçue.

- Bien, ajouta-t-il en s'approchant de Tallin pour poser une main sur chacune de ses omoplates pour la faire avancer vers le bureau d'Unohana, raconte plutôt ta première journée avec le capitaine Kuchiki au capitaine Unohana, dit-il amusé.

Celle-ci voyant l'air amusé d'Ukitake et le sourire timide de Tallin s'attendait au pire étant donné qu'elle avait pu constater que Tallin n'était pas très "apprivoisée" et connaissant l'autorité de Byakuya.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En fin d'après-midi Tallin retourna dans sa division. Ayant déjà fait le trajet elle sut retrouver facilement son chemin. Elle frappa alors à la porte un peu sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de Byakuya elle entra.

- Bonsoir, lança poliment Tallin en enlevant à nouveau ses tennis noires qu'elle laissa à l'entrée sous les yeux étonnés de Byakuya.

Tu es rentrée toute seule, demanda-t-il alors, surpris.

- Euh, bah ouais, pourquoi?

- On ne dit pas "ouais", mais oui. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas faite accompagnée par le capitaine Ukitake, s'énerva Byakuya.

Le fait de voir son capitaine s'énerver si vite surprit Tallin, elle imaginait avoir au moins cinq minutes de répit pour s'installer.

- Pas besoin de s'énerver, dit-elle calmement et un peu apeurée, il avait une consultation. Et je suis grande je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule, s'offusqua Tallin.

- Tu ne sors pas sans être accompagnée, continua-t-il fermement.

- C'est bon, je ne vais pas m'échapper parce que j'ai dû faire du ménage, le rassura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre son bureau. Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant?

Byakuya détourna son regard vers une pile de dossier qui venait de lui être amenée. Tallin se leva alors prendre le paquet entier puis se dirigea vers son bureau prendre sa plume et l'encre et s'installa allongée par terre.

Le capitaine fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait tout pris sans rien lui laisser et sans râler, ça le changeait de Renji qui passait son temps à se plaindre, mais qui lui au moins le respectait. Il fut également horripilé de voir sa subordonnée s'installer au sol pour travailler.

- Tu as un bureau je te signale!

- Ouais j'ai vu mais...

- On dit oui, pas ouais! Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu t'installes au bureau, point à la ligne. On n'est pas dans la jungle ici.

- Mais l'important c'est que je fasse mon travail, non? demanda-t-elle timidement et innocemment, ne comprenant visiblement pas la réaction de son supérieur.

Byakuya soupira en remuant la tête exaspéré en se demandant d'où sortait cette malade. Il ne dit finalement plus rien exténué par sa première journée de collaboration, mais se jura de se charger de ce problème plus tard.

Ils restèrent chacun dans leur coin, silencieux, chacun vacant à leurs occupations.

Après une bonne heure Tallin lui rendit la paperasse remplie, sans la moindre parole, puis ramassa ses affaires au sol pour les ranger sur le bureau, sur lequel elle s'assit.

- Merci, lança Byakuya après avoir fait une rapide inspection du travail. Tu as une belle écriture, ça change de mon lieutenant.

- Merci, dit-elle ravie que Byakuya lui dise enfin quelque chose de gentil. Quand est-ce qu'on va s'entraîner alors?

- Toi tu ne t'entraînes pas.

- Pourquoi, on m'a dit que j'étais venue ici parce que j'étais médiocre et que tu voulais te charger de mon entraînement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on t'as dit, répondit Byakuya calmement, mais en ce qui me concerne il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas me tutoyer, continua-t-il en posant son regard de glace sur son interlocutrice.

Tallin fit monter ses jambes contre son buste qu'elle attrapa entre ses bras pour ne laisser appuyé sur le bord du bureau que ses talons, puis détourna son regard vers la petite bibliothèque en calant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- C'est bon, je m'excuse pour l'attaque de l'autre jour, ce n'était pas mon intention, lança-t-elle soudain. Je croyais que c'était un hollow. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait venu me chercher, donc je n'ai même pas imaginé une seule seconde que la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi à cet instant était un Shinigami.

- Je l'avais bien compris quand j'ai vu que tu as eu l'ineptie de tourner le dos à ton adversaire pour tenter de me soigner.

Tallin lui lança un regard glacial qui égalait largement ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Bon, dans ce cas je te remercie d'avoir tuer le hollow qui m'a planté, ça va comme ça?!

- Pourquoi toutes ces allusions à l'incident du Hueco Mundo?

- Pour réparer mes erreurs qui peuvent justifier un tel mépris de votre part.

- Je vois._"Elle vient de me vouvoyer en plus cette salle gosse. Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue, s'asseoir sur un bureau, mais elle se croit où?!!"_

Puis un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, Byakuya jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil sur les rapports tandis que Tallin fixait toujours la bibliothèque avec curiosité.

Elle bondit soudain par terre, ce qui fit sursauter Byakuya qui soupira bruyamment d'agacement, pour atterrir juste devant la bibliothèque.

- Inutile, la coupa Byakuya, on s'en va.

- Hein?

- Inutile, on s'en va. Et on ne dit pas "hein" mais comment ou pardon, continua-t-il toujours sur le même ton calme.

- Où allons nous, demanda Tallin le plus poliment possible.

- Il fait nuit, la journée est terminée. On rentre. Durant ton séjour à la Soul Society tu seras hébergée chez moi.

_" Il se paie ma tête là, ce n'est pas possible!"_

- Comment?

- Tu devrais faire soigner tes oreilles si tu as du mal à entendre, répondit Byakuya en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tallin ferma les yeux dans un soupir, exaspérée, elle ramassa ses chaussures à l'entrée puis le suivit.

- Pourquoi je ne continue pas d'être logée dans la quatrième division?

- Tu n'es plus blessée. Cet hébergement te pose problème peut-être?

- Oui, répondit-elle en toute franchise. Ma mère m'a dit que je ne devais pas aller chez des inconnus, répondit Tallin un peu gênée.

- Ta mère a parfaitement raison, rétorqua Byakuya en continuant de marcher vers son manoir.

Ils marchèrent silencieux un moment, Byakuya à quelques pas devant Tallin.

- Tu me suis toujours, demanda-t-il faussement étonné quelques minutes plus tard.

- Euh, je n'ai pas trop le choix en fait, répondit-elle tête baissée, ma mère m'a aussi dit de ne pas traîner dans les rues la nuit toute seule.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de faire sourire Byakuya, intérieurement évidemment.

- Et quand on regarde bien, tu n'es pas tout à fait un inconnu... Aïe, lança-t-elle quand elle percuta Byakuya qui s'était arrêté.

- Je ne te le répéterai plus. Cesse de me tutoyer.

- Aussi dur que Kisuke, bougonna Tallin en se tenant le front endolori.

- Et regarde où tu marches, au lieu de te traîner comme un chien errant, tête baissée. Et mets tes chaussures au lieu de marcher pieds nus, on n'est pas dans la jungle là! C'est quoi ces manières!

Tallin sourit mais n'enfila pas pour autant ses chaussures.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir des Kuchikis. Mis à part les employés il était désert.

- Bonsoir , bonsoir mademoiselle, fit une servante aimablement.

- Bonsoir madame.

- Bonsoir Mira, c'est la personne dont je t'ai parlé.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant à Tallin.

Byakuya s'éloigna dans la maison.

- Je te la confie Mira. Essaie de faire de cette chose, dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot avec dédain, une personne qui soit un minimum présentable pour le dîner, même si je doute que cela ne soit possible.

Tallin resta bouche bée, mortifiée et vexée, face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis elle sourit à la servante qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire radieux, bien qu'elle se trouvait embarrassée par la réplique, pour tenter de mieux faire passer la bombe que venait de lancer Byakuya.

Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre qui avait été préparée pour recevoir Tallin pour lui faire visiter même si elle n'était pas de taille à se faire visiter. Mira la dirigea ensuite vers une des nombreuses salle d'eau où étaient déposées des serviettes et un nécessaire pour la toilette. Tallin regardait avec émerveillement l'intérieur de la maison qui était resplendissant, elle se dit que finalement son séjour ne serai pas si nul.

- Je vais vous chercher des habits. Je vous les déposerai sur cette étagère et récupérerai votre tenue pour la laver, expliqua Mira.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie Mira. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas de la même classe que Byakuya, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Je ne suis qu'une chose qui s'appelle Tallin, bougonna-t-elle tête baissée visiblement très vexée.

La servante lui sourit puis s'éloigna en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Tallin se dirigea alors vers la baignoire, puis la scruta un instant en se demandant comment fonctionner cette «piscine olympique», l'avait-elle qualifiée au vue de sa grandeur.

Elle se déshabilla puis rentra dans le profond bassin vide. Elle s'y s'agenouilla puis examina curieusement la robinetterie.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de fonctionnement, chez elle, elle chauffait l'eau qu'elle allait chercher dans le puis dans une marmite, ou alors elle se lavait à l'eau froide quand elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle tourna un premier bouton métallique. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand de l'eau glacée sortit du robinet et coula sur sa peau. Elle referma aussi sec le robinet puis en ouvrit un autre. Et ce fut maintenant de l'eau bouillante qui sortit, ce qui valut un nouveau gémissement.

- Tout va bien? s'inquiéta, bien que visiblement amusée, la servante derrière la porte.

- Oui oui, affirma Tallin avec sa petite voix enfantine qui fit sourire Mira.

Tallin comprit finalement qu'il fallait ouvrir les deux robinets pour obtenir de l'eau à une température correcte.

A côté de ce robinet, elle en vit un second mais avec un seul bouton cette fois-ci.

Intriguée elle l'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise en voyant que du savon coulait de celui-ci, elle passa alors sa main en dessous pour en récolter au creux de celle-ci. Elle le sentit et un large sourire apparut sur son visage en constatant qu'il était à la même arôme que le sien.

Pendant ce temps une grosse quantité de savon s'était accumulé dans le fond de la baignoire encore vide. Elle ferma alors le robinet puis laissa couler l'eau un moment pour remplir la baignoire. Elle regarda amusée l'eau et la mousse, qui gonflait de plus en plus, recouvrir petit à petit son corps.

Tallin resta un long moment dans le bain pour profiter un maximum de cette solitude et cet instant de tranquillité.

Elle fut ravie de constater la largeur et la profondeur du bassin qui lui permettait largement de s'amuser dans l'eau comme elle en avait l'habitude dans sa rivière.

Elle resta deux bonnes heures dans l'eau sans s'apercevoir du temps en s'amusant comme une petite folle dans le bain et surtout avec la mousse, mais regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas ses zanpakutôs avec elle pour profiter de la baignade .

- Mademoiselle, le dîner est bientôt servi, l'avertit la servante.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle semblant de bonne humeur et apparemment elle avait oublié l'incident avec Byakuya à son arrivée dans le manoir.

Tallin sortit alors de la baignoire. Elle se sécha puis enfila les habits que lui avait préparé la servante. Il s'agissait d'un kimono vert anis, orné de bambou et libellules.

Tallin sourit en voyant les couleurs du kimono, en plus il était pile à sa taille. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux mouillés puis se les enroula dans une serviette pour qu'ils sèchent.

Elle sortit alors de la salle d'eau pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre pour observer le ciel étoilé, ça la passionnait.

Elle sourit en se rappelant la fois où elle avait admirait ce ciel en compagnie de Kisuke. Cette soirée l'avait ravie, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas regardé le coucher de soleil en compagnie de quelqu'un, la dernière fois remontait avant la mort de sa famille, c'est à dire à longtemps.

- Tallin le dîner est servi, Monsieur Kuchiki vous attend, l'interrompit Mira qui fut ravie de voir le sourire rayonnant aux lèvres de celle-ci qui avait toujours le regard braqué sur le ciel. Ce kimono vous va à ravir mademoiselle, continua-t-elle surprise lorsque Tallin se retourna.

Tallin la remercia très touchée par le compliment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de compliments étant donné qu'elle vivait seule. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils en imaginant le dîner avec Byakuya.

- Vous mangez avec nous Mira?

- Non, le personnel ne mange pas avec le capitaine.

Tallin fit la moue.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, continua Tallin en tentant d'être la plus crédible possible.

- Vous ne souhaitez pas d'un tête à tête avec votre capitaine, ajouta la servante faussement étonnée car elle se doutait bien qu'elle réagirait de la sorte. Bon. Je vais le prévenir que vous n'avez pas d'appétit ce soir.

- Je vous remercie Mira, lui répondit Tallin reconnaissante.

La servante disposa puis partit informer Byakuya de l'absence de sa locataire. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas voir les choses du même oeil, il se leva alors puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Tallin pour la chercher lui-même.

Lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte de la chambre il la trouva vide, la fenêtre ouverte.

_"Salle gosse" pensa-t-il en regardant la fenêtre. "Demain elle m'entendra"_

Il dirigea vers celle-ci pour la refermer, mais resta immobile un instant.

- Que fais-tu, demanda Byakuya avec un ton polaire.

- Je contemple le ciel, répondit Tallin qui était installée au pied d'un cerisier adossée contre celui-ci. C'est la pleine lune, c'est magnifique, continua-t-elle les yeux émerveillés et pétillants dans la nuit.

Byakuya resta silencieux un moment à observer Tallin pensif.

- Tu continueras ton observation plus tard, viens manger pour le moment, dit-il d'un ton étonnement calme qui contrastait avec son ton habituel.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Peu m'importe. On m'a dit que je devais veiller à ce que tu manges à tous les repas, alors viens de suite, je ne souhaite pas faillir à ma mission par la faute d'une petite peste.

- Oh... on t'as également dit de me rendre mes zanpakutôs et tu ne l'as pas fait, on dirait que t'as déjà failli à ta mission, tu n'es plus à ça prêt maintenant, répondit Tallin de sa belle voix douce sans mauvaises intentions envers Byakuya, toujours les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé.

En un instant Byakuya se trouva aux côtés de Tallin. Il saisit violemment son bras pour la faire se lever et la plaqua brutalement contre l'arbre pour l'incendier.

- Aïe, fit Tallin doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la réprimander il s'interrompit en croisant les magnifiques yeux verts de celle-ci. Il resta silencieux un instant en fixant les yeux de Tallin, qui elle était pétrifiée par la violence de cet acte et par la vive douleur qui s'était réveillée dans ses côtes anciennement brisées.

Byakuya était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que sa colocataire semblait souffrir.

Ils restèrent bien une minute dans cette position, Tallin n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre de peur de se faire trucider.

_«Ce regard si envoûtant... songea Byakuya fasciné par les yeux de sa subordonnée. Ces yeux magnifiques, je les... il s'interrompit profondément troublé. Je les déteste!! Reprit-il soudain enragé.»_

- Le manger va refroidir, non? tenta Tallin pour rompre ce silence insupportable et pour faire bouger Byakuya qui n'avait pas détourné le regard de Tallin ce qui la mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

- Rentrons, ajouta Byakuya en traînant Tallin par le bras derrière lui.

Tallin, la main sur son flanc droit, fronça les sourcils car le capitaine lui faisait mal, mais ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, c'est plutôt à elle qu'elle en voulait d'être la cause de l'énervement de Byakuya. Le mettre dans un tel état de rogne n'était pas du tout son intention, elle désirait juste admirait le ciel, chose qu'elle n'avait pu faire depuis environ trois semaines et qui lui avait particulièrement manqué. Elle a sûrement dû dire quelque chose d'irritant sans s'en rendre compte, songea-t-elle consciente désormais grâce à son entraîneur que parfois par son innocence elle pouvait dire des choses perturbantes.

Ils entèrent par la porte d'entrée puis Byakuya tira la "chose" jusque dans le salon pour qu'elle vienne manger. Ils s'installèrent alors silencieusement.

Byakuya scruta un instant Tallin puis s'aperçut de son teint pâli. Il vit ensuite qu'elle avait la main gauche posée sur son flanc opposé endolori. Il fronça les sourcils, s'en voulant d'avoir fait du mal à sa subordonnée, mais refusa de s'excuser de cet acte, par fierté.

- Je vais te rendre tes zanpakutôs.

- C'est vrai?! Oh merci Byakuya, continua Tallin toute excitée au point d'oublier sa douleur.

Celui-ci la regarda en levant un sourcil.

- C'est capitaine Kuchiki pour toi.

- C'est plus joli Byakuya, répondit-elle dans son enthousiasme.

Il la fixa en se demandant s'il devait lui faire goûter à Senbonsakura ou bien lui donner un calmant et l'envoyer dormir. Mais il se contenta de demander à Mira de lui porter les zanpakutôs de Tallin.

Celle-ci les récupéra avec amour.

- Tu les a déjà vu dans leur forme matérialisée?

- Oui.

- C'est un tigre celui-là?

- Oui. Comment tu le sais?

- Ca semble évident, ton attaque de l'autre jour et sa lame tigrée.

Le zanpakutô Tity avait la poignée verte émeraude, la lame aussi blanche que le zanpakutô Satine mais avec de fins traits du même vert que la garde qui la tigrait. Sa garde était dorée et ornée tout comme l'autre zanpakutô de pierre, mais uniquement de l'émeraude contrairement à l'autre qui était orné de toute sorte de pierres précieuses.

- Je les matérialise, demanda Tallin toujours aussi excitée.

- Non, répondit-il instinctivement. De plus, je te défends de t'approcher de la 11e division armée. De sortir dans les rues non accompagnée, ajouta-t-il, ce sont les deux conditions à respecter si tu veux garder tes zanpakutôs, finit Byakuya d'un ton ferme laissant comprendre que cette condition n'était pas négociable.


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou, nouveau chapitre.

Mais avant toujours merci à tous les lecteurs qui continuent de suivre la fic, ça me fait plaisir, et un grand merci aux reviewers et à ceux qui me mettent dans leur fic favorite ça, ça me fait grave plaisir :D, merci.

Bonne lecture à vous.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Le lendemain matin 06h30**_

Byakuya se réveilla, à la même heure comme chaque matin, enfila son kimono noir puis son haori de capitaine, se coiffa, saisit son zanpakutô puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Mira, lança-t-il aimablement.

- Bonjour Monsieur Kuchiki, vous avez bien dormi?

- Oui, merci. Et toi?

- Oui.

Tu peux réveiller Tallin s'il te plaît.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, elle est déjà partie.

- Comment ça?

- Elle a dit qu'elle vous rejoindrait à votre division.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, puis bu une gorgée de son thé.

- Vous ne l'appréciez pas, demanda Mira.

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce matin nous avons déjeuné ensemble, et elle est particulièrement attachante et captivante cette petite, je la trouve craquante avec sa voix de petite fille et ses manières peu ordinaires, dit Mira charmée par la petite sauvageonne ce qui n'échappa pas à Byakuya qui se demandait comment se faisait-il que tout le monde craque sur cette sale gosse.

- Et puis je crois qu'elle a été vraiment blessée par votre réflexion d'hier soir. C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas civilisée que vous la traitez ainsi, demanda Mira avec réserve.

- Cette gamine prétentieuse croit pouvoir me faire des leçons sur les relations avec les zanpakutôs, alors qu'elle n'est même pas capable de voir la vérité en face. Pauvre gosse, pesta-t-il.

- Vous la détestez tant que ça, s'étonna la servante en constatant le mépris dans le ton de son supérieur.

- Oui.

- Elle vous apprécie beaucoup elle pourtant.

Byakuya la regarda avec étonnement, puis finit son déjeuner silencieux et pensif.

Il arriva dix minutes à l'avance dans son bureau, puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise du matin et vit arriver au loin en courant, la remplaçante de son lieutenant.

- Bonjour Byakuya, lança Tallin radieuse et débordante d'énergie en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, pesta Byakuya. Je peux savoir où tu étais, demanda-t-il renfrogné.

- Je m'entraînais, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as déjà oublié la condition pour que tu puisses garder tes zanpakutôs?

- Non.

- Tu as les cheveux mouillés, s'étonna Byakuya.

- J'ai nagé, continua-t-elle toujours aussi souriante semblant avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il y a une rivière, là-bas, dit-elle en tournant le dos à Byakuya et en pointant du doigt la direction d'où elle venait.

- Je suis au courent, dit Byakuya exaspéré. Rentre.

Elle rentra, se déchaussa, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle passa derrière le fauteuil puis poussa le siège par son dossier pour le coller contre le bureau. Elle grimpa alors sur les accoudoirs puis se mit debout sur le siège, pour enfin s'agenouiller sur le coussin et s'installer alors à son bureau, au grand étonnement de Byakuya qui regardait curieusement la scène depuis son début.

Tallin avait décidé de se comportait de manière correcte, enfin correcte selon Byakuya, pour ne plus se faire traiter de "chose".

- Alors c'est quoi l'emploi du temps aujourd'hui?

Byakuya fut surpris par l'entrain que montrait sa subordonnée.

- Le même qu'hier pour ta part.

- Et les entraînements?

- Tu ne t'entraînes pas.

- Mais pourquoi, râla Tallin avec sa voix enfantine.

Pas de réponse.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu ne vaux pas la peine que l'on perde de temps à t'entraîner, ton niveau est trop lamentable.

Tallin sourit en entendant cela.

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me supporter, parce que tu n'acceptes pas le fait d'avoir été mis hors jeu par quelqu'un de mon niveau lamentable, hein?

Byakuya se leva calmement et se rapprocha de sa subordonnée Senbonsakura pointée sur sa carotide.

- Cesse de me tutoyer, gamine. C'est la dernière fois que je t'en averti, la prochaine fois je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Tallin ne broncha pas.

_" Bonjour le soutien..."_

_**- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, il va nous zigouiller si on sort, répondit Satine. Il a l'air balèze.**_

_" Et toi Tity?"_

_**- Ne m'embarque plus dans tes folies! Débrouille-toi.**_

Tallin saisit son zanpakutô Tity, ignorant totalement celui de Byakuya pointé sur elle. Byakuya saisit son zanpakutô à deux mains prêt à parer la riposte de Tallin.

- Tu me fais toujours la tête, demanda-t-elle peinée à son zanpakutô qu'elle tenait avec tendresse.

Byakuya leva ses sourcils grandement surpris par la scène. Il secoua la tête puis rangea son zanpakutô voyant que ses menaces étaient inutiles vu que Tallin était en pleine discussion avec ses zanpakutôs.

Tallin leva les yeux vers Byakuya.

- Il vous fait la tête des fois votre zanpakutô, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Byakuya ne put masquer sa surprise.

- Je crois que tu as oublié de me tutoyer.

- Ah, fit Tallin avec un sourire timide, mince.

- Tu es vraiment une salle gosse, fit Byakuya en se retournant vers son bureau ce qui fit voltiger sa belle chevelure ébène qui dégageait une bonne odeur de cerisier. Pas étonnant que tes zanpakutôs te fassent la tête, comme tu dis, comment pourraient-ils supporter une salle prétentieuse, irrespectueuse envers ses aînés, sauvage et peste comme toi.

Tallin encaissa ces paroles silencieusement et se contenta de soupirer exaspérée par l'attitude de son capitaine. Elle sourit ensuite en se rappelant que Kisuke aussi la traiter de salle gosse, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant quand son entraîneur le lui disait.

Plus tard dans la journée, Byakuya sortit de son bureau, après un long débat avec sa pseudo lieutenante qui voulait l'accompagner, pour aller entraîner les membres de sa division.

- Il me saoule, râla Tallin, il était censé m'entraîner et au lieu de ça il me cloître dans ce bureau bidon, j'étouffe ici. Je peux même pas me promener sinon ils va vous confisquer, se plaint-elle à ses zanpakutôs.

Elle alla prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque pour passer le temps, puis s'allongea par terre, le livre au sol, les coudes pliés et la tête calée dans ses mains, et les jambes repliés en équerre qu'elle s'amusait à fléchir de haut en bas.

- Vous pouvez vous matérialiser s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle soudain interrompant sa lecture.

Les deux zanpakutôs se matérialisèrent aussitôt, puis s'installèrent aux côtés de leur maîtresse.

- Je m'excuse pour avoir fait n'importe quoi, mais j'en avait vraiment marre de combattre tous ces Hollows, en agissant ainsi j'espérai pouvoir m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait y en avoir autant et encore moins qu'il y aurait toujours des Hollows puisque ce sont des âmes humaines qui se transforment.

-** Comment tu sais ça, demanda Satine.**

- Je viens de le lire dans ce bouquin.

**- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'agir maîtresse, intervint Tity.**

- D'accord. Je te promets que je le ferai toujours désormais.

-** Bien, ajouta Tity. Maintenant commençons ta première leçon.**

**Il faut que tu saches que nous deux on est une partie de ta personnalité. Comme tu as pu le remarquer on a chacune une personnalité contraire à nos apparences. **

**L'apparence de Satine est celle qui te représente, tu sembles gentille, douce, tu inspires la confiance**, **tout comme les magnifiques yeux ambres de Satine les tiens sont ton meilleur atout c'est pour ça qu'elle a un impact sur tes yeux. Ils peuvent prendre une couleur parmi celles qui sont présentes sur sa garde, chacune représentant un élément pour ce qui concerne Satine et une humeur pour ce qui te concerne.**

**Pour ce qui est de ton tempérament c'est le même que le mien. **

**- Je prends le relais Tity, dit Satine amusée, sinon elle va croire que tu es prétentieuse. Son tempérament c'est le même que le tien. Tu es posée, réfléchie, intelligente, tu cherches à protéger tes proches, tu as le sens de la justice, tu es prête à sacrifier ta vie sans fuir, contrairement à ce que tu penses, pour ce qui te semble juste. **

**Bon après t'es timide, une vraie sauvage c'est pour ça que t'es si peu sociable, tu es calme mais quand tu t'énerves tu peux tout fracasser, une tigresse quoi, se moqua Satine. **

Tity secoua la tête amusée en entendant cette précision.

**- Bon il y a probablement d'autre chose que j'ai passé mais tu t'en apercevras toute seule.**

**Je te repasse la parole Tity.**

Tallin écoutait attentivement la leçon de ses zanpakutôs, pour une fois qu'elles daignaient lui révéler des informations sur elle. Elle pensa que son entraîneur avait vu juste sur le fait que son caractère sauvage devait être une répercussion du fait que Tity était un tigre.

-** Alors pour ce qui est de l'inversement de nos personnalités maintenant. C'est assez rapide. Satine est ton apparence mais certains traits de son caractère peuvent ressurgir dans ta personnalité quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, parce qu'elle squatte ton tempérament, dit le tigre amusé. C'est pour ça que quand tu es énervée ou en colère tu peux réagir au quart de tour, n'est-ce pas Satine, se moqua Tity.**

**- Rah ça va, je voulais juste que maîtresse ne me trouve pas trop tarée, si ses réactions enragées venaient de toi ça passait mieux, dit-elle amusée. **

- C'est pour ça que j'ai mal parlé à Kisuke la dernière fois quand j'étais énervée alors que ce n'était pas mon intention?

**- Exact.**

Tallin sourit en caressant tendrement la tête de Satine.

**- Bon et pour ce qui me concerne j'ai ton tempérament mais tu peux prendre mon apparence. Mais pour le moment ta leçon s'arrête là.**

- Vous voulez toujours pas me dire pourquoi au tout début tu m'as dit que j'étais spéciale Satine?

Le chat et le tigre secouèrent la tête en même temps

Tallin leur sourit.

- Bon pas grave, je suis contente d'en avoir appris autant en une seule fois. Vous acceptez mes excuses alors?

Comme réponse les zanpakutôs lui sautèrent dessus pour lui lécher le visage.

Byakuya entra à ce moment même. Il allait sortir son zanpakutô mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la forme matérialisée de ceux de sa subordonnée quand il vit les deux animaux s'asseoir sagement aux côtés de Tallin allongée au sol en train de s'essuyer le visage.

- Tes zanpakutôs, demanda Byakuya toujours l'air impassible à toute situation.

- Hum, fit Tallin en s'agenouillant au sol.

- Je vois, fit-il en s'approchant de son bureau ignorant les bêtes qui étaient en plein milieu. Range-les, je ne veux pas de ces sacs à puces dans mon bureau.

Les deux animaux se montrèrent menaçants envers Byakuya.

- Ca va, ne relevez pas, il ne sait faire que ça, rabaisser les gens. Venez on sort.

Tallin sortit dehors en chahutant avec ses deux animaux sous l'oeil attentif de Byakuya qui la surveillait par la fenêtre. Il la regarda songeur un court instant. Elle était agenouillée au sol, son chat sur une épaule qui se frottait tendrement à elle, tandisqu'elle enlacée affectueusement son tigre. Il put en effet constater que ces zanpakutôs lui manquaient énormément, et il semblerait que cela soit réciproque. Il fut étonné de la proximité entre ses zanpakutôs et elle. En général les zanpakutôs ne se matérialisent que très rarement, et surtout ne sont pas aussi proches de leur maître.

- On fait une course Tity, demanda Tallin heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec son zanpakutô.

**- Ouais on va te mettre la misère, dit Satine en grimpant sur le dos de Tity.**

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Byakuya s'empressa vers la fenêtre pour rappeler Tallin voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pieds nus, mais elle s'était déjà élancée à toute vitesse. Il soupira.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette gamine sauvage. Où elle a vu que l'on marchait pieds nus ici?!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Pouah, s'écria Tallin les deux mains sur les genoux tentant de récupérer sa respiration, vous m'avez mis une sacrée raclée.

-** Ah ah, t'as cru que t'allais nous battre cocotte, se moqua Satine.**

- Je me suis vraiment affaiblie avec toutes ces blessures, il va falloir qu'on retrouve notre forme!

**- Que TU retrouves ta forme, coupa Tity moqueuse.**

**- On va très bien nous, c'est toi la loque, continua Satine.**

**-** Si je suis une loque, ça vous concerne aussi puisque c'est moi qui guide vos mouvements dans les combats, se moqua Tallin, donc vous serez aussi des loques...

-** Tss, c'est bon on va te faire un petit entraînement intensif, lança Tity en plaquant Tallin au sol.**

Et c'est reparti pour une partie de lutte à terre entre les trois.

- Ohé, fit une voix en s'approchant. T'es la nouvelle non, lui demanda le Shinigami une fois à côté d'elle. On dirait que tu t'es enfin remise sur pieds, enfin quoi que... pas tout à fait, ajouta-t-il amusé en voyant Tallin à plat ventre au sol.

Elle sourit amusée par la blague.

- Salut, répondit Tallin intimidée et perdue car elle n'avait jamais aperçu ce visage auparavant alors que lui oui visiblement.

Elle se leva alors en époussetant ses vêtements, puis regarda curieusement son interlocuteur.

Le Shinigami sourit amusé par la réaction de celle-ci.

- Je suis Hisagi Shuuhei, lieutenant de la 9e division, j'étais là lors de la réunion où tu t'es écroulée après que le Kenpachi t'ait percutée. T'avais l'air vraiment mal en point, continua-t-il aimablement.

- Oh, fit Tallin en se grattant la nuque intimidée, ouais. Euh, c'est quoi votre prénom Hisagi ou Shuuhei, demanda-t-elle embarrassée car elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise ni avec les noms japonais ni avec les suffixes de distinction d'où elle n'en utilisait jamais.

Hisagi rigola surpris devant l'attitude et le manque de tact de son interlocutrice.

- Mon prénom c'est Hisagi.

- Ok. Je suis Tallin, continua-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Hisagi devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui ne put s'empêcher de rire de nouveau, puis tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Tallin.

- T'as de drôles de manières toi, s'étonna-t-il. Tout le monde parle de toi comme si t'étais aussi diabolique qu'Aizen, mais apparemment tu n'as rien de diabolique, continua-t-il en lui souriant. Alors tu es le lieutenant remplaçant du capitaine Kuchiki.

- Ouais, je crois.

-** Un vrai blaireau celui-là, ajouta Satine.**

- C'est quoi ça, fit Hisagi sidéré.

**- On n'est pas des objets, baka. Ne dis pas quoi mais qui, et pas ça mais elle! On est ses zanpakutôs.**

- Je vois, fit-il amusé, c'est rare les zanpakutôs qui se matérialisent librement comme ça. Alors, tu as survécu avec Kuchiki jusqu'à maintenant?

- Oh, fit-elle surprise, euh ouais, répondit-elle tout sourire. A part qu'il passe son temps à me traiter comme une moins que rien, dans l'ensemble ça va. Je suis persuadée qu'il a un bon fond derrière les apparences.

- Ah bon... T'es bien une des seules à penser ça. Personne n'apprécie outre mesure ce capitaine. C'est vrai qu'il fait flipper aussi, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est peut être parce que vous êtes pareils, songea Hisagi.

Tallin en entendant ça fit une tête offusquée.

- Oh, euh désolé, fit Hisagi l'air hébété en se grattant les cheveux les mettant encore plus en pétard. Ce n'était pas un reproche...

Tallin le fixa un instant silencieusement avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fit Hisagi intimidé.

- Vous êtes marrant, avoua Tallin toujours aussi franche. Et vous êtes le premier Shinigami que je croise qui ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un monstre.

Il lui sourit.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis pas un capitaine.

Tallin lui sourit à son tour.

- Elle est par ici ta division?

- Non je suis juste venu ici pour donner un catalogue au capitaine Ukitake, puisqu'il n'y a plus personne de dispo pour le faire.

- Ah ok. C'est toi qui gère ta division puisque ton capitaine est parti?

- Ouais. Je suis débordé, le boulot de capitaine est vraiment compliqué.

- Je peux te filer un coup de main si tu veux, il n'y a rien à faire avec Byakuya. Qu'à remplir ces rapports et quand c'est fini il part entraîner ses subordonnés et comme il refuse de m'entraîner bah je passe ma journée à lire dans son bureau, c'est assez ennuyeux.

- Il ne t'entraîne pas, c'est bizarre on m'a dit justement qu'il voulait t'entraîner personnellement. Bon bah j'accepte ton aide volontiers, et je t'entraînerai aussi volontiers si tu le souhaites.

- C'est vrai, se réjouit Tallin.

- Ouais, j'en suis sûr que t'es super balèze, on a un peu le même style de fringue, tee-shirt sans manches, bandeau au bras... C'est les meilleurs qui s'habillent comme ça, continua Hisagi en plaisantant.

- Merci Hisagi, fit Tallin ravie.

- Pas de quoi , bon je vais te laisser, on commence demain aprem si tu veux, fit-il en continuant sa route.

- Ok!

Tallin reprit sa marche pour trouver Ukitake suivie de ses deux félins.

- Bonjour capitaine!

Jyuushiro n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui étais là, l'ayant reconnue avec sa voix délicate et enfantine.

- Hey! Tallin, ça va?

Tallin s'allongea à côté du capitaine qui observait Rukia et Inoue s'entraîner.

- Ca va et vous, votre maladie?

- Ca a l'air de s'être calmé, répondit-il avec son beau sourire. Ce sont tes zanpakutôs, s'étonna Ukitake en voyant s'asseoir les deux animaux.

- Ouais, Satine et Tity, ma famille, expliqua Tallin amusée avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Hum, c'est toujours bien d'être proche de ses zanpakutôs, fit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé, ça améliore mutuellement vos capacités. Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne soies pas à ta division à cette heure-ci, dit-il amusé en voyant la position de Tallin qui était complètement affalée sur l'herbe et le menton appuyé sur ses mains superposées.

- Byakuya ne veut pas de mes "sacs à puce", comme il dit, dans son bureau. Alors on est sorties, on a fait la course**, **et on s'est égaré ici. C'est le capitaine-lieutenant Hisagi qui m'a dit que vous étiez là.

- Oh, je vois.

- Il est gentil, apparemment c'est rare ici les personnes vraiment sympa, à part vous et le capitaine Unohana, et Mira la servante de Byakuya, je n'en connais pas.

Ukitake rigola.

- C'est parce que tu les effraies. Ces deux filles qui s'entraînent en bas, elles aussi sont sympa, tu devrais t'entendre avec elle.

- Ce sont vos élèves?

- Rukia, la soeur de Byakuya, est un membre de ma division. L'autre petite c'est Inoue Orihime une humaine que Rukia a ramené ici pour se préparer pour la guerre.

- Oh ouais je la connais, enfin elle m'a soigné après un combat contre un homme à masque, mais je l'ai jamais vu puisque j'étais inconsciente, mais elle a l'air vraiment balèze. Et Rukia, elle préfère vivre dans votre division que chez son frère, s'étonna Tallin.

- Non, lui répondit Jyuushiro souriant, elle vie chez son frère mais tu ne l'as jamais vu parcequ'elle vient de rentrer de son séjour sur terre. Tu vas avoir de la compagnie maintenant, se réjouit Ukitake pour sa petite protégée.

- Je suis contente, c'est vraiment ennuyeux chez Byakuya, à part se faire humilier il n'y rien à faire.

Ces mots firent rire Ukitake.

- C'est quoi le chemin pour aller à la division du chef en partant d'ici, demanda Tallin.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, s'étonna le capitaine.

- Euh parce qu'il voulait me voir pour savoir comment se passait la collaboration avec Byakuya.

_**" Menteuse, lui firent Tity et Satine en coeur par télépathie. Qu'est ce tu comptes faire encore comme bêtise?!"**_

Ukitake lui indiqua alors le chemin puis Tallin s'empressa aussitôt vers la première division. Lorsqu'elle partit un papillon de l'enfer vint prévenir Ukitake ainsi que Rukia qu'elle devait repartir immédiatement sur terre car plusieurs espadas s'étaient pointés. Quant à Ukitake il devrait se charger de sécuriser un passage pour qu'Inoue puisse repartir sur Terre

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

- Entre Kyara Tallin, annonça Yamamoto lorsque son capitaine l'informa de la visite de celle-ci.

- Bonjour monsieur, fit timidement Tallin qui était toujours aussi impressionnée par le Vieux même si elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite. Je te préviens de suite si tu es venue ici parce que tu souhaites retourner sur terre pour aller aider tes compagnons à combattre l'espada, c'est non. Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes pieds nus et que vous ne portez toujours pas votre tenue de Shinigami.

_"_ _L'espada? " _demanda Tallin à ses zanpakutôs qui avaient repris leur forme de katana.

_**"**__**L'élite des arrancars"**_** expliqua Tity.**

_" Mais ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide ceux qui sont sur terre!!"_

**_" Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait le vieux croûton" _répondit Satine.**

**- **Alors, s'impatienta Yamamoto.

- Oh, euh désolée j'étais en train de réfléchir. En réalité je suis venue pour vous demander la permission d'aller sur terre mais pour aller chercher le traitement du le capitaine Ukitake dont vous a parlé le capitaine Unohana. Je sais que vous avez déjà refusé, mais il semblerait que les choses se compliquent avec Aizen. Et j'avais pensé que vous souhaiteriez avoir vos capitaines dans leur meilleur forme pour cette guerre.

_**" Tu vois quand tu veux tu peux parler sans être stressée comme une mauviette" **__se moqua Satine._

_"Oh ca va c'est pas marrant, j'aimerai bien t'y voir toi!"_

- Hum, je vois. C'est vrai que les choses semblent s'accélérer. Combien de temps il faut pour que le traitement commence à faire effet?

- Euh je ne sais pas exactement, je ne l'ai pas encore étudié en détail, répondit Tallin gênée.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il me prouve que ce traitement qui est censé guérir le capitaine Ukitake de sa tuberculose n'est pas une simple excuse pour pouvoir retourner sur terre et t'échapper de la Soul Society, demanda Yamamoto sur ses gardes.

Tallin fit une mine déconfite semblant vexée par ce que venait de dire Yamamoto.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis diabolique au point de faire de faux espoirs à un malade qui souffre depuis des siècles d'une maladie aussi horrible rien que pour m'évader?! dit-elle offusquée.

Que vous vouliez le croire ou non, vous et vos Shinigamis, je ne suis pas un monstre, ajouta Tallin particulièrement irritée par les pensées du chef et des autres Shinigamis.

Et si je fais des études de médecine c'est que la santé et le bien être des gens est important à mes yeux, particulièrement la santé du capitaine Ukitake que j'apprécie vraiment...

De plus même si j'avais le loisir de m'échapper de la Soul Society je ne le ferai pas, continua Tallin pensive. Je veux m'entraîner dur comme vous tous pour participer à cette guerre, j'ai une dette envers un ami...

_**" Ah là là l'amour! Ah, Kisuke..."** ajouta Satine._

_"**Arrêtes avec ça Satine, tu sais bien que c'est faux et ce n'est pas le moment là" intervint Tity.**_

- Hum... fit Yamamoto songeur. Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci, dit-elle en partant.

Yamamoto fut surpris et agacé par le manque de distinction à son égard de la part de Tallin qui ne l'avait même pas saluer.

* * *

Voili, désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier.

Un petit peu d'explication sur les zanpakutôs, et la rencontre de Tallin et Hisagi, ça m'a fait bizarre de relire ce chapitre et voir le début de leur relation :)

Review? même pour critiquer ça me dérange pas, ça me permettra de m'améliorer pour vous rendre de meilleurs chapitres ;)

Prochain chapitre, la relation Byakuya Tallin se corse, pétage de câble de Byakuya, pétage de câble de Tallin, ça va barder lol.

Bonne semaine à tous: Bye;)

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

De retour à la sixième division, Tallin fut surprise de ne pas y trouver son capitaine et de voir poser sur son bureau une effrayante pile de rapports à remplir. Sans protester elle s'y plongea aussitôt, en compagnie de son chat et son tigre. Elle ne vit même pas passer l'heure, il faisait déjà bien nuit, et se fut le retour de Byakuya qui la ramena à la réalité.

- Tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure, il est déjà minuit passé, dit Byakuya sur un ton un peu moins froid qu'à l'habitude.

- Je... J'ai pas vu passer l'heure avec tous ces papiers, désolée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire en un seul jour. Ce sont tous les bilans annuels de fin d'année, ça prend du temps. Mais à ce que je vois tu as bientôt terminé, continua-t-il particulièrement surpris.

- J'aimerai finir ce soir, comme ça demain j'aurai un peu de temps libre pour m'entraîner.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'entraînais pas.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je compte m'entraîner.

- Je vois. Tu n'as apparemment pas pris ma menace pour argent comptant, dit-il en sortant son zanpakutô. Chire, Senbonsakura.

Sa lame se dématérialisa alors pour laisser place à des milliers de pétales de fleurs de cerisiers.

Tallin grimpa aussitôt sur son bureau pour s'y mettre debout, devant les yeux effarés de Byakuya, pour attraper des pétales qui flottaient dans les airs .

- Ouah!! s'exclama-t-elle ébahie. C'est magnifique, des pétales fleurs de cerisiers... Mais c'est magnifique!!!!! Comment ça se fait que vous ayez une attaque pareille, dit-elle en attrapant plusieurs pétales. J'adore les cerisiers, je veux une attaque comme ça moi aussi, contiuna-t-elle en s'accroupissant sur le bureau pour s'adresser à ses animaux, j'adore les cerisiers.

A la grande surprise de Byakuya elle n'eut même pas la moindre égratignure lorsqu'elle prit des pétales dans ses mains.

- Ca fait quoi comme attaque, se demanda Tallin, une si belle attaque...

- Ces pétales sont en réalité des lames qui tranchent tout ce qu'elles touchent.

- Oh, fit Tallin en caressant l'un des pétales qu'elle avait dans la pomme de sa main. Le parc magnifique avec plein de cerisiers, le savon, l'attaque, apparemment tu adores les cerisiers. Ca nous fait un point en commun, dit Tallin innocemment avec son magnifique sourire.

_" Vous avez un tas de point en commun avec cette petite, je suis étonnée que vous ne l'appréciez pas" _se remémora Byakuya des paroles que lui avait dites sa servante.

_" Mais il a voulu m'attaquer ce malade" réalisa Tallin intérieurement effrayée._

Bon, euh je vais finir ces rapports, continua Tallin en déposant doucement au bord de la table les pétales pour en faire un petit tas, puis se remit en position debout sur le bureau et sauta sur son fauteuil.

_"Mais c'est quoi cette sauvage, pesta Byakuya intérieurement. Et pourquoi elle n'a rien subit cette salle gamine."_

- C'est ça, fit Byakuya masquant sa rage en repartant vers la porte.

Il repartit vers ses appartements plongé dans ses pensées, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son attaque avait faillit, pourquoi cette gamine le préoccupait et l'énervait autant avec ces attitudes de sauvage... Il se maudissait d'avoir désiré l'héberger chez lui. Quelle idée?!

Tallin rejoignit le manoir pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle fut surprise de voir que Byakuya était encore assis dans le salon, toujours aussi songeur. Elle tenta de se faufiler en silence dans les couloirs pour échapper à son « agresseur ».

- Viens manger, l'interpella Byakuya qui l'avait remarqué.

- Oui, répondit Tallin calmement.

- Tu as mangé quoi ce midi?

- Euh bah...

- Rien, dit-il d'un ton ferme, de même qu'hier soir. Il me semblait t'avoir dit que tu devais manger à tous les repas. Le capitaine Unohana m'a chargé de veiller à ce que tu manges correctement à tous les repas parce que tu n'as jamais faim. Alors tâches de ne plus en sauter.

- Oui, répondit Tallin docilement semblant avoir retenu la leçon avec Senbonsakura.

- Bien, fit Byakuya en fermant les yeux. C'est qui Chiru?

- Hein, euh, comment, rectifia Tallin les joues rosies.

_" Elle obéit quand elle veut"_ pensa Byakuya.

- Chiru, je t'ai entendu crier ce nom hier dans la nuit. Le capitaine Unohana m'a également expliqué que tu faisais des cauchemars lors de ton séjour à l'hôpital. Tu en fais toujours apparemment.

- Oh, euh, désolée, continua Tallin rouge comme une tomate.

- Ce sont sûrement tes cauchemars qui te coupent l'appétit, songea Byakuya. Alors c'est qui Chiru?

- Je ne sais pas.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant lequel Byakuya tentait de comprendre son interlocutrice.

- Elle ne devait pas rentrer Rukia, demanda Tallin timidement pour changer de conversation. Le capitaine Ukitake m'a dit qu'elle serait là maintenant qu'elle est revenue de son séjour sur terre.

- Elle a du repartir aussitôt suite à l'attaque des espadas.

- Oh... fit Tallin déçue ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur qui ne préféra rien dire.

Il se contenta de boire un thé. Byakuya s'interrompit en voyant que Tallin regardait son bol curieusement mais n'avait toujours pas mangé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, répondit-elle intimidée.

- Bien. Mange alors.

- Euh... Je n'ai...

- Peut m'importe que tu n'aies pas faim, tu manges.

- Est-ce que je peux...

Tallin s'interrompit en voyant le regard polaire de Byakuya se poser sur elle.

- ...Avoir une cuillère, demanda-t-elle avec réserve et embarras.

Byakuya ferma les yeux pour tenter de masquer son amusement, puis les rouvrit et fixa un instant Tallin, mais cette fois-ci son regard s'était adouci.

- Tu ne sais pas te servir de baguettes, c'est ça?

Tallin hocha la tête honteuse.

_"Je ne sais pas d'où sors cette fille, mais elle est vraiment incivilisée. Ne pas savoir se servir de baguettes alors qu'elle vit au japon... On dirait qu'elle a grandit seule dans une forêt...d'où l'un de ses zanpakutôs serait un tigre."_

- Je vais t'apprendre à te servir de baguettes, dit finalement Byakuya, mais pas ce soir, il est déjà tard. Mira, appela-t-il. Tu peux donner une cuillère à Tallin, s'il te plaît, demanda Byakuya délicatement.

- Bien sûr, répondit la servante tout sourire.

La servante revint rapidement puis tendit chaleureusement la cuillère à Tallin qui la remercia par un sourire tout aussi chaleureux.

Le repas se finit ainsi, en silence.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Le lendemain au petit déjeuner chez Byakuya.**_

- Bonjour, fit amicalement Byakuya qui était déjà installé à la table basse, je suis étonné de te voir ce matin.

- Bonjour, répondit Tallin aimablement en s'installant. J'ai préférai dormir, lui expliqua-t-elle.

En réalité elle ne s'était pas levée pour s'entraîner car aujourd'hui elle commençait à s'entraîner avec Hisagi.

- Bien dormi, demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oui.

Cette réponse sembla réjouir Tallin.

- Toi aussi, constata Byakuya. Je ne t'ai pas entendu crier cette nuit, ajouta-t-il pensif en fixant son interlocutrice. Mais à voir ta mine je dirai plutôt que tu n'as pas dormi du tout, n'est-ce pas?

- Euh oui, répondit simplement Tallin en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Tu ne voulais pas me réveiller, c'est ça?

- Euh oui, avoua Tallin embarrassée. Je me suis dit que si vous dormiez correctement vous seriez moins désagréable aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

_" Oh elle s'est enfin décidée à me vouvoyer, il y a du mieux. En tout cas s'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne peux lui reprocher c'est sa franchise. Je me demande même si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle dit parfois" _songea Byakuya en repensant à la réunion des capitaines à laquelle avait assisté Tallin.

La matinée se passa sans encombres.

A midi Tallin mangea à la sixième division sous l'oeil attentif de son capitaine qui lui avait donné une cuillère le matin pour qu'elle puisse manger à la division. Puis Byakuya la libéra trois heures pour qu'elle aille rendre visite aux capitaines Unohana et Ukitake, connaissant bien les relations qu'elle entretenait avec ces deux, sous la surveillance de deux membres de sa division.

Tallin profita alors de ce temps libre pour, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Byakuya, se rendre à la neuvième division. Elle passa alors tout son temps en compagnie d'Hisagi.

Celui-ci avait, comme promis, commencer à lui enseigner l'art du combat, après qu'elle l'ait aidé dans sa paperasse.

Le don de Tallin pour expédier les rapports étonna le lieutenant de la neuvième qui s'était dit qu'elle devait sacrément avoir envie de s'entraîner pour bosser aussi rapidement.

Pendant ces trois heures il lui avait enseigner le maniement du sabre, pour lequel il était particulièrement doué, puis discutèrent pendant une bonne heure des différentes attaques que les zanpakutôs pouvaient avoir et de comment les obtenir.

La période de liberté de Tallin lui sembla passer incroyablement vite, et elle devait déjà retourner dans sa division à son grand désespoir. Elle aurait apparemment préféré rester en compagnie de son nouveau camarade avec lequel elle s'était directement sentie à l'aise et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, sentiment qui semblait particulièrement réciproque.

Elle rentra alors dans sa division toujours accompagnée de ses surveillants, ce qui ne paraissait pas la déranger outre mesure, ils lui servaient par la même occasion de guide parce qu'elle était vraiment paumée dans ces rues qui semblaient toutes identiques.

En entrant dans le bureau, comme la veille elle trouva les lieux déserts et une pile beaucoup moins importante de rapports. Elle s'y mit aussitôt pour en finir le plus rapidement et ainsi continuer son instruction théorique avec les livres de la bibliothèque de Byakuya.

Lorsqu'elle eut balayé la paperasse, elle prit le même livre qu'elle avait hier à propos des Hollows et en prit un sur les zanpakutôs pour compléter la leçon d'Hisagi.

Elle passa tout l'après midi, allongée à plat ventre par terre les jambes repliées à 90°, à feuilleter le bouquin sur les zanpakutôs.

Elle enchaîna alors avec le bouquin sur les Hollows qu'elle aimait tant.

Une heure après, elle lut quelque chose qui semblait l'avoir pétrifiée. Elle relut pour être sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé, puis pétrifiée, elle laissa tomber lourdement ses jambes au sol sur lequel elle était allongée.

- Non... murmura-t-elle. Non... répéta-t-elle paralysée les larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux émeraudes. Non!! finit-elle par crier en se redressant violemment sur ses pieds en éclatant en sanglot. Non!! répéta-t-elle en courant vers la porte pour fuir le bureau dans lequel elle avait laissé les livres au sol.

Byakuya, en entrant dans son bureau quelques instants plus tard fut surpris de constater l'absence de sa collaboratrice. Il n'aperçut que la pile de rapport rempli sur son bureau et les deux bouquins posés au sol. Il secoua la tête en constatant qu'apparemment sa lieutenante ne s'installait au bureau qu'en sa présence. Mais il se dit que c'était déjà mieux que rien, il semblerait qu'elle fasse un peu d'efforts pour se civiliser.

_"Incapable de ranger se livres cette gamine"_ pensa finalement Byakuya en les remettant à leur place.

Pendant ce temps, Tallin dévalait les rues à toute vitesse en pleure, suivie de Tity qui portait sur son dos Satine qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre de vue leur maîtresse qui usait du Shunpo.

Elle courut ainsi un long trajet puis atterrit alors à la quatrième division, chemin qu'elle commençait à bien connaître, puis traversa l'hôpital sans changer son allure, ce qui laissa derrière elle une sacré pagaille avec les Shinigami qui tentaient de la faire ralentir ou de rattraper le tigre.

Elle arriva alors devant la porte du capitaine Unohana essoufflée et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci fut ouverte par le capitaine Ukitake à côté duquel se tenait debout Unohana. Ils furent surpris de voir Tallin dans un tel état. Tallin se jeta dans les bras d'Unohana en pleurs.

Les deux capitaines restèrent muets, profondément émus par cette scène, tandis que Unohana tentait avec difficulté de calmer Tallin qui ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Jyuushiro attendait patiemment, désemparé. Ils restèrent ainsi bien une demi- heure en attendant que l'émoi de Tallin ne prenne fin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tallin, demanda Ukitake avec une voix qui se voyait plus que rassurante en posant une main réconfortante sur son omoplate.

Il fixa alors Unohana, qui lui faisait face serrant toujours Tallin dans ses bras, semblant aussi perdus et bouleversés l'un que l'autre.

- Ma famille, dit-elle hoquetant, elle n'est même pas à la Soul Society, continua-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Les deux capitaines froncèrent les sourcils incompréhensifs.

- Je pensais que je les retrouverai à la Soul Society mais... continua-t-elle la voix tremblante, mais ils y sont pas. Ils ont disparu...

Retsu et Jyuushiro commençait à saisir le problème ce qui les alarma d'avantage. Tallin sortit sa tête de sa cachette pour faire face aux deux capitaines.

- Ils ont été mangé par un hollow... Tallin expliqua alors avec difficulté, car l'envie de pleurer lui revenait à chaque fin de phrases, le drame de sa famille.

Les deux capitaines la serrèrent alors dans leurs bras pour la réconforter.

- Depuis, j'ai continué à vivre dans l'espoir de les retrouver un jour au paradis, comme le disent les livres, puis Kisuke m'a parlé de la Soul Society où les âmes étaient envoyées et m'a dit que je pourrai les retrouver quand mon tour serait venu d'y aller, donc là mes espoirs de les revoir un jour étaient encore plus forts... mais il m'a menti. Il ne m'avait pas dit que les personnes qui s'étaient faites dévorer par des Hollows disparaissaient totalement. C'est dégueulasse, s'alarma Tallin. Je les déteste ces Hollows... Ils m'ont volé ma famille... je les reverrai plus jamais, finit-elle à nouveau en larmes.

Les deux zanpakutôs étaient restés en retrait dans le bureau et semblaient vraiment troublés et tracassés par la peine de leur maîtresse. Ils voulaient à tout prix intervenir, mais quelque chose semblait les retenir à chaque tentative de prise de paroles.

- Oh, ma petite Tallin, fit Unohana en essuyant les larmes de ses joues puis en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, tandis que Ukitake avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Unohana qui semblait bouleversée et son autre main qui frottait le dos de Tallin pour la réconforter.

Une vraie petite famille.

C'est en entendant ce récit que les deux capitaines comprirent que Tallin était bel et bien une humaine, contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'entêtait à croire. Ils décidèrent donc de ne rien dire à propos de leur découverte et de continuer à faire semblant de croire que c'est une Shinigami pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tallin avait passé toute la soirée en compagnie des deux capitaines. Ils avaient réussi à lui remonter le morale en lui disant qu'elle pourrait malgré tout retrouver sa soeur, qui elle était obligatoirement à la Soul Society, et en lui assurant que même s'ils n'étaient pas de sa famille elle pourrait compter sur eux en tant que tel. Ils lui promirent que dès que cette guerre serait fini qu'ils l'aideraient dans ses recherches pour retrouver sa soeur.

Tallin marchait désormais dans les rues sombres du Seireitei pour retourner dans sa division mais quand elle y trouva le bureau fermé elle se dirigea alors vers le manoir Kuchiki. Elle déambulait pensive, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes des deux capitaines, son coeur n'était pas guérit, loin de là, elle le sentait comme déchirer en mille morceaux. Elle était profondément et horriblement peinée. Elle avait l'impression de revivre les douloureux premiers jours après l'accident de sa famille. Son coeur semblait peser des tonnes dans sa poitrine.

Elle profita longuement de sa sortie nocturne en marchant à pas ralenti. La légère brise lui rafraîchissait l'esprit.

La vision du ciel étoilé la peina, ce ciel qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de contempler tous les soirs dans l'espoir d'y retrouver un jour sa chère famille, ce ciel là lui semblait désormais rien de plus qu'un trou noir infini, rien de plus que les ténèbres.

Cette pensée l'angoissa, elle se sentit soudain comme étouffée, ce ciel sombre qui par l'obscurité de la nuit semblait l'avoir totalement engouffrée dans les profondeurs ténébreuses l'effraya.

Elle se mit alors à courir pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur que lui renvoyait désormais le ciel et atteindre au plus vite la maison du capitaine.

Une fois arrivée devant la maison elle y entra comme une trombe puis s'adossa à la porte en fermant les yeux, toute essoufflée et tremblante, pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits pour faire face à Byakuya. Mais elle n'eut le temps de se préparer à cet affrontement qu'elle devait déjà à faire face au capitaine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, s'inquiéta Byakuya en voyant Tallin dans cet état.

Elle sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise, puis expira un bon coup pour évacuer sa peur. Byakuya incompréhensif se contentait d'observer la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Mira prit alors le relais. Elle alla attraper Tallin délicatement qui n'avait pas changer de position depuis son arrivée, puis l'accompagna doucement jusqu'à la salle d'eau où l'attendait ses affaires.

Tallin resta plus de deux heures immobile dans la baignoire pour se détendre, ce qui semblait particulièrement efficace. Elle décida néanmoins de sortir lorsque l'eau était devenue froide et qu'elle commençait à grelotter. Elle se sécha puis se vêtit du kimono que lui avait préparé Mira. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un kimono gris avec des colombes dans le bas du vêtement, encore une fois assortie à ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte grise sous l'effet de la tristesse et de l'angoisse, à croire qu'elle l'avait prédit. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés pour les faire sécher plus rapidement, puis gagna sa chambre.

- Tallin, fit Mira en entrant doucement dans la chambre, monsieur Kuchiki souhaiterait vous voir dans le salon.

- J'ai déjà mangé, mentit doucement Tallin assise par terre les jambes repliées sur son buste le front appuyé sur ses genoux.

- Il souhaiterait vous parler également.

Elle soupira puis se leva pour suivre Mira. Elle s'installa sur son coussin habituel, en face du capitaine semblant toujours aussi indifférent, mais pas tant que ça car il avait percuté le changement de couleur des yeux de Tallin.

- Où étais-tu?

- A la quatrième division.

- Je t'avais pourtant donner trois heures pour rendre visite au capitaine Unohana ou au capitaine Ukitake après le déjeuner.

- J'étais à la neuvième division.

- Je sais. Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas?

- Non, répondit-elle simplement ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans les détails car ils seraient sujets à une prise de tête.

- Ce n'étais pas une question, rétorqua Byakuya toujours aussi calme, mais un reproche. Et cesse ton arrogance.

Tallin n'ouvrit pas la bouche attendant avec impatience que Byakuya lui lâche la grappe même si pour une fois il ne lui parlait pas sur un ton polaire et dédaigneux.

- Pourquoi tu es rentrée si affolée si tu n'étais qu'à la quatrième division.

- Je n'étais pas affolée, j'avais simplement froid, mentit Tallin en se braquant.

- Tu mens mal.

- Je sais. Je peux aller dormir, demanda poliment Tallin qui s'était déjà relevée et qui se tenait à quelques pas du capitaine.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies raconté ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état d'affolement.

Tallin resta scotchée quand elle vit que Byakuya n'était pas si impassible devant les gens que ce qu'il en avait l'air.

- Je n'étais pas affolée.

- Arrête de mentir. Et puis je croyais que ta mère t'avais interdit de sortir dans les rues la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit faire allusion à sa mère elle sentit comme un foudroiement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, ce qu'il la ramena brutalement à la dure réalité.

- Et alors?! demanda Tallin à la fois inquisitrice et agressive les larmes refaisant leur apparition.

- Il semblerait que tu oublies vite les sages paroles de ta mère.

Cette réflexion fit enragée Tallin qui mourrait d'envie de lui faire ravaler sa langue, mais le fait qu'il dise qu'elle oublie les paroles de sa mère la blessa et la fit pleurer pour de bon.

- Et si elle voyait comme tu es mal élevée elle serait vraiment déçue d'avoir une fille comme toi.

- La ferme!!!!!! s'écria instinctivement Tallin en plaquant violemment Byakuya au sol en lui tenant le cou. Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère, continua Tallin les larmes et le cheveux dégoulinant sur sa proie sur laquelle elle se trouvait à califourchon.

Elle lâcha alors prise après quelque secondes d'immobilisme.

- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir maman, dit-elle dans un murmure les larmes coulant à grosses gouttes en se redressant en position assise sur le torse de Byakuya.

Ces paroles bien qu'elles n'étaient pas destinées à être entendues, avaient été perçues par Byakuya qui se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise en comprenant que la mère de sa subordonnée était décédée.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse assise sur Byakuya, tête baissée, songeuse. Puis finalement s'essuya les yeux et se redressa, elle même choquée par son agressivité.

- Tu viens de dépasser les bornes, fit enfin Byakuya qui attendait patiemment et silencieusement que Tallin se relève pour lui même se redresser, je ne peux tolérer de tels gestes à mon égard, et qui plus est sous mon propre toit.

Inutile de me chasser, je comptais m'en aller toute seule, dit-elle toujours en pleurs.

Vous aussi vous avez dépassé les bornes.

J'en ai marre de supporter votre mépris à longueur de journée.

Quand je vois dans quel état vous vous mettez quand on manque simplement de respect pour votre grade de capitaine, je me demande dans quel état on devrait se mettre nous quand vous nous manquez de respect, mais en tant qu'être humain.

Tout le monde avait raison, vous êtes quelqu'un de vraiment horrible, quand je pense que je me tuais à prendre votre défense... Je me suis vraiment plantée sur toute la ligne.

Je pensais que votre méchanceté était un simple masque pour vous protéger des sentiments ou de je ne sais quoi, mais qu'au fond vous étiez quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, bah non en réalité vous n'êtes qu'un abruti!

Je vous aimais bien au début... mais maintenant je vous déteste plus que tout au monde...

Sur ces mots Tallin sortit en claquant la porte pour laisser éclater sa rage qu'elle avait réussi à contenir en parlant. Byakuya resta immobile, saisi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis sortit de ses pensées quand Mira, qui avait tout entendu, s'approcha de lui avec une serviette pour qu'il essuie son visage.

Quant à Tallin, elle, resta paralysée par le froid perçant de l'hiver et devant l'obscurité de dehors qui l'effraya, et resta plantée devant la porte en sanglotant et en tentant de sécher ses joues qui se remouillaient à chaque séchage.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit. Tallin, effrayée, reculait à petits pas devant l'obscurité de dehors, comme attirée par un aimant par la chaleur qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison, sans se retourner pour voir qui avait ouvert la porte.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était courir se réfugier sous sa couette pour échapper à cette obscurité ténébreuse et à ce froid polaire.

Elle se retourna alors vivement pour rentrer plus vite. Elle stoppa net son élan en voyant alors Byakuya planté devant elle, un air triste sur le visage.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux un moment à se contempler mutuellement, puis instinctivement Tallin plongea alors se réfugier dans les bras de Byakuya, tremblante de son effroi.

Il posa une main hésitante dans le dos de Tallin, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Byakuya, je ne pensais pas tout dans ce que je vous ai dit, avoua Tallin les yeux trempés plongés dans ce de Byakuya qui arrivait pile à hauteur des siens.

Byakuya la plaqua doucement contre son torse avec son bras qui entourait celle-ci.

Ca va, fit Byakuya tentant de calmer Tallin qui tremblait toujours. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses...

Ils restèrent ainsi bien une minute avant que Byakuya ne reprenne la parole.

Tu devrais aller dormir, on en reparlera demain. Mira.

La servante vint chercher Tallin pour l'accompagner jusque dans sa chambre et la consoler parce que Byakuya n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Elle resta un moment en sa compagnie pour la calmer.

- J'ai vraiment été horrible avec Byakuya, expliqua Tallin qui s'était emmitouflée sous sa couette, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

- Votre mère, demanda prudemment Mira, elle...

- Oui, ainsi que toute ma famille.

Les deux filles passèrent un long moment à discuter du problème de Tallin.

Pendant ce temps Byakuya était sorti dans son parc pour se rafraîchir l'esprit. Il alla s'installer au bord d'une rivière adossé au tronc d'un cerisier. Au même endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec ces deux amis autrefois. Puis il resta un long moment à admirer le ciel, pensif en songeant aux belles vérités que lui avaient lancées Tallin, ainsi qu'à l'état de celle-ci qui l'avait visiblement troublé.

Un peu plus tard Mira vint lui parler de la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Tallin et lui expliquer sa situation familiale. Byakuya la remercia des renseignements puis elle rejoint le manoir.

Byakuya soupira. Il commençait à se douter que sa colocataire n'avait visiblement pas était élevée par quelqu'un, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle avait vécu un pareil drame, et encore moins que depuis l'âge de neuf ans elle était totalement livrée à elle-même. Il soupira à nouveau, s'en voulant d'avoir était si sévère, méprisant et maladroit avec cette enfant, qui selon les dire de Mira, l'appréciait vraiment alors qu'il n'était même pas sympathique avec elle.

Il soupira visiblement très agacé. Il reconnaissait que bien qu'elle était un peu irrespectueuse, cette enfant était assez attachante et tout particulièrement par ces attitudes primitives, mais quelque chose au fond de lui repoussait et haïssait irrévocablement cette fille et son regard, ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, alors qu'en réalité il l'appréciait, car comme lui avait dit Mira ils avaient un certain nombre de point en commun, l'amour de la nature, des ciels étoilés, ils étaient bûcheurs, tous les deux étaient réservés, calme, solitaire...

Un nouveau soupire se fit entendre. Byakuya se leva alors pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

Il fut étonné, en entrant, de croiser Tallin dans le couloir. Elle sortait visiblement de la salle de bain, elle avait séché ses cheveux puis les avait rattaché. Elle fit un mince sourire embarrassé à Byakuya avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

- Tallin, l'interpella alors Byakuya.

- Oui, dit elle avec une voix encore plus douce que d'habitude par toutes ces émotions en revenant craintive sur ses pas.

- Mira m'a dit que tu lui avait dit que tu avais déjà mangé mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait vu que tu mentais. Tu n'as pas faim?

- Un petit peu, répondit-elle timidement.

- Viens manger alors.

Tallin le rejoint alors à contre-coeur, mais ne souhaitant pas aggraver sa situation elle obéit.

Elle s'installa dans le salon, tandis que Byakuya alla frapper à la porte des appartements de Mira.

- , s'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Désolé de te déranger, fit Byakuya un peu embarrassé, mais la petite a faim finalement.

- Oh, d'accord. Je savais qu'elle avait menti, dit-elle tout sourire, je vais lui chercher à manger de suite, vous voulez un thé?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci. Et désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle tout sourire en se dirigeant vers les cuisines.

Derrière ses apparences de nobles de haut rang, Byakuya n'aimait pas trop le fait que des personnes soient ainsi à son service perpétuellement, mais très jeune son père l'avait forcé à intégrer cette coutume qu'il s'efforçait de rejeter. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui il avait quand même des servants, mais était très respectueux avec eux, et particulièrement Mira avec qui il était très proche, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait nommé gouvernante et responsable de tous les servants du manoir, et qu'elle était la seule à avoir ses appartements privés au sein même du manoir.

Byakuya rejoint alors Tallin dans le salon. Elle était assise sur son coussin, les genoux repliés contre son buste et la tête posée sur ses genoux, semblant pensive.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant arriver Byakuya.

- Byakuya, je suis désolée pour...

- Ca va, on en parlera demain je t'ai dit, l'interrompit-il en venant s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux, Byakuya fixait Tallin en essayant de s'imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer toutes ces années et la douleur qu'elle devait en ce moment ressentir dans son coeur, tandis que celle-ci fixait ses mains n'osant pas faire face à son capitaine, honteuse de l'incident, et d'autant plus qu'elle sentait parfaitement son regard braqué sur elle.

Ce mutisme pesant fut brisé par l'arrivée de Mira qui vint déposer le plateau sur la table, et allait s'apprêter à servir mais fut interrompue par Byakuya qui lui dit qu'il s'en chargerai et qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses appartements si elle le désirait, puis il la remercia et s'excusa à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée si j'avais su je n'aurai pas mangé, dit Tallin embarrassée d'avoir fait sortir Mira de ses appartements tout ça pour la servir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui affirma-t-elle en posant une main chaleureuse sur la tête de Tallin. Bonne soirée, leur dit-elle aimablement puis elle se retira.

- Tu n'aurais pas mangé? Je croyais t'avoir interdit de sauter des repas.

- Oui mais Mira n'est pas à ma disposition, je n'avais qu'à rentrer à l'heure. Je trouve ça gênant d'être servi comme ça alors que je pourrai...

- Oui ça va, l'interrompit Byakuya voyant très bien à quoi elle voulait en venir.

_"Elle qui a dû tout faire chez elle depuis déjà des années, pensa Byakuya, doit savoir ce que c'est pénible les tâches ménagères et ne tolère pas que Mira soit contrainte de faire tout ça pour des personnes qui ont tout comme elle des mains pour se le faire eux-mêmes."_

Je sais que tu trouves ça injuste, mais saches que ce métier permet de sortir des personnes de la misère au Rukongai, alors dis-toi qu'elles sont ravies de le faire et qu'elles en sont même honorées.

Bon, fit Byakuya en se levant pour venir s'asseoir près de Tallin qui le regardait s'approcher avec crainte. Ca va, je ne vais pas te tuer, dit-il intérieurement amusé en voyant la peur de Tallin, je t'apprends à te servir des baguettes, comme ça tu n'auras plus d'excuses pour sauter des repas.

Tallin sourit enfin en entendant cela.

Byakuya commença alors à lui expliquer comment maintenir les baguettes en lui faisant une démonstration. Lorsque son élève enregistra le positionnement des doigts, il lui donna les deux bouts de bois. Tallin s'exécuta alors, puis au moment de mimer le mouvement pour attraper, elle laissa tomber une baguette, ce qui la fit rire d'embarras.

Byakuya attrapa la baguette au vol, grâce à ses réflexes sur-développés, puis la lui redonna. Tallin se relança dans une nouvelle tentative qui échoua à nouveau.

- Pff, c'est bon je suis trop nulle.

- Tu abandonnes si vite face à la difficulté toi, s'étonna Byakuya, moi qui croyait que tu étais une combattante.

- Je suis une combattante, demanda-t-elle étonnée alors qu'elle replaça ses baguettes pour un nouvel essai.

- C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé au Hueco Mundo, dit-il en prenant doucement la main de Tallin qui tenait les baguettes dans la sienne, pour corriger le positionnement de ses doigts qui l'empêchait d'effectuer le mouvement correctement.

Quand tu es repartie combattre après t'être faite transpercée par la griffe d'un hollow. Ceux sont les vrais combattants qui continuent leur lutte tant qu'ils en ont la possibilité, continua Byakuya en accompagnant les doigts de Tallin pour la faire mimer le mouvement de rabattement d'une baguette sur l'autre. Et c'est ce que tu as fait, tu pouvais encore tenir sur tes jambes alors tu es repartie combattre.

Et c'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant avec les baguettes, ajouta-t-il avec sa voix délicate.

Tallin lui sourit.

- C'est un combat d'apprendre à manier les baguettes?

- Oui. Toute difficulté est un combat à remporter pour reprendre le dessus. Dis-moi Tallin, selon toi c'est quoi le but de la vie?

- Bah je sais pas trop, je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait, réalisa-t-elle confuse.

- Tu devrais. Quand tu as un but à atteindre ça t'aide à mieux avancer, car ça t'oriente vers une voix à suivre et t'empêches de subir ton existence et te perdre en chemin.

La majeure partie des gens pense que le but de la vie est d'atteindre le bonheur ou mener une existence heureuse, et pour cela on doit réussir à surmonter les difficultés qui tentent de nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but.

La vie est donc un combat perpétuel puisqu'elle n'est faite que d'obstacles. Et seuls les meilleurs combattants parviennent à surmonter les plus gros obstacles pour parvenir à leur fin. Voilà, dit-il en relâchant la main de Tallin qu'il guidait dans ses mouvements, à toi maintenant.

Tallin sourit à nouveau puis se lança dans l'exercice, en solitaire cette fois-ci.

- Vous êtes un bon combattant, demanda timidement Tallin tout en s'appliquant avec son instrument.

- Oui je pense, répondit Byakuya en constatant que son élève avait enfin réussi son exercice. J'arrive à manier les baguettes en tout cas, continua-t-il intérieurement souriant ce qui fit rire Tallin.

Et toi tu es une bonne combattante?

Tallin s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la question.

- Bof... je crois que non, fit-elle songeuse.

Byakuya l'observa un instant étonné par la réponse.

- Moi je crois que si, dit-il en se relevant pour regagner sa place. Regarde tu peux manger avec des baguettes désormais.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Et puis si tu es ici aujourd'hui c'est que tu as surmonté un nombre de difficulté incalculable, donc tu es une combattante d'un niveau hors-paire.

Tallin comprit alors que Byakuya était au courant de sa situation, et que c'était à cela qu'il faisait allusion.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu vas parvenir à surmonter le nouvel obstacle qui vient de s'immiscer en travers de ton existence et de ton bonheur.

Tandis que Byakuya commença à boire son thé, Tallin elle commença sa soupe avec ses baguettes. Elle eut un peu de mal au début puis finit par prendre la main.

- Et mon bonheur c'est quoi alors, demanda Tallin perdue.

Je ne sais pas, chacun a sa définition du bonheur, c'est à toi de chercher la tienne.

Trouver la définition de son bonheur permet de nous ouvrir la voie qui nous permettras de nous y mener, ensuite les combats que l'on mène permet de parcourir le chemin restant. Et à mesure que l'on remporte de combats, on se rapproche du bonheur. Pour certaine personne le chemin est plus long que pour d'autre, mais tout dépend de tes qualités de combattant.

Vous croyez que le bonheur est à la portée de tout le monde?

Byakuya comprit que Tallin ne semblait pas croire au bonheur et semblait avoir renoncé à être heureuse un jour.

- Je pense, seulement pour certains il semblerait que le sort s'acharne. Et ce sont ces personnes qui doivent faire preuve d'une grande résistance à la douleur, dans toutes ses formes, ainsi que d'une grande persévérance, pour arriver à leur fin.

- Donc ca veut dire que tout le monde finit toujours par connaître un jour le bonheur, se réjouit Tallin. _"Ca veut dire qu'un jour Kisuke va être heureux, cool."_

- Oui à condition de savoir ce que l'on cherche exactement et de se donner les moyens de le trouver.

Tallin sourit en entendant cela ce qui réjouit Byakuya qui ne voulait pas laisser aller dormir Tallin déprimée pour ne pas qu'elle broie du noir toute la nuit.

Lorsque chacun finit de se rassasier ils allèrent se coucher après que Tallin, ayant lourdement insisté pour, soit allée dans la cuisine pour débarrasser et laver le bol et la tasse, pour ne rien laisser à Mira. Et après qu'elle ait également noyé Byakuya d'excuses pour lui avoir enseigné le maniement des baguettes et pour lui avoir parler de tout ce dont il avait discuté.

* * *

Voilà :)

Désolée j'ai posté à la va vite, donc j'ai pas eu le temps de relire, désolée pour les fautes. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Après la tempête, l'éclaircit entre Byakuya et Tallin lol. Et Byakuya qui donne une leçon de baguette, quand j'ai écris cette partie rien qu'en imaginant la scène je rigolais toute seule devant l'ordi -_-' lol

Bonne semaine à tous!


	15. Chapter 14

Hi ;)

Toujours un grand merci à tous les lecteurs qui lisent cette fic, y en a de plus en plus ça me fait trop plaisir, et merci à tous les reviewers ;)

Et je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre mais avec les cours j'ai pas trop le temps, c'est limite si je peux poster un chapitre chaque semaine, donc voilà je m'en excuse.

Bon là c'est un chapitre assez court centré uniquement sur Byakuya et son passé.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et j'espère aussi que vous me laisserez vos impressions :D

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tallin étant partit vers 5h00 pour s'entraîner, Byakuya ne la vit qu'à 8h, l'heure à laquelle commençait la journée des shinigamis.

Tallin frappa à la porte puis entra quand Byakuya accusa réception.

- Bonjour, fit Tallin sur la réserve car elle savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient reparler de l'incident de la veille.

- Bonjour, répondit-il à peu de chose près sur le même ton que sa lieutenante remplaçante.

Elle lui sourit timidement puis après avoir ôté ses chaussures, alla s'installer au bureau de Renji. La pièce fut alors plongée dans un silence d'enterrement. Puis quelques instants plus tard chacun tenta une prise de parole simultanée, mais s'interrompirent aussitôt quand chacun vit que l'autre allait parler. Nouveau silence.

- Je suis désolée, commença Tallin en fixant ses zanpakutôs posés sur le bureau, hier j'ai été nulle, vous m'aviez vexée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être agressive et méchante. Je vous présente mes sincères excuses Byakuya.

Celui-ci la regardait surpris, il n'avait pas rêvé hier soir, elle le vouvoyez. Puis il afficha un très discret sourire.

- Tu as renoncé à vouloir me tutoyer.

- Ouais, euh oui. C'est fatiguant à la longue de toujours faire gaffe à vous tutoyer pour vous énerver, c'est trop d'efforts inutiles, en plus ça me fait mal au crâne de trop réfléchir à comment me venger de votre mépris. Même si je pense que vous ne méritez pas d'être respecté vu que vous ne me respectez pas non plus.

Byakuya secoua la tête devant ses révélations.

- Viens, fit Byakuya assis à son bureau.

Tallin obéit mais avança à pas hésitants vers le bureau, ce qui amusa intérieurement le capitaine. Elle s'appuya alors contre le bord de la table faisant ainsi face à Byakuya. Celui-ci se leva alors de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Tallin.

- Je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement avec toi depuis ton arrivée, en particulier hier soir. Je n'étais pas au courant pour ta situation délicate avant que Mira ne m'en informe et je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, ajouta-t-il très sincèrement, et je comprends tout à fait ta réaction d'autant plus que tu venais juste de l'apprendre. J'avoue que j'ai été vraiment maladroit, et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. C'était le capitaine Ukitake. Il ouvrit la porte et constatant la proximité entre Byakuya et Tallin il préféra s'éclipser pour repasser plus tard. Tout se passa si vite que Tallin n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner vers la porte pour voir qui c'était.

- Le capitaine Ukitake, dit simplement Byakuya.

Tallin sourit rien qu'à entendre le nom mais resta immobile ne souhaitant pas interrompre la discussion. Byakuya se reconcentra pour continuer ses excuses.

- Pour en revenir à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, en ce qui concerne ton hypothèse sur mon attitude, tu avais vu juste, avoua Byakuya. Et à vrai dire je dois reconnaître que ça m'a fait réfléchir, et ça m'a également touché qu'enfin une personne ait su lire à travers le capitaine polaire que je m'efforce d'être, la vraie personne que je suis réellement.

- Vous fuyez vos sentiments, s'étonna Tallin.

- Oui, en quelque sorte. J'en ai jamais parlé à personne, mais étant donné que tu es la première personne qui a su m'analyser et que je te dois des excuses, je vais tout te raconter, en ésperant que tu saches garder un secret. Quand j'étais plus jeune, en réalité je n'étais pas comme je suis aujourd'hui. C'est au fil des années que j'ai décidé d'agir de la sorte.

- Mais pourquoi, demanda Tallin avec une voix relativement douce et compatissante.

- Il y a de ça environ un siècle j'étais amoureux de l'ex-capitaine de la deuxième division. Bien que je ne voulais l'admettre j'étais fou d'elle. Alors que moi j'étais fou d'elle, elle, son jeu préféré était de me rendre fou de rage. Ca m'énervait. Le fait d'être aussi faible face à elle à cause des sentiments que je ressentais était pour moi une vraie humiliation. J'ai donc décidé de nier cet amour pour être à la hauteur de rivaliser avec sa provocation. Mais contrairement à ce que j'imaginais ce n'était pas si simple d'effacer des sentiments aussi profonds et puissants, je souffrais beaucoup de cet amour caché.

Un jour j'ai décidé d'en parler à ma mère et elle m'a expliqué qu'il ne fallait jamais rejeter ses sentiments sinon ce sont ces sentiments qui finiront par te rejeter, et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à écouter son coeur. J'avais alors décidé de suivre ses conseils et le lendemain je voulut avouer ce que je ressentais à cette fille, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle s'est enfuie de la Soul Society avec son ami et une bande de capitaines et lieutenants qui allaient être exécutés. Mes sentiments avaient apparemment déjà commencé à me rejeter.

Après ça je refusais de croire ce que ma mère m'avais dit, je pensais que ce n'était que foutaises. Mais ça ne l'était apparemment pas.

Au fil des années, toutes les personnes pour lesquelles j'éprouvais le moindre sentiment, que ce soit de l'amour, de l'amitié, de l'admiration... sont décédées. Ca a commencé par ma mère, puis la femme avec laquelle je m'étais marié, mon grand père, et ca a failli arriver à ma soeur.

A mesure que ces pertes s'additionnaient, j'ai finis par comprendre que ce que ma mère m'avais dit était bel un bien réel et j'ai réalisé qu'une véritable malédiction frappait toutes les personnes auxquelles je m'attachais.

J'ai alors décidé de verrouiller mon coeur à jamais en me persuadant que "cette chose que l'on appelle coeur est une preuve que l'existence des autres est superflue", et qu'il fallait se suffire à soi même. C'est pour cette raison que j'essaie de mettre de la distance avec toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et d'être aussi désagréable avec les personnes qui arrivent à franchir, malgré moi, cette barrière qui cloître mon coeur.

Je ne dois laisser aucune personne s'attacher à moi pour ne pas que je m'attache à elle non plus, je dois les protéger de cette malédiction à tout prix même si ça doit les blesser profondément. Les blessures sont réversibles mais pas la mort.

Je suis un véritable fléau, c'est pour cette raison que les gens doivent me craindre et me fuir comme la peste.

Mais malgré toute la volonté du monde les sentiments les plus puissant persistent dans ton coeur, comme s'ils y étaient encrés à jamais, et finissent toujours par refaire surface. Je me suis rendu compte de cela lorsque j'ai revu, il y a environ un mois, le capitaine que j'ai aimé... et qu'apparemment j'aime toujours.

Cela fut un véritable cauchemar de la revoir. Tous ces efforts pour parvenir à emprisonner mon coeur sont tombés à l'eau instantanément lorsque j'ai croisé son regard. Ce regard qui me plaisait tant...

Tu as exactement le même regard. Malgré la couleur qui diffère légèrement, quand je vois tes yeux j'ai l'impression de revoir cette fille. C'est vraiment douloureux...

Tallin se leva et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Byakuya en évitant que leurs yeux se croisent.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... Ca doit être horrible cette situation...

- J'en ignore la raison mais je ressens la nécessité de te protéger. De te protéger d'une part de moi-même, mais aussi de la mort. J'ai l'impression que je dois à tout prix veiller sur toi comme si c'était un dû et comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'une grande importance...

_" Voilà pourquoi Senbonsakura ne lui a fait aucun mal..."_

- C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas que tu te balades dans les rues du Seireitei en particulier vers la 11e division, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'interdis de t'entraîner. Parce que j'ai bien vu que tu étais quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant malgré ton manque de technique, et je ne veux pas que tu ne le deviennes d'avantage, parce que je crains que cette puissance ne devienne ta perte, surtout avec la guerre à venir.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai insisté auprès du commandant pour te faire entrer dans ma division en prétextant que je me chargerai personnellement de ton entraînement, et c'est aussi pourquoi je t'héberge chez moi. Ca me permet de garder un oeil sur toi, même si c'est une véritable torture, et pour toi parce que je suis désagréable, et pour moi parce que tu me renvoies sans cesse l'image de cette fille...

- Euh, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, fit Tallin confuse par ces aveux.

- Je sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça... J'en n'avais jamais parlé à personne auparavant.

_" Sa délicatesse, la douceur de sa voix et de son regard inspire confiance et réconfort..." _songea Byakuya.

- Je suis flattée, répondit Tallin. Il faudrait essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous ne soyez plus autant torturé, fit Tallin songeuse toujours la main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

- J'ai déjà cherché. Je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas.

- La fille que vous aimez, son ami ne serait pas Kisuke par hasard?

- Oui.

_" C'est donc avec lui que l'amie de Kisuke formait un couple très prometteur, et si Kisuke dit ça c'est qu'elle devait elle aussi aimait Byakuya... "_

- Puisque vous l'aimez toujours pourquoi ne pas lui avouer?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais éprouver de sentiment envers quiconque.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Et supposons qu'il s'agisse d'une véritable malédiction, l'élément déclencheur était le fait que vous ayez nié vos sentiments envers cette fille, alors peut être qu'en lui avouant enfin votre amour ça mettrait un terme à cette malédiction. Le décès de ces personnes était peut être un moyen de vous punir pour avoir nié vos sentiments et que tant que vous ne les accepterez pas elle continuera de frapper votre entourage.

Tallin fronça les sourcils puis continua.

- Et puis cette histoire de malédiction c'est n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas ce genre de choses... En y réfléchissant bien, et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous aimez cette fille, vous l'avez toujours aimé, et l'aimerez toujours. Inutile de le nier, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Byakuya.

Et ça c'est une preuve que vous pouvez avoir des sentiments sans qu'il n'arrive malheur à la personne concernée puisque cette fille est, tout comme vos sentiments, toujours vivante. Ce qui veut dire que toutes les pertes que vous avez subit n'ont rien à voir avec vous, mais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pur et malheureux hasard. Parfois les concours de circonstances peuvent faire croire des choses invraisemblables... pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Byakuya sembla pensif et surtout étonné de la maturité de Tallin.

- Mais oui! s'exclama Tallin toute contente ce qui fit sursauter Byakuya. Voilà c'est ca la solution à votre problème, j'en suis sûre, vous devez déclarer votre flamme à cette fille! En plus à ce que j'ai cru comprendre elle n'est pas indifférente à votre charme, se réjouit-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, s'étonna Byakuya.

- Ah ah, je peux juste vous dire que j'ai des sources fiables, lui sourit Tallin.

Puis en attendant que vous vous décidiez de passer à l'acte, pour vous éviter de croiser mes yeux, je peux mettre des lunettes de soleil si vous voulez. J'ai entendu dire que votre lieutenant en ramenait plein lors de ses séjours sur terre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Byakuya secoua la tête en se remémorant la fois où Renji lui avait ramené des lunettes en forme de coeur.

- Moi ce que j'aimerai c'est que tu cesses de te comporter comme une sauvage et que tu daignes enfin porter le kimono des shinigamis.

- Si ça peut vous redonner la pêche, je le porterai votre kimono... Par contre pour mes entraînements je garde ma tenue.

- Tu ne t'entraîneras plus, j'ai dit.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

- Ca je suis désolée mais ce ne sera pas possible. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour être à la hauteur contre Aizen. Je sais maintenant que vous vous inquiétez mais j'ai une dette à régler.

- Pardon, s'étonna Byakuya.

- Il faut que je sois au top pour mettre une raclée à Aizen. C'est ma volonté, donc s'il m'arrive quelque chose ce ne sera pas parce que vous ne m'aurez pas protégé mais parce que j'aurai perdu en faisant mon devoir.

- Parce que tu penses pouvoir être un jour à la hauteur pour rivaliser avec Aizen.

- Je ferai tout pour. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à...

Elle fut interrompue par un nouveau visiteur qui frappait à la porte. Il s'agissait encore du capitaine Ukitake. Il fut amusé de voir que les deux étaient encore plus proche que lors de sa première visite, mais prit tout de même la parole.

- Re-bonjour vous deux, fit-il avec un sourire ahuri, désolé du dérangement mais le capitaine Yamamoto souhaite vous voir immédiatement.

Les deux furent surpris.

- Une mission qui devrait te faire retrouver ta bonne humeur Tallin, expliqua Ukitake.

- Il a accepté de m'envoyer sur terre??!

Jyuushiro lui lança un large sourire en guise de réponse, elle bondit aussitôt dans ses bras, enchantée. Les réflexes du tigre refont surface.

- C'est génial!! Vous allez enfin pouvoir guérir, se réjouit-elle devant les yeux amusés de sa "proie" et les yeux médusés de son capitaine.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_**Bureau de Yamamoto**_

- Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Kenpachi, capitaine Ukitake, Kyara Tallin, salua Yamamoto. Je dois vous faire part d'une tragique nouvelle. L'humaine Orihime Inoue a disparu dans le Senkai qu'elle a emprunté hier. Selon les deux gardes qui l'ont accompagné un Arrancar a pénétré le portail. Celui-ci les a attaqués et paraîtrait-il que l'humaine ait soit été enlevée, soit été tuée. Il semblerait que les choses s'accélèrent c'est pourquoi nous devons organiser au plus vite notre défense et faire rentrer l'équipe du capitaine Hitsugaya.

Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Kenpachi je fais appel à vous pour aller chercher ce groupe sur terre parce que je crains une rébellion de leur part. Je vous demande alors de les ramener, de gré ou de force.

En ce qui vous concerne capitaine Ukitake j'établirai une connexion sur terre pour que vous annonciez cette nouvelle aux Shinigamis et Ichigo en attendant que je me charge d'ouvrir un Senkai pour les deux capitaines.

Lorsque ceci sera fait j'ouvrirai un nouveau Senkai pour que vous et Tallin vous rendiez sur terre pour qu'elle aille accomplir sa mission. Je vous demande de la surveiller de près, craignant tout de même une évasion de sa part.

- Mais si cette gosse est une humaine il va falloir lui stabiliser un portail comme nous l'avons fait pour l'humaine rousse, intervint Kenpachi.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisque ce n'est pas une humaine, rétorqua Byakuya. Si cela avait été le cas elle n'aurait pas pu pénétrer le Hueco Mundo aussi facilement.

_" Mais ce n'est pas non plus une Shinigami... Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais probablement quelqu'un d'une grande importance" _songea Byakuya.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ^^

Alors ça vous a plu?

Prochain chapitre retour au bercail pour Tallin chargée d'accomplir une petite mission planifiée avec Unohana et Ukitake.

A la semaine prochaine, Bye ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Hi !!

Nouveau chapitre, Tallin sur terre :D, dans la même dimension que Kisuke, et sa soeur, je vous laisse imaginer la suite ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

Par contre je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur mais je ne pouvais pas couper ce chapitre en plein milieu, sorry!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arrivée sur terre, chez Tallin**_

- Oh c'est joli ici, on dirait le jardin de Byakuya, s'étonna Ukitake, c'est ici que tu vies?

- Oui, lui sourit Tallin, je suis pas trop dépaysée avec le manoir des Kuchiki. C'est la maison de campagne de ma famille.

- On dirait bien que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble avec Byakuya, continua Ukitake avec un sourire hébété.

Tallin leva les sourcils, surprise.

- Je vous ai prit en flagrant délit tout à l'heure, se moqua Ukitake en voyant le trouble de son interlocutrice.

- Je crains que vous ne vous vous fassiez des films là, venez je vous fait visiter. On n'est pas ensemble avec Byakuya, c'est juste mon capitaine, continua Tallin en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Et si vous dites ça parce que j'avais ma main sur son épaule, ce n'était qu'un geste de réconfort.

Ukitake rigola.

- Je ne savais pas que le capitaine Kuchiki avait besoin de réconfort, se moqua-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

- On dirait que la maison a été entretenue pendant mon absence, s'étonna-t-elle en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de poussières accumulées sur les meubles puis finit par sourire en songeant à Kisuke. Je vais chercher ma tenue pour me rendre à mon stage à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, ça vous dérange de rester ici?

- Le commandant m'a demandé de te garder à l'oeil Tallin.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, rassurez-vous, ça me tient vraiment à coeur d'aller chercher votre traitement. Donc je ne fuirai pas tant que je ne serez pas assurée de votre guérison. Et si vous voulez un élément de plus, je vous laisse mes zanpakutôs parce que d'abord je doute qu'on me laisse rentrer avec des armes dans un hôpital, dit-elle en souriant, et aussi parce que pour rien au monde je ne les abandonnerai.

- Bon, ça va, je te fais confiance.

Tallin alla alors dans sa chambre enfiler un de ses uniformes d'étudiantes puis prépara un sac où elle y mit des vêtements des livres de cours et son mp3 qui semblait avoir vécu, ainsi qu'un deuxième où elle y mit sa blouse blanche et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle alla chercher dans la cuisine.

Elle revint dans le salon où était resté Ukitake qui sourit en voyant sa petite protégée en tenue d'écolière et en jupe surtout, elle lui indiqua le chemin de la cuisine si jamais il voulait se faire du thé ou manger quelque chose même si elle n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Elle laissa son tigre et son chat au capitaine puis se rendit à la fac où elle devait assister à un cours avant d'aller à son stage, cours auxquels elle n'était pas allé depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs, à son grand désespoir.

- Je rentrerai avant 14h00.

* * *

_**Magasin d'Urahara**_

- Ohé Kisuke, fit Yoruichi, tu sens ce reiatsu. On dirait celui du capitaine Ukitake. C'est étrange, tout à l'heure la brève apparition du reiatsu de Byakuya et d'un autre capitaine...

- C'est parce qu'ils sont venus chercher l'équipe d'Hitsugaya-kun, leur reiatsu a disparu en même temps que celui de Byakuya, expliqua Urahara plongé dans un bouquin. Par contre t'as raison que c'est bizarre. Pourquoi envoyer le capitaine Ukitake alors que les autres sont rentrés à la Soul Society, et surtout pourquoi seul...

- Je vais voir, se réjouit Yoruichi, ça rendra cette journée un peu plus inintéressante!

Yoruichi bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds puis se lança, au pas, dans la traque du capitaine Ukitake, se laissant guider par le reiatsu qui émanait de celui-ci.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait elle s'étonnait d'avantage de s'éloigner de la ville et surtout de suivre le même trajet qu'elle empruntait pour se rendre dans la maison de sa soeur.

Elle arriva finalement au bord de la petite rivière au fond du jardin de la maison de Tallin. Elle n'en revenait pas de trouver Ukitake ici.

- Yo! Capitaine Ukitake

- Yoruichi-san, fit Ukitake tout sourire. Tu m'as traqué?

- Oui et je suis étonné de vous dans cette maison, expliqua-t-elle en regardant ce qui se trouvait à côté du capitaine, avec ces... Elle s'interrompit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui?

- Tallin... Ce sont les zanpakutôs de Tallin! Vous êtes venu avec elle, se réjouit Yoruichi. Elle est où, demanda-t-elle toute contente.

- Hum? Tu la connais, s'étonna Ukitake.

- Oui, non pas encore, enfin plus maintenant, dit-elle embrouillée par l'excitation, mais c'est ma p'tite soeur! Elle est où, demanda Yoruichi excitée comme une puce.

- Tu es sa soeur, fit-il estomaqué, puis en voyant Yoruichi qui ne tenait plus sur place il lui expliqua qu'elle était absente pour le moment.

- Je vais la rejoindre à...

Elle fut plaquée au sol par les deux animaux qui lui bondirent dessus fou de joie. Alors que Tity léchait le visage de Yoruichi, Satine faisait des bonds sur le ventre de celle-ci, en s'écriant "Yeh Yoruichi tu nous a manqué, on a retrouvé la soeur de maîtresse, youpi! "

Yoruichi se redressa en se frottant l'arrière du crâne amusée.

- Méchant plaquage, fit-elle en caressant les deux bêtes. Je suis ravie de voir que ma présence vous réjouit tant.

- **Bien sûr qu'elle nous réjouit idiote, depuis le temps qu'on attend ce moment, s'exclama Satine en continuant ces bonds. **

**- On est contente de t'avoir retrouvée Chiru, maîtresse va être folle de joie, continua Tity avec un peu plus de tact que sa copine. Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, c'est génial, se réjouit le tigre.**

**-** Ouah quel accueil, dit Ukitake amusé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Par contre pour les retrouvailles avec ta soeur j'ai peur que tu n'aies à patienter encore un peu.

Ukitake lui expliqua alors la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient rendus sur terre, ce qui réjouit Yoruichi qui était heureuse pour le capitaine qu'il y ait des chances pour que sa maladie disparaisse.

- Tu es sûre que Tallin est ta soeur, demanda alors Ukitake en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu es d'une famille noble et normalement...

- Oui je sais, le coupa Yoruichi. Je ne l'ai jamais dit mais je ne suis pas née à la Soul Society, j'ai été adoptée par la famille Shihouin qui m'a fait héritière. Ils avaient perdu toute leur descendance, donc pour s'assurer que la famille perdure ils se sont vu dans l'obligation d'adopter.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Ukitake, je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire sur la descendance des Shihouin.

- Ils ne voulaient pas que ca se sache.

- Mais ca fait tellement d'années que tu es arrivée à la Soul Society, comment tu peux être la soeur de Tallin qui est si jeune. Contrairement à ce que dit le commandant je suis persuadé que c'est une humaine et elle n'est même pas encore une adulte...

- Ca c'est une longue histoire, je pense que Kisuke saura mieux vous l'expliquer que moi. Mais je peux vous assurez que je suis certaine que c'est ma soeur. Je me souviens vaguement de ma vie sur terre, et par dessus ca Kisuke connaît très bien Tallin et a fait des recherches qui prouvent qu'on est soeur.

- J'avoue que je suis perdu là. Mais si toi et Urahara-san en êtes persuadés c'est que cela doit être vrai. C'est vraiment incroyable. Je suis heureux pour Tallin. Le fait de retrouver sa soeur maintenant, comme le dit son zanpakutô, ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

- Pourquoi, s'étonna Yoruichi.

- Hier elle a découvert que les humains se faisant dévorer par des Hollows ne venaient pas à la Soul Society et donc elle a compris qu'elle ne reverrai jamais les autres membres de votre famille. Elle était dans un état de détresse... rien que d'y repenser ça me donne la chair de poule. C'est pour ca que retrouver sa soeur maintenant est le meilleur moment. Ca va lui remonter le moral, dommage qu'elle soit obligée de retourner à la Soul Society...

- Bon je vais la rejoindre, je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps! Tu peux aller voir Kisuke si tu veux en attendant, moi je vais voir ma soeur même si elle est en cours ou à l'hôpital.

- Bon comme tu veux, lui sourit Ukitake en voyant l'impatience de l'ex capitaine. Elle avait une tenue d'écolière, elle est peut être passée à son école avant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Yoruichi lui sourit puis s'empressa en ville pour rejoindre la faculté de médecine dont elle ignorait la localisation.

* * *

_**Au même moment**_

Tallin achevait sa première heure de cours et voyant qu'elle était complètement paumée elle n'attendit pas la fin de la deuxième heure et quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Une fois sortit, sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades de classe qui ne l'avaient pas aperçu depuis un moment et qui étaient surpris de la voir quitter le cours avant la fin de celui-ci, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude, elle se mit à courir son sac à dos sur une épaule pour sortir du campus.

Elle dévalait les rues à toute allure, semblant se diriger vers le magasin d'Urahara. Elle avait décidé de profiter de l'heure séchée pour rendre visite à son entraîneur, mais en vitesse car à la fin de cette heure de cours elle devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour son stage.

Arrivée dans la ruelle qui menait au magasin de son professeur, elle regarda sa montre pour voir si elle était dans les temps. Occupée à lire l'heure elle ne vit pas l'obstacle qui se tenait devant elle, et le percuta de plein fouet. Encore une fois.

- Aïe, fit-elle la tête dans sa main.

- Tallin?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

- Kisuke, se réjouit Tallin qui leva alors la tête.

- Tu saignes du nez, idiote, faudrait que tu apprennes à regarder où tu vas, se moqua Urahara. Ca commence à devenir une habitude... si c'est pour te retrouver dans mes bras que tu me fonces toujours dessus, trouves toi une technique moins douloureuse, continua-t-il en la narguant comme à son habitude.

- Vous faites toujours vos blagues à deux cents, rétorqua Tallin sur le même ton moqueur. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elles m'avaient manquées.

Urahara lui sourit.

- Viens on va soigner ton nez. Tu étais en cours s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'uniforme de son élève. Dis-moi, tu fais la fête à la Soul Society, on dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir hein, continua-t-il apparemment décider à la faire rager.

Tallin rigola.

- Je dors, figurez-vous.

- On ne dirait pas, dit-il retrouvant un peu son sérieux en s'éloignant dans sa maison pour chercher de quoi soigner son élève.

- C'est parce que je dors mal. Je fais des cauchemars, avoua-t-elle. Sauf hier, remarqua Tallin pensive.

- Des cauchemars, demanda Urahara en revenant.

- Hum, sur ma famille, je n'arrête pas de revoir la nuit de notre accident...

Il s'approcha pour s'occuper du nez de Tallin.

- Kisuke, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pour ma famille, demanda-t-elle en train de se faire soigner.

Il ne répondit pas et finit ses soins.

- Je sais tout maintenant, continua-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu soies peinée d'avantage que tu ne l'étais le jour où tu m'as raconté l'histoire de ta famille, dit-il en se reculant une fois les soins terminés pour observer son élève.

Bon, fit-il d'un ton égayé pour changer de conversation, on te nourrit pas là-bas?

- Si, pourquoi?

- T'es encore plus maigre qu'avant.

- Je suis pas maigre, râla-t-elle en souriant. C'est parce que j'ai été longtemps bléssée, ca m'a coupé l'appétit, lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais ça va maintenant, le capitaine Unohana m'a forcé à manger pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Et maintenant que je suis sortie c'est Byakuya qui ne me lâche pas, ajouta Tallin en soupirant. Ils ne sont pas là vos enfants et votre mari, lança-t-elle pour esquiver le sujet.

Urahara secoua la tête amusé.

- Tu crois toujours qu'ils sont ma famille, constata-t-il. Byakuya, s'étonna ensuite Urahara, tu as failli le tuer et il s'inquiète pour ta santé?

- Comment vous savez que je l'ai blessé?

- C'est son lieutenant qui me l'a dit, dit-il en se levant de son coussin pour se diriger dans le fond de sa maison.

Il revint s'installer.

- Tiens, dit-il en posant une enveloppe sur la table.

Tallin soupira en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de son mot.

- Oui je sais. C'était n'importe quoi de partir pour le Hueco Mundo, j'ai agit comme une imbécile, Tity me l'a bien fait comprendre. Je suis désolée, j'ai encore dû vous décevoir. On dirait bien que je suis incapable de vous rendre fier de votre élève, continua-t-elle en se levant pour fuir le regard de son professeur.

Urahara fut surpris par cette réflexion.

- Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu te rendes compte de tes erreurs et que tu ne les refasses plus. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Comment toi, une humaine, peut pénétrer dans un Garganta.

Tallin haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers Kisuke.

- Bon aller racontes-moi un peu ton séjour à la Soul Society, tu trouves ça comment?

- Moche, toutes ses cases identiques ça donne le tourni. Par contre la maison de Byakuya elle est magnifique, son jardin aussi, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle amusée, dans son parc il y a une rivière et pleins de cerisiers. Mais il veut pas que je me baigne dans sa rivière parce qu'il y élève des carpes Koï.

Urahara sourit en entendant cela et songea apparemment que rien n'avait changé là-bas.

- Tu t'es fait des amis alors?

- Oui, se réjouit Tallin. C'est bien là-bas je me sens moins seule.

Tallin soupira semblant soudain tracassée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, s'inquiéta Kisuke.

- J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes cours, en plus c'est bientôt les examens et je suis obligée de rester à la Soul Society, fit-elle inquiète. Pff, j'aurai jamais le temps de rattraper mon retard, je vais me planter, en plus j'en suis sûre que le Vieux il voudra même pas me laisser rentrer pour passer mes examens.

- On trouvera une solution, t'en fais pas. Et puis pour ton retard tu peux demander de l'aide au capitaine Unohana.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu désespéré.

- J'ai toujours raison je t'ai dit, tu l'as déjà oublié, fit Kisuke faussement attristé.

- Non, dit-elle avec un grand sourire cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs vous avez eu raison pour beaucoup de choses, dit-elle en revenant s'agenouiller près de Kisuke.

- Ah oui?!

- Oui. Quand vous dites que je suis une enfant, là-bas on me le dit aussi, ensuite quand vous me traitiez de salle gosse, Byakuya aussi passe son temps à me le dire, il m'a même dit que j'étais une chose, et une sauvage aussi.

Kisuke rigola en imaginant sa sauvage d'élève avec le strict Byakuya.

- D'ailleurs quand vous disiez que j'étais une sauvage à cause de Tity vous aviez aussi raison. Mes zanpakutôs m'ont dit que j'avais le même tempérament de tigre que Tity et l'apparence de Satine. Et qu'ensuite quand je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je pouvais prendre l'apparence de Tity ou le tempérament explosif de Satine.

- Ah c'est pour ça que lorsque tu es énervée tu pètes un câble et deviens aussi folle que Satine. Comme quoi je n'ai pas toujours raison, je pensais que c'était le tigre qui te faisais agir comme ça.

Tallin sourit en entendant cela, puis il y eut un cours silence.

- Alors je ne vous ai pas trop manquée, demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

Kisuke sourit en reconnaissant intérieurement qu'elle lui avait manqué.

- Pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu crois, dit-il aussi moqueur.

Cette réponse amusa Tallin.

- Bah vous vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, il y a personne à embêter là-bas.

Urahara fut amusé par cette réponse.

- Byakuya je m'amusais à le faire péter un câble en le tutoyant quand il était méchant avec moi mais c'est plus marrant maintenant qu'il est un peu plus gentil, et c'était dur de le tutoyer alors que c'était pas quelque chose d'instinctif. Après le capitaine Ukitake et Unohana je peux pas les embêter, ils sont un peu comme des parents adoptifs, alors je me vois mal les faire péter un câble.

Urahara rigola et fut ravi de constater que son élève semblait heureuse bien qu'il ne pensait pas que ça soit véritablement le cas.

- Kisuke c'est quoi votre définition du bonheur à vous?

- Hein?!! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Parce que Byakuya m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais aucun but dans la vie et il m'a dit que souvent le but des personnes était d'atteindre le bonheur, et que chacun avait sa propre définition du bonheur alors je me demandais quelle était la votre de définition.

- Ouah vous philosophez avec Byakuya, s'amusa Kisuke. C'est quoi toi ta définition du bonheur alors?

- Je n'en ai pas, le bonheur il m'aime pas moi. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que c'est, c'est pour ça que je voulais connaître la votre pour voir à quoi ca pouvait ressembler, mentit-elle pour obtenir sa réponse.

- Bah je ne vais pas pouvoir t'informer parce que moi non plus je n'en ai pas.

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi?

- Peut-être parce que je connais déjà le bonheur.

- Peut-être parce que vous non plus il ne vous aime pas...

- Qui sait, répondit-il pour esquiver le sujet. Alors dis-moi comment se fait-il que tu soies là?

- Je viens chercher un traitement pour le capitaine Ukitake.

- Ah tout s'explique maintenant. Quoi, demanda-t-il étonné en voyant le changement d'expression sur le visage de son élève.

- Je dois déjà partir pour aller à mon stage, dit-elle navrée en se levant.

- Ok, dit Kisuke pensif.

Il hésitait à prévenir son élève pour sa soeur, mais il se dit que c'était inutile de le lui dire, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver sa peine de repartir.

- Bon aller va, dit Kisuke en accompagnant son élève vers la sortie.

- Bon bah à bientôt alors, lui dit-elle tout sourire.

- Ouais, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève pour la faire enrager. Ca faisait longtemps.

Tallin fut contrainte de détacher ses cheveux pour se les rattacher sous l'oeil amusé de son entraîneur.

- Tu devrais te les laisser détachés un peu, ça te va beaucoup mieux.

- Bah vous vous devriez enlever votre bob aussi ça vous va beaucoup mieux, rétorqua-t-elle tout sourire.

- Tss, fit-il en secouant la tête, tu es une salle gosse Tallin.

- Oui, dit-elle tout sourire. Bon j'y vais il ne me reste plus que trois minutes pour aller à l'hôpital.

- Ok vas-y, et si t'utilises le Shunpo, fait ça discrètement!

Tallin lui sourit puis s'éloigna en courant, pour changer pensa Kisuke amusé.

Une demi-heure plus tard Ukitake, avec les deux zanpakutôs de Tallin en main, et Yoruichi arrivèrent en même temps chez Urahara mais venant de direction différentes. Ils se sourirent amusés puis Yoruichi lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la faculté. Ils entrèrent alors dans la maison.

- Kisuke, gueula Yoruichi en ne le voyant pas dans le salon.

- Ouais, fit-il en arrivant, hey salut Jyuushiro, se réjouit-il.

- Kisuke, répondit l'autre tout aussi joyeux.

- Bon vous ferez vos retrouvaye après, intervint Yoruichi impatiente, elle est où la fac de médecine, y a ma soeur sur terre là!

- Oui je sais elle est passée me voir, elle est partie il y a environ une demi-heure pour aller à son stage. Elle est à l'hôpital maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas lequel.

- Oh non purée, c'est une course poursuite là.

- Bah attends avec le capitaine tu la reverras quand elle rentreras.

- Non! Je veux la voir maintenant, quand elle reviendra ce sera l'heure pour elle de repartir! Bon je me dépêche, à plus, dit-elle en sortant comme une trombe.

Les deux autres se regardèrent amusés.

Yoruichi revint sur ses pas.

- Ils sont où les hôpitaux Kisuke, demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Tiens, fit Kisuke en lui tendant les katanas de sa soeur.

- Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-elle, je suis pas en communication avec eux.

- Prends le chat avec toi, expliqua Kisuke, elle va pouvoir te guider puisque même si ta soeurette n'a pas son reiatsu libéré elle peut la repérer.

- Ok.

Satine en entendant cela se matérialisa et bondit sur l'épaule de Yoruichi.

- A plus, dit-elle radieuse en partant à coup de Shunpo.

Yoruichi usa du Shunpo sans vergogne sur les toitures des maisons pour atteindre son but le plus rapidement possible. Elle arriva alors à l'hôpital où sa soeur faisait son stage. Elle laissa le chat à l'entrée après l'avoir remercié. Elle s'empressa alors d'entrée dans le hall et se dirigea immédiatement à l'accueil.

Elle attendait nerveusement qu'un guichet se libère pour aller se renseigner, en faisant les cents pas dans le hall. Quand elle en vit un se libérer elle se hâta à celui-ci.

Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était folle mais cela ne sembla la déranger.

- Bonjour, fit la secrétaire, que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je cherche une étudiante en stage ici.

- Euh oui, fit la femme étonnée, c'est pour quoi?

- La voir, répondit sèchement Yoruichi agacée par cette question. Je suis sa soeur, c'est une urgence, dit-elle en essayant d'être le plus aimable possible.

- Bien, moi je ne peux pas vous renseigner parce que les étudiants sont répartis dans les différents services. Il faudrait s'adresser au professeur qui supervise les stagiaires.

- Ok. Il est où?

- Attendez, fit la femme visiblement agacée, je vais vous indiquer le chemin du service où il travaille, là-bas vous demanderez après le .

- Ouais.

La femme lui indiqua le chemin, Yoruichi la remercia avec un grand sourire hypocrite puis s'empressa dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage du docteur.

Une fois arrivée dans le service elle fit appeler le professeur. Il ne tarda pas à arrivé à la grande surprise de Yoruichi. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'accueil du service pour voir le pourquoi de son appel, Yoruichi se rapprocha alors.

- Cette femme désire voir une étudiante en stage, expliqua la secrétaire.

- Oui, répondit le médecin en lançant un large sourire charmeur à Yoruichi.

_"Super, pesta Yoruichi, fallait que je tombe sur un dragueur de merde!"_

Elle lui sourit de la même façon en se disant finalement qu'il fallait utiliser cet atout comme ça il ne lui prendrai pas la tête et ne lui sera que plus efficace.

- Vous désirez voir qui, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant un porte document en main.

- Kyara Tallin.

- Ah! Vous avez choisi votre jour, lui dit-il tout sourire, elle revient d'une longue absence.

_"Je suis au courant blaireau!"_

- Vous désirez la voir pour quelle raison?

- Raison familiale.

- Oh! Voyez-vous ça, s'étonna-t-il. Je ne crains de pouvoir accepter cette raison, dit-il un peu froidement.

- Et pourquoi ça, râla Yoruichi en haussant le ton ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes à l'accueil et dans la salle d'attente.

- Inutile de s'énerver, dit-il calmement. Cette personne n'a plus de famille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, d'abord, pesta Yoruichi agacée.

- Je connais la situation de chacun de mes élèves, et particulièrement celle de cette enfant qui n'est vraiment pas des plus joyeuses. Et je peux vous avertir que votre petite blague n'est pas la bienvenue pour cette personne.

- Quelle blague! Je suis sa soeur, merde!!

- Sa soeur, s'étonna-t-il.

- Et bah oui. S'il vous plaît, continua-t-elle en prenant un ton adoucit, pourquoi je mentirai?

J'en suis sûre qu'au fond vous me croyez, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ça saute aux yeux, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Pendant ce temps tout le monde épiait curieusement leur conversation.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle nous ai dit qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment pour se préparer à jouer un numéro de comédie.

- Parce que c'est la vérité... On a eu un accident d'avion, et comme vous dites, toute notre famille a périt dans ce drame sauf ma p'tite soeur et moi.

J'ai été porté disparue, donc elle croit que je suis morte.

Depuis ce drame, ça fait huit ans que je recherche sans répit une trace de ma soeur, dit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Je commençais vraiment à désespérer docteur, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est douloureux d'être dans le flou comme ça, de n'avoir aucun fait concret auquel se rattacher pour me donner l'illusion que mes recherches sont fructueuses, continua-t-elle finalement sincèrement en larme, en ne sachant pas si mes recherches aboutiraient un jour, ne sachant même pas si ma soeur était encore en vie. Aucune données concrètes, que des espérances.... J'avais même finit par imaginer qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible et...

Elle s'interrompit en s'essuyant les joues.

Toutes les personnes dans la salle d'attente les regardait avec des yeux attendris et compatissants.

- Et... qu'elle s'était suicidée après la perte de notre famille, et qu'elle ait disparue pour de bon...

- Ca va, ca va, dit-il en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Yoruichi, vous l'avez trouvé maintenant c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez la revoir, je vais vous mener dans son service, ok, dit-il avec une voix réconfortante.

- Oh merci docteur, c'est trop aimable. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, c'est génial.

Il lui sourit en sortant une fiche de son porte documents.

Les personnes dans la salle étaient vraiment touchées par cette histoire, qui bien qu'inventée était sincère et réellement ressentie comme l'avait décrit Yoruichi, et semblaient soulagées que le professeur accepte la requête de la violette.

- Alors Kyara Tallin, dit-il en parcourant rapidement la fiche, ah bah vous avez de la chance elle travaille dans ce service même.

Le médecin se dirigea vers le secrétariat pour faire appeler son élève et demanda à la secrétaire de dire que sa soeur l'attendait à l'accueil comme l'avait désirait Yoruichi, puis il revint vers celle-ci tout sourire.

- Mademoiselle Kyara Tallin est attendu à l'accueil, sa soeur désirant la voir de toute urgence.

Yoruichi sourit en entendant cela.

- Elle doit se demander si c'est une blague, s'amusa le médecin qui semblait désormais aussi impatient que Yoruichi que les retrouvailles se fassent.

- J'espère qu'elle va me reconnaître, ça fait tellement longtemps. Moi je ne me souviens que de manière flou d'elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a une sacrée mémoire cette petite.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Yoruichi semblant très nerveuse au point de s'en ronger les ongles. Elle décida alors de faire la discussion avant de finir par s'attaquer à sa peau.

- Elle est forte ma soeur alors?

- Votre soeur est une surdouée, elle est l'élève la plus jeune de sa promotion et fait partie des meilleurs, et elle est vraiment attentionnée avec les patients, elle est parfaite pour se métier.

- Oh, se réjouit la violette, tant mieux.

Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle aime se faire désirer, râla Yoruichi en se dirigeant vers un siège pour s'y asseoir.

Le docteur semblant avoir mis en suspend ses malades, il suivit Yoruichi et resta debout près d'elle, lui tournant le dos pour guetter le couloir qui lui faisait face et par où son élève devrait arriver.

Tallin qui finissait une prise de sang, prit alors la direction de l'accueil semblant agacée par cet appel qu'elle estimait ridicule. Elle marcha lentement tête baissée songeuse.

Elle s'imaginait comment pourrait se passer les vraies retrouvailles avec sa soeur à la Soul Society lorsque cette guerre avec Aizen serait finit. Ella afficha un léger sourire un peu désespéré.

Elle soupira puis accéléra la cadence pour ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps avec cette alerte car elle devait assister à d'autres auscultations.

Après un long parcours dans les couloirs monotones de l'hôpital elle arriva dans le long couloir qui donnait vue sur la salle d'attente.

Elle eut enfin dans son champ de vision l'accueil, qui se trouvait avant la salle d'attente à gauche, vers laquelle elle allait se diriger immédiatement avant d'être interpellé par un signe de main par son chef.

Elle regarda alors son professeur, qui était pile en face de la débouchure du couloir et qui était posté devant la salle d'attente, en lui faisant comprendre son incompréhension.

Il lui répondit en souriant, puis il déposa une main sur l'épaule de Yoruichi, qui était assise derrière lui et qui tentait de rester zen, sans quitter du regard son élève qui était restée plantée dans le couloir.

- Elle est là, lui murmura-t-il.

Tallin regardait étonnée son professeur qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mettre d'elle, puis ne comprenant pas son attitude elle commença à s'approcher doucement...

Elle s'arrêta nette en voyant une femme surgir de derrière son professeur.

Les deux filles restèrent immobiles à se contempler de loin, sous les regards attentionnés des personnes se trouvant en ces lieux profitant des retrouvailles.

Un lourd silence y régnait désormais, personne ne souhaitant rompre ce silence d'identification mutuelle.

Yoruichi ne semblait pas reconnaître sa soeur.

Tallin, elle, resta pétrifiée alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Un sourire plus radieux qu'elle n'en avait jamais affiché apparut sur son visage humide.

Elle se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse vers sa soeur en criant Chiru. La violette sourit quand elle percuta que Chiru devait être son surnom.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre de celle-ci, sa course lui sembla la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais eut à effectuer. Elle tenta alors d'accélérer en vain. Elle répéta Chiru en sanglotant, en oubliant même la discrétion qui devait régner en ces lieux, .

Elle atteint finalement sa cible puis lui bondit dans les bras, et s'y agrippa comme un bébé.

Yoruichi elle aussi qui désormais pleurait à chaudes larmes, serra fort sa soeur qui était agrippée dans ses bras et qui sanglotait.

Tallin sortit alors sa tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans la nuque de sa soeur qu'elle avait trempée avec ses larmes, pour voir sa soeur de face.

Elles se sourirent tendrement.

Tallin attrapa alors le visage de sa soeur entre ses longues et fines mains, puis lui tata toute les parties de la tête comme pour vérifier si sa soeur était bien là, en chair et en os, sous ses doigts, ce qui fit sourire de plus belle Yoruichi.

Tallin caressa ensuite les mèches violettes et soyeuses de sa soeur, puis lui sourit à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son inspection et replongea, toujours en pleurs dans les bras de sa soeur.

Yoruichi embrassa tendrement la nuque de sa soeur, tout en la berçant dans ses bras.

Les patients de la salle d'attente ainsi que le docteur avaient tous les larmes aux yeux émus par les retrouvailles.

Yoruichi qui n'arrivait pas non plus à mettre un terme à ses larmes, et tremblant par ses émotions, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente toujours sa soeur agrippée dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Tallin ne bougea pas de sa position et semblait ne plus vouloir quitter sa soeur.

Yoruichi qui constata que sa soeur pleurait toujours à chaude larmes resserra son étreinte et frotta son dos avec réconfort et déposa sa tête contre celle de sa soeur qui était enfouie dans son cou.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant enivrer de l'odeur de sa soeur, cette odeur qu'elle rêvait de sentir un jour. Cette odeur qu'elle sentait aujourd'hui.

Sentir le corps chaleureux de sa soeur dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression de faire un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans un silence profond, aucune d'elles n'étant en mesure de parler.

Ce silence si agréable, dans lequel chacune profitait de la présence de l'autre, cette présence qui leur avait tant manqué.

Il semblerait que le temps se soit arrêté autour d'elles. Elles n'avaient plus aucune notion de temps, seule leur doux contact semblait les garder éveillées dans ce rêve qu'était enfin devenu réalité.

Mais comme tout moment de pur bonheur, celui-ci fut éphémère.

Elles furent alors interrompues par des cris de Hollows qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Les deux soeurs bondirent, aussi sec et dans un même élan, sur leur pieds, sous les yeux étonnés des spectateurs qui eux n'avaient rien entendu.

Tallin trop émue avait oublié de masquer son reiatsu ce qui avait attiré une trentaine de Hollows et menos.

L'étage dans lequel elles se trouvaient fut alors prit pour cibles par les monstres.

Le mur de la salle d'attente dans laquelle elle se trouvait fut démoli par un cero qui heureusement ne fit aucun blessé.

Tallin semblait horripilée d'être la cause de ce raffut.

Tout l'étage fut en émoi, Yoruichi allait s'empresser dehors pour combattre mais s'interrompit quand elle entendit deux explosions successives qui lui étaient particulièrement familières.

Urahara avait rappliqué dès qu'il avait senti le reiatsu de son élève, sentant venir le carnage.

- Viens, fit Yoruichi en attrapant sa soeur par la main et en la tirant doucement dans sa direction, c'est Kisuke, expliqua-t-elle.

- Attends, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires au vestiaire j'ai quelque chose d'important dedans.

- Ok, dit Yoruichi en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du traitement pour le capitaine.

Les deux soeurs profitèrent du vent de panique pour se faufiler en courant, mains dans la mains, jusqu'aux vestiaires puis elle s'évadèrent de l'hôpital.

Le docteur les vit courir vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres sans chercher à retenir son élève.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin dans la rue dehors, Yoruichi enlaça tendrement sa petite soeur qui faisait tout de même bien cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle, ce qui la fit sourire.

Alors que tout le monde était paniqué dans tout l'hôpital et dans les alentours, elles, allèrent s'asseoir tranquillement, toutes les deux toujours en pleurs, sur un banc dans le petit parc devant l'hôpital. Yoruichi était assise normalement tandis que sa soeur était agenouillée sur le banc dans sa direction. Aussitôt assises, elles se replongèrent dans les bras.

Elles furent rejoint, peu de temps après et silencieusement bien que Yoruichi les avait vu arriver, par Satine et Kisuke qui avait porté avec lui le zanpakutô Tity qui se matérialisa.

Alors que les deux soeurs ne se lâchaient pas, Urahara et les deux zanpakutôs regardaient le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Satine, pour changer, était en train de faire des bonds au sol toute excitée, tandis que Tity et Kisuke admirait silencieusement, mais pas moins heureux, les retrouvailles.

Après une longue et tendre étreinte, Yoruichi qui retrouvait ses esprits se desserra un peu pour voir sa soeur de face qui ne parvenait pas à faire cesser ses larmes. Yoruichi fixa avec tendresse, les yeux brillants par les larmes et la joie , sa soeur qui lui sourit avec un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

Yoruichi prit à son tour le visage de sa soeur entre ses mains pour en essuyer les larmes qui y ruisselaient.

- Je suis si contente, finit par dire Tallin.

- Moi aussi, répondit Yoruichi en reprenant sa soeur dans ses bras, ma p'tite soeur adorée.

- Tu m'as tant manqué...

- Moi aussi, c'était horrible. Je suis désolée. J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à venir te chercher. Pardonne moi, p'tite soeur.

- C'est pas grave, on est ensemble maintenant, lui sourit Tallin avec son légendaire sourire réconfortant. Et puis c'est moi qui te demandes pardon, je n'aurai jamais dû t'abandonner le soir où le hollow nous a attaquer, au lieu de te protéger j'ai fuit comme une lâche en te laissant derrière moi. Si tu es morte c'est de ma faute.

Sur ces paroles, Yoruichi eut comme un flash lui remémorant le soir du drame.

_**Flash back: il y a sept ans**_

_- Les filles, appela leur mère. Venez dire au revoir à votre tante et vos grands-parents._

_- Mais maman, je suis en train de soigner ma malade, répondit Tallin qui jouait au docteur avec sa soeur dans leur chambre._

_- Tu la soigneras plus tard, allez venez._

_Les deux enfants arrivèrent dans le salon, pour dire au revoir à leur famille qui était venue fêter le premier jour de l'année. C'est alors qu'un bruit fracassant se fit entendre sur le toit. Yoruichi ,qui était une adolescente à l'époque, prit instinctivement sa petite soeur dans ses bras pour la protéger, et c'est alors que le plafond s'effondra ce qui envoya valdinguer les deux filles dans un coin du salon. _

_Yoruichi, après la chute, posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête endolorie puis constata qu'elle s'était ouvert contre la rambarde en bois qui longeait des escaliers._

_- Chiru, fit Tallin assise à califourchon sur sa soeur allongée au sol, tu saignes, continua-t-elle affolée._

_- Ce n'est rien, t'inquiètes pas..._

_Elle fut interrompue par le cri assourdissant d'un hollow qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce par le plafond. Tallin s'allongea instinctivement sur sa soeur qui la serra contre son buste._

_- C'est quoi ce monstre, s'exclama Yoruichi._

_Le hollow resta un instant planté dans la pièce immobile, en reniflant aussi fort qu'un porc, puis n'arrivant apparemment pas à sentir ce qu'il voulait il s'énerva. _

_Il s'attaqua alors à la grand-mère et n'hésita pas à la dévorer d'une traite. Malgré que le hollow était dos aux filles, elles parvinrent tout de même à comprendre clairement ce que venait de faire le monstre, que toutes les deux avaient la capacité de voir. Elles s'affolèrent. _

_Tallin tremblait de peur dans les bras de sa grande soeur qui était toujours étalée au sol. Les deux tentèrent de rester calme pour ne pas faire remarquer leur présence._

_- Tallin descends au sous-sol, va te cacher, vite, lui ordonna Yoruichi._

_- Mais... Tu viens avec moi Chiru?_

_- Non, répondit-elle souffrante, je ne peux plus bouger._

_- Je t'aide alors, lança Tallin en commençant à enlacer sa soeur pour la porter._

_Le hollow poussa un nouveau cri après avoir dévorer la tante et le grand père._

_- Dépêches-toi, continua Yoruichi sur un ton ferme, tu es trop petite par rapport à moi tu ne peux pas me porter._

_- Mais si, Chiru viens je te porte, aller..._

_- Tallin!_

_L'enfant la fixa en larme puis s'empressa dans les escaliers qui menait au sous sol, lequel était emménagé pour faire des barbecues l'hiver._

_Pendant ce temps le hollow s'était attaqué à la mère qui tentait de se défendre avec une chaise qu'elle avait saisi, mais ne voyant pas ce contre quoi elle luttait, elle ne fit pas long feu. Lorsque le hollow la saisit, elle donna des coups de chaise à l'aveuglette en poussant des cris de détresse et en insultant la bête de tous les noms. _

_La scène à laquelle assistait Yoruichi clouée au sol, impuissante, la fit pleurer de rage. _

_Elle était paralysée et son crâne saignait à flot. Elle était à l'agonie. _

_Pendant ce temps la mère qui se défendit jusqu'au bout se fit dévorer sous les yeux alarmés de la plus grande de ses filles._

_- Non!! s'écria Yoruichi, teme!! continua-t-elle en luttant contre son corps pour tenter de se relever._

_En vain, elle n'avait plus que ces yeux pour pleurer en voyant le hollow s'approcher d'elle._

- Dégages, espèce d'ordure!! Baka!!!!

Le hollow se marra face à la scène. Pendant ce temps Tallin qui était réfugiée au sous-sol entendait les cris de sa soeur qui s'adressait au hollow. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, elle saisit un couteau de cuisine qui était posé à côté du barbecue, puis courut dans les escaliers pour secourir sa soeur.

- Chiru!!! s'écria-t-elle dans sa course.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle vit le hollow sur le point d'attraper sa soeur.

Elle lui bondit alors dessus pour lui donner une multitude de coups de couteaux, le hollow se défendit en envoyant valdinguer Tallin.

Elle se releva aussitôt, ne faisant mine de la blessure qu'elle venait de se faire avec sa propre arme puis fonça à toute allure sur le hollow qui se pencha pour engloutir Yoruichi. Elle lui sauta sur le dos et lui planta son masque et en brisa un morceau. Le hollow se redressa alors violemment, Tallin toujours accrochée à son dos, puis poussa des cris de souffrance en bougeant dans tous les sens ce qui fit de nouveau voltiger l'enfant.

- Petite garce!!! Tu me le paieras, fit-il en ouvrant un passage pour le Hueco Mundo. Je reviendrai, un jour, plus puissant pour te faire la peau, espèce de vermine!!! Et tu regretteras toute ta vie d'avoir masqué ton reiatsu et d'avoir laissé dévorer ta famille à ta place parce que tu as fuit comme une merde!

Puis le hollow disparut. Tallin se releva difficilement, les larmes aux yeux après avoir entendu ce que le hollow avait dit, pour rejoindre sa soeur souffrante.

- Chiru...

- Merci, fit Yoruichi souffrante, p'tite soeur...

- Chiru, répéta Tallin affolée en posant sa petite main sur la joue de sa soeur.

Sur ces mots Yoruichi s'éteint.

- Chiru... fit Tallin en secouant sa soeur qui venait de fermer les yeux. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas elle la secoua de plus belle. Toujours rien. Elle comprit alors que sa soeur venait de mourir.

- Chiru!!!!! s'écria-t-elle s'effondrant en larme sur le corps de sa soeur. Non!! Chiru!!!! C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée Chiru...

Elle cria ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Désespérée, toujours en pleure, elle s'allongea à côté de sa soeur, puis finit par s'évanouir suite à ses blessures.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Yoruichi, en même temps qu'elle se remémorait le drame, le racontait à voix haute, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Kisuke et les deux zanpakutôs restèrent bouche bée par ce récit. Elle prit alors de nouveau sa soeur dans ses bras.

- C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné Tallin. Tu me sauves et moi je meurs, c'est du beau, ajouta-t-elle déçue.

Le choc a dû te traumatiser et le fait d'avoir perdu connaissance a dû te faire oublier la vraie histoire, ne te laissant que de vagues souvenirs, et surtout ce que le hollow t'as dit pour te faire culpabiliser. C'est pour ca que tu crois que tu m'as abandonné.

Mais au contraire, tu m'as secouru. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi. Si t'avais pas fait fuir ce hollow il m'aurait dévoré comme notre famille et je ne serai jamais allée à la Soul Society. Je n'aurai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une seconde vie.

Yoruichi se recula pour voir sa soeur dans les yeux.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver la vie Tallin. Je t'en serai reconnaissante toute ma seconde vie.

- Mais si vous êtes morts c'est parce que le hollow n'avait pas pu prendre ma vie, c'est de ma faute, il me l'a dit, expliqua Tallin complètement déboussolée.

Yoruichi secoua la tête pour rejeter les paroles de sa soeur.

- Il t'as dit ça pour te pourrir la vie, t'avais même pas dix ans à l'époque il savait qu'en te disant ça tu l'aurai cru. C'est une belle ordure, ajouta-t-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de Tallin.

La seule chose que tu peux te reprocher ma p'tite Tallin, c'est que le fait que tu m'aies sauvée la vie m'a contrainte à rencontrer et supporter cet abruti de Kisuke pendant des siècles, dit-elle souriante pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère en se tournant vers Urahara qui se tenait debout à quelques pas d'elles.

Tallin lui sourit difficilement. Yoruichi la fixa attendrie.

Elle caressa le délicat et angélique visage de sa soeur, puis en profita pour lui essuyer les joues humides. Elle saisit finalement la tête de Tallin entre ses deux mains, puis lui fit baisser la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Elle fit alors glisser ses deux mains sur les cheveux de sa soeur puis saisit l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon, et tira dessus, ce qui laissa tomber la longue et souple chevelure cuivrée de sa soeur le long de son dos, sous les yeux amusés de Kisuke.

Yoruichi caressa les doux et ondulés cheveux de sa soeur.

- T'es vraiment magnifique Tallin.

Celle-ci lui sourit rosie du compliment que venait lui faire sa soeur. Yoruichi se tourna vers Kisuke qui les regardait silencieusement en souriant.

- T'es aussi magnifique que Kisuke t'avais décrite, continua-t-elle contente de faire la balance.

Tallin rougit comme une tomate. Ce qui fit rire sa soeur.

- C'est sympa de planter ses amis comme ça, répondit Urahara amusé, et d'en prime mettre mal à l'aise sa soeur, continua-t-il en voyant l'état de son élève.

- Et t'es également aussi timide qu'il me l'avait dit, continua Yoruichi amusée. T'inquiètes je vais t'aider à soigner ça, continua-t-elle tout sourire.

- Ca c'est certain que tu peux lui être d'une grande aide, vu que toi tu es beaucoup trop exubérante, continua Kisuke moqueur.

Yoruichi se leva puis tendit la main à sa soeur, qui la saisit aussitôt, pour la faire se lever aussi. Kisuke les regardait faire attendri puis sourit en voyant Tallin se mettre debout sur le banc pour finalement bondir au sol.

Elles s'approchèrent alors des trois spectateurs. C'est alors que les deux zanpakutôs de Tallin lui bondirent dessus. Tity plaqua sa maîtresse au sol, sous les yeux effarés des deux autres, et fut rejoint par Satine, puis toutes les deux se frottèrent tendrement sur Tallin.

Après s'être remis de sa chute, Tallin se redressa en position assise.

- Tu vas finir par me tuer un jour Tity, dit-elle amusée en caressant le nez de son tigre.

Satine bondit sur les jambes de sa maîtresse et se redressa sur ses pattes arrières pour poser ses deux pattes de devant sur la buste de sa maîtresse.

**- T'es heureuse maîtresse maintenant??**

- Ah ouais, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, répondit Tallin radieuse.

- Moi aussi, s'écria Yoruichi en plongeant dans les bras de sa soeur au sol lui valant un nouveau plaquage.

Heureusement le chat avait vu venir Yoruichi sinon il se serait retrouvé écrasé comme une crêpe.

- Ce jour aura été le plus beau pour deux personnes, c'est génial, dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur sa soeur tout en caressant son visage.

_"Pour trois personnes, songea Kisuke, voir deux personnes qui me sont chères aussi heureuses me rend vraiment heureux."_

- Si tu veux que ce jour reste le plus beau, évite tes placages assassins, se moqua Urahara amusé par la scène.

Yoruichi se tourna vers Kisuke en lui souriant puis lui bondit violemment dessus pour lui aussi le plaquer par terre.

- Merci Kisuke d'avoir retrouvé ma soeur. Je vais être obligé de t'épouser maintenant que je l'ai revu, tu te souviens, fit-elle amusée.

Tallin regardait la scène avec amusement tout en se relevant.

- Hum, sans façon, répondit Urahara en ramassant son bob qui était tombé.

- T'as vu ce que c'est la domination p'tite soeur, fit Yoruichi amusée en s'asseyant confortablement sur son ami.

- Ouais c'est ça, ne lui dit pas ça. Elle passe déjà son temps à me rentrer dedans et à se péter le nez tout ça pour être dans mes bras, continua Urahara dans sa moquerie de tout à l'heure.

- Arrêtez de vous faire des films, rétorqua Tallin amusée en enlevant sa blouse blanche salie.

- Ah là là, j'ai les deux soeurs sur mon dos maintenant, quel tragique destin, ajouta-t-il semblant d'être déçu.

Tallin se baissa pour ranger sa blouse dans son sac à dos dans lequel elle avait mit le traitement d'Ukitake.

Elle profita d'être accroupie pour remettre correctement les grandes chaussettes bleu vive de son uniforme, puis fit de même pour le reste de ses habits.

Yoruichi qui venait de se redresser admira sa soeur, et détailla sa tenue. Les chaussettes.

La jupe courte noire sur laquelle était brodé l'emblème de son université du même bleu que ses chaussettes, et qui laissait apparaître le bas des cuisses fines et musclées de sa soeur.

Son chemisier à manche courte assorti au bleu de ses bas et lui aussi brodé du même sigle mais en noir, couleur qui faisait ressortir le métissage doré de sa soeur, ainsi que son petit noeud noir.

Yoruichi la regardait admirative, tandis que Tallin s'était aperçu que sa soeur la fixait, et que désormais Kisuke également, elle rougit intimidée.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, demanda-t-elle avec sa petite voix.

- Ta soeur te regarde alors je fais pareil, expliqua Kisuke en voyant que son amie ne prenait pas la parole.

- P'tite soeur, t'es vraiment super canon dans cette tenue, s'exclama alors Yoruichi en rejoignant sa soeur.

Au même moment un groupe d'étudiants qui passaient à côté d'elles firent des commentaires de bon train qui allaient dans le même sens que ceux de Yoruichi.

Celle-ci démarra au quart de tour en lançant des menaces aux étudiants qui avaient osé mater sa soeur.

Kisuke rigola devant la scène, puis s'approcha des deux soeurs pour se moquer de son amie.

- Toi aussi je t'interdis de regarder ma soeur et de la toucher aussi, pesta Yoruichi en pointant son doigt sur Kisuke.

Kisuke s'apprêtait à répondre quand un Senkai s'ouvrit devant eux.

- Yo Soi Fong, lança Yoruichi avec un sourire amusé.

- Yoruichi-sama, se réjouit la capitaine.

Elle se tourna vers Kisuke pour lui dire bonjour mais elle eut un blocage qui amusa les deux exilés.

- Salut, lança alors Urahara pour débloquer la capitaine.

- Hey Soi Fong t'en pinces toujours pour notre petit Kisuke, se moqua Yoruichi.

- Yoruichi-sama, gronda-t-elle rougie.

- Chiru, dit alors Tallin pour reprendre sa soeur peinée par l'embarras de la capitaine.

Les trois se tournèrent alors vers elle.

Soi Fong la toisa avec surprise, déjà par sa tenue, ensuite par la main que se donnait Tallin et Yoruichi, puis pour finir le petit nom que venait de donner Tallin à SA Yoruichi-sama.

La capitaine se retourna vers son ex-supérieure d'un air inquisiteur.

- Quoi?! demanda Yoruichi avec un large sourire moqueur. C'est parce qu'on se tient la main que tu fais cette tête?

- Mais... fit-elle désemparée.

- C'est ma meuf, elle est belle hein?

Tallin s'étonna de la réflexion de sa soeur, puis finit par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas que le fait qu'elle soit soeur se sache.

- Yoruichi-sama vous... avec cette gamine... sauvage, fit Soi Fong horrifiée en pointant du doigt Tallin sans le moindre regard vers elle.

Tallin et Kisuke se sourirent mutuellement en entendant les deux termes qu'avait utilisé Soi Fong pour la qualifier.

- Elle est fourbe comme Aizen en plus!

Tallin perdit de suite son sourire n'appréciant pas du tout la comparaison, mais garda son sang froid grâce à Tity qui avait canalisé avec une patte autoritaire le chat pour ne pas qu'il envahisse une partie de la personnalité de leur maîtresse.

Yoruichi posa calmement une main sur le poignet de Soi Fong pour lui faire baisser le bras.

- Ne pointe pas ton doigt sur mon amoureuse comme ça Soi Fong, et surtout je t'interdis de la comparer à cette ordure d'Aizen, compris, je risquerai de vraiment me fâcher sinon, dit-elle fermement.

La capitaine laissa tomber ses épaules et baissa la tête honteuse.

- Désolée, Yoruichi-sama.

- Bien, fit Yoruichi retrouvant d'un coup sa joie pétillante. On vous laisse moi et mon amour de Tallin, continua-t-elle en enlaçant sa soeur, on va se passer un après-midi en tête à tête.

- Hey attendez! s'écria Soi Fong pour les retenir.

Kisuke lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir, ce qui embarrassa la capitaine, visiblement pas si insensible à Kisuke comme elle le prétendait il y a une centaine d'années.

- Laisse-les ensemble un moment, ça fait un bail qu'elles attendent de se retrouver enfin.

- Mais... Ca m'embête de faire de la peine à Yoruichi-sama, mais le commandant m'a donné pour mission, après qu'on se soit aperçu qu'elle ait libéré son reiatsu, de ramener sur le champ la fille ainsi que le capitaine Ukitake. Je n'y peut rien moi s'il accorde autant d'importance à cette petite.

- Petite, s'amusa Kisuke, t'es grande toi, dit-il moqueur en lâchant le bras de Soi Fong qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

- Oh ça va!

- Il lui accorde de l'importance alors?

- Oui personne ne comprends pourquoi, surtout que rien ne nous dit que ce n'est pas une traître. Et puis de toute façon ça ne te concerne pas toi!

Oh, fit Kisuke en prenant son air débile, t'es toujours aussi rude avec moi.

- Tss, tu me saoules, fit-elle déçue par l'éternelle débilité du blond en partant rejoindre les deux soeurs qui s'étaient déjà éloignées.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Tallin étant contrainte de rentrer à la Soul Society avec les deux autres capitaines, tous s'étaient rendus dans la maison des deux soeurs pour que Tallin puisse récupérer le deuxième sac à dos qu'elle avait préparé.

Alors que les deux capitaines étaient restés dans le parc de la maison, les trois autres étaient dans la maison.

- T'as vu Chiru, dit-elle en revenant dans le salon avec ses deux sacs à la main, la maison de maman elle est toute délabrée maintenant, je n'ai même pas réussi à la garder en état.

- C'est pas grave ma puce, dès que tu reviens on va la remettre en bon état.

- Ouais on va en faire un palace, qui égalera largement celui de ton petit chéri, fit Kisuke moqueur.

- Mon petit chéri?!

- Byakuya. Espèce de cachottière tu ne nous en a même pas parlé, heureusement que Jyuushiro a la langue bien pendu et qu'il m'a raconté ta petite vie à la Soul Society, se moqua Kisuke.

- Mais il dit vraiment n'importe quoi le capitaine Ukitake. Tout ca parce que ce matin j'avais la main posée sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Kisuke.

- Oui, le pauvre il était triste, il m'a fait de la peine parce que...

Elle s'interrompit instantanément.

- Hey mais Chiru, c'est toi l'amie qui s'est échappée de la Soul Society avec Kisuke, demanda Tallin semblant tout percuter.

- Euh ouais, pourquoi? T'as entendu parler de moi là bas? En bien j'espère.

Le visage de Tallin s'illumina.

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- C'est Byakuya qui t'as parlé de Yoruichi, demanda Kisuke curieux.

- Euh, hésita Tallin, oui.

- C'est vrai, se réjouit Yoruichi. Il t'a dit quoi, raconte, continua-t-elle excitée. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas critiqué cet abruti.

Le terme employé paralysa Tallin.

_" Apparemment, elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que lui... Le pauvre"_

- T'en fais pas Tallin, elle le traite d'abruti mais elle l'adore. C'est un moyen pour elle de se prouver qu'elle ne tient pas à lui, c'est...

- Baka, le coupa Yoruichi en lui mettant un coup dans l'épaule. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Aïe.

_" Bon ça va alors, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse et vue sa réaction..."_

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, continua Kisuke moqueur.

- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, ajouta Tallin amusée.

- Bah merci, vive le soutien entre soeur, continua Yoruichi en souriant.

Pour la peine pour ne pas que Urahara ne la chambre d'avantage elle n'insista pas pour en savoir plus sur Byakuya.

- A peine retrouvées vous allez vous disputer pour un garçon, c'est mignon... dit Urahara continuant allégrement dans son moquerie.

- Je ne l'aime pas je vous ai dit, rétorqua Tallin, c'est mon capitaine pendant mon séjour là bas, c'est normal que je le réconforte s'il en a besoin, continua-t-elle avec sa légendaire ingénuité.

- Mais oui Tallin, je suis tout à fait d'accord, continua Urahara en souriant.

- Baka, intervint Yoruichi, arrête d'embêter ma soeur.

- Si vous voulez une preuve que je ne l'aime pas, dites moi de quelle couleur sont mes yeux alors.

- Verts, répondit Yoruichi amusée par la réplique, pourquoi?

- **Ses yeux sont bleus si elle est amoureuse, expliqua Satine, grâce à mon super pouvoir, continua-t-elle en s'excitant.**

- Elle t'a cloué le bec là Kisuke, fit Yoruichi fièrement.

- Ouais, fit-il déçu. Bon j'aurai pas ma guerre des soeurs, tant pis, continua-t-il en souriant. Bien allons rejoindre ce pauvre Ukitake qui t'attends depuis des heures et Soi Fong qui va nous faire une crise parce qu'elle met trop de temps à accomplir sa mission.

- Hey mais en fait c'est vous le cachottier Kisuke, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une copine à la Soul Society!

- Ma copine, s'amusa Kisuke, après tu oses me dire à moi que je fais des blagues à deux cents. Soi Fong ma copine! C'est la meilleure celle-là. Je crois que limite, je préférerai même d'un chaton que d'une Soi Fong comme copine, dit-il moqueur.

- Un chaton, s'étonna Yoruichi.

Tallin balança instantanément un coussin dans la face à Kisuke.

- Voilà ce qui vous dit le chaton!!

- Pouah! c'est la spécialité de la famille Kyara le lancer de coussin, fit Kisuke en ramassant son bob.

Ils rigolèrent puis sortirent dans le jardin pour rejoindre les autres.

- Chiru, je veux pas te quitter, se plaint Tallin en restant devant la porte de la maison, on vient à peine de se retrouver et on doit déjà se séparer. C'est pas juste...

Yoruichi serra sa soeur dans ses bras tendrement, elle aussi attristée qu'elles soient déjà contraintes de se quitter.

- En plus je suis obligée d'obéir aux ordres du commandant alors que ce n'est même pas mon commandant, c'est n'importe quoi ça, se plaint-elle.

- Ouais je sais mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, c'est grâce au commandant si t'as était secourue au Hueco Mundo et...

- Mais s'il n'avait pas envoyé Byakuya me chercher je n'aurai pas été blessée, et je n'aurai pas eu besoin d'être secourue, je leur ai rien demandé moi, dit-elle avec sa petite voix.

- Tu sais Tallin, tu ne t'en serai probablement pas sortie s'il n'était pas venu te chercher.

- Oui c'est vrai, vu qu'il y a une infinité de Hollows. Pff, c'est vraiment nul d'obéir aux ordres. J'aime pas les ordres.

Yoruichi se desserra pour faire face à Tallin en lui souriant amusée.

- Kisuke on dirait qu'on a une nouvelle acolyte là.

- Mouai, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une rebelle qui désobéis aux lois, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas apprivoisée. C'est une sauvage, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

- Ouais, quoi qu'il en soit Tallin, le commandant t'a rendu un service en te secourant, maintenant tu dois lui rendre service à ton tour en lui obéissant.

- Il ne m'a rendu aucun service. Il s'est rendu service a lui même. Et il ne m'a pas secouru, il m'a capturé.

Il croyait que j'étais une ennemie, c'est pour ça qu'il a cherché à me récupérer.

S'il me considérait comme l'une des siennes il ne m'aurait pas enfermée dans une cellule à mon arrivée à la Soul Society. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Je veux rester ici, avec toi Chiru, se lamanta Tallin.

- Tallin... fit Yoruichi dépitée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras.

Tallin croisa le regard de Kisuke qui se trouvait face à elle puis soupira pour se raisonner un peu.

Je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas, mais il faut que tu retournes là-bas soeurette. T'as pas le choix.

Tallin soupira bruyamment.

- Oui, répondit-elle navrée en se desserrant, je vais y retourner, mais pas parce que j'obéis au Vieux. J'y vais parce que j'ai une dette et parce que je ne veux pas trahir la confiance des capitaines Ukitake et Unohana, et de Byakuya aussi. Et surtout je veux m'assurer que le traitement pour le capitaine Ukitake fonctionne et qu'il guérisse enfin. Mais ca me saoule...

- C'est bien p'tite soeur, dit Yoruichi en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa soeur, t'es une personne de confiance.

Tu sais on viens juste de se retrouver, et je pense qu'il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour réapprendre à nous connaître.

Mais il y a une chose que j'ai déjà pu constater en ce peu de temps passé ensemble, c'est qu'en plus d'être vraiment magnifique, t'es une personne de vraiment géniale.

Et je peux te dire que je suis vraiment mais vraiment fière d'avoir une soeur comme toi, finit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Tallin eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant tous ces compliments et surtout d'entendre dire sa soeur qu'elle était fière d'elle. Elle désirait tellement qu'enfin quelqu'un soit fière d'elle qu'elle en était profondément émue. Tallin sourit tendrement à sa soeur.

- Je suis vraiment, dit-elle moqueuse malgré ses larmes en insistant sur ce mot qu'avait répété plusieurs fois sa soeur, touchée par ce que tu viens de dire Chiru.

Yoruichi lui sourit amusée en saisissant les joues de sa soeur pour en balayer les larmes.

- Et j'ai l'impression que tu es une vraie chipie aussi ma p'tite soeurette.

- Je te le confirme, dit Urahara qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Sur ce ils s'approchèrent alors des deux capitaines qui attendaient patiemment en retrait.

- C'est quand qu'on se reverra alors?

- Je sais pas, mais ne t'en fais pas on va être emmené à vite se revoir. Nous aussi allons participer à cette guerre. Kisuke a une mission à accomplir de son côté, on se reverra probablement à la Soul Society dès qu'il l'aura achevée.

- D'accord. Tu vas me manquer Chiru. J'espère que maintenant que j'ai la certitude de te revoir un jour l'attente sera moins douloureuse.

Yoruichi lui sourit.

- T'es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs Chiru. Et tu t'es laissée pousser les cheveux maintenant, dit-elle en jouant avec la queue de cheval de sa soeur, ils sont trop beaux. Tu te souviens tu ne voulais pas avoir les cheveux longs avant.

- Je me souviens pas, dit Yoruichi en souriant avec embarras.

- Tu as oublié ta vie sur terre, demanda Tallin tristement.

- Ouais, mais le fait de te revoir m'a permis de me remémorer des choses, comme le soir de ma mort, je pense que ca s'arrangera avec le temps. Et puis je compte sur toi pour tout me rappeler dès qu'on se revoit, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Oui, se réjouit-elle.

- Bon aller mon amoureuse, dit-elle amusée, ne fais pas attendre plus longtemps les capitaines. Je te rends ton élastique quand même, dit-elle amusée en le retirant de son poignet.

Elle attrapa alors les longs cheveux de sa soeur puis lui attacha en une couette lâche sur le côté. Elle rajusta quelques mèches puis en sortit une du côté opposé à la queue.

- Voilà, fit-elle avec un sourire radieux, si t'aimes pas avoir les cheveux lâché coiffes-toi au moins comme ça. T'es trop mimi avec cette coiffure, dit-elle en caressant tendrement les joues de sa soeur. On dirait une poupée.

Allez vas-y maintenant.

- Oui, lui répondit Tallin qui avait les larmes aux yeux mais qui tentait de les retenir.

Yoruichi embrassa sa soeur sur la joue qui lui répondit par un tendre sourire. Tallin qui avait déjà attaché ses zanpakutôs en les croisant dans son dos, se baissa alors pour ramasser ses deux sac à dos.

- Tu pleures Tallin, constata sa soeur attristée.

Tallin lui sourit.

- J'aime pas les départs... c'est mieux les retrouvailles, expliqua la plus jeune alors que des larmes déferlaient sur ses joues.

De voir pleurer sa soeur déclencha les larmes de Yoruichi qui tentait de les retenir depuis un moment. Elles fondirent alors toutes les deux en larmes en plongeant mutuellement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Soi Fong qui attendait soupira bruyamment, tandis qu'Ukitake souriait attendri mais peiné par la scène.

Après une longue et douce étreinte consolatrice les deux soeurs finirent par se lâcher. Elles se sourirent mais ne dirent rien trop émue pour cela. Tallin se dirigea alors vers Kisuke en lui souriant. Celui-ci lui tendit la main tout sourire.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tallin rigola puis serra finalement la main de son entraîneur.

- Vous allez me manquer vous aussi.

- Je sais, je fais cet effet à beaucoup de monde, tu sais, continua-t-il moqueur.

- Oui c'est ça, dans vos rêves. Bon bah bonne chance pour votre mission. Et vous avez intérêt à finir vite, au moins on se reverra plus rapidement avec Chiru.

- J'y tacherai. Et toi tu as intérêt à dormir un peu pour t'enlever ces cernes.

- J'y tacherai coach, dit-elle tout sourire. Et puis maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Chiru ça devrait aller mieux je pense.

- Tant mieux, les enfants ont besoin de sommeil pour bien grandir, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ouais vous avez raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, c'est pour ça que vous devriez dormir un peu plus, parce qu'on dirait que vous avez manqué de sommeil.

- Tu vois Yoruichi comme je suis maltraité par ta soeur.

Le trio rigola puis les deux soeurs se dirent un dernier au revoir avant que Tallin aille rejoindre les deux capitaines. Ukitake posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa petite protégée en lui souriant tendrement et assura aux deux exilés que lui et Retsu veilleraient sur elle.

Il ouvrit alors un Senkai, Soi Fong dit au revoir tout sourire à son ancienne supérieure ainsi qu'à Kisuke avec d'avantage de réserve, Ukitake fit de même, puis tout en s'éloignant dans la porte qui se refermait doucement Tallin salua de la main les deux exilés jusqu'à les perdre de vue.

Yoruichi fixa un instant le vide laissé par la porte, soupira puis se tourna vers son ami tout sourire malgré l'humidité de ses yeux qui persistait.

Kisuke passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie puis ils se dirigèrent vers la maison.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?? :)

Prochain chapitre retour à la SS, et un petit combat pour la route avec vous verrez bien qui lol.

Bye ;)


	17. Chapter 16

Hi ;) Merci pour tous vos compliments sur le chapitre précedent, ça me touche grave :) et merci à tous les lecteurs qui me lisent, ouah y en a de plus en plus ça me fait trop plaisir :) Merci!!

Nouveau chapitre, avec la première apparition du Shikai de Tallin :)

Dans les chapitres à venir on aura beaucoup plus de précisions sur les zanpakutôs puisque dans quelque chapitre ce sera la guerre.

Voili bonne lecture ;)

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bureau du capitaine Unohana**_

Ukitake et Tallin entrèrent dans le bureau d'Unohana pour lui porter le traitement que Tallin était allée chercher sur terre. Tallin semblait s'être remise de sa peine due à la séparation avec sa soeur, probablement par l'excitation d'avoir obtenu le traitement pour le capitaine Ukitake. Les deux étaient d'une humeur rayonnante ce qui n'échappa pas à Retsu.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur Tallin, dit-elle en se remémorant la détresse de celle-ci la veille.

- J'ai retrouvé ma grande soeur sur terre, se réjouit Tallin. Je suis trop contente. Que des bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Le traitement, ma soeur adorée, et mon entraîneur. C'est génial, continua Tallin toute excitée.

- Tu ne devineras jamais Retsu, ajouta Ukitake stupéfait. Sa soeur est Yoruichi-san, l'ex-capitaine de la deuxième division.

- C'est vrai? répondit-elle surprise.

- Oh! Ma soeur était capitaine. Ouah en plus d'être trop belle elle est super balèze alors ma grande soeur.

Les deux capitaines sourirent.

- Donc Tallin n'est pas une humaine, continua Retsu pensive. Étant donné que ça fait plusieurs siècles que sa soeur est à la Soul Society, elle ne pourrait pas être si jeune si c'était le cas.

- Yoruichi m'a vaguement expliqué qu'elle aurait été envoyée à la Soul Society dans une époque antérieure à celle dans laquelle elle vivait sur terre.

- Ah bon?! s'étonnèrent les deux filles.

- Je ferai des recherches sur ça, ça m'intrigue, continua Jyuushiro.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies enfin retrouvé ta soeur Tallin. C'est extraordinaire, se réjouit Retsu en enlaçant la fille.

Tallin lui sourit, puis chercha dans son sac à dos le traitement.

- Voilà, fit-elle radieuse. Il y a là le traitement pour seulement deux semaines. Je n'ai pas pu en prendre plus, déjà que je n'ai pas le droit de me servir dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital, ajouta-t-elle en se grattant le crâne, s'il l'apprenne je suis dans de sale drap, continua Tallin amusée. Sur la notice il y a la composition des médicaments, donc j'ai pensé que vous ou la douzième division pourriez reproduire des médicaments.

- Oui ça ne devrait pas poser problème, ajouta Retsu radieuse. C'est vraiment génial Tallin, grâce à ton aide le capitaine Ukitake va peut être enfin pouvoir guérir de sa maladie.

- J'espère bien. Comme ça vous serez dans les meilleures conditions cet hiver pour mettre la raclée à tout le monde, se réjouit Tallin.

Les trois rigolèrent.

- Bon, vous devriez aller avertir le commandant de votre retour, il commençait à s'impatienter tout à l'heure lors de la réunion des capitaines.

- Il y a eu une réunion, s'étonna Ukitake.

- Oui, après le retour de l'équipe du capitaine Hitsugaya. Elle portait sur l'organisation des mois à venir, expliqua Retsu. Je pense qu'il t'expliquera. En attendant ton retour Jyuushiro, je vais regarder ce nouveau traitement de plus près, dit-elle tout sourire.

Sur ce, les deux partirent tandis que Retsu se mit de suite à l'oeuvre.

* * *

_**Bureau Yamamoto**_

- Ah, vous voilà enfin. Vous en avez mis du temps, râla le Vieux. Je craignais que cette enfant vous ait posé quelques problèmes étant donné que nous avons senti la libération de son reiatsu.

Tallin soupira intérieurement.

- Désolée, cette mission a pris plus de temps que prévu, expliqua calmement Tallin, et j'ai malencontreusement démasqué mon reiatsu quand j'ai revu mes amis.

- Rassurez-vous, Tallin ne m'a posé aucun problème, ajouta Ukitake.

- Hum. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bon ce traitement alors?

- C'est bon, assura Ukitake.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content qu'il y ait peut être enfin un remède à votre maladie Jyuushiro. J'espère que vous serez en pleine forme pour la guerre qui approche à grands pas. Un capitaine d'un tel niveau qu'est le votre à pleine puissance dans nos rangs, est toujours rassurant et bienvenu.

- Merci, fit Ukitake souriant.

_" J'aimerai bien le voir se battre, j'en suis sûr qu'il est super fort"_

- Bien. Merci Tallin.

Tallin lui sourit poliment.

- Avant que tu nous laisses seuls avec le capitaine Ukitake, je tiens à te prévenir d'un changement. Comme tu as pu le comprendre ce matin, les Shinigami envoyés sur terre sont de retour à la Soul Society. Parmi eux, il y a Abarai Renji, le lieutenant de la sixième division. Il va donc reprendre le poste que tu occupais en attendant son retour.

_"Oh non, dommage, c'était marrant de travailler avec Byakuya."_

- Tu vas donc être affectée dans une nouvelle division. Je ne savais pas dans la quelle t'affecter mais ma décision a été simplifiée quand le capitaine Kuchiki m'a proposé de t'envoyer dans la neuvième et que le lieutenant Hisagi semblait ravi par le fait que tu intègres sa division en tant qu'assistante du lieutenant.

- Oh ouais, génial, répondit Tallin ne cachant pas sa joie.

Cette réaction amusa Ukitake.

- Hé bien, je suis ravi de voir que tu es aussi enthousiaste à ce sujet que le lieutenant Hisagi.

- Vous formerez un bon duo, vous êtes pareils tous les deux, ajouta Ukitake, une chance pour la neuvième division.

- Tu prendras officiellement ton poste demain. Sur ce, tu peux disposer Tallin.

Yamamoto fit ensuite un compte rendu à Ukitake de la réunion qui s'était tenue pendant son absence.

* * *

_**Maison des soeurs**_

- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi contente depuis que l'on se connaît, dit Urahara.

- Ouais, fit Yoruichi dans les nuages, j'ai l'impression de rêver...

Urahara lui balança un coussin dans la tête.

- Aïe, baka!!

- Voilà tu ne rêves pas, lança Urahara amusé.

- Boulet! pesta Yoruichi. Merci Kisuke c'est grâce à toi tout ça. T'es mon héros, ajouta-t-elle amusée en prenant une voix de neuneu, ce qui amusa son ami. Je t'en serai redevable toute ma vie.

- Pas la peine, on est quitte maintenant, expliqua-t-il.

- Non on n'est pas quitte. Grâce à toi je connais enfin le bonheur. Moi je ne t'ai pas fait découvrir le bonheur en t'aidant à t'échapper...

- Mouais, fit Urahara songeur. En tout cas c'est sur la bonne voix, ajouta-t-il souriant en pointant son éventail sur Yoruichi, te voir si heureuse me rend aussi heureux que toi, c'est peut-être pas le vrai bonheur mais ça me va parfaitement. Alors reste aussi joyeuse si tu veux m'être redevable.

Yoruichi lui sauta dessus, ce qui lui valut un nouveau placage.

- Kisuke. T'es vraiment génial comme mec. Je t'adore. Je suis supère heureuse d'avoir la chance d'être ton amie.

Yoruichi marqua une pause en fixant son ami sur lequel elle était installée à califourchon.

- Surtout que je suis toujours en train de te dominer, ajouta-t-elle amusée en levant le point victorieuse.

Urahara rigola.

- Ah là là, l'innocence enfantine, dit-il amusé, c'est de famille apparemment . Si tu me domines c'est parce que je te laisse faire. Si je voulais je t'aurai déjà envoyé valdinguer à des kilomètres.

- Mouais, mouais, fit Yoruichi en se levant, c'est ce qu'on dit, le nargua-t-elle. Bon d'après toi elle est quoi ma soeur, demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Pourquoi elle peut utiliser un Senkai comme les Shinigamis alors que c'est une humaine.

- Pff, je sais pas et ça m'énerve. Si seulement ses zanpakutôs daignaient le lui dire.

- Il fait chier le Vieux, pesta Yoruichi, je ne veux pas qu'elle participe à cette guerre.

- Ouais, mais malheureusement elle la concerne tout autant que nous. Tout le mal que je lui souhaite c'est de ne jamais croiser Aizen, j'ai peur qu'elle lui en veuille à mort pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Tu dis ça pour ce qu'elle a marqué sur la lettre?

- Oui, et quand je lui ai raconté l'histoire elle avait vraiment l'air peinée. Je n'aurai pas dû lui raconter tout ça... mais elle inspire tellement confiance avec sa douceur, le réconfort qu'elle peut apporter rien qu'avec son regard... et puis elle est tellement têtue aussi que j'ai été obligé de lui raconter.

Yoruichi sourit.

- J'avoue que son regard est particulièrement doux et réconfortant. J'y pense là, c'est vraiment cool cette histoire de changer de couleur d'oeil. Au moins c'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas nous cacher ses sentiments avec ça, continua-t-elle amusée.

- Ouais ça c'est certain, mais bon vu qu'elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense ça ne changera pas grand chose.

- Elle a dû vraiment souffrir de l'accident qui est arrivé à notre famille. Se retrouver seule du jour au lendemain, et si jeune... Pff, c'est vraiment horrible ce qu'elle a eu à traverser, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir mis tant de temps à décider de me ramener sur terre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu n'y es pour rien. Par contre je crains que ta soeur ne se remette jamais du traumatisme qu'elle a vécu par la disparition de votre famille, et par le calvaire et la solitude qu'elle a dû supporter toutes ces années. Cette souffrance s'est ancrée dans plusieurs traits de son caractère maintenant...

- La pauvre... Pff, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider à oublier toutes ses souffrances.

- J'espère vraiment que t'y parviendras, elle mérite vraiment le bonheur, les personnes exceptionnelles comme elle, méritent d'être récompensées en étant heureuses.

- Tu l'aimes bien ma soeur on dirait.

- Ouais... En fait à la base je ne la connaissais pas du tout mais j'ai de suite senti qu'elle avait besoin d'aide quand j'ai vu son air triste et désespéré après qu'elle ait fini un combat, alors j'ai commencé à faire ma petite enquête pour en savoir plus sur le pourquoi de cette peine et surtout pourquoi elle libérait son reiatsu uniquement le soir.

C'est comme ça qu'elle m'a raconté votre histoire, puis sa vie au quotidien qui est particulièrement horrible, sa solitude...

J'ai éprouvé une profonde compassion pour ta soeur, et je me suis senti obligé de la sortir de sa solitude en lui tenant compagnie.

Au départ l'idée de jouer la nounou ne m'enchantait guère étant donné que j'étais occupé par tes recherches, mais finalement je me suis de suite attaché à ta soeur parce qu'elle est en l'occurrence particulièrement attachante et très mature aussi malgré son apparence enfantine, dit-il amusé.

Cette garderie s'est finalement avéré être une agréable et amusante compagnie.

Et puis finalement on est devenu ami...

- C'est mignon, se moqua Yoruichi. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, papa Kisuke.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a vraiment amusé quand tu racontais le soir de votre accident. Vous jouiez au docteur. On dirait que ca a toujours été une passion.

- Oui, on dirait bien, répondit Yoruichi amusée. Elle a toujours été sensible à la douleur physique et morale des gens, même ceux qu'elle connaissait pas. Je me rappelle aussi qu'elle était toujours prête à se sacrifier pour aider les autres. Limite elle était plus préoccupée par le bonheur des autres que le sien. Ce qui explique d'ailleurs sa détermination pour éliminer ce hollow quand elle a vu que j'allais me faire dévorer. Une vraie héroïne ma soeurette.

- Tu l'admires beaucoup ta "soeurette" à ce que je vois, constata Urahara amusé.

- C'est clair, je l'adore, elle est géniale. Je me rappelle elle était douée dans plein de domaine. L'école déjà, le sport, et surtout la musique. Elle jouait super bien du violoncelle et du piano aussi.

- Ah, j'en étais sûr, se réjouit Urahara, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne jouait pas bien cette idiote.

Yoruichi sourit.

- Après c'était une vraie sauvage. Elle était horriblement timide. Je me souviens aussi que les garçons de sa classe étaient tous fous d'elle, dit-elle en souriant, et elle elle ne captait rien, un vrai boulet dans sa vie sociale. J'espère qu'elle a changé sur ce point de vue.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait changé, en plus son train de vie ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir une vie sociale. Mais on dirait que tu as retrouvé la mémoire toi, s'étonna Kisuke.

- Ouais, je crois que le fait de revoir Tallin m'a rafraîchi la mémoire, elle m'envoie des ondes positives, s'amusa Yoruichi.

Je viens de saisir un truc, fit-elle après une courte pause. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je considérais Soi Fong comme ma soeur. Le fait qu'elle passait son temps à me protéger... Ca a probablement dû me faire penser à Tallin qui m'avait protégé le soir du drame...

- C'est possible.

- Tu trouves qu'on se ressembles alors, demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Aussi garçon manqué l'une que l'autre, répondit-il du tac au tac moqueur.

- Baka!!! Et puis c'est pas un garçon manqué, elle était habillée en jupe là.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. La dernière fois je ne te dis pas comme elle à tailler en pointe son uniforme, elle déteste être habillée en jupe elle m'a dit.

- Bah elle a tort parce qu'elle a des jambes magnifiques, elle est carrément magnifique.

- Et bah figures-toi que madame ne se trouve pas belle. Elle se déteste, elle n'arrête pas de se critiquer. Je pense que l'image négative qu'elle a d'elle doit avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle croyait être responsable de votre mort.

- Tss, c'est une belle ordure ce hollow merdique, il a anéanti moralement ma soeur. Je vais remédier à tout ça, je vais lui refaire prendre confiance en elle à ma p'tite soeur adorée, dit-elle radieuse.

* * *

_**Rues du Seireitei**_

Tallin avec ses deux sacs sur ses épaules en compagnie de ses deux animaux erraient dans les rues en direction du manoir des Kuchiki.

**- Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir aussi heureuse maîtresse, dit Tity.**

**- Ouais, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît que je te vois vraiment heureuse, continua Satine.**

- Vous aussi vous avez l'air heureuses, se réjouit Tallin.

**- On ressent tes sentiments maîtresse, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui on est particulièrement joyeuses, continua Tity.**

- Donc ça veut dire que toutes les fois où j'étais triste, vous l'étiez tout autant... Oh, désolée, fit-elle navrée.

Mais c'est bon maintenant, je sens qu'on ne sera plus jamais triste, on a Chiru maintenant. Ouais, s'exclama Tallin en sautant de joie. C'est génial!

**- Ouais, enchérit Satine. Maintenant que tu es enfin heureuse maîtresse et qu'il n'y a plus de soucis pour te disperser, on va enfin pouvoir commencer ton apprentissage, t'es d'accord Tity? C'était ça la condition, tu te souviens, hein??**

**- Hum, rumina Tity**.

- Ken-chan!! fit une voix toute excitée. Regarde y'a ta copine, s'écria Yachiru.

- Oh, s'exclama Kenpachi. On dirait que t'as fini de te cacher, Tallin!

_" Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce taré encore! "_

- Je ne me cachais pas, je travaille.

- Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il moqueur. J'espère que tu t'es bien entraînée, sinon tu vas te prendre une raclée aujourd'hui, comme l'autre jour, dit-il en rigolant sadiquement en sortant son zanpakutô de son fourreau.

- Pourquoi tu sors ton arme, s'étonna Tallin.

- A ton avis. Allez viens te battre. Je veux voir si t'es aussi forte que ce qu'on dit sur toi.

- Je suis médiocre, pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi. T'as pas entendu ce qui a été dit l'autre jour à la réunion.

- Ouais, c'est ça, s'écria-t-il en fonçant sur Tallin.

Elle l'esquiva de justesse.

- Ce n'est pas loyal d'attaquer quelqu'un désarmé et chargé comme une mule, dit-elle en regardant les sacs qu'elle tenait sur son épaule.

- Qui a dit que j'étais loyal, éclata de rire Kenpachi. Allez pose ça et viens te battre, mauviette.

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas mes armes avec moi et puis je suis pas en tenue là.

- Et ces deux sacs à puces, te fous pas de moi.

- Ce sont mes animaux de compagnie, sérieusement, fit Tallin ironiquement, tu crois vraiment que ce sont des zanpakutôs ça.

- Ouais, gueula Kenpachi en chargeant de nouveau.

Tallin lâcha ses sacs au sol, pour pouvoir esquiver. Elle fit une roulade au sol.

- T'es vraiment lourd toi!

- Ouais, allez ramènes-toi, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

- Euh, c'est toi qui me fais perdre...

Elle fut percutée par Kenpachi qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres.

- Pouah, mais quel boulet celui-là, fit Tallin en se redressant et en époussetant son uniforme.

- **Maîtresse**, s'écrièrent les zanpakutôs en courant aux côtés de celle-ci.

- Ca va, je n'ai rien, les rassura-t-elle, juste des égratignures.

- **Bon Tity, on profite de cette occasion pour commencer l'enseignement**, proposa Satine excitée.

- Allez magne-toi femmelette, aboya Kenpachi.

- **Bon, pas le choix de toute façon**, fit Tity, **il n'est apparemment pas décidé à te lâcher ce malade.**

- Ouais et je voudrais pas qu'il se fasse des films en pensant que j'ai peur de lui, ajouta Tallin en souriant. Allez venez.

Les zanpakutôs prirent alors leur forme de katanas dans les mains de Tallin.

- _**Bon c'est parti pour la première leçon**__, fit Satine joyeuse. __**Tu te rappelles de ce que t'as lu sur les différentes formes des zanpakutôs maîtresse?**_

- Ouais.

_**- On va donc commencer par le Shikai. Prononces mon nom accompagné de "scintille".**_

- Scintille Satine.

- _**Yeh elle déchire cette phrase, ça valorise mon côté précieux **__, se venta Satine. __**Regarde maintenant, je vais me transformer.**_

Tallin attendit de voir le zanpakutô changer de forme comme elle l'avait lu dans son livre mais rien, la lame était toujours la fine et longue lame blanche de son zanpakutô.

- On a des problèmes, se moqua au loin Kenpachi qui attendait patiemment.

- Oh lâches-moi toi, bougonna Tallin. Pourquoi tu changes pas de forme Satine?

_**- Bah ça y est j'ai changé**._

- Hum??

_- **Regardes l'autre face de ma lame**._

- Ouah, s'émerveilla Tallin.

L'un des revers de la lame était de la pointe à la garde colorée des cinq couleurs qui se trouvaient sur la poignée du zanpakutô. Il y avait en partant de la pointe: un morceau gris orné d'éclair, une partie bleue qui représentait une énorme vague, une autre partie verte en forme de tourbillon, une marron avec une empreinte de patte de félin, et enfin une dernière partie rouge orangé représentant une flamme.

- Ca représente...

Tallin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kenpachi la chargea. Elle para l'attaque en croisant les deux zanpakutôs devant elle. Une énorme lumière verte amande surgit de ces deux, faisant ainsi reculer Kenpachi de plusieurs pas.

_- __**Ca représente les cinq éléments que je contrôle**_, finit Satine.

- C'était quoi cette lumière ridicule, se moqua Kenpachi.

_- **Cette lumière c'est du reaitsu qui se libère de nous deux quand on est en Shikai et que tu nous croise pour te protéger**, expliqua Satine. **Ca permet de faire reculer l'adversaire. Plus tu lui déverseras de reiatsu, plus ce bouclier sera puissant. Là c'était un niveau bidon, puisque t'as rien donné.**_

- T'as perdu ta langue, demanda Kenpachi.

- Ouais, répondit Tallin.

- Libère ton reiatsu Tallin qu'on s'amuse un peu, continua Kenpachi.

- **Vas-y maîtresse puisqu'il insiste. On va lui faire goûter au vrai bouclier**, se moqua Satine.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir Satine, je le fais volontiers, répondit Tallin à voix haute.

- Hein? demanda Kenpachi, qu'est-ce...

Il fut interrompu quand Tallin démasqua son reiatsu.

- Ah t'arrêtes de te cacher, c'est bien, t'as finis de faire la mauviette, continua-t-il en refonçant sur son adversaire.

Tallin l'esquiva. Il attaqua à nouveau ce qui lui valut une nouvelle esquive, puis lança un nouveau coup immédiatement. Tallin eut juste le temps de parer le coup avec un de ces katanas.

Kenpachi lança alors une série de coup que Tallin stoppa à chaque fois.

- Alors tu ne sais pas attaquer ou quoi?!

- _**Croise nous un peu, on va lui faire voir ce que c'est un bouclier, on va combiner les deux boucliers que tu connais**_, dit Satine.

- Ok, répondit Tallin.

- Ok? s'étonna Kenpachi. Qu'est ce tu racontes toi!! dit-il en chargeant de nouveau.

Tallin croisa alors ses zanpakutôs. Une lumière d'une puissance beaucoup plus importante surgit de ses zanpakutôs ce qui envoya paître Kenpachi à plusieurs mètres cette fois-ci. Puis le tigre géant sortit alors des deux zanpakutôs.

- Revers du félin, prononça calmement Tallin.

_- __**Ouais, tu commences à prendre la main maîtresse**__,_ se réjouit Satine.

Le tigre attaqua et fut paré sans difficultés par Kenpachi ce qui le fit disparaître.

- Ah ah se moqua, Kenpachi, c'était quoi cette merdasse là??!

_- **T'as raison, moque-toi**, le nargua Satine bien que lui ne l'entendait pas, **cette attaque était qu'au niveau deux sur une échelle de dix maîtresse puisque tu n'as pas encore laissé éclater ton reiatsu.**_

- Bon t'es pas capable de m'attaquer! T'es vraiment merdique alors. Je vais être obliger de te tuer sans avoir goûté à tes attaques, c'est triste...

- Tu veux me tuer, s'alarma Tallin, on est dans le même camp je te rappelle.

- Je suis dans le clan de personne moi! Je me bats contre n'importe qui qui a le potentiel de me divertir un peu.

- Te divertir?! Tu trouves ça amusant de te battre??

- Ouais, se réjouit-il, j'adore!!

- C'est vraiment un malade ce mec, se désespéra Tallin.

Kenpachi attaqua de nouveau mais à pleine puissance cette fois-ci.

Tallin para avec difficulté la série de coup, puis ses bras qui n'étaient pas assez résistants face à la force de Kenpachi et pas habitués à parer des attaques car normalement elle ne fait qu'attaquer dans les combats, elle ne parvint pas à stopper le dernier coup, ce qui lui coûta une gamelle et une entaille au bras.

_**- Bon il est tant que tu m'utilises maîtresse, il va te détruire ce prétentieux sinon. Quel élément tu veux utiliser?**_

- L'eau! Dit Tallin directement.

Satine lui donna alors les directives. Mais avant qu'elle puisse les appliquer, Kenpachi chargea à pleine puissance, Tallin ne put le retenir totalement ce qui la fit faire un vol plané.

- Aïe, purée, mais il est vraiment sérieux là.

_**- Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux, allez vas-y maîtresse attaque le avec ce que je t'ai expliqué**_, fit Satine excitée comme une puce.

Tallin rangea Tity dans son fourreau accroché à son dos.

- Ah ah, t'abandonnes, se moqua Kenpachi, alors ce n'était pas seulement ta blessure qui te rendait faible la dernière fois, en réalité t'es vraiment une merde.

- T'es sûre que ça ne va pas le tuer, Satine, demanda Tallin inquiète.

- _**Mais non, ça va juste le laver parce qu'il pu, en plus il parle trop et il fait trop le malin aussi, il se croit supérieur à nous et ça m'énerve**_, fit-elle en rigolant.

Tallin saisit alors de ses deux mains et pointa le zanpakutô Satine vers sa cible, puis se fléchit sur ses jambes prêtes à attaquer.

- Que toutes les larmes versées en ce monde noient le Mal qui les déchaîne, prononça Tallin de son calme légendaire.

Elle continua en faisant, le zanpakutô tendu dans sa main droite, un arc de cercle d'avant en arrière en partant de devant elle. De l'eau bleu ciel commençait à sortir de la pointe de Satine ce qui traça le cercle mimé par sa maîtresse qui tenait en suspension dans les airs.

Lorsque dans son mouvement Tallin fit passer son zanpakutô au dessus de sa tête elle porta sa main gauche sur son poignet droit pour achever le mouvement à pleine puissance. Elle finit alors son cercle en pointant vivement son sabre vers sa cible en prononçant fermement avec sa voix douce et aiguë " Tsunami".

Le cercle d'eau s'élança alors à toute vitesse vers Kenpachi en grossissant à mesure qu'il parcourait chemin pour finir par former une énorme vague qui emporta le capitaine qui alla s'écraser en même temps qu'elle contre un mur.

- Ah ah Ken-chan, se moqua sa lieutenante, t'es tout décoiffé.

- Et bien, c'était un véritable ras-de-marée, fit une voix arrivant derrière Tallin.

- Capitaine Kyoraku, fit Kenpachi en se relevant trempé.

- Pourquoi les charmantes demoiselles en jupe doivent-elles se battre, mais dans quel monde on vit, se lamenta Kyoraku.

- Capitaine Kyoraku, s'écria en même temps Hisagi qui s'approcha à l'aide du Shunpo.

- Capitaine ce n'est pas le moment pour vos plaintes, constatez plutôt les dégâts qu'il viennent de faire dans notre division, fit une femme derrière Shunsui.

- A vos ordres Nanao-chan, répondit-il moqueur.

- Tallin, s'étonna Hisagi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, c'était quoi ce bruit de fracas?

- C'est la nouvelle, fit Shunsui. Voilà une attaque qui va plaire à Jyuushiro, continua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tallin tout sourire. Hey Kenpachi, tu t'es fait noyer par la puissance de cette petite on dirait!

- Tu parles, pesta-t-il, cette attaque c'était de la gnognotte. Bon je me casse, à la prochaine Tallin, j'espère que tu comptes pas me battre avec des attaques aussi merdique, continua Zaraki en s'en allant trempé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dégoulinant.

- Pff, soupira Tallin, il est vraiment lourd lui, dit-elle en rangeant son deuxième zanpakutô dans son dos. Je suis désolée capitaine Kyoraku pour les dégâts, continua-t-elle en allant récupérer ses sacs. Je nettoierai tout si vous voulez.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il, la onzième division s'en chargera puisqu'ils ont de l'énergie à en revendre. On dirait qu'il ne te lâche pas le Kenpachi.

Hey dis donc, s'exclama-t-il, elle était sacrément puissante ton attaque pour un simple Shikai qui n'était pas à pleine puissance.

- C'est vrai? se réjouit Tallin.

- Allez tu viens fêter ça avec une petite coupe de saké, continua Kyoraku égal à lui-même, tu viens avec nous Hisagi-kun.

- Euh... Merci mais je vais rentrer je crois, il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Quoi, t'as peur du noir, se moqua-t-il.

- Non, répondit Tallin offusquée, Byakuya va râler si je traîne, en plus je ne suis même pas majeure je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool.

- Ah là là, c'est déjà la deuxième fois que j'entends cette excuse, se plaint le capitaine. Bon bah je te libère alors puisque tu déclines mon invitation.

- Désolée. A bientôt capitaine, fit Tallin en le voyant s'éloigner suivi de près par sa lieutenante.

- Tu t'es battu avec Kenpachi?

- Euh, fit Tallin gênée, oui, il n'a pas voulu me laisser passer.

- Oh je vois, il a trouvé un nouveau joujou. Il t'a blessé en plus, s'horripila Hisagi en voyant le bras ensanglanté de Tallin.

- Ah ouais mais ça va, ça ne me fait pas mal, le rassura-t-elle.

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Oui. En plus le vieux il m'a dit que je venais dans ta division maintenant, c'est trop bien!

Hisagi lui sourit.

- C'est quoi ces sacs et cette tenue?

- C'est mon uniforme d'étudiante, j'étais sur terre là. Et les sacs c'est des affaires que j'ai ramené de chez moi, expliqua-t-elle tout sourire. Bon je vais y aller, il va faire nuit.

- Ok. Bon à demain alors, se réjouit Hisagi.

- Oui.

Tallin s'élança au trot en direction du manoir des Kuchikis radieuse.

* * *

Byakuya, Renji et Rukia étaient dans le bureau du capitaine en train de discuter.

- Byakuya, Ni-sama, fit Rukia en s'inclinant, on vous demande la permission de se rendre dans le Hueco Mundo pour...

- Pardon, s'étonna Byakuya mais gardant tout de même un air neutre.

- Capitaine, nous savons très bien qu'Ichigo va tout faire pour s'y rendre et ramener son amie, ajouta Renji, c'est pourquoi il a besoin de notre aide, s'il vous...

- Je refuse, le coupa Byakuya.

Les deux Shinigami ne pipèrent mots. Renji pour se calmer alla regarder par la fenêtre.

- Rukia tu ferais mieux de te rendre dans ta division pour reprendre ton poste, suggéra Byakuya.

- Oui, Byakuya Ni-sama, répondit Rukia docilement.

- Hey, fit Renji, c'est l'autre malade qui s'est rendu au Hueco Mundo, capitaine, continua-t-il en voyant passer Tallin à toute allure. 'tain elle est super sexy avec sa p'tite tenue d'écolière.

Byakuya le fusilla du regard tandis que Rukia se lamentait sur l'attitude perverse de son ami.

- Elle est blessée au bras, elle s'est encore battue? C'est la soeur d'Ichigo ou quoi?!

- Pardon, demanda Byakuya confus.

- L'humaine, elle saignait du bras. Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas arrêtée, s'étonna Renji, elle n'est pas censée travailler là, elle me remplace, non?

- Non, répondit simplement Byakuya. Plus maintenant car tu es rentré.

- Dommage j'aurai bien aimé l'avoir comme assistante moi, dit Renji avec un sourire carnassier.

Les deux autres firent une tête ahurie en entendant cela. Byakuya se dirigea vers la porte, toujours avec sa classe légendaire, intérieurement inquiet par le fait que sa colocataire soit blessée.

- Maintenant que tu es là Renji, profites-en pour t'occuper de cette pile de rapport qui est sur ton bureau, ça te purifieras les idées.

- Nani, fit Renji avec un air stupide.

- Rukia ne tardes pas trop, continua-t-il sans faire mine de la réaction de son lieutenant. Les nuits sont fraîches.

Sur ce il sortit de sa division.

* * *

Byakuya se rendit à la cinquième division, une pile de paperasse dans les mains. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de remplir les dossier de la division ce jour-ci. Trouvant le bureau du capitaine vide, il ne tarda d'avantage et déposa les documents sur le bureau et s'en alla.

- Merci de votre aide, capitaine Kuchiki, fit le 3e siège dans le couloir de la division.

Byakuya fit un léger signe de tête en guise de réponse puis continua sa route.

Il prit alors la direction de son chez lui, toujours marchant avec charisme d'un pas lent et élégant, un vrai prince. (Je m'en vais comme un prince ^^ )

La nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait nuit de plus en plus tôt, ce qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'hiver.

En arrivant à proximité du manoir, son attention fut attirée par une douce mélodie, ce qui titilla sa curiosité, d'où pouvait bien venir cette mélodie. A mesure qu'il s'approchait de son habitation la mélodie se faisait plus forte. Il compris alors d'où provenait ce son enivrant. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de sa porte les yeux fermés, semblant profiter de cette magnifique mélodie. Puis entra.

- Bonsoir monsieur Kuchiki, fit Mira qui vint l'accueillir chaleureusement.

- Bonsoir Mira. Cette mélodie?

- C'est votre locataire, je lui ai fait visiter le propriétaire et elle n'a pas pu résister devant le piano.

- Je vois, fit-il en se dirigeant calmement vers la salle où était installé l'instrument.

Byakuya resta un moment sur le pas de la porte pour profiter de la belle mélodie qu'executait sa colocataire.

Après quelques minutes d'écoute il se fit entendre.

Tallin s'interrompit instantanément quand elle capta la présence de son ex-capitaine, puis se leva aussitôt après avoir fermé le piano.

- Je, euh... fit-elle embarrassée, en regardant ses pieds.

Byakuya attendait patiemment qu'elle se prononce.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit-elle soudain l'index levé.

Ce changement d'expression scotcha Byakuya. Tallin voyant la mine tout de même sévère de son interlocuteur s'excusa alors d'avoir user du piano sans sa permission. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le salon.

- Il est vraiment génial votre piano Byakuya. Vous y jouez, je pourrai vous entendre un jour, j'en suis sûre que vous êtes super doué, dit-elle en saisissant la main de Byakuya sous les yeux ahuris de celui-ci, vous avez des mains parfaites pour jouer de cet instrument. J'en étais sûr que vous étiez un artiste, votre air si harmonieux... Je suis trop contente d'avoir jouer, ça faisait un bail ça m'a manqué...

Tu fais un concours de la personne qui débitera la plus de paroles en une minute, l'interrompit Byakuya en reprenant possession de sa main. Tu n'as pas de piano chez toi?

Si, mais il est désaccordé, et étant donné que je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire raccorder je ne pouvais plus en jouer, dit-elle un peu attristé. Il est trop bien le votre, ajouta-t-elle de nouveau radieuse. Le toucher est vraiment agréable, et les touches elles sont trop bien, c'est hallucinant la quantité d'intonation que l'on peut produire avec...

Tu t'y connais on dirait.

Tallin lui sourit.

- Je vois que cette mission t'as fait retrouver ta bonne humeur, constata Byakuya.

- Ouais, se réjouit-elle, puis se corrigea par un simple oui quand elle vit les yeux bleu marine accusateur de Byakuya posés sur elle.

- J'ai retrouvé ma soeur, expliqua-t-elle toute excitée, c'est génial. Elle est trop géniale. Elle est magnifique, elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle s'est laissée pousser les cheveux, ils sont magnifiques. Vous avez des bon goûts, finit-elle par dire.

- Pardon, s'étonna Byakuya.

- Chiru, ma soeur, c'est la fille que vous aimez. Yoruichi. Vous allez être mon beau frère, c'est cool, hein? dit-elle excitée comme une puce.

- Yoruichi est ta soeur, fit Byakuya tentant de masquer sa surprise en s'asseyant sur un coussin.

- Ouais, euh oui, fit Tallin les yeux émerveillés mais préférant rester debout.

- Cela m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit vu la ressemblance, mais... comment est-ce possible alors qu'elle est à la Soul Society depuis des siècles, fit Byakuya songeur.

- Kisuke nous a dit qu'il était possible d'être envoyé ici dans une époque différente de celle dans laquelle on vit sur terre, c'est fou hein, continua-t-elle toujours aussi montée sur ressort.

Byakuya ne put masquer sa surprise.

- Ah, vous ferez un couple parfait, continua Tallin rêveuse. Vous êtes aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, vous êtes tous les deux du niveau de capitaine, en plus à ce que j'ai pu comprendre elle vous aime bien aussi, fit-elle en pointant son index vers Byakuya.

A cet instant Rukia rentra dans le salon. Elle fut scotchée devant la scène.

_" Renji a raison, c'est une malade cette fille, oser pointer du doigt Ni-sama_" pensa Rukia.

- Bonsoir Rukia, fit Byakuya amicalement, je te présente Tallin notre locataire jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- Nii-sama, elle allait vous lancer un sort de Kido, demanda Rukia ahurie.

- Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne connaît pas les bonnes manières, répondit-il.

- Oh, fit Tallin rosie en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps ce qui attira l'attention de Byakuya sur le bandage qu'elle avait, désolée. Bonsoir Rukia, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant avec grâce pour prouver qu'elle les connaissait les bonnes manières.

Rukia sourit amusée devant l'attitude de celle-ci puis lui répondit à son tour.

- C'est quoi ce bandage?

- C'est euh... je me suis fais mal tout à l'heure quand j'étais chez moi.

_"Bien sûr, pensa Byakuya"_

Ils dînèrent alors ensemble. Byakuya s'éclipsa ensuite dehors pour s'installer à son endroit favoris au bord de la petite rivière pour méditer. Tandis que les deux filles passèrent la soirée ensemble semblant s'amuser comme des petites folles, Rukia apparemment ravie d'avoir enfin de la compagnie chez elle et Tallin trouvant enfin une camarade ne la fuyant pas comme la peste en prétendant qu'elle était le sosie d'Aizen. Cette soirée parvint à changer momentanément les idées de Rukia qui était perturbée par la nouvelle à propos de son amie Inoue.


	18. Chapter 17

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. On en apprend sur le passé d'Hisagi, sur les zanpakutôs de Tallin, et voilà je crois que c'est tout. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Le lendemain matin Byakuya fut surpris de voir que sa locataire n'était pas allée s'entraîner le matin comme à son habitude, celle-ci lui expliqua alors que son professeur lui avait dit de dormir pour enlever ses cernes.

_"Quelle obéissance, pensa-t-il"_.

Les trois déjeunèrent alors ensemble puis se dirigèrent ensuite chacun vers sa division respective.

Tallin arriva dans les locaux de la neuvième division sous les yeux inquisiteurs et réprobateurs des shinigamis.

Elle fut vexée de voir tous les regards haineux et dédaigneux qui lui étaient adressés.

- Ohé Tallin, fit Hisagi au loin se réjouissant de l'arrivée de celle-ci.

Tallin eut le visage qui s'illumina instantanément en voyant son ami l'interpeller. Elle se précipita à ses côtés en le saluant de la main dans sa course.

- Oh, s'étonna-t-il, t'as quitté ton joli uniforme d'étudiante pour enfiler l'uniforme des Shinigamis, dit-il tout sourire.

- Ouais, fit Tallin ne semblant pas ravie du kimono, c'est Byakuya qui voulait que je le porte et je pensais qu'en m'habillant comme tout le monde, on arrêterait de me dévisager comme si j'étais un monstre mais c'est raté on dirait. Mais j'ai gardé ma tenue à moi en dessous pour les entraînements, continua-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire.

Cela fit rire le lieutenant, ils se dirigèrent alors vers son bureau.

- Ne fais pas attention aux regards des autres, conseilla Hisagi, ils ne se sont pas encore remis du traumatisme, surtout que notre division a perdu son capitaine qui s'est enfui avec ce Aizen, continua-t-il avec un air déconfit. J'avoue que moi non plus je ne me suis toujours pas remis du départ de mon capitaine, je l'admirais...

Tallin le regardait avec ses habituels yeux doux ce qui réconforta instantanément Hisagi.

_" On dirait qu'Aizen n'a pas fait souffrir uniquement Kisuke dans l'histoire, l'ordure!"_ pensa Tallin.

- Voilà notre bureau, fit-il en entrant dans le bureau et en s'installant désormais au bureau de Tousen puisque Tallin occuperait le sien. Même si tu l'as déjà vu, continua Hisagi amusé.

- Je suis contente d'entrer dans votre division capitaine Hisagi, fit-elle au garde à vous, moqueuse.

- Ouais, moi aussi, vu qu'il y a une tonne de paperasse à remplir, répondit-il tout autant nargueur.

Ils rigolèrent, puis se mirent aussitôt au travail dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils remplirent des rapports toute la matinée en s'interrompant de temps à autre pour rigoler sur des bêtises et parvinrent à combler le retard dans la paperasse pile pour l'heure de déjeuner.

Ils se rendirent alors dans la cantine de la neuvième division pour manger, et profitèrent de cette pause pour discuter longuement.

- Pourquoi tu t'es fait ce tatouage, demanda curieusement Tallin.

Il sourit quand il entendit la question.

- Je te coupe de suite. Je ne suis pas un pervers, contrairement à ce que certains pensent, dit-il amusé.

- Un pervers, pourquoi tu voudrais que je pense que tu es un pervers?

- Bah parce que 69.

- Bah c'est quoi 69?

Hisagi leva un sourcil d'étonnement puis afficha un large sourire.

- C'est rien. Bon j'ai fait ce tatouage pour honorer quelqu'un.

- Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quand j'étais enfant, il y a un énorme hollow qui a attaqué au Rukongai et s'en est pris à mes amis et moi. Il en a tué plusieurs sans qu'on ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je m'en voulais ne pas avoir pu les protéger. Il a ensuite chargé sur mes deux amis et moi, qui étions les seuls survivants, on était pétrifiés. Ensuite voyant le hollow foncer sur nous on s'est mis à courir, mais on n'était pas assez rapides alors il nous à rattraper sans difficultés.

Dans ma course j'ai aperçu un bâton au sol, alors j'ai décidé de le ramasser pour affronter le hollow. Je savais que je n'aurai pas fait long feu mais ça aurait au moins permis de le retarder et laisser le temps à mes amis de fuir et d'échapper à la mort. Je me suis ensuite défendu contre le hollow mais il n'a pas eu de difficulté pour m'attraper avec l'une de ses tentacules. Il a ensuite essayé de m'avaler mais là, l'équipe de l'ex capitaine de la neuvième division est arrivée à temps et m'a secouru.

C'est là que j'ai rencontré la personne en l'honneur de qui j'ai fait ce tatouage. Le capitaine. Il s'est chargé à lui tout seul d'éliminer le hollow qui devait faire vingt fois sa taille... Il a attaqué avec une technique qui faisait appel au vent. C'était magnifique, il était tellement puissant.

Il est ensuite venu me consoler, continua Hisagi, et au lieu de me calmer je pleurais de plus belle, une vrai mauviette, fit-il en souriant. Son lieutenant est ensuite arrivé pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait découvert des uniformes de Shinigami encore tout attachés mais sans sans corps. A cette époque on était pas encore au courant mais c'était déjà Aizen qui manigançait ses plans diaboliques. Le capitaine comprenant le danger m'a ordonné de rentrer chez moi, puis avec son équipe ils sont partis enquêter.

_" C'est un des capitaines dont me parlait Kisuke alors..."_ pensa Tallin.

- Depuis ce jour je suis en admiration devant lui, c'est devenu mon modèle. Je me suis dit qu'en suivant son exemple je pourrai peut-être un jour devenir aussi puissant que lui et être capable de protéger mes amis comme il l'avait fait avec ce hollow.

Quand il me parlait j'ai vu qu'il avait un tatouage 69 sur son torse, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis fait le même tatouage. Pour être comme lui. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai coupé les manches de mon kimono, dit-il tout sourire, lui aussi les avait coupées. Bon j'ai pas sa musculature, mais bon... expliqua-t-il amusé.

Plus tard j'ai décidé d'entrer à l'académie des Shinigami rêvant de pouvoir un jour entrer dans sa division. Mais là bas, j'ai appris qu'il avait été transformé en hollow avec son lieutenant et d'autres capitaines. Et qu'à cause de cette métamorphose ils avaient été condamnés à mort. Mais que finalement ils avaient disparus avant même qu'on vienne les chercher dans la 12e division. Depuis plus personne ne les a jamais revus et on ignore ce qu'il sont devenus.

Quand j'ai appris ça, je crois que c'est l'une des fois où j'ai été le plus triste de ma vie, expliqua Hisagi profondément peiné. J'ai finalement continué à vouloir entrer dans sa division en me convaincant de devenir le meilleur possible pour pouvoir la faire honorer. Je suis totalement dévoué à sa division, pour sa mémoire. Mais le capitaine qui la remplaçait était une ordure de la même espèce qu'Aizen, continua-t-il avec haine. Il a trahi la Soul Society sous l'insigne de la neuvième division. C'est un véritable massacre pour l'honneur de cette division et celle de son ex-capitaine. Et ça je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, fit-il en serrant ses poings. Il a, et trahi la confiance aveugle que j'avais en lui, et sali l'image qu'avait gravée l'ex-capitaine de notre division

Tallin posa une main délicate sur l'un des poings d'Hisagi.

- Je suis persuadée que tu sauras laver la réputation de cette division, et que tu la rendras aussi honorable que le capitaine que tu idolâtres, parce que tu l'es toi-même tout autant, Hisagi.

Hisagi lui sourit reconnaissant du compliment.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant, mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, ok?

- Ouais, tu peux me faire confiance, lui assura Hisagi.

Tallin lui sourit, puis regarda les tables de la cantine qui leur faisaient face..

- Non, en fait je te le dirai quand on sera seuls, on ne sait jamais.

- Ok...

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir dans cette division, avoua-t-il.

- Bien sûr que j'ai accepté comment j'aurai pu refuser de venir dans la division de mon ami. Et maintenant que tu m'as raconté tout ça, je suis vraiment flattée que tu aies voulu que je vienne, ça veut dire que tu ne me vois pas comme cette ordure d'Aizen, et...

- Et que j'estime qu'on a besoin de personne comme toi pour laver l'honneur déchue de cette division, continua-t-il.

Tallin lui sourit touchée par cet aveu.

- Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que tu es exactement Tallin mais tu es très puissante, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te crains comme le diable. Quand ils ont appris tes prouesses dans le Hueco Mundo, et maintenant la correction que t'as mise à Kenpachi, et qu'ils ont vu ensuite à quoi tu ressemblais, il t'ont de suite mis dans le même sac des "tête d'ange, diable au corps" qu'Aizen.

La première fois que je t'ai vu dans la salle de réunion j'ai de suite été persuadé que tu n'étais pas ce genre de personne et j'en ai eu la confirmation depuis que je te connais un peu mieux.

- Merci, fit Tallin reconnaissante.

- Il faudrait que je pense à remercier le capitaine Ukitake de m'avoir expliqué qu'il était toujours bien de se faire des amis même si l'on suit des chemins différents, dit-il songeur.

S'il ne me l'avait pas dit je ne t'aurai même pas connu et serai passé à côté d'une bonne amitié.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes amis quand j'étais jeune, et un incident lors d'un entraînement quand j'étais en sixième année à l'académie où j'ai perdu plusieurs amis parce qu'encore une fois j'ai été incapable de les protéger des Hollows, j'ai renoncé à vouloir me faire des amis.

Si je ne peux pas les protéger, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'en faire. Même si je m'entends bien avec certains Shinigamis, je garde quand même une certaine distance.

Le capitaine Ukitake m'a fait changer de point de vue sur l'amitié et je ne le regrette pas du tout.

Sur ce ils achevèrent leur repas et regagnèrent leur bureau. Tandis que Tallin se chargea d'aller rendre les rapports remplis nécessitant un retour aux envoyeurs dans chacune des divisions, Hisagi se chargea d'aller entraîner ses subordonnés.

* * *

Tallin commença sa ronde par la huitième division où elle eu du mal à décoller ne parvenant pas à échapper au capitaine Kyoraku, heureusement que Nanao-chan était là pour lui porter main forte. Puis continua par la septième et se dirigea ensuite vers la division de Byakuya. Elle croisa, à la sortie du bureau du capitaine Kuchiki, le capitaine Ukitake.

- Ohé, la salua Ukitake de loin.

Elle s'approcha d'un bond puis le salua à son tour.

- Tenez, fit-elle en tendant des rapports, c'est des rapports que je dois vous ramener.

- Oh, s'étonna-t-il, ça faisait un moment que j'avais renoncé à les revoir un jour, fit-il amusé, le pauvre lieutenant Hisagi est débordé. Je suis ravi qu'il ait un suppléant, ça va lui permettre de respirer un peu, se réjouit-il. On dirait que vous avez comblé le retard dans la paperasse.

- Oui, lui sourit Tallin. Bon je dois aller rendre tous ces papiers aux différents capitaines, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

- Comme je rentre à ma division, je peux te prendre ceux de la 10e, 11e et 12e division si tu veux. C'est sur ma route. Ca t'évitera de te faire kidnapper par le capitaine Mayuri qui te veut absolument comme cobai. Et ça t'évitera également une nouvelle confrontation avec Kenpachi, lui dit-il souriant, le capitaine Kyoraku m'a tout raconté. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu maîtrises l'eau?

- Euh oui, je crois qu'avec mon zanpakutô je peux contrôler tous les éléments et la météo aussi, fit Tallin un peu embarrassée en tendant les papiers pour les trois autres divisions à Ukitake.

- Oh, c'est génial ça, se réjouit-il, on a donc des attaques qui se ressemblent. Il faudrait que tu me montre ça, je suis curieux de voir ton "tsunami" , ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

- D'accord, mais je vous préviens je suis nulle, hier c'était la première fois que j'utilisais les pouvoirs de mon zanpakutô, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Ok. Bon aller, tu ferais mieux de continuer ta ronde, à bientôt Tallin.

- Merci capitaine pour le coup de main.

Il partit en la saluant amicalement de la main. Elle frappa alors à la porte du bureau de Byakuya. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toquer qu'elle entendit:

- Entre Tallin.

- Comment vous saviez que c'était moi, je cache toujours mon reiatsu, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je vous ai entendus parler avec le capitaine Ukitake.

Une blessure que tu t'es faite chez toi hein, tu parles. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te balader vers la 11e division.

- Oh euh... je n'étais pas à la 11e division, je passais devant la huitième. Et ce balourd n'a pas voulu me laisser passer, continua-t-elle en distribuant les papiers à Byakuya.

- Je vois. Évite de te battre à l'avenir, ça évitera des dégâts à dédommager dans les fonds de ta division. D'autant plus si t'utilises les éléments, dit-il pensif. Et puis ça t'épargnera ce genre de blessures.

- D'accord. Bon à ce soir capitaine Byakuya, fit-elle en lui souriant.

- Attends, l'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle était sur le point de sortir.

Elle s'arrêta instantanément, puis se retourna vers lui.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

Tallin s'étonna.

- Jusqu'à quel point aiderais-tu tes amis s'ils ont des problèmes?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis réfléchit. Ses pensées se tourna immédiatement vers son professeur, puis Hisagi, ensuite les deux capitaines qu'elle considère comme des parents adoptifs et enfin Byakuya.

- Quels genres de problèmes?

- En danger de mort par exemple.

- Je serai prête à tout pour sauver mes amis, même si ça doit me mettre en danger, répondit-elle instinctivement.

- Je vois, fit-il simplement. Donc toi aussi tu penses cela.

_"Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec le capitaine Ukitake... et Rukia."_

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Question indiscrète envers un capitaine, ce n'est pas correcte comme attitude, lança-t-il pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion capitaine Byakuya, fit-elle ironiquement en souriant voyant qu'il esquivait la question. Bon après-midi.

Elle sortit et reprit son tour du Seireitei. Elle sauta la cinquième division n'ayant rien à leur distribuer puis se dirigea alors directement vers la quatrième division même si elle n'avait pas non plus de rapport à donner à Unohana.

Elle passa alors dans le bureau de la capitaine pour lui dire bonjour, puis discuta un moment avec elle.

Elle demanda d'abord des nouvelles du traitement de Jyuushiro, n'ayant pas osé lui demander à lui même quand elle l'avait croisé par crainte que quelqu'un les entende, étant donné que c'était un secret. Le commandant, Unohana et lui-même ayant souhaité que la nouvelle du traitement ne s'ébruite pas.

Unohana lui répondit alors qu'il avait commencé à le prendre ce matin et, qu'elle et sa lieutenante avaient commencé à élaborer des copies des médicaments, ce qui réjouit Tallin.

Unohana s'aperçut alors du pansement de Tallin puis lui demanda des comptes, inquiète. Tallin lui expliqua alors et la capitaine l'ausculta sur le champ.

Pendant qu'Unohana la soignait elle profita pour prendre des nouvelles de ses cauchemars sur sa famille, qui semblaient s'être arrêtés.

Elles enchaînèrent ensuite sur sa soeur, Tallin posa une tonne de question sur celle-ci pour connaître mieux sa vie à la Soul Society.

Tallin partit une bonne heure après son arrivée pour finir sa ronde et se rendit alors de nouveau à sa division.

* * *

- Capitaine, s'écria Renji en déboulant dans le bureau de Byakuya accompagné de Rukia, vous êtes au courant pour Ichigo.

- Inutile d'hurler comme un babouin Renji, fit Byakuya sèchement, je ne suis pas sourd. Oui je suis au courant, le commandant nous a dit que le capitaine Mayuri avait repéré le reiatsu du Shinigami remplaçant et de ses deux amis dans le Hueco Mundo.

- Nii-sama, implora Rukia, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider à nous rendre dans le monde réel là-bas nous demanderons l'aide d'Urahara-san comme l'a fait Ichigo, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle à genoux.

Byakuya resta muet un instant en repensant à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Ukitake puis à la réponse de Tallin, puis fixa l'air désespéré de sa soeur agenouillée puis celui de son lieutenant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans un tel état. Il se leva soudain pour se diriger vers la porte.

- "Je n'ai reçu que l'ordre de vous ramener à la Soul Society. Je n'ai pas reçu d'autre ordre à votre sujet, une fois que nous avons atteint le Seireitei. Faites comme bon vous semble."

- Nii-sama

- Taicho, firent les deux en coeur n'en revenant pas.

- Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le manoir des Kuchikis. Une fois arrivés Byakuya envoya sa servante lui chercher quelque chose, puis elle revint avec des bouts de tissus beiges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est capitaine, demanda Renji intrigué.

- Ce sont des capes. Portez-les pour vous protéger du sable et de la poussière dans le désert.

- Nani, firent les deux ensemble l'air aussi ahuri l'un que l'autre.

- C'est un ordre, répondit Byakuya fermement. Bien, je vais vous ouvrir le Senkai dans le jardin.

Ils sortirent alors dehors. Rukia remercia sincèrement son frère et l'enlaça pour lui dire au revoir. Byakuya fut surpris de ce geste étant donné que Rukia était un peu réservée avec lui, mais s'en réjouissait intérieurement.

Renji le remercia à son tour, mais ne se risqua pas à se jeter dans les bras du capitaine. Les deux partirent alors pour le monde réel.

* * *

Tallin arriva dans sa division environ deux heures après son départ. Elle rejoint le lieutenant Hisagi sur les terrains d'entraînement. A la fin de l'entraînement les jeunes recrues rentrèrent dans les casernes, épuisées par le rude entraînement qu'Hisagi venait de leur faire subir, tandis que celui-ci et sa collaboratrice restèrent sur place. Hisagi entama alors l'entraînement de Tallin.

Il l'entraîna encore au maniement du sabre ainsi qu'au travail de vitesse. Constatant que la vitesse de Tallin était déjà d'un niveau remarquable, équivalant déjà la sienne, ils se concentrèrent alors sur la lutte au corps à corps. Ils firent alors un combat amical. Hisagi ne la ménagea pas, ayant bien remarqué qu'elle pêchait sur la défense et sur la force dans les bras

.

Il enchaîna une série de coup à une vitesse incroyable que Tallin contra sans grande difficulté. Constatant son aisance, il renouvela l'expérience en mettant d'avantage de force dans ses coups.

Ils répétèrent l'exercice plusieurs fois, puis s'arrêtèrent pour faire une pause car Tallin commençait à avoir les bras en feu.

Hisagi l'interrogea alors sur ses relations avec ses zanpakutôs.

Tallin lui expliqua alors l'incident de la veille avec Kenpachi ainsi que sa première utilisation du Shikai. Shuuhei fut étonné de voir le peu d'effort et d'attente qu'il fallut à Tallin pour atteindre le premier niveau de métamorphose des zanpakutô, puis songea que ce n'était pas étonnant vu la complicité qu'elle avait avec ses deux katanas.

Il lui demanda alors si elle avait atteint le Shikai avec son deuxième zanpakutô, ce qui n'était pas le cas, ceci le surpris et attira l'attention de Tallin sur le mutisme de Tity lors des combats.

Une fois reposés ils reprirent l'entraînement.

Hisagi décida alors de faire travailler son élève sur son Shikai. Elle rangea alors son zanpakutô Tity et ne garda que Satine. Hisagi lui fit remarquer que dans la description de son combat contre Kenpachi, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait attaqué qu'après avoir démasqué son reiatsu.

Il lui expliqua alors que ce n'était pas le fait de démasquer ou laisser exploser son reiatsu qui rendait une attaque puissante, mais seulement la quantité de reiatsu qu'on fournissait à l'attaque.

- Donc si je garde mon reiatsu caché je peux quand même faire des attaques puissantes.

- Oui, je vais te montrer, regardes mon zanpakutô, je vais lui verser de mon reiatsu.

Il s'executa. Il se concentra un instant puis on vit soudain une vive lumière blanche parcourir son arme jusqu'à la pointe. Tallin resta ébahie devant le spectacle.

- Vas-y, essaie de laisser couler un peu de reiatsu dans ton katana.

Tallin s'essaya alors en mimant l'attitude qu'avait emprunté Hisagi. Puis une lumière orange vive parcourut alors la lame de Satine.

Le lieutenant se réjouit de voir à quelle vitesse et aisance son élève apprenait.

- Bien. Bon maintenant libère ton Shikai.

- Ok. Scintilles Satine.

Hisagi resta immobile un instant semblant attendre la transformation du zanpakutô.

Ca y est, fit Tallin amusée devant l'air pommé d'Hisagi en lui montrant la face ornée de la lame de son zanpakutô. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher la beauté et l'élégance de sa lame en prenant une forme bizarre.

- Je vois, fit Hisagi ébahi.

- Elle est un peu coquette, ajouta Tallin se moquant de son zanpakutô.

_**- Ouais, répondit-elle, parce que je le vaux bien. Et tu devrais en prendre de la graine maîtresse, ça te permettrait d'avoir tous les Shinigamis à tes pieds, ajouta-t-elle amusée.**_

**- **On dirait que c'est ton opposée alors, parce que toi t'es vraiment un garçon manqué, se moqua Hisagi ce qui fit sourire Tallin, se battre en jupe, t'as fait fort quand même.

Bon maintenant essaie de renouveler l'exercice tout en lançant une attaque.

Elle réalisa alors sa même attaque de la veille. Elle libéra alors une énorme vague qui ravagea tout sur son passage. Elle fut elle-même surprise de voir l'ampleur de l'attaque alors qu'elle n'avait pas déversé une grosse quantité de reiatsu.

- Bien, bien, fit Hisagi stupéfait, heureusement qu'on a plusieurs salle d'entraînement couvertes parce qu'elles ne feront pas long feu avec toi.

- Désolée, fit Tallin embarrassée en constatant les gros dégâts infligés au terrain, je pensais pas que ça ferait une aussi grosse vague.

- Il faut que tu saches que quand tu déverses directement ton reiatsu dans ton katana sans le libérer c'est beaucoup plus efficace.

Libérer le reiatsu c'est vraiment utile quand t'en fais usage comme bouclier, pour supporter un autre reiatsu ou bien pour te libérer de l'emprise de quelque chose ou alors éloigner un adversaire.

La phrase que tu prononces pour invoquer ton attaque est assez longue aussi, ça peut être un inconvénient. Ca laisse le temps à ton adversaire de se préparer à recevoir une attaque.

Mais bon, si ton zanpakutô souhaite faire le justicier, ajouta-t-il ironiquement, on y peut rien.

-_**Oh, on critique pas mes phrase le tatoué, pesta Satine intérieurement. En plus elle te va parfaitement cette phrase maîtresse, ça correspond à ton tempérament.**_

- Et puis ça va parfaitement à notre division, on fait régner la paix au Seireitei par la justice.

Tallin lui sourit.

- J'aimerai bien voir cette attaque à pleine puissance, songea Hisagi.

- Moi aussi. Je le fais, demanda Tallin radieuse.

- Euh, je ne crois pas que la salle d'entraînement survivra à cette attaque, fit-il amusé. On verra ça demain sur un terrain découvert. Bon je pense qu'on va arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, t'en as assez fait. Tu progresses à une vitesse incroyable, se réjouit Hisagi.

Ils s'assirent au sol pour se reposer à nouveau. Tallin profita alors de cette tranquillité et solitude pour lui confier le secret dont elle lui avait parlé au déjeuner. Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'était advenu des shinigamis qui avaient subis la hollowfication.

- Alors le capitaine de la neuvième division est toujours vivant, fit Hisagi rayonnant.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vraiment génial. Tout ça c'est grâce à Urahara Kisuke. Et dire qu'il a était banni à tort alors qu'il a en réalité rendu un énorme service à la Soul Society, cette ordure d'Aizen, continua-t-il hargneux, il aura fait souffrir un grand nombre de personne avec ses plans diaboliques, il mérite vraiment de payer pour ses actes.

- C'est clair, fit Tallin pensive. Enfin, continua-t-elle, quoi qu'il en soit, le capitaine de la neuvième division et les autres sont devenus super puissants à ce que m'a dit Kisuke. Il a dit que c'était à la fois des Shinigami et des Hollows, des Vizards, une nouvelle race.

- Oh, fit Hisagi surpris et songeur, déjà que le capitaine était balèze alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit être maintenant. Un dieu vivant, s'amusa-t-il.

Je te remercie de m'avoir raconter cette histoire, ça m'a redonné l'envie de me battre.

- T'étais désespéré, s'attrista-t-elle.

- Ouais, avoua Hisagi dans un soupir, ça m'a dégoûté toutes ces trahisons...

_"Pff, pas étonnant le pauvre."_

- Je suis contente que tu retrouves une lueur d'espoir. Sans espoir il n'y a pas de vie.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis se levèrent alors pour regagner les locaux de la division.

Tallin rangea alors son deuxième zanpakutô dans son dos puis ramassa son kimono qu'elle avait enlevé pour ne garder que sa tenue de combat habituelle qu'elle portait en dessous.

Quand ils sortirent ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'il commençait déjà à faire nuit et furent saisis par la fraîcheur nocturne. L'hiver se faisait déjà ressentir.

Alors qu'Hisagi s'était déjà dirigé vers leur bureau Tallin resta figée par l'obscurité, ce qui interpella le lieutenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_" De toute façon, je ne suis plus à une ou deux heures près, il fait déjà nuit" _soupira Tallin effrayée.

- Tallin??

- Hum, oui j'arrive.

Ils entrèrent alors dans leur bureau. Ils se plongèrent alors dans la rédaction des bilans de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, ainsi que des semaines passées qu'Hisagi n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Ils étaient tellement préoccupés qu'ils ne virent même pas défiler les heures.

Ils étaient aussi bûcheur l'un que l'autre ce qui faisait plutôt bon ménage et permettait à la neuvième division de combler le retard administratif qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la trahison de Tousen, ce qui réjouit Hisagi qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ils furent sortis de leur concentration quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hisagi fit entrer la personne.

- Oh, bonsoir Kuchiki taicho, fit-il surpris.

- Bonsoir Lieutenant Hisagi, fit Byakuya.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas essayé d'imposer tes manières de sauvage en travaillant allongée par terre, tu fais des progrès, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Tallin.

- Oui, je voudrais pas qu'Hisagi me prenne pour une "chose" lui aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Bien sûr. Je viens chercher ma locataire, elle a dépassé le couvre feu, il est minuit passé, informa-t-il finalement à Hisagi.

Hisagi et Tallin se regardèrent tout sourire, étonnés de voir le temps qu'ils avaient passé à travailler sans s'en rendre compte, sans même avoir pris le temps d'aller manger. Le lieutenant se retourna vers Byakuya.

- Désolé capitaine, nous n'avons pas vu passer le temps. Avec tout ce retard, fit-il gêné en se grattant la nuque.

Tallin se leva alors avec tous les rapports qu'elle avait rédigé.

- Tiens, je n'ai pas tout fini, désolée, fit-elle.

- Pas grave je m'en chargerai, merci, lui sourit Hisagi. Allez, rentre t'as bien mérité un peu de repos, après une journée pareille. Et étire toi bien les muscles des bras, fit-il moqueur, parce que je te préviens demain je vais te faire encore plus souffrir qu'aujourd'hui.

Elle lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit Hisagi, et ne te tues pas avec cette paperasse ce soir, sinon je pourrai jamais te mettre une raclée un de ces jours, le nargua-t-elle en ramassant ses chaussures devant la porte et en emboîtant le pas de Byakuya.

Byakuya et Tallin sortirent du bureau.

- Tu tutoies ton supérieur. Tu ne le respectes pas, demanda Byakuya ce qui fit sourire Tallin.

- Si je le respecte énormément, mais c'est mon ami et puis il ne veut pas que je le vouvoie. Ma famille non plus je la vouvoie pas d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de vous tutoyer maintenant, mais bon si c'est pour que vous m'attaquiez...

Enfin quoi que, songea-t-elle, il semblerait que votre zanpakutô refuse de m'attaquer lui, le nargua-t-elle.

Byakuya ferma les yeux, désespéré par le peu de crainte qu'il infligeait à Tallin.

- Je ne suis pas de ta famille, répondit-il finalement. Heureusement.

Tallin sourit.

- Vous ne m'aviez jamais dit qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, s'étonna-t-elle en se serrant d'avantage aux côtés de son interlocuteur, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors.

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Hum?

- Pourquoi t'as soudainement peur de l'obscurité de la nuit?

Tallin s'arrêta instantanément quand elle entendit cette question qui l'avait surprise.

- Qui... Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit Byakuya s'éloigner devant elle car lui ne s'était pas arrêté. Qui vous a dit que j'avais peur, demanda-t-elle en courant pour se réfugier de nouveau au niveau du capitaine.

- Je l'ai bien vu l'autre soir quand tu es rentrée à la maison, et il suffit de te regarder maintenant pour voir que je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Vous... euh... fit Tallin confuse devant l'attitude attentionnée de Byakuya. Cette obscurité... Je ...euh... J'ai l'impression d'être aspirée par les ténèbres, avoua-t-elle honteuse.

- Je vois, fit Byakuya pensif.

Il lui expliqua alors toute une théorie sur le ciel, les âmes, la mort, pour lui faire comprendre que le ciel n'était pas l'endroit où se réfugiait la mort, et que les ténèbres n'était que le fruit de l'imagination des gens, que ce n'était qu'une chose abstraite à laquelle on avait décrété d'associer l'obscurité.

Que les gens s'étaient persuadés que la mort était obscure mais qui sait si elle l'est réellement, peut être que c'est notre existence qui est obscure et la mort joyeuse, il suffisait de regarder la Soul Society pour dire que la mort n'étais pas si horrible que ça.

Que l'on n'en savait rien et qu'il fallait ignorer tous ces idéaux qui ne sont que foutaises, qu'il fallait vivre sans angoisses sans quoi on ne pourrait jamais profiter de cette vie qui nous est offerte.

Tallin resta bouche bée, extasiée sur ce discours, et l'air si paisible de Byakuya, tel un ange. Elle resta pensive un moment tête baissée, mimant le pas rythmé de Byakuya, puis se tourna alors vers celui-ci, et le fixa soudain incompréhensive.

- Je sais ce que tu te demandes Tallin.

- Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle surprise par cette révélation. Vous êtes médium alors, continua-t-elle ahurie. Bon alors pourquoi? Pourquoi vous dites qu'il faut vivre sans angoisses alors que vous même ne le faites pas. Vous m'avez dit que...

- C'est parce que j'en ai pris conscience que récemment suite à notre conversation et à celle avec le capitaine Ukitake.

Tallin réfléchit un moment.

- On ne doit pas passer à côté du bonheur pour quelconque angoisse, et encore moins abandonner ses convictions parce que des règles, des ordres ou quelqu'un s'y oppose. Il faut toujours faire ce que bon nous semble, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Si j'ai compris cela c'est grâce à ma soeur. Elle suit la voix qu'elle a choisi de prendre, sans laisser personne n'y interférer, même si elle doit aller à l'encontre des ordres, ce dont moi suis incapable de faire. Elle est admirable. Je suis fier d'avoir une soeur telle que Rukia.

_" Il s'est enfin décidé à délivrer son coeur de la prison dans laquelle il l'avait enfoui"_ s'émerveilla Tallin attendrie par les révélations de Byakuya.

- Puisqu'il ne faut pas passer à côté du bonheur à cause de nos angoisses, vous allez...

- Qui sait, l'interrompit Byakuya les yeux fermés, songeur.

Une fois rentrés au manoir, Tallin remercia Byakuya d'être venu la chercher pour ne pas qu'elle rentre seule sous cette nuit noire et d'avoir parlé ainsi avec elle.

Ils gagnèrent chacun leur chambre, mais aucun d'eux ne s'endormit de suite.

Tallin, après s'être lavée, discuta avec ses zanpakutôs qui eux non plus ne dormaient pas, tandis que Byakuya était allongé de dos sur son futon, pensif, les yeux fixant le plafond sur lequel reflétait la lumière qui émanait de la lune au travers des rainures du volet.

- Pourquoi tu n'interviens jamais dans les combats Tity, demanda Tallin.

-** Je te l'ai dit, je suis ta mentalité. Tu n'aimes pas les combats, tu n'aimes pas la violence, les conflits, la guerre. Tu es pacifique et bien c'est pareil pour moi. Je ne me bats pas. **

**Si tu te bats c'est parce que je laisse Satine s'emparer d'une partie de ta personnalité lors des combats. Tu ne pourrais pas combattre sans elle. Il en va de même pour moi. Je n'attaque pas si je suis seule, mais uniquement en étant accompagnée par Satine.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu dois nous faire entrer en contact pour qu'on puisse fusionner et attaquer à deux, tu comprends maîtresse.**

- Oui, répondit Tallin en chuchotant pour ne réveiller personne. Donc tu n'as pas de Shikai ni de Bankai Tity?

- **Non j'ai autre chose, mais qui t'es inutile.**

- C'est quoi?

**- Je ne peux te le dire.**

- Encore vos secrets, soupira Tallin. Bon et vous m'aviez dit que lorsque je n'étais pas dans mon état normal Satine était une partie de ma personnalité et que toi tu étais une partie de mon apparence, t'entends quoi par là Tity?

**- Secret on t'a dit cocotte, intervint le chat. Bon parlons plutôt de nous deux. Maintenant que je t'ai appris le Shikai, il serait temps que l'on passe au Bankai, hein t'en dis quoi Tity?**

- Pourquoi tu demandes toujours l'avis de Tity, s'étonna Tallin.

-** Parce que c'est elle qui décide. C'est ma chef. C'est la personnalité qui domine sur les apparences, t'es pas au courant de ça ma petite cocotte, continua Satine amusée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que lorsqu'on fusionne toutes les deux le reiatsu prend la couleur de celui de Tity qui est le même que le tien, et non le orange comme moi. **

**C'est bête parceque le orange c'est plus joli, mais bon, fit-elle avec sa voix enjouée, on n'y peut rien si vous n'avez pas d'aussi bons goûts que moi.**

**Alors je lui parle du bankai, continua-t-elle excitée.**

**- Vas-y, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix maintenant qu'elle est impliquée dans cette guerre, il faut qu'elle soit au max de son potentiel, si on veut pouvoir être utile.**

**- Ouais, se réjouit Satine. Bon viens on va dehors maîtresse.**

- Euh...

**- Quoi, t'as plus peur de la nuit avec ce que Byakuya t'as raconté, aller ramènes tes fesses maîtresse. Yeh ça rime la classe, continua Satine fière d'elle.**

- Il fait froid dehors, et puis on ne va pas faire d'attaque dans le parc, on va tout ravager, ça craint.

**- On va pas tout ravager cocotte, bon viens voir ce que ca fait, aller...**

Tallin regarda Tity pour qu'elle l'aide à dissuader le chat.

**- On n'a pas le choix je crois maîtresse sans quoi elle ne nous lâchera pas de toute la nuit, fit le tigre résigné.**

Elles sortirent alors par la fenêtre.

Tallin resta saisie par le froid et un peu aussi par l'obscurité, mais Satine la fit revenir à ses esprits en lui grimpant sur l'épaule en lui criant dans l'oreille toute excitée pour changer "magnes toi maîtresse, tu vas voir on déchire".

Elles se dirigèrent alors dans le parc puis s'éloignèrent un maximum de la maison pour ne réveiller personne, elles débouchèrent alors sur le lac. Tallin resta une nouvelle fois saisie en voyant une silhouette au pied d'un cerisier au bord de l'eau. Elle s'approcha alors.

- Byakuya??

- Tu n'es pas encore couchée, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci.

- Oh, euh... Et vous?

Byakuya se tourna alors vers son interlocutrice en ouvrant ses yeux qui brillaient par la lueur de la lune qui illuminait ses prunelles marines.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je suis persécutée, fit-elle en pointant de son index droit le chat perché sur son épaule gauche.

- Persécutée?

- Elle me harcèle pour qu'on fasse le Bankai, fit Tallin innocemment.

- Le Bankai, fit Byakuya en fermant les yeux. Ton zanpakutô te harcèle pour te montrer son Bankai? En général c'est plutôt le contraire.

- **Exact, fit Satine. Mais nous on n'est pas le général coco, on est spéciales.**

- Spéciales, répéta Byakuya avec un ton un peu ironique.

_"Bien que cela puisse paraître risible, j'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison ce chat" _pensa-t-il.

- Tu sais le temps qu'il faut pour atteindre le Bankai Tallin.

- Oui je l'ai vu sur le livre que j'ai lu dans votre bureau, mais c'est Satine qui me parle du Bankai donc...

**- Donc on va le faire maîtresse. Le laps de temps qu'il faut aux Shinigamis c'est parce qu'ils galerent à communiquer avec leur zanpakutô, mais nous on est en contact à longueur de journée depuis presque huit ans, on se connaît mieux que quiconque, on les dépasse largement. On est les meilleures, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un bon sur l'épaule de Tallin hystérique, on est...**

**- Tais-toi Satine, ordonna Tity de sa voix calme. Tu allais en dire trop, maîtrises toi un peu. On doit ménager maîtresse, elle ne doit pas savoir ça maintenant, on n'a pas le droit de lui dire.**

- Rassurez-vous, fit Tallin en voyant l'air incompréhensif de Byakuya, moi non plus je comprends rien quand elles parlent comme ça. Alors vous faites quoi, vous méditez.

- Je profitais de la tranquillité de la nuit.

- Désolée, fit Tallin en baissant les épaules comprenant le message. On va vous laisser alors. Bonne nuit.

_"Elle ne doit pas savoir ça maintenant, se répéta-t-il, savoir quoi, s'intrigua Byakuya qui se doutait que Tallin était spéciale mais ne voyait pas en quoi. "_

* * *

_Voilà, voilà pour le nouveau chapitre._

_Danc le prochain chapitre une petite sortie au seireitei pour Hisagi et Tallin, ce qui va leur permettre de se rapprocher un petit peu ^^._

_Et la guerre qui commence dans 3 chapitres :)_


	19. Chapter 18

Désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais là j'ai plus trop le temps de poster et j'en n'aurai plus avant un moment encore :( , alors je profite d'aujourd'hui que je révise pas pour poster pas mal de chapitre d'un coup pour me faire pardonner lol.

Après je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté La Guitare, vos commentaires m'ont grave touchés ils sont trop gentils :)

Et remercier aussi tous les reviewers de L'Ange gardien, en me connectant j'ai eu le choc de voir que j'avais dépassé la barre des 100 reviews, je suis trop contente jamais j'avais imaginé avoir tant de commentaires, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont commentés, et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs, y'en a de plus en plus :) je suis trop flatée. Que de belles surprises pour Noël lol.

D'ailleurs Joyeux Noël tout le monde ;)

Ensuite pour ce chapitre c'est une petite coupure avant la guerre qui commencera très bientôt, c'est une peu le calme avant la tempête. En corrigeant les fautes, enfin en faisant de mon mieux lol, j'ai constaté qu'il était un peu très long le chapitre, alors je vais essayer de le couper en deux, mais je sais pas où je vais le couper, sûrement à un endroit bidon lol.

Voilà bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Le lendemain était un jour de congés pour tout le Seireitei. Certain le prenait tandis que d'autre préférait travailler, ou alors s'entraîner.

Tallin qui ignorait l'existence de ce jour de congés, se leva, comme chaque matin pour rejoindre sa division.

Et ce n'est qu'au petit déjeuner en discutant avec Byakuya qu'elle apprit que ce jour était congédié.

Byakuya lui ne prenait pas ce congés, il faisait parti des rares gens qui préféraient travailler. Tallin en fit de même, se disant que le lieutenant Hisagi ne le prendrait probablement pas lui non plus et puis que dans le manoir il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, à part être tentée par le piano qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser.

Elle se rendit alors à sa division après avoir fait le chemin avec Byakuya jusqu'à la sixième division, en silence, silence qui ne semblait gêner aucun des deux.

En entrant dans les locaux de sa division elle fut interpellée par Hisagi.

- Salut, fit Tallin tout sourire.

- Tu es venue travailler, t'es encore plus bûcheuse que ce que je ne le pensais.

Elle lui sourit et constata qu'il était en yukata bleu ciel, lequel mettait bien en valeur son torse ferme et musclé.

- Tu n'es pas en tenue, s'étonna Tallin. Je pensais que tu serais venu travailler en fait. C'est pas marrant si tu n'es pas là, continua-t-elle toujours extériorisant ses pensées en toute innocence.

Hisagi lui sourit, un peu gêné.

- Bah, euh, je comptais me reposer aujourd'hui pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas un retard monstre, et pour être honnête je suis encore en tenue de nuit là, fit-il amusé, je viens de me réveiller.

- Tu... as dormi dans le bureau, fit Tallin à la fois amusée et étonnée.

- Je vis ici, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air paumé de son assistante, il y a des logements dans les divisions, tu ne savais pas.

Tallin secoua la tête.

- Viens je te fais visiter les logements, si tu veux.

Ils montèrent alors à l'étage où se trouvaient les logements des Shinigamis. Ils parcoururent la longue allée faisant par la même occasion office de balcon.

Il lui montra d'abord les dortoirs des shinigamis de bas rangs qui ne vivaient pas dans les communautés ou en ville. Il la fit entrer sans vergogne dans l'un d'eux alors que des shinigamis s'y trouvaient encore.

Il lui montra ensuite les studios de ceux qui occupaient des sièges dans la division.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans celui d'Hisagi qui était un peu plus spacieux que celui des autres. Il lui fit alors visiter. La maison était belle et emménagée avec goût.

Le salon, sur lequel donnait directement la porte d'entrée, stupéfia instantanément Tallin. Il y avait des plantes vertes et des petites fontaines dans lesquelles se trouvaient des fleurs de lotus pour décorer. Cette verdure et le bruit de ruissellement de l'eau dans les fontaines donnaient la sensation d'être en pleine nature et dégageaient une légère odeur printanière, ce qui inspirait harmonie et tranquillité.

- C'est magnifique, dit Tallin sous le charme de cette pièce. Ouah, fit-elle impressionnée, je pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de goûts, c'est trop cool.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, on m'a souvent dit qu'on se croirait dans la salle d'attente d'une psychiatrie parce que c'est trop zenifiant.

- C'est génial, ne croit pas ce qu'on te dit, fit Tallin en extase en train de s'amuser avec l'eau d'une des fontaines.

Elle se pencha ensuite pour sentir une des fleurs de lotus qu'il y avait dans le petit bassin.

- Hum, ça sent bon, fit-elle enivrée par l'odeur de la fleur.

Hisagi la regardait faire amusé par ses réactions un peu enfantines.

- Tu veux continuer la visite?

- Oui, répondit-elle joyeuse tout sourire.

Il lui fit visiter la cuisine, la salle d'eau, puis finit par sa chambre. Tallin fut de suite interpellée par quelque chose en entrant dans la chambre du lieutenant.

- Une guitare? Tu joues à la guitare, t'es un musicien, demanda-t-elle toute contente.

- Euh, ouais, vite fait, fit-il gêné en souriant.

- C'est cool ça, j'adore la musique moi aussi.

_- **C'est ton âme soeur maîtresse, intervint Satine muette jusqu'à présent, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, continua-t-elle excitée.**_

- Ca nous fait un point en commun en plus alors, se réjouit-il.

- J'ai découvert la guitare chez les humains lors d'une mission. J'ai découvert qu'il y avait plein de truc bien là bas.

- Tu ne te souvenais pas de ta vie sur terre, s'étonna Tallin.

- Je n'ai pas eu de vie sur terre, en fait.

_- **En plus il dit toujours "en fait" comme toi maîtresse, on a trouvé un mari pour maîtresse Tity, c'est génial. Allez maîtresse embrasse-le, continua Satine dans son délire.**_

- T'es malade, protesta Tallin à voix haute.

Hisagi ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise.

- Oh, euh, fit Tallin gênée, je parlais à mon zanpakutô, expliqua-t-elle en pointant le manche de Satine. Désolée.

- C'est pas grave, la rassura Hisagi en souriant. Il te disait quoi pour que tu le traites de malade?

Tallin lui sourit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Des bêtises, pour changer.

- Ils sont un peu comme toi j'ai l'impression, se moqua Hisagi en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Je vais me laver, tu peux te promener dans la maison si tu veux ou alors aller travailler, finit-il ironiquement en s'éloignant.

Tallin lui sourit.

- Je crois que je préfère ton salon au bureau, fit-elle amusée. Elle se dirigea alors vers celui-ci, en attendant qu'Hisagi aille se préparer.

_- **Ah bah merci, je t'explique comment t'y prendre avec un mec et tu me lâches quoi, que je te dis des bêtises! Tu ferais mieux d'écouter mes conseils cocotte, vu ta maigre expérience en relation amoureuse.**_

_- Quoi, répondit Tallin boudeuse, j'ai de l'expérience._

_**- Ah ah, la bonne blague, se moqua Satine. T'entends quoi par expérience. Les nombreuses fois où t'as envoyé balader ses pauvres garçons qui étaient fous de toi, continua-t-elle morte de rire.**_

_- Je les ai pas envoyé balader, je leur ai juste dit que je n'avais pas le temps._

_**- Ce qui revient à dire que tu les as envoyé balader, ajouta Tity amusée.**_

Tout en discutant, Tallin passait au peigne fin chacune des petites fontaines. Elle s'amusait à tracer les motifs qui ornaient celles-ci avec son index.

_**- En plus y en a qui étaient vraiment pas mal. Franchement maîtresse t'abuses, ça aurait mis un peu de piment dans ma vie, continua Satine avec une voix de fausse désespérée.**_

_- Pourquoi tu ne te préoccupes pas plutôt de te trouver un chat, répondit Tallin amusée._

- _**Pff, soupira Satine, y a pas de chat à fouetter ici, continua-t-elle blagueuse.**_

_Tallin et Tity rigolèrent._

_- Tu es vraiment une tarée Satine. Et toi Tity tu veux pas te trouver un compagnon? Ce serai cool d'avoir un petit tigrounet._

_-** Euh, non. Je préfère largement être seule, maîtresse. Tout comme toi.**_

_**- Voilà c'est de ta faute Tity si maîtresse ne veut pas se trouver un copain, bravo. Rah là là, finir sa vie seule, sans s'être divertie avec des hommes, mais quel tragique destin, continua Satine avec une voix mélodramatique.**_

_- Tity, rassure moi si un jour je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, je ne penserai pas ce genre de choses._

_- **Si, c'est possible, répondit Tity amusée.**_

_- Et bah j'ai du souci à me faire alors, rétorqua Tallin en plaisantant._

_**- Non au contraire, t'auras plus de soucis à te faire, t'auras qu'à te laisser aller un peu, continua Satine dans la plaisanterie. Bon. Parlons sérieusement maîtresse. **_

_**Ce cher Hisagi il est parfait, vous êtes pareils. **_

_**Il est réservé tout comme toi, il est travailleur tout comme toi, il porte le même style d'habits que toi, il est musicien tout comme toi, il aime la nature tout comme toi, et j'en suis sûre qu'il est coincé tout comme toi, finit-elle en se marrant.** _

_**-** En fait si je comprends bien, fit Tallin avec un ton enjoué, à chaque fois que je rencontrerai une nouvelle personne tu me diras qu'elle sera faite pour moi. D'abord Kisuke, ensuite t'es tombée sous le charme de Byakuya, maintenant Hisagi. Et pourquoi pas Rukia aussi, non?_

_-** Non Kisuke c'est pas pareil, tu l'aimais! Ah ah!**_

_**-** Tu délires complet Satine, je crois que tu dois vraiment être en manque d'amour, se moqua Tallin._

_**- Bah Tity aussi alors, accusa Satine. On est trois pauvres filles en manque d'amour, oh...**_

_**- Satine t'as vraiment un grain aujourd'hui, fit Tity amusée. C'est ce Hisagi qui te met dans cet état. Ah oui, en fait c'est ça. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'Hisagi et tu veux que maîtresse soit avec, pour être plus proche de lui, oh Satine, il fallait nous le dire plus tôt, se moqua Tity.**_

_**- Non c'est maîtresse qui l'aime. C'est pour ça que dès qu'il sort de sa douche tu vas l'embrasser, c'est un ordre et si tu le respectes pas je ne combat plus pour toi... **_

_**Non j'ai une meilleure idée, continua-t-elle avec un rire sadique, va le rejoindre carrément dans la douche!**_

- T'es une perverse, dit Tallin en rigolant.

- C'est l'un de tes zanpakutôs que tu traites de pervers, fit Hisagi étonné en sortant de la douche et en partant dans sa chambre.

_- **Ah, soit pas dég maîtresse t'as parlé à haute voix**, se moqua Satine.** Bon aller c'est le moment d'aller l'embrasser.**_

_**- Non si tu veux un bon conseil maîtresse, laisse le venir à toi, ne fais pas le premier pas, ajouta Tity, il faut jamais faire le premier pas avec les mecs, continua-t-elle dans le délire de Satine.**_

_- Arrêtez vos films là, dit Tallin amusée mais par télépathie cette fois-ci. _Oui, répondit Tallin à haute voix quand elle vit arrivé Hisagi tout sourire dans le salon.

Elle fut surprise en le voyant habillé en tenue de ville. Il était habillé avec un jean noir et une chemise bleu ciel avec un motif noir en forme de dragon brodé dans le dos.

- Ça fait bizarre de te voir habillé.

Hisagi sourit amusé.

_**- Perverse, tu l'as déjà vu à poil, l'accusa Satine.**_

- Enfin, euh, habillé en tenue de ville, réctifia Tallin rosie. T'es beau comme ça. Euh... se consterna-t-elle en secouant la tête. T'es bien habillé quoi...

- Merci, lui sourit-il amusé par le manque de tact et l'embarras de sa subordonnée.

- En plus c'est presque les mêmes couleurs que mon uniforme, tu ressembles aux garçons de la fac comme ça, s'amusa Tallin.

- Tant mieux, je ressemble plus à un humain comme ça, s'amusa-t-il. Bon tu veux travailler alors?

- Non.

- Tu t'es déjà promenée dans le Seireitei côté marchand?

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas que des divisions ici?

- Non, il y a le Rukongai qui est en dehors du Seireitei et dans le Seireitei même il y a une ville normale où les Shinigamis et les habitants les plus riches du Rukongai font leur course et tous ces trucs.

- Oh, fit Tallin surprise, je ne savais pas.

- Tu veux profiter de ce congés pour visiter, proposa Hisagi. Ca fait du bien un peu de repos et de tranquillité de temps en temps, j'en suis sûr que c'est pas souvent que ça t'arrive de te détendre en te promenant.

_"C'est vrai ça, songea Tallin, ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas passer une journée sans n'avoir rien à faire, pas de cours, pas de combats, pas de travaux dans la maison de maman..."_

- Ah ouais, se réjouit alors Tallin excitée rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir enfin une journée de répit. Je veux bien.

- Bon alors allons-y, fit Hisagi en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je dois me changer moi aussi?

- Pas nécessairement mais si tu préfères tu peux aller te changer si tu veux.

- Euh oui je préfère je supporte pas ce kimono, fit-elle en souriant. Et puis je voudrais prévenir Byakuya aussi que je ne serai pas à la division aujourd'hui.

- Ok. Je t'attends là alors.

- Tu veux pas visiter le jardin de Byakuya, toi qui aimes bien la nature tu devrais adorer là bas.

- Euh Tallin je doute que le capitaine veuille qu'un étranger entre chez lui, répondit-il en se grattant les cheveux.

- Euh oui, tu as raison en fait. Bon bah on se rejoint ici alors, je ferai vite, continua-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Elle sortit puis revint sur ses pas.

- Les filles sont obligées d'être habillée en kimono ici?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est obligatoire mais elles sont en kimono.

Tallin soupira déçue.

* * *

_**Sixième division **_

Tallin arrivait en courant suivie de ses deux zanpakutôs qui s'étaient matérialisés pour faire une course. Byakuya vit arriver sa locataire par la fenêtre ce qui le surprit. Il alla alors à la fenêtre pour lui parler, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle fasse entrer ses animaux dans son bureau.

- Coucou, fit-elle en lui faisant des signes de la main au loin.

Elle finit sa course par un bond pour arriver plus vite à la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci en dehors de ta division, alors que ça ne fait que trois quarts d'heure que la journée est commencé, demanda Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

- Finalement aujourd'hui je ne vais pas travailler, on va se promener avec le lieutenant Hisagi, vous voulez venir avec nous, demanda Tallin radieuse espérant une réponse affirmative.

- Non. J'ai à faire.

- Mais... Vous travaillez tout le temps, prenez du repos, j'en suis sûre que même le chef il se repose aujourd'hui, fit Tallin dépitée.

- J'ai dit non.

Tallin fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Allez, fit-elle le suppliant, ça va être marrant, une sortie en famille ça doit être bien ça, non?

- Tallin, tu n'es toujours pas allée faire soigner tes oreilles à ce que je vois.

En entendant la réplique Tallin sourit.

- Bon, fit-elle déçue, bah j'y vais alors. Au revoir beau frère, fit-elle d'un signe de main tout sourire. Ah, fit-elle en revenant sur ses pas, Byakuya, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il fermait la fenêtre, c'est grave si je m'habille avec mes habits à moi pour aller en ville?

- Oui, répondit Byakuya fermement mais intérieurement amusé par la question de Tallin.

Et particulièrement si tu remets ta tenue d'étudiante, ajouta-t-il en repensant aux pensées qu'avait eu son lieutenant en la voyant habillé ainsi.

- D'accord. Bon alors vous ne changez pas d'avis, vous ne voulez pas venir?

- Non.

Elle lui sourit.

- Bonne journée beau frère, répéta-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne suis pas ton beau frère.

- Pas officiellement, le nargua Tallin.

Puis elle s'en alla vers le manoir Kuchiki pour se préparer. Elle prit une douche en vitesse, se sécha rapidement les cheveux puis alla dans sa chambre s'habiller avec les habits que Mira lui avait préparés. En vingt minutes elle était prête à partir.

_- **Bon on te laisse tranquille avec ton chéri alors, on ne voudrait pas te gâcher la journée maîtresse, ajouta Tity.**_

Tallin ferma les yeux en remuant la tête amusée par ses zanpakutôs.

- Vous êtes vraiment folles. Bon ne vous matérialisez pas sinon Byakuya va me tuer, ok?

_- __**T'en fais pas maîtresse on va être sages comme des images, répondit Satine**_**.**

- Mouais, ça sonne un peu faux venant de toi Satine, se moqua Tallin. Bon aller j'y vais. A toute.

**- _N'oublie pas de l'embrasser, hein, maîtresse._**

- Oui, ok, t'inquiète, j'oublierai pas Satine, répondit-elle ironiquement.

**-_ Rah Tity, c'est un cas désespéré je crois._**

_**- Oui, je crois aussi malheureusement, continua Tity dans la moquerie de l'autre zanpakutô.**_

* * *

Tallin arriva dans sa division et allait monter à l'étage pour se rendre chez son lieutenant mais celui-ci l'avait interpellée lorsqu'elle passa devant leur bureau.

Il avait fait quelques bricoles en attendant le retour de Tallin.

Il fut à son tour surpris en voyant arrivée Tallin habillée de manière plus féminine qu'à l'habitude et ses cheveux encore humides attachés mais cette fois-ci en queue de cheval un peu lâche sur le côté.

- Ca fait bizarre de te voir habillée, lança Hisagi en se moquant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Tallin secoua la tête amusée par la moquerie de son lieutenant.

- T'es toute belle, continua-t-il tout sourire. Ca te va bien le style fille noble, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de Tallin qui attendait près de la porte.

Elle lui sourit.

- Mais je préfère quand t'es habillée en étudiante, bien que cette tenue soit très jolie.

Elle était habillée avec le kimono vert anis qu'elle avait porté la première fois chez Byakuya mais cette fois-ci avec le long manteau d'hiver, qui portait lui également des bambous et libellules dans le bas du vêtement et le bout des manches.

Hisagi enfila alors son blouson en cuir noir, puis ils sortirent.

Ils traversèrent les rues sous les yeux inquisiteurs des Shinigamis. Entre ceux qui pestaient contre Tallin et ceux qui faisaient des commentaires en voyant les deux se promener ensemble, les commentaires allaient de bon train autour d'eux.

Alors que Tallin se décomposait en entendant toutes les critiques sur elle qui ne changeaient pas d'habitude, toujours aussi péjoratives "le monstre", "le diable', "la peste", Hisagi lui ne faisait mine des personnes autour d'eux.

En voyant l'état de sa voisine, Hisagi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui disant de ne pas s'occuper de ces Shinigamis et de faire comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux dans les rues et personne d'autre.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin dans les quartiers marchands du Seireitei. Les rues étaient déjà bondées.

Le jour de leur congé les Shinigamis en profitaient tous pour se promener en ville. Il régnait une ambiance festive et assez féerique.

Tout le monde semblait heureux, qu'il s'agisse des Shinigamis, des nobles ou des bourgeois du Rukongai. Ce jour était la bienvenue pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère de guerre qui régnait depuis le départ d'Aizen.

Ils se promenèrent d'abord dans des rues où se trouvaient une multitude de boutiques qui faisaient dans le vestimentaire.

- Tu veux faire du shopping, demanda Hisagi tout sourire.

- Euh, non ca ira. Je déteste faire du shopping, enfin sauf si tu veux en faire toi?

- Non, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça.

_"Heureusement que mes zanpakutôs ne sont pas là"_ s'amusa Tallin, constatant un nouveau point commun.

Ils continuèrent alors leur marche, puis s'interrompirent quand une furie rousse surgit devant eux.

- Rangiku-san, fit Hisagi surpris.

- Hey Hisagi-san, fit-elle en levant la main tout sourire.

Elle avait apparemment dévalisé les magasins vu la tonne de sachets qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Ses yeux passèrent de Tallin à Hisagi une bonne dizaine de fois.

- Vous êtes ensemble, se réjouit Matsumoto. Oh c'est trop chou une sortie en amoureux.

Tallin et Hisagi la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Rangiku Matsumato, lieutenant de la 10e division, se présenta-t-elle enfin.

- Euh Tallin.

- Vous êtes tellement mignons, fit-elle en farfouillant dans un de ses sacs. Et puis Hisagi tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui, hein? Coquin va!

Elle leur lança un sourire radieux en ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Voilà c'est dans la boîte, continua-t-elle après les avoir photographié . Vous allez faire la une de notre magazine.

Les deux rougirent instantanément.

- Non, ne fais pas ça Rangiku-san, s'il te plaît, dit Hisagi avec son calme légendaire. On n'est pas ensemble.

Elle eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Inutile de mentir les deux tourtereaux, j'ai l'oeil pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Ah là là Hisagi, se réjouit Matsumoto, tu vas en faire des envieux. T'as vraiment la côte chez les Shinigamis Tallin, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. On a fait un sondage avec les filles de l'association, t'es très désirée, surtout depuis la photo que Yachiru a prise lors de ton combat avec son capitaine avec ta tenue super sexy d'étudiante.

Tallin rougit de plus belle.

- Ne mets pas cette photo dans votre magazine, elle est timide tu ne le vois pas.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle paraîtrait dans notre magazine, Hisagi-san.

- Hein, fit Tallin les yeux exorbités. Mais... et le droit de l'image, alors.

Matsumoto éclata de rire.

- On n'est pas sur terre ma belle, se moqua Rangiku, ici il n'y a pas toutes ces lois.

- Rah, c'est beau les jeunes couples comme ça, continua-t-elle admirative, ça me rappelle nos jeunes années avec Gin, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Tallin vit l'expression du visage de Matsumoto passer de l'excitation à la mélancolie ce qui l'interpella de suite.

_"Gin. C'est celui qui est parti avec Aizen?" _s'interrogea Tallin.

- Bon je vais continuer mon shopping moi, je vous laisse les amoureux, recommença-t-elle le ton enjoué. Bye Bye

- Cette association des femmes Shinigami alors, pesta Hisagi. Je suis désolé pour les photos de toi qu'elles ont déjà publié, je ferai en sorte qu'il n'y en ai plus, lui assura-t-il.

- Gin. C'est celui qui est parti avec Aizen, demanda Tallin perturbée par la tristesse qu'elle avait pu lire sur le visage de la lieutenante quand elle fit allusion à celui-ci.

Ceci l'ayant visiblement déjà fait oublier l'incident de la photo.

- Ouais. Ichimaru Gin. Ils étaient ensemble avant qu'il s'en aille avec Aizen et mon capitaine. Depuis qu'il est parti, elle ne s'en remet pas. Elle est toujours d'une humeur pétillante mais elle souffre beaucoup de son départ.

- Oh, la pauvre. Elle a dû avoir le coeur brisé de voir que l'homme qu'elle aime était un traître.

_"On dirait que la trahison d'Aizen a fait souffrir beaucoup plus de personnes que ce que je ne l'imaginais. C'est vraiment horrible."_

- Bon, alors, fit Hisagi pour changer de sujet, quels genres de magasins t'aimes faire.

- Euh, fit Tallin avec un sourire embarrassé en fronçant les sourcils. En fait je ne fais jamais les magasins, à part pour acheter à manger et les trucs dans le genre.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Hisagi. Tu n'aimes pas sortir en ville?

- Bah pas spécialement, en plus j'ai jamais le temps et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent non plus.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu fais quoi sur terre pour ne même pas avoir le temps de faire les magasins, c'est étonnant pour une fille, regarde Rangiku c'est une férue des magasins. C'est vrai ça, fit Hisagi pensif, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta vie dans le monde des humains.

- Euh ouais. C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas très captivante en fait.

- T'as quel âge?

- 18 ans le 18 février, se réjouit Tallin.

- Oh, t'es jeune, fit Hisagi surpris, t'es plutôt mature pour ton âge. Bon sinon tu fais quoi de ton temps là bas.

- J'étudie la médecine.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une rue avec un tas de magasins artisanaux. Ils entrèrent dans une armurerie, puis tout en y observant les armes ils se faisaient la conversation.

- Quand la guerre sera finie tu rentreras dans la quatrième division alors, fit Hisagi amusé.

- Euh non, répondit-elle tout sourire, je rentrerai chez moi plutôt. Et puis si je meurs et que je viens à la Soul Society je viendrai dans ta division.

- J'espère bien, lui répondit-il par le même sourire qu'elle. Donc t'es vraiment une humaine.

- Ouais. C'est le Vieux qui ne veut pas me croire parce que j'ai des zanpakutôs comme vous et que je peux traverser les portails de la même façon que vous.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange aussi, seules les âmes peuvent traverser ces portails normalement. Et sinon à part tes études, t'as des amis, de la famille, un copain?

- Euh, fit Tallin désemparée par toutes ces questions. Pour les amis, je n'en ai pas, comme l'a dit Byakuya hier soir, je suis une sauvage, il n'y a que Kisuke avec qui j'ai passé le cap du simple bonjour, fit elle avec un sourire gêné, un peu comme toi en fait. En général je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens mais vous deux c'est différent. Kisuke, parce que c'est mon entraîneur et toi bah... je sais pas pourquoi en fait.

Hisagi lui sourit amusé par ces aveux.

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'on est un peu pareil sur ce point là. Moi non plus je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, les seuls avec qui j'ai passé le cap du bonjour comme tu dis ce sont certains lieutenants. Oh regarde, fit-il en passant devant des boucliers amusé, ça pourrait être pas mal ça pour les combats.

- Ouais. En plus avec ces boucliers on ressemblerait à de vrais samouraïs, ce serait stylé, répondit Tallin avec amusement.

- Bon , fit-il en saisissant un bouclier, et ta famille alors?

- Bah, répondit-elle attristée, elle s'est faite anéantir par un Hollow. A part ma soeur qui a été simplement tuée les autres se sont fait dévorés. Donc seule ma soeur est venue à la Soul Society.

- Oh, répondit-il en reposant le bouclier avec lequel il jouait, euh je suis désolé, continua-t-il embarrassé. Je...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Tallin, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma soeur et que j'en ai parlé avec Byakuya, c'est moins douloureux de parler de ma famille. Tu sais que ma soeur est l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division, fit Tallin fière de sa soeur.

- Yoruichi Shihouin, s'étonna Hisagi, je pensais qu'elle était née à la Soul Society puisqu'elle était la descendante d'une famille noble.

- C'est une noble, répondit Tallin ébahie. Comme Byakuya?

- Ouais. Tu ne le savais pas, continua Hisagi dans sa surprise.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps en fait. C'est quand je suis allée sur terre que je l'ai retrouvée, je l'ai vu si peu de temps, mais c'était génial, ajouta Tallin avec les yeux éclatants de joie. Elle est extraordinaire ma soeur, je l'adore. En plus elle est aussi gentille que dans mes souvenirs, aussi belle aussi, en plus elle est super balèze puisqu'elle était capitaine. Elle est géniale ma grande soeur. Et elle me manque déjà alors que je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps, soupira Tallin mais tout de même souriante.

- Ouah, quelle admiration, fit Hisagi stupéfait devant le débit de paroles de Tallin tel l'aurait fait un enfant.

Ils sortirent alors du magasin pour continuer leur promenade.

- Et ta vie sentimentale alors?

Tallin fronça les sourcils tout en les élevant, avec un sourire timide et amusé.

- Tu dois faire des ravages sur terre aussi, non. Parce que t'es vraiment jolie.

Tallin rosie gênée par le sujet et surtout par le compliment que venait de lui faire son ami.

- Et toi alors, tout à l'heure avant que je fasse le boulet, fit Tallin en se grattant la nuque pour changer de sujet, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas eu de vie sur terre. C'est parce que tu es mort dès la naissance, demanda Tallin timidement.

Ils marchaient à pas lent en regardant de gauche à droite les boutiques puis rentraient dans certaines quand quelque chose avait attiré leur attention.

Il lui sourit comme d'habitude lorsqu'il entendit la question.

- Je suis né à la Soul Society, dans une famille du Rukongai.

- Ah, fit Tallin avec un grand sourire, tu es un humain alors puisque tu n'es pas mort, se réjouit-elle.

- Et non, ça ne marche malheureusement pas comme ça. Je suis issu de deux âmes donc je suis moi aussi une âme, même si je ne suis jamais mort.

- Mais c'est pas juste, se plaint Tallin navrée pour son compagnon. Ça veut dire que toi tu n'auras qu'une seule vie.

- Oui, mais on vit tellement longtemps à la Soul Society que ça compense.

- Mais tu n'auras même pas connu le monde des humains, se lamenta Tallin.

- T'en fais pas, la réconforta Hisagi, je compte sur toi pour me faire visiter dès que le guerre sera finit, continua-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, ce sera trop bien! On pourra aller au Rukongai après, se réjouit-elle, on pourrait aller voir ta famille comme ça, continua-t-elle avec son sourire éclatant en pointant son regard sur le visage d'Hisagi.


	20. Chapter 18 suite

- Euh, fit-il avec une mine déconfite.

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire en voyant l'expression d'Hisagi.

- Oh, je suis désolée, lança-t-elle avec une voix compatissante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'ils sont morts je m'en suis remis, c'est juste que quand j'entends parler de mes parents ça me fait un pincement au coeur. Je les adorais.

- Ca nous fait encore un point en commun, annonça-t-elle navrée.

- Ouais. D'autant plus que mes parents aussi se sont fait tuer par un hollow.

- Ah bon?!

- Hum. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté ma rencontre avec le capitaine que j'admire?

Tallin hocha la tête.

- Bah le hollow qui nous poursuivais mes amis et moi c'est lui qui a tué mes parents. Il venait d'attaquer notre village dans le Rukongai. C'est pour ça que quand le capitaine l'a tué et qu'il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, j'ai été ramené à la dur réalité que mes parents avaient été tués, c'est pour cette raison que j'étais incapable de faire taire mes sanglots. C'est aussi pour ça que j'admire tant ce capitaine, c'est celui qui a vengé mes parents et mes amis par la même occasion.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Ca nous fait beaucoup de points communs, dit alors Hisagi. Je crois qu'on est des âmes soeurs, continua-t-il tout sourire.

- Ouais, on pourrait croire, répondit-elle la même expression sur le visage.

Ils marchèrent un instant silencieusement, tous les deux pensifs, puis Tallin fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque son attention fut attirée par un bracelet dans une vitrine de bijouterie. Hisagi continua de marcher un instant puis revint sur ses pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa voisine de marche s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu aimes les bijoux, c'est étonnant ça pour un garçon manqué, se moqua-t-il.

Tallin rigola à la moquerie, sans quitter le bijoux des yeux.

- C'est quel bracelet que tu regardes, celui avec le tigre?

- Hum, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, mais je ne sais pas...

- Il te plaît? Viens je te l'offre.

- Euh non non, fit-elle en le regardant en secouant les mains, enfin les manches de son kimono puisque ses mains étaient emmitouflées dans ses larges manches évasées. C'est gentil, merci, mais ça va, fit-elle gênée les joues rosies.

- T'inquiète ce n'est pas un cadeau pour te demander en mariage, se moqua Hisagi. Je te l'offre parce que ça me fait plaisir, c'est normal de faire des cadeaux à son âme soeur, non, continua-t-il en saisissant le bras de Tallin et la traînant derrière lui.

- Arrête Hisagi, je ne veux pas. Ca me gêne, expliqua-t-elle quand Hisagi ouvrit la porte de la bijouterie.

Hisagi s'arrêta alors.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, je ne peux pas te faire de cadeau en retour, fit-elle tête baissée embarrassée, je n'ai pas d'argent. Et puis il est cher le bracelet. C'est vraiment embarrassant.

- Bon, fit Hisagi d'un air résigné, comme tu voudras. Mais c'est aussi embarrassant de se voir refuser un cadeau, rétorqua-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Tallin releva aussitôt la tête.

- C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Bah ouais, continua Hisagi dans son petit jeu voyant que Tallin tombait dans le piège.

- Oh, fit-elle attristée, je suis désolée.

- Bon alors t'acceptes mon cadeau?

- Pff, soupira-t-elle hésitante, je sais pas... tu m'en voudras si je refuse?

- Ouais.

Tallin le fixa un instant en silence les yeux rivés dans les siens, puis finit par sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'en voudrais si tu m'offres ce bracelet.

Hisagi réfléchit un moment face au dilemme.

- Bon, ok, je ne te l'offre pas.

- Ah, se réjouit Tallin , merci quand même pour l'intention.

- Pas de quoi. Bon je vais m'excuser auprès de la gérante du magasin.

Hisagi parla un instant à la femme qui tenait la boutique pour s'excuser de leur intrusion puis revint vers Tallin.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis continuèrent leur ballade.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien puis finirent par s'arrêter dans un petit restaurant, dont Hisagi semblait un adepte étant donné qu'il connaissait tout le personnel qu'il croisait.

Bien que Tallin refusait de se faire invitée, cette fois-ci Hisagi ne céda pas.

Ce restaurant était tout autant tranquillisant et harmonieux que la maison du lieutenant, pas étonnant qu'il l'appréciait tant.

Ils s'installèrent à une table à côté d'une grosse fontaine en forme d'éléphant qui crachait de l'eau par sa trompe.

Tallin, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait dans les petites fontaines d'Hisagi, se sentit dans l'obligation de passer sa main sous la fontaine pour recevoir sur sa main l'eau que crachait l'éléphant, sous les yeux amusés du lieutenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle en la traitant de vraie gamine, et évidemment elle lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas une gamine et qu'elle serait bientôt adulte.

Une fois installés, ils étudièrent la carte pour choisir leur repas.

Tallin ne connaissant rien de ce qui était marqué, elle attendit qu'Hisagi commande pour prendre la même chose que lui, ils prirent finalement tous les deux des sushis.

Puis ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur rigolant à chacune de leur blague même quand elles n'étaient pas drôle. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous.

Ils virent ensuite, à la grande surprise de Tallin arriver le capitaine Ukitake accompagné du capitaine Unohana bras dessus bras dessous.

Elle fut émerveillée et ravie de les voir ensemble en dehors du cadre du Gotei 13, et apparemment en couple, mais n'osa pas les interpeller de peur de les déranger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils reprirent leur ballade.

Ils arrivèrent sur une place où se tenaient des stands de jeux. Ils allèrent alors jeter un coup d'oeil, puis commencèrent à jouer à un jeu de fléchettes où il fallait éclater des ballons.

Hisagi fit un sans fautes, ce qui émerveilla Tallin. Pas étonnant vu que son Shikai nécessite une grande adresse.

Tallin essaya à son tour puis fit elle aussi un sans fautes, elle aussi très adroite, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle était adroite dans les lancés car pour pêcher dans sa rivière elle utilisait une petite lance.

Ils gagnèrent alors pleins de petits gadgets.

Ils essayèrent ensuite un jeu de tir à l'arc. Hisagi encore une fois se débrouillait plus que bien, sur cinq flèches il en avait mis quatre en plein dans le mille, il gagna encore une fois un tas de bébeilles comme cadeaux.

Tallin essaya à son tour et était vraiment nulle, n'ayant jamais tenu un arc de sa vie ses trois premières flèches atterrirent dans le blanc de la cible, sa quatrième dans le bleu, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Hisagi qui s'était bien moqué d'elle eut alors pitié d'elle puis lui expliqua comment s'y prendre.

Il lui donna alors une petite leçon.

Il se plaça derrière elle pour lui placer correctement les bras. Il saisit alors le poignet de la main de Tallin qui tenait la corde pour le positionner à une hauteur correcte sur le fil. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main sur la peau douce de celle de Tallin pour atteindre ses doigts.

Il passa ensuite les siens entre ceux de Tallin pour les lui faire écarter pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la corde.

Cette proximité et cette caresse fit rosir Tallin qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, mais ne fit mine de rien et continua de se faire guider. Hisagi se fléchit légèrement sur ses jambes pour arriver à la taille de Tallin et rapprocha ensuite sa tête de la sienne, pour pouvoir lui aussi regarder dans le viseur et lui expliquer quoi viser exactement. Au passage il s'enivra de l'odeur de cerisier qu'émanait des cheveux de sa subordonnée, puis se ressaisit pour finir ses explications.

Une fois tout expliqué il se recula et laissa le reste à son élève.

Tallin prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions et se concentra, elle tira ensuite sur la corde tout en tenant la flèche entre son index et le majeur, puis se concentra un instant sur la cible. Elle décocha alors la flèche qui alla se planter en plein coeur de la cible.

Elle se retourna enthousiaste vers son instructeur qui lui sourit le pouce levé pour la féliciter. Elle reçu à son tour un gadget, c'était un petite peluche en forme de tigre, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle décida alors de l'offrir à Hisagi comme récompense pour ses explications et surtout comme remerciement pour cette journée formidable qu'elle passait en sa compagnie. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'au moins ça lui ferait un souvenir de son zanpakutô.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur petit tour sur la place.

Ils reprirent après leur promenade dans les ruelles. Leur attention fut ensuite attirée par le même magasin. Un magasin de musique. Tous les deux étant passionnés de musique ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde pour entrer dans la boutique. Ils passèrent un long moments à admirer les instruments.

- Tu joues quoi comme instruments Tallin?

- Piano et violoncelle.

- Oh, c'est cool ça, t'es une championne alors si tu joues de deux instruments.

- Non, dit-elle embarrassée.

Ils continuèrent le tour du magasin.

- Tu joues un morceau, proposa-t-il alors en posant une main sur un piano.

- Euh, non, répondit-elle accompagnée d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que... pas devant tout le monde comme ça, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé, c'est la honte.

- Bah il n'y a personne dans le magasin là, rétorqua Hisagi amusé.

Tallin fronça les sourcils accompagné d'un soupir amusé et gêné.

- Euh, si tu veux je te jouerai un morceau un jour mais pas là.

- Où ça alors?

- Chez Byakuya, lui aussi joue du piano donc il en a un.

- Oh, fit Hisagi surpris, je ne pensais pas que le capitaine Kuchiki était un passionné de musique.

- Je crois qu'il y a un tas de choses qu'ignorent les gens sur Byakuya qui les ferait changer d'opinion sur lui, mais bon... Ici les gens semblent ne se fier qu'aux préjugés.

Hisagi compris de suite à quoi faisait allusion Tallin et préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors ça fait combien de temps que tu joues?

- J'ai commencé le piano quand j'avais quatre ans, expliqua-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire. Et le violoncelle six ans.

- Ouah, tu dois jouer super bien alors.

- Et toi?

- J'ai commencé récemment, fit-il dans un soupir. J'aimerai bien trouver d'autres musiciens pour former un groupe, je trouve que c'est magnifique la musique quand plusieurs instruments sont combinés.

Tallin lui lança un sourire très évocateur.

- Je dois jouer vraiment mal à la guitare par rapport à toi, expliqua Hisagi en comprenant le désir de Tallin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis j'en suis sûre que tu joues bien en plus, continua-t-elle avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon aller on forme un groupe, enchaîna-t-elle en tendant une main vers Hisagi pour officialiser l'union, amusée.

Il lui sourit et lui serra enfin la main. Ils restèrent quelques secondes main dans la main, Hisagi fixant la main de Tallin qu'il tenait dans sa main, et celle-ci le fixant lui d'un air surpris mais enjoué.

- J'ai hâte de t'entendre joué, lança-t-il enfin, avec des doigts aussi longs et fins tu dois jouer magnifiquement bien. C'est un avantage d'avoir des grandes mains, enfin en tout cas avec la guitare ouais.

- Tu vas me mettre la pression là, se moqua Tallin.

Ils sortirent ensuite du magasin puis après une longue hésitation car le temps commençait à se couvrir ils décidèrent alors de se rendre au Rukongai avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir. Ils marchèrent un long moment puis arrivèrent enfin à destination. Hisagi décida de lui faire visiter le 78e district celui où il vivait quand il était plus jeune, pour lui faire découvrir une partie de sa vie.

Tallin fut choquée de voir l'état délabré des cases dans lesquelles vivaient les habitants. La tristesse et la pauvreté de ces quartiers lui firent mal au coeur, mais le pire qui la troubla étaient le regard des habitants dans lequel on pouvait lire de l'angoisse mais tout de même une lueur d'espoir, de la tristesse mais aucun soupçon de gaieté, et surtout de la rancoeur.

Ils croisèrent une bande d'enfants errant comme des âmes en peines, ne sachant quoi faire pour s'occuper, ce qui désola Tallin et Hisagi.

- On peut leur donner... , commença Tallin l'air navré.

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit qu'Hisagi avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle. Il était en train de sortir de ses poches les gadgets qu'ils avaient gagnés plus tôt.

Il interpella les enfants puis s'accroupit pour être à hauteur des petits et leur distribua les jouets pour qu'ils aient de quoi se divertir un peu. Les enfants reconnaissants ne cessèrent de le remercier. Hisagi leur sourit puis leur ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement.

Hisagi rejoint ensuite Tallin quand les enfants s'en étaient allés, puis voyant la peine de celle-ci face à la misère et la souffrance de ces habitants, il l'enlaça au niveau des épaules pour la réconforter, tout en continuant leur marche.

Mais cela ne sembla pas faire l'effet désiré. Elle était vraiment horripilée par la misère qu'il pouvait y avoir ici alors que dans le Seireitei il y en a qui était aussi riche que les Kuchikis par exemple. Elle ne leur en voulait pas à eux mais plutôt au Vieux qu'elle pensait responsable aussi du Rukongai.

Ils continuèrent leur route puis décidèrent de faire demi-tour lorsque la pluie fit son apparition.

Après avoir retraverser le district presque entièrement, la pluie commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort. Ils commencèrent alors à accélérer le pas puis finirent par user du Shunpo.

Tallin revint soudain sur ses pas quand elle aperçut une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle, accroupie sous un arbre, avec un habit aussi léger qu'un yukata de nuit, trempée.

Elle se précipita à ses côtés et s'accroupit pour lui parler. Elle lui demanda pourquoi elle restait sous cet arbre. La fille, d'abord apeurée mais voyant l'air réconfortant de Tallin se détendit un peu et lui expliqua qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à la Soul Society et qu'elle n'avait pas où aller.

Tallin, ne sachant quoi lui répondre étant aussi perdue qu'elle ici et voyant la fille tremblante et frigorifiée, elle tendit la main à la fille pour la faire se redresser puis ôta son manteau qui était particulièrement chaud et pas encore trop trempé, et le posa sur les épaules de la fille qui lui sourit pour la remercier.

Hisagi qui ne voyait plus Tallin revint sur ses pas, lui aussi, puis vit deux personnes au pied d'un arbre. Il eut du mal à distinguer s'il s'agissait de Tallin étant donné qu'elle avait enlevé son manteau, mais finit tout de même par s'approcher et remarquer sa subordonnée aux côtés de cette fille. Il arriva enfin à leur niveau.

Tallin lui expliqua la situation de la fille pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire en arrivant ici. Hisagi lui expliqua rapidement mais clairement qu'elle devait se trouver une famille. Bien qu'ils étaient abrités par l'arbre ils continuaient quand même à recevoir de l'eau puis Tallin proposa alors à Hisagi de mener la fille à l'aide du Shunpo, pour lui éviter de se tremper d'avantage, dans une des maisons pour voir si quelqu'un voulait bien d'elle.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors. Hisagi porta la fille dans ses bras puis, suivi de Tallin, s'empressa dans la première maison.

Ils firent deux trois maisons avant d'en trouver une qui accepta volontiers d'héberger la jeune fille. C'était une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'année qui hébergeait déjà une autre adolescente. La femme leur proposa alors de prendre un thé pour se réchauffer. Ils hésitèrent, tous les deux étant assez réservés, mais la femme insista, donc ils finirent par accepter.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure à discuter de choses et d'autres et à expliquer à la nouvelle arrivante le fonctionnement de la Soul Society.

Hisagi ayant senti qu'elle avait un reiatsu, lui expliqua aussi que si elle le souhaitait elle pourrai essayer de passer les examens pour entrer à l'académie des Shinigamis, et pour la rassurer il lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait les passer plusieurs fois si jamais elle échouait car lui-même avait dû les passer à trois reprises pour être accepté.

Bien que la pluie n'avait cessé, Hisagi et Tallin décidèrent de rentrer car la nuit risquerait probablement de faire son apparition plus tôt au vu de la météo.

La femme les remercia de leur gentillesse et de l'attention chaleureuse qu'ils avaient eu envers la jeune fille. Puis à leur tour ils la remercièrent de sa convivialité.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, la jeune fille qui n'avait guerre parlé jusqu'à présent interpella Tallin. L'adolescente s'approcha alors de celle-ci en lui tendant le manteau anis qu'elle allait oublier de récupérer.

Tallin lui lança un de ses sourires réconfortants, puis la regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse tout en récupérant le manteau. Puis elle le mit à nouveau sur les épaules de la jeune fille, elle lui expliqua que c'était un cadeau de bienvenue. La fille fut touchée de cette attention et la remercia une dizaine de fois en quelques secondes ce qui amusa Hisagi et Tallin.

La femme vint alors poser une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci, elle était vraiment émue de voir la délicate attention de Tallin, et la remercia alors de sa bravoure et sa délicatesse qu'elle compara à celle d'un ange, ce compliment toucha Tallin qui avait prit l'habitude d'être plutôt traitée de diable.

Sur ces mots ils partirent enfin, puis se lancèrent, tout en saluant la famille de la main, sous la pluie battante.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans leur division trempés jusqu'aux os. Avant de monter chez Hisagi, celui-ci passa dans leur bureau pour récupérer un sachet qui avait été posé sur sa table.

Une fois entrés Tallin flaira profondément la pièce dont elle adorait l'odeur.

- Ca sent vraiment bon, se réjouit-elle.

- C'est parce que tes zanpakutôs sont des félins que tu es tant sensible aux odeurs, lui répondit Hisagi amusé en se dirigeant vers la cheminée qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon très bien emménagé, convivial et chaleureux .

- Euh, ah bah ouais peut être, je leur demanderai.

Il alluma alors un feu puis convia Tallin à s'installer près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer.

- Bon, dis-moi, tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander. C'est quoi cette tenue, demanda Hisagi en voyant les habits de Tallin qui n'étaient absolument pas un kimono.

- Ce sont mes habits, dit-elle amusée, je les ai mit sous le manteau, je me voyais mal passer toute la journée avec un kimono de fille, c'est galère de marcher avec ces trucs.

- Tss, t'es vraiment une folle toi, dit-il amusé en se levant.

Il se rendit ensuite dans sa salle d'eau et revint avec des serviettes.

Il posa un panieravec une pile de serviette à l'intérieur, à côté de Tallin puis en garda une pour lui avec laquelle il essuya rapidement ses cheveux trempés les remettant ainsi en pétard sous l'oeil amusé de Tallin, quant à celle-ci elle enleva son élastique pour se sécher sa chevelure. Mais voyant qu'elle était trempée elle demanda à Hisagi la permission d'aller s'essorer les cheveux dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci rigola puis lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de demander.

Hisagi la regardait marcher à pas lents vers le salon, quand elle eut fini dans la salle de bain, en détaillant sa tenue. Elle était habillée elle aussi avec un jean noir et comme haut elle avait un petit pull à col roulé noir moulant sur lequel elle avait mis un petit gilet en laine boutonné dans l'avant, moulant également, à manche courte bouffantes mais cintrées dans leur bout, et à col en u, couleur anis, faisant ainsi ressortir le col roulé et les manches noirs du pull.

- Quoi, fit Tallin de sa voix douce intriguée et gênée en voyant Hisagi la fixer.

- Je regardai tes vêtements, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

- Je sais ce n'est pas trop féminin, dit Tallin amusée en anticipant la réplique d'Hisagi tout en s'installant de nouveau auprès de la cheminée.

- J'allais même pas dire ça, mauvaise langue, rétorqua Hisagi tout autant amusé. J'allais dire que cette tenue était belle et qu'elle t'allait super bien, avoua-t-il. T'es vraiment classe!

Elle lui sourit pour le remercier du compliment.

- T'as des cheveux super longs, s'étonna-t-il en les voyant détachés et mouillés ce qui les rendait plus longs qu'à l'habitude. Tu veux un sèche cheveux?

Tallin le regarda étonnée par la question.

- Tu es marié, demanda-t-elle alors quelque peu étonnée, voire même choquée.

Hisagi éclata de rire directement.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis marié?

- Si tu as un sèche cheveu, c'est que...

- J'avais les cheveux un peu long avant, lui expliqua alors le lieutenant.

- Oh, c'est vrai? Ca devait bien t'aller, pourquoi tu les as coupé?

- Je les ai coupé quand j'ai fini l'académie, c'était pour changer de look, je me suis dit que ca ferait plus sérieux d'avoir les cheveux courts. Alors je vais te chercher le sèche cheveux?

- Tu vas encore te moquer de moi... dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils amusée. Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche ces trucs.

Hisagi sourit en entendant cela, mais ne dit rien et alla chercher l'appareil.

- Il n'y a pas de ce genre d'appareil sur Terre? Ou c'est toi qui n'en a pas, demanda-t-il à distance. Ta mère ne se servait pas de sèche cheveux, demanda-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

- Non. En fait on ne se servait pas beaucoup des appareils électroménagers.

- Vous viviez à l'ancienne quoi, en conclut Hisagi.

- Oui, dit-elle tout sourire.

- Tu viens, la convia-t-il en branchant le sèche cheveu du côté du salon où se trouvait une table basse et des coussins autour. Je te sèche les cheveux.

- Heu, fit-elle embarrassée en se levant pour s'approcher, non ça va merci.

- T'as pas confiance en mes talents de coiffeur, demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bah je sais pas. Mais ils sont embêtants mes cheveux, tu vas galerer.

- Mais non, aller viens t'asseoir.

Elle le fixa hésitante, puis voyant qu'il insistait elle s'installa à genou sur un des coussins après y avoir déposé des serviettes pour ne pas le mouiller avec son jean humide. Hisagi lui sourit et alla alors chercher une serviette dans le panier près de la cheminée.

Il revint la poser sur les épaules de son amie, puis il retira sa chevelure mouillée d'en dessous pour la passer au dessus de la serviette. Tallin s'emmitoufla alors dedans.

Hisagi s'installa à genou derrière sa subordonnée. Il alluma l'appareil et commença sa tâche. Il saisit le bas d'une mèche dans sa main puis commença à passer le souffle chaud dessus en remontant au fur et à mesure que la mèche séchait. Il renouvela l'expérience sur plusieurs mèches. Il passa ensuite le peigne dedans pour dompter les cheveux. Il attrapa alors la masse de cheveux pour mieux les coiffer. Dans son geste il effleura avec son index la nuque de Tallin, ce qui provoqua en elle un frisson qui parcourut toute son échine.

- Tu veux une boisson chaude pour te réchauffer, proposa Hisagi en constatant le frisson de sa subordonnée.

- Non merci, c'est gentil.

- T'as pas froid, s'étonna-t-il, je t'ai senti frissonner pourtant.

Lorsque tout le bas de la chevelure cuivrée fut séchée, Hisagi s'attaqua ensuite aux racines.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait frissonner. Quand tu m'as touché la nuque.

- Oh, fit le brun étonné.

Il passa ensuite ses doigts dans les racines de Tallin pour voir quel endroit nécessitait d'être séché. Il fit alors parcourir ses doigts sur le crâne de celle-ci, tout en soulevant de temps à autres quelques mèches pour sécher les racines humides.

Tallin qui était un peu crispée jusqu'à présent, en sentant les doigts du lieutenant masser son cuire chevelu et le souffle chaud de l'appareil la caresser, se décontracta instantanément. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que se faire coiffer puisse être aussi agréable et plaisant. Elle ferma alors les yeux pour profiter de ce soin très relaxant, qui tellement était doux et agréable, elle commençait à s'endormir par ses effets décontractant.

Hisagi sourit en constatant l'effet relaxant que cela faisait à Tallin. Il aurait bien souhaité faire durer le soin plus longtemps voyant qu'il était agréable pour sa subordonnée, mais il avait fini. Il éteint alors le sèche cheveux et le déposa à côté de ses genoux appuyés au sol. Il prit ensuite le peigne pour finir de coiffer Tallin. Quand il eut fini, il regarda la longue chevelure devant lui, puis sourit. Il passa alors une main du crâne de Tallin jusqu'au bas des cheveux pour caresser la douce chevelure soyeuse.

- Je t'ai fait un brushing, s'amusa Hisagi. Il sont encore plus longs qu'à l'habitude tes cheveux. Tu ressembles vraiment à ta soeur quand même. Vous avez une couleur de cheveux aussi bizarre, finit-il moqueur, c'est de famille on dirait..

Il fit passer les cheveux de Tallin par dessus son épaule pour qu'elle puisse les voir. Elle sourit alors.

- Merci. C'est marrant comme ça. On dirait les mêmes cheveux que ma soeur. Finalement tu es plutôt bon coiffeur, dit-elle amusée.

- Je te l'avais dit, je suis un pro, dit-il tout sourire en reprenant les longs cheveux dans ses mains qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de carresser. J'adore la matière de tes cheveux. On dirait de la soie, ils sont super doux. Et ils sentent bon aussi, les cerisiers... Je crois que je vais épouser tes magnifiques cheveux, s'amusa-t-il.

Tallin rigola en entendant cela puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Moi je crois que je vais épouser tes soins. J'ai adoré. Je me souvenais pas que c'était si agréable de se faire coiffer, dit-elle pensive.

Hisagi sourit et se redressa sur ses pieds. Il débrancha l'appareil.

Il partit ranger les affaires de soin. Il voulut se changer ses habits mouillés mais s'abstint en se disant que ce n'était pas correcte de se changer lui alors que son invitée ne pourrait le faire elle aussi.

Il revint finalement dans le salon et put constater avec amusement que d'une, Tallin s'était déjà attaché les cheveux en chignon et de deux qu'elle était encore en train de s'amuser avec l'eau des fontaines.

- T'aimes bien l'eau apparemment.

- Oui, beaucoup. J'adore la pluie aussi, dit-elle tout sourire. Ca sent bon en plus, l'eau de la pluie. Et j'adore ta maison aussi.

- Oui, j'ai vu. Tant mieux. Tu pourras venir squatter quand tu t'ennuieras chez les Kuchikis si tu veux.

Tallin lui lança un sourire amusé. Ils regagnèrent alors leur place chaude et confortable auprès de la cheminée.

Hisagi, au passage prit le sachet qu'il avait récupéré dans son bureau et qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse du salon.

- Tiens, dit-il une fois tous les deux installés en tendant le sachet. Enfin non, se rectifia-t-il en ramenant le sachet vers lui en souriant, ça manque d'élégance.

Il plongea alors la main dans le sachet tout en demandant à Tallin de fermer les yeux. Celle-ci hésita mais voyant l'insistance de son ami elle s'exécuta méfiante.

Hisagi s'approcha alors d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il saisit alors son poignet droit puis releva légèrement sa manche.

- Hisagi, murmura Tallin, t'as pas...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle sentit le froid de ce qu'Hisagi était en train de lui attacher au poignet.

- Si, dit-il amusé.

Tallin ouvrit alors les yeux pour vérifier si ce qu'elle avait au poignet n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait que ce soit. Mais ça l'était bel et bien. Hisagi s'était quand même débrouillé pour lui prendre le bracelet qui l'avait faite craquer dans la bijouterie.

Elle contempla émerveillée le magnifique bracelet en or. Il était composé de fins maillons rectangulaires sur lequel étaient incrustés des faux diamants, puis d'un motif de taille moyenne, ni trop voyant, ni trop discret, en forme de tête de tigre. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui.

- Sérieusement, fit-il en se frottant les cheveux, t'as vraiment cru que j'allais tomber dans ton pseudo piège, fit-il moqueur. Maintenant que tu l'as au poignet, ce serait dommage de me le rendre, qu'est ce que je ferai avec un bracelet pour fille, hein.

Tallin le fixa un instant puis finit par secouer la tête amusée.

- Merci. C'est vraiment trop gentil, fit-elle sincèrement les yeux pétillants de joie.

Ils se fixèrent ensuite pendant quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent une éternité, tous les deux rosis, gênés par la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux à cet instant et craignant mutuellement la réaction de l'autre face à cette situation qui prêtait à confusion.

Puis Tallin un peu hésitante rompit cet échange insoutenable en enlaçant le lieutenant.

_"Ouf"_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement soulagée d'avoir mis un terme à ce regard pesant.

- Hisagi t'es vraiment génial.

- C'est toi qui est géniale Tallin. Et après t'avoir vu dans le Rukongai, compatissante avec tous ces pauvres habitants dont j'ai déjà fait parti, je regrette encore moins de t'avoir forcé la main pour t'offrir ce bracelet. Si toute les personnes étaient aussi attentionnées et généreuses que toi, je crois qu'il n'y aurait plus de misère dans ce monde. Ce cadeau c'est pour te remercier d'être ce que tu es et pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amitié.

Tallin fut de nouveau soulagée en entendant le mot amitié dans la bouche d'Hisagi. Elle se desserra de celui-ci pour le remercier encore une fois pour ses paroles et le cadeau.

- Un moment j'ai eu peur que tu m'embrasses, avoua Hisagi soulagé.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai eu peur que tu le fasses, répondit-elle tout aussi honnête. Je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté entre nous deux parce que je t'adore, tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'aurai été vraiment peinée de savoir qu'on ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments.

Ils restèrent ainsi assis de longues heures devant la cheminée à discuter du Rukongai qui avait marqué Tallin. Puis Hisagi, après avoir été harcelé par son amie pour qu'il lui joue de la guitare, alla chercher l'instrument et lui joua quelques morceaux qu'il avait composé.

Tallin sous le charme de sa musique, insista pour qu'il rejoue. Il recommença alors puis passèrent le temps ainsi en attendant que la pluie ne cesse pour que Tallin puisse rentrer au manoir.

Une fois que la pluie avait cessé il raccompagna Tallin jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois devant la porte elle le remercia à nouveau.

- Je te remercie pour cette journée. C'était vraiment génial. Depuis que j'ai perdu ma famille je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée, non en fait je crois que je ne m'étais jamais amusée tout court, ajouta-t-elle pensive. _"Kisuke avait raison encore une fois, je ne m'amuse jamais." _Mais avec cette journée, se réjouit Tallin, ça rattrape tout le temps perdu. C'était trop cool cette promenade, en ta compagnie en plus c'était encore mieux.

- Je suis content que ça t'ait plu à ce point, parce que moi aussi ça m'a énormément plu. Et pareil depuis la trahison je n'avais jamais pris de repos pour me divertir, et j'avoue que ça fait vraiment du bien.

Ils se sourirent aussi heureux l'un que l'autre.

- Et encore merci pour le bracelet il est vraiment magnifique, je l'adore. Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir un cadeau... mais ca me fait énormément plaisir, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Et essaie de te souvenir pourquoi il te donne une impression de déjà vu, je veux savoir moi, fit-il en souriant.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle par le même sourire. Et il faudrait trouver un nom pour notre groupe aussi, continua-t-elle amusée.

Byakuya ouvrit la porte derrière eux. Il dit bonsoir à Hisagi qui le salua, puis à Tallin qui était dos à lui et à la porte.

- Vous allez former un groupe, demanda Byakuya de sa voix délicate.

- Oui, répondit Tallin rayonnante. Je pourrai utiliser votre piano, demanda-t-elle avec plus de réserve.

Byakuya ferma les yeux pour faire mine de réfléchir.

_"Comment pourrai-je priver une personne aussi douée de son instrument de prédilection."_

- Oui.

- Oh merci, fit Tallin toute contente.

- Si tu jures que c'était la dernière fois que tu portais tes habits personnels.

- Promis, répondit-elle tout sourire.

- Bon je vais y aller. Capitaine Kuchiki, salua Hisagi. A demain Tallin, continua-t-il avec un sourire discret intimidé par Byakuya.

- Bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla alors en faisant des bonds, tandis que Byakuya et Tallin rentraient dans la maison.

- Je peux vous demandez un service Byakuya?

- D'abord j'aimerai savoir pourquoi cette tenue, Mira m'a dit que tu étais habillée en kimono en partant.

- Ah! Euh... c'est parce que j'avais juste mis le manteau, et heureusement que je me suis habillée comme ça parce que le Shunpo avec vos tenues ca n'aurait pas été très pratique pour échapper à la pluie.

- Tu es vraiment une salle gosse Tallin.

- Oui, confirma doucement Tallin en toute franchise, parce que je vais vous dire quelque chose qui va vous faire enrager, expliqua-t-elle sue la réserve s'attendant au pire. Le manteau je l'ai offert à une fille du Rukongai. La pauvre... elle venait d'être envoyée à la Soul Society et elle a atterrit dans une ville souffrant de la misère, sous une pluie battante. Elle était toute trempée accroupie au pied d'un arbre loin des maisons, perdue et...

Ce n'est pas grave, la coupa Byakuya en voyant qu'elle était profondément peinée en se remémorant cette rencontre.

Elle le fixa un instant étonnée de sa réaction, mais ne s'en plaint pas du tout, s'étant attendue à un engueulade.

- Merci. Je pensais que vous alliez m'engueuler, dit Tallin soulagée. Pourquoi le chef il ne fait pas quelque chose pour aider tous ces gens qui vivent dans la misère au Rukongai, au lieu de tout garder pour les Shinigami, il pourrait un peu répartir l'argent quand même, ce n'est pas juste.

- Ce n'est pas le commandant qui s'occupe de ça, lui est responsable uniquement du Seireitei. C'est le roi de la Soul Society qui s'en occupe.

- Il y a un roi à la Soul Society, s'étonna Tallin.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il savait sur la dimension du roi.

- Pff, les rois et tous ces trucs je trouve ça vraiment nul ils ne servent à rien à part fanfaronner, pesta Tallin avec sa voix douce ce qui était assez amusant à entendre.

Byakuya resta impassible aux paroles de Tallin se disant que la meilleure façon de faire se calmer un enfant qui proteste contre l'autorité c'est de le laisser parler dans le vide. Ce qui marcha à merveille.

- Bon c'était quoi ton service?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez m'embaucher comme servante?

- Pardon, fit Byakuya croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Il faut que je gagne de l'argent pour acheter un cadeau à Hisagi, expliqua-t-elle toujours aussi ingénue, et puis comme ça je pourrai donner un coup de main à Mira.

Byakuya ferma de nouveau les yeux rigolant intérieurement.

- Pourquoi tu veux lui faire un cadeau?

- Parce qu'il m'en a fait un, et je ne veux pas que lui m'offre quelque chose sans retour. Un cadeau entre amis, précisa alors Tallin pour ne pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu.

- Bon, je te trouverai quelque chose à faire.

- Ah merci beau frère, se réjouit Tallin.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée à parler de leur journée et de musique. Puis quand ils finirent leur repas ils allèrent se laver chacun dans leur salle d'eau puis gagnèrent leur chambre, où Tallin retrouva ses deux zanpakutôs qui l'attendaient avec impatience. A peine arrivée elle fut bombardée de questions, et les deux furent déçus quand ils comprirent qu'il ne s'étaient rein passé de particulier entre les deux amis.

* * *

Voilà je vais essayer de corriger un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous faire plaisir parce que c'est Noël et que vous vous m'avez fait plaisir avec votre assiduité dans la lecture et vos reviews :)


	21. Chapter 19

Les jours passèrent alors à grande vitesse, et déjà plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Les divisions s'entraînaient à un rythme effréné en vue de la guerre qu'était prévue pour cet hiver.

Le commandant Yamamoto avait donné l'ordre aux capitaines de lever légèrement le pied sur ce qui était administration et de se préoccuper principalement de la préparation au combat et à la défense du Seireitei pour être prêts à affronter une offensive des Arrancars.

Le capitaine Ukitake continuait de prendre son traitement sous la supervision d'Unohana, et d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, et le suivi de Tallin. Il semblait marcher à merveille ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre l'entraînement et de pouvoir assurer celui des ses subordonnés, ces derniers réjouis de voir leur capitaine sur le terrain, chose qu'ils n'avaient rarement voire même jamais vu.

Hisagi et Tallin continuaient les entraînements en parallèle de ceux de la division. Chacun avait beaucoup progressé. Ils s'entraînaient d'arrache pieds, tous les deux étant férus d'entraînement. Limite il passait plus de temps sur les terrains que dans leur bureau.

Tallin avait parlé de son Bankai à Hisagi et elle s'entraînait avec. Ceci permettait de la faire progresser elle-même dans son endurance à maintenir le bankai, ainsi qu'Hisagi en combattant contre la puissance des coups de Tallin qui avait été grandement amplifiée de même que son reiatsu depuis qu'elle usait du bankai .

Parallèlement à ce rude entraînement ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches. Ils en étaient presque même devenus inséparables, ce qui laissait courir des rumeurs sur eux comme quoi il n'y avait pas qu'une simple relation lieutenant-assistante ou relation amicale comme ils se tuaient de dire à tout le monde, tout particulièrement dans l'association des femmes Shinigamis qui les harcelait.

Quant à leur groupe, ils avaient déjà commencé à composer quelques morceaux, et avait déjà trois musiques d'achevées, ce qui les enchanta.

Puis Tallin avait enfin trouvé pourquoi son bracelet lui donnait une impression de déjà vu. Sa mère portait exactement le même bracelet, elle était désormais d'autant plus ravie du cadeau car ainsi elle avait l'impression d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés.

Quant à Byakuya et Tallin, eux aussi s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, mais toujours avec une certaine réserve. Byakuya n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le Bankai et l'identité de sa locataire. Ils parlaient davantage de leurs soeurs, de piano, passion qu'ils avaient en commun, du groupe que Tallin et Hisagi avaient formé et il était arrivé que Byakuya donne des conseils à Tallin sur ses morceaux, de leur division et de choses et d'autres.

Parfois ils s'embrouillaient quand Tallin tentait de faire de la résistance face à certaines règles de noblesse. Tallin ne supportait pas tout ce qui était bourgeoisie, mais elle fit avec.

Elle voulut plusieurs fois, excédée par cette autorité, s'en aller vivre chez Unohana ou Ukitake, mais depuis que ces deux s'étaient mis ensembles, au grand plaisir de Tallin qui les considérait encore plus comme ses parents adoptifs, elle ne voulait pas trop les encombrer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, de plus elle appréciait malgré tout être en compagnie de Byakuya qu'elle adorait comme un beau-frère, ainsi que de la servante Mira, et le piano bien sûr.

* * *

Sur terre, Yoruichi et Urahara se chargeaient toujours de la mission que leur avait confié le commandant.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient faire le point sur leur avancement avec le Vieux par l'écran de communication qui avait été installé dans la maison d'Inoue.

La connexion fut alors établie.

- Bonjour Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke.

- Yo, fit Yoruichi égal à elle même.

Yamamoto ferma les yeux pour ne faire mine de cette arrogance et continua.

- Comment avance votre mission?

- Le portail sera fin près dans deux jours. Nous avons fini de monter les piliers, maintenant il nous reste à trouver un emplacement dans le Rukongai pour faire le transfert, expliqua Kisuke.

- Hum, je vois. Bien nous allons nous charger de cette partie de notre côté.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous nous en chargions nous-même, car il faut que l'emplacement remplisse un certain nombre de critères, suggéra Yoruichi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous en faire part, s'étonna le Vieux.

- Cela ferait perdre trop de temps, mentit Urahara comprenant l'intention de Yoruichi de profiter de l'occasion pour voir sa soeur, il y a beaucoup trop de données.

- Bien. Seule Yoruichi Shihouin pourra venir dans les jours à venir, pour ce qui vous concerne cela prendra un certain moment pour vous permettre à nouveau l'accès à la Soul Society étant donné qu'on vous avait interdit toute entrée.

- Bonjour chef.

- Bonjour commandant, firent deux voix qui arrivaient dans le bureau où se trouvait l'écran dans la douzième division.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, vous deux. Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler chef, fit-il sans tourner le regard vers sa cible. Le capitaine Ukitake a quelque peu insisté pour que j'autorise cette conversation, expliqua-t-il aux deux exilés, j'en ignore d'ailleurs la raison, mais paraîtrait-il que cette entrevue puisse renforcer la force morale de l'un de nos combattant de grande importance alors j'ai accepté.

Sur ce je vous laisse seuls, la communication sera coupée dans un quart d'heure, s'adressa le Vieux aux deux nouveaux-arrivants qui attendaient à la porte, avant de sortir.

- Merci chef/commandant, firent de nouveau les deux voix en coeur.

Les deux entrèrent alors dans le champ de vision de l'écran.

- Hey, p'tite soeur, se réjouit Yoruichi en voyant sa soeur à l'écran.

- Bonjour Chiru, bonjour Kisuke, fit Tallin toute excitée à l'écran. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué soeurette. Ah!! Je suis contente de te voir.

- Toi tu ne m'as pas manqué par contre, fit Kisuke d'un air sérieux ce qui pétrifia instantanément Tallin. Puisque ta soeur me parle de toi à longueur de journée c'est comme si t'étais avec nous tout le temps, continua-t-il amusé de voir que son élève était magistralement tombée dans le panneau encore une fois.

- Ah, se réjouit Tallin, vous m'avez fait peur, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est qui lui, demanda alors Yoruichi avec son tact légendaire, ton mec?

Tallin et son accompagnateur rougirent instantanément.

- Hisagi Shuuhei, se présenta modéstement Hisagi, lieutenant de la neuvième division.

- Je suis dans la neuvième division maintenant parce que le lieutenant de Byakuya est revenu, mais au final il est reparti. Je suis l'assistante d'Hisagi.

- Hum, fit Yoruichi pensive avec un sourire carnassier.

- Même si tout le monde pense le contraire ce n'est pas mon mec, dit-elle amusée en insistant sur le terme employé par sa soeur, rassure-toi grande soeur, fit Tallin tout sourire.

- Pourquoi il t'accompagne alors, ajouta Urahara pour enfoncer Tallin.

- Parce que le taré au masque qui vous a remplacé, me veut absolument comme cobai pour ses expériences, râla Tallin. Ils ont vraiment perdu au change, vous êtes mille fois mieux que lui Kisuke. Et les femmes shinigamis ont dû être déçues de voir votre remplaçant, s'amusa-t-elle.

Kisuke sourit en entendant cela, est-ce qu'elle sous entendait qu'elle le trouvait beau?

- Alors c'est quand que vous venez, t'avais dit que vous viendriez bientôt Chiru. C'est déjà passé bientôt là...

- Euh je ne sais pas encore, répondit Yoruichi.

- Oh, fit Tallin déçue, j'espère vite, ça fait longtemps maintenant qu'on ne s'est pas vues, tu me manques vraiment beaucoup.

- Moi aussi Tallin, fit-elle dans un soupir. Je vois que tu portes le kimono, alors comment se passe ta vie de Shinigami?

- Plutôt bien, c'est amusant le poste d'assistante, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son ami. Je m'entraîne dur aussi avec Hisagi, j'ai pris des muscles, hein, fit-elle en remontant la manche de son kimono.

- Euh...non, fit Kisuke moqueur, et tes zanpakutôs alors.

- Satine m'a appris le Bankai, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bankai, s'étonnèrent les deux.

- Ouais, mais par contre Tity elle n'attaque pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste une attaque spéciale mais elle n'a pas voulu me l'expliquer cette cachottière.

- Elles ne t'ont toujours pas expliqué pourquoi ton chat t'as dit que tu étais spéciale, demanda Urahara curieux.

- Non, soupira Tallin, Tity ne veut pas. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, ce qui compte c'est qu'elles m'apprennent à me battre. Parce que si je veux vous venger d'Aizen il faut que je sois au top, hein?

- Bien sûr, fit Yoruichi ironiquement. Si tu pouvais éviter de te mêler à ce conflit, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup p'tite soeur, je voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ok?

- Mais...

Non pas de mais, tu restes à l'écart, c'est un ordre de ta grande soeur, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Bon alors ta colloc' avec Byakuya ce n'est pas trop dur?

Ma quoi, demanda Tallin paumée?

Collocation, s'amusa la violette, il va falloir que j'enrichisse ton vocabulaire ma p'tite soeurette.

Non, répondit de suite Kisuke. Tu vas lui apprendre que des gros mots. C'est rare de nos jours les enfants de son âge qui n'en dit pas, alors évite, continua le blond amusé.

Bon. Alors ce n'est pas trop chiant avec Byakuya?

- Ah non c'est trop marrant, affirma Tallin égayée. Il est trop gentil, il me prête son piano pour que je puisse composer des morceaux et il m'aide aussi quand je bloque. Ah oui Chiru, je t'ai pas dit, on forme un groupe avec Hisagi. On a déjà fait trois musiques.

- Oh c'est cool ça. Tu joues quoi comme instrument Hisagi-san, demanda Yoruichi.

- De la guitare, répondit-il un peu intimidé.

- Tu es aussi timide que ma soeur, continua-t-elle amusée. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, lança Yoruichi contente de les embêter. Et à par ça alors, Byakuya ne t'as pas encore congelé avec sa froideur?

- Non il était froid au début mais il a beaucoup changé. Par contre il m'empêche de porter mes habits, il veut absolument que je porte ses tenues de noble. J'aime bien le faire péter un câble

avec ses règles bidons, continua Tallin amusée, en plus il peut même pas m'attaquer avec son zanpakutô parce que son épée ne veut pas m'attaquer, expliqua-t-elle moqueuse.

Alors t'étais une noble Chiru quand tu étais à la Soul Society?

- Oh ouais c'était vraiment chiant d'ailleurs, mais bon j'ai été adoptée par la famille Shihouin donc c'était la moindre des choses de me comporter à peu près correctement. Bon et vous deux alors, les tourtereaux, continua-t-elle avec son sourire sadique, vous prenez vos précautions j'espère.

Tallin rougit de nouveau.

- Sois pas si timide soeurette, continua-t-elle morte de rire, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir à se taper son lieutenant.

- Arrêtes de traumatiser ta soeur Yoruichi, continua Urahara tout aussi amusé, elle n'est pas encore prête à te parler de ses petites aventures.

- C'est mon ami, c'est tout. C'est la seule personne qui ne me fuit pas comme la peste ici, en dehors des capitaines.

Ces paroles mirent fin au fou rire des deux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda Yoruichi.

- Parce que tout le monde me compare à cet abruti d'Aizen, soit disant tête d'ange diable au corps, ça m'énerve, c'est vraiment blessant et insupportable d'être comparé à celui qui vous a trahi Kisuke, se lamenta Tallin, comme si je pouvais vous faire souffrir ou vous trahir... Elle marqua une pause et se tourna vers Hisagi, et comme si je pouvais te... Hisagi l'interrompit en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule puis ils se sourirent, même le vieux papi ne me fait pas totalement confiance, continua-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau vers l'écran.

Les deux amis furent amusés par le terme de Tallin.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent p'tite soeur, les Shinigamis sont tous des abrutis. Ils se sont tous fait piéger comme des rats par Aizen, et ça ils ne s'en remettent pas c'est pour ça que maintenant ils voient le mal partout. T'inquiètes dès que j'arrive à la Soul Society je leur fait la peau à ceux qui te saoulent.

- A qui vous voulez faire la peau mademoiselle Shihouin, demanda Yamamoto qui venait d'entrer.

- A Aizen, répondit-elle tellement spontanément qu'on la crut honnête.

- Bon la communication est terminée les enfants. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre division vous deux.

- Au revoir Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi, fit Hisagi poliment et respectueusement.

- Au revoir Hisagi-san, firent les deux exilés en coeur. Et merci de ne pas être aussi stupide que les autres shinigamis et d'avoir confiance en Tallin.

Il sourit.

- J'espère à bientôt Yoruichi, dit Tallin pour rester discrète devant le vieux, et vous aussi Kisuke, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas saigné du nez, continua-t-elle amusée.

Kisuke secoua la tête tout autant amusé par la réplique de son ex-élève. Les deux amis partirent ensuite, Tallin leur faisant au revoir de la main.

- Et bien, on dirait que le capitaine Ukitake avait raison cette enfant semble plus joyeuse.

Bon Yoruichi vous pourrez venir dès demain, je vous laisserai sous la surveillance d'un de nos capitaines, on ne sait jamais.

Sur ces mots la communication fut coupée.

- Il me saoule ce papi, fit-elle pour reprendre le terme de sa petite soeur. Tu vas voir qu'avec la chance que j'ai il va me coltiner Byakuya. Pff, je sais pas comment ma soeur fait pour le supporter.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde que Tallin n'apprécie pas, répondit Urahara, c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle s'est de suite entendue avec le capitaine Unohana et Ukitake, ils sont pareils.

- Ouais. Et on dirait qu'elle t'apprécie particulièrement toi aussi, ajouta Yoruichi avec un grand sourire, ça avait l'air de vraiment la perturber d'être comparée à celui qui t'as trahi.

- J'ai vu. Mais c'est parce que quand je lui ai raconté l'histoire elle a vu que ça me peinait, pas parce qu'elle "m'apprécie particulièrement", ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix de Yoruichi amusé, c'est juste qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être comparée à une ordure qui a fait souffrir tant de monde et qui apparemment a aussi fait souffrir son copain.

- Mouais, fit Yoruichi sceptique. En tout cas je suis contente de l'avoir revue, dommage qu'il y avait cet écran pourri je voulais la prendre dans mes bras...

Alors elle a atteint le Bankai en si peu de temps, je suis vraiment surprise, je me demande si son zanpakutô ne se moque pas d'elle avec cette histoire, il a l'air tellement taré... Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de saigner du nez?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais bah j'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal. Et je tiens à te le rappeler, vu que ma soeurette est super canon, tu ne t'approches pas d'elle, d'ailleurs je vais lui dire deux mots à ce môme aussi...

- Oui chef, fit-il moqueur. T'as vu qu'elle était coiffé comme tu lui as dit.

- Ouais, s'enchanta Yoruichi.

- Elle te bade, c'est trop marrant.

Hisagi et Tallin se dirigèrent vers leur division.

- Tu ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance aux regards des autres Tallin, crois-en mon expérience avec ces cicatrices sur le visage je sais de quoi je parle, si tu t'en préoccupes trop ce n'est qu'une source de souffrance. L'important c'est son propre regard et celui de ses proches, mais c'est tout. Si tu sais que tu n'es pas le même genre d'ordure qu'Aizen c'est le plus important, peu importe si les autres sont convaincus du contraire, ok?

- Hum.

- Hein? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, fit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Oui lieutenant, fit Tallin au garde à vous amusée.

- Bon, c'est mieux comme ça.

- T'as souffert du regard des autres à cause de tes cicatrices?

- Au début, ouais. Mais avec le temps je m'y suis habitué en ignorant ce que les gens pensaient. Je ne vie pas pour plaire mais seulement pour faire mon devoir de Shinigami et faire respecter la loi et régner la justice, sans user de la violence tant qu'à faire. Et puis ça m'aura au moins permis d'être vu comme un grand et valeureux guerrier, puisque je me suis fais ces cicatrices en secourant des élèves de l'académie, ce qui me rapproche d'avantage de l'image du capitaine que j'admire, finit-il souriant.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin - Soul Society, salle de réunion.**_

- Capitaines et remplaçants de capitaines, ajouta Yamamoto à l'intention de Hisagi et Kira. Je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui pour vous faire part de l'avancement des missions que nous avions confiées à Urahara Kisuke et Yoruichi Shihouin qui va nous rejoindre d'ici peu.

Pour ce qui est du portail pour rejoindre Soul Society et Hueco Mundo, nous leur avions demandé d'essayer de stabiliser la liaison entre ces mondes et de faire en sorte que le portail ne disparaisse pas deux minutes après son ouverture. Nous avions demandé un délai de trois mois, et finalement comme nous l'avait promis Urahara Kisuke ces portails auront été achevé en un mois. Demain nous enverrons quatre de nos capitaines et leur lieutenant au Hueco Mundo.

Pour ce qui est de la réplique de la ville Karakura, nos amis ont déjà installé les quatre piliers du Tenkai Kecchû dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de la ville. Elle est donc prête à être transférée mais avant nous devons trouver un lieu dans le Rukongai avec les données nécessaires pour accueillir la ville. C'est pourquoi Shihouin Yoruichi viendra ici, pour nous fournir les données indispensables pour trouver ce lieu.

Une fois que le transfert sera réalisé, nous enverrons le reste des capitaines et lieutenants pour aller combattre dans la réplique de Karakura qui a été disposée à supporter des combats avec nos limites levées.

Des questions?

- Ouais, fit Kenpachi, pourquoi envoyer quatre capitaines au Hueco Mundo. Vous pouvez m'envoyer moi tout seul ca suffira pour leur mettre une raclée.

- Non, je crois que vous sous-estimez la force des espadas.

- Vous sous-estimez la mienne aussi, rétorqua Kenpachi avec un rire sadique.

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit vous ferez parti des quatre capitaines que j'enverrai dans le Hueco Mundo, ainsi que votre lieutenante. Les trois autres seront le capitaine Unohana et sa lieutenante pour soigner les blessés, le capitaine Kuchiki comme son lieutenant est déjà sur place, ainsi que le capitaine Mayuri et sa lieutenante. Tous les autres capitaines et moi même, ainsi que nos lieutenants et le 3e et 5e siège de la 11e division se rendront dans la réplique de Karakura pour y accueillir Aizen et ses sbires.

- Une fois que nous aurons déployé toutes nos forces dans les deux autres mondes, qui va surveiller la Soul Society, parce que si jamais Aizen décide d'attaquer ici...

- Il y a cette enfant, Kyara Tallin, commença Yamamoto mais fut interrompu par les bavardages et plaintes qui envahirent la salle.

- Vous voulez dire que vous comptez sur cette gosse, se plaint Mayuri en insistant sur ce dernier mot d'un air méprisant, pour assurer la protection du Seireitei en notre absence, elle est de la même race qu'Aizen.

Cette intervention fit rager Hisagi qui voulait intervenir mais il ne se sentait déjà pas à sa place dans cette réunion et puis intervenir en public comme ça et devant tous ces capitaines...

- Cette gosse comme tu dis, intervint alors Byakuya tout en gardant son calme ce qui stoppa les discussions et réjouit Hisagi, a atteint le Bankai en un rien de temps. Ne sous-estime pas sa force, elle est bien plus puissante que ce que tu ne l'imagines et d'ailleurs probablement plus puissante que toi, ajouta-t-il avec mépris et dédain.

Mayuri commença à râler mais Yamamoto reprit la parole alors que tous les autres étaient scotchés devant l'intervention de Byakuya, qui en tant normal ne parle jamais.

- Elle a largement le niveau de capitaine, de plus lorsque la ville de Karakura aura été transférée à la Soul Society il y aura deux de nos anciens capitaines qui y seront transférés par la même occasion, ce qui revient à avoir trois capitaines pour défendre la Soul Society en attendant le retour de nos forces.

- Bien, intervint Kyoraku, comme plus aucun capitaine ou lieutenant ne sera là pour gérer le Gotei 13 en ce qui concerne l'administration et tout le baratin je laisse ma lieutenante pour prêter main forte à Tallin.

_"Comme ça ma Nanao-chan sera en sécurité, pensa Shunsui"_

- Hum, fit Yamamoto, c'est d'accord. Bon je pense que tout a été dit. Vous pouvez...

Il fut interrompu par un des gardes qui annonçait l'arrivée de Yoruichi. Yamamoto fit alors entrer la nouvelle arrivée.

En voyant entrer Yoruichi, Byakuya devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il tenta tant bien que mal de stabiliser son rythme cardiaque, en vain il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'objet de ses tracas.

- Yo, fit Yoruichi en entrant.

- Mademoiselle Shihouin, lança Yamamoto pour la saluer. Bon comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué je vais vous faire accompagner pour votre mission.

- Je peux choisir mon accompagnateur, je veux Hisagi-san, rétorqua Yoruichi avec un sourire en coin.

- Non j'ai déjà choisi et vous serez accompagnée du capitaine Mayuri et son équipe, puisque vous nous avez dit qu'il y avait pas mal de critères à respecter, ils vous aideront dans vos recherches.

_"Et merde il manquait plus que ça" _pesta Yoruichi.

- Bon sur ce Mayuri à partir de cet instant vous êtes chargé de la surveillance de Shihouin Yoruichi jusqu'à ce que votre mission soit achevée.

La réunion prit alors fin. Yoruichi resta plantée à sa place, laissant ainsi défiler les capitaines à côté d'elle. Lorsque Soi Fong passa elle la salua amicalement avec une tape sur l'épaule ce qui eut le mérite de rendre la petite capitaine rayonnante, ravie de revoir sa Yoruichi-sama préférée.

Puis quand Hisagi passa, celui-ci lui sourit timidement alors qu'elle, l'interpella carrément. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait prévenir sa soeur qu'elle l'attendrait dans trois heures au bord d'un lac dont elle lui expliqua la localisation, et qu'elle y trouverait un chat noir. Hisagi accepta volontiers puis partit. Enfin quand Byakuya passa à son tour à côté de Yoruichi, aucun des deux ne pipa mots bien que chacun souhaitait parler à l'autre mais trop fiers pour s'aborder après la confrontation qu'ils avaient eu sur le pont qui menait à la cellule de Rukia.

Accompagnée par l'équipe de Mayuri, Yoruichi chercha dans le Rukongai un lieu pouvant accueillir la réplique de Karakura. Sans avoir à inventer de soit disant critères pour pouvoir retarder la découverte du lieu, ils passèrent des heures à chercher, le Rukongai ne comptant pas d'innombrable lieu désert.

Constatant la préoccupation de Mayuri pour ses recherches elle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'évader et se rendre au rendez-vous donné à sa soeur. Elle se changea alors en chat dans un buisson pour masquer son reiatsu et passer inaperçue, puis s'évada de la garde du capitaine, laissant ses habits derrière elle.

Elle arriva enfin sur le lieu de la rencontre. Il s'agissait du lac au bord duquel ils venaient, elle et ses deux amis Byakuya et Kisuke, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la Soul Society, soit se reposer après une course poursuite, soit pour admirer la pleine lune quand ils n'allaient pas chez Byakuya.

Yoruichi s'assit alors tranquillement au bord de l'eau et contempla les légères ondulations à la surface de l'eau qui se formaient par la légère brise hivernale. Ca faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle attendait sa soeur qui, apparemment, ne trouvait pas le chemin. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'était pas un lieu des plus faciles à trouver. A part elle et ses amis, personne ne connaissait ce petit coin tranquillisant, ou alors très peu de monde.

Yoruichi s'ennuyant et pressée de revoir sa soeur, commença alors à s'occuper en plongeant l'une de ses pattes dans l'eau pour y former des ondes. Puis lorsque la première vague d'ondulation s'était atténuée, elle recommença. Trouvant le jeu amusant, elle répéta l'expérience plusieurs fois pour passer le temps.

Elle s'interrompit soudain quand elle entendit enfin quelqu'un cachant son reiatsu arrivé, elle se retourna alors vivement pour accueillir sa soeur.

Elle resta saisie en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Je vais essayer d'en mettre deux ou trois la semaine prochaine.

Au prochain chapitre départ des capitaines qui vont au Hueco Mundo, qui marque le début de la guerre ;)

Encore Joyeux Noël à tous ;)


End file.
